Spira's Tournement
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: Sequel to A New Path For the school year, Kaiba’s unfortunately stuck with Rikku as his guest, but will he have a change of heart for the Blonde Al Bhed Girl? Also, Pegasus is planning on starting a new tournament that’ll take place in Spira Chapter 1
1. Hello Again

Here it is y'all. I finally got off my lazy ass and started on the sequel to "A New Path," and here it is! But first things first: Feeback to the reviewers of the last story's final chapter.

Lady D 10290 - How the teacher knew Kaiba created the Transphere? It's explained in this chapter.

Ms. Aninga - True, they do. Don't worry about what chapter you review from. It's the fact that you reviewed that counts.

Magicman/Smokegirl - Thankyou. That means alot. But I hope this story will be just as good as the prequel.

PROTOTYPE Uber Rei Model 00 - Will Rikku and Marik get along? We'll see. Will Lenne and Shuyin be present? Sorry, but don't hold your breath. How'll Marik and Ryou get along? Just wait and see.

* * *

****

**Chapter 1: **Hello Again!

"Rikku, you're here!" Tea said, excited over seeing the young Al Bhed girl again as homeroom was over.

"Teyi!" Rikku walked over as she and Tea then gave each other high fives.

"So, how did Spira get into the student exchange program?" Bakura asked.

"Well…it's true that Spira doesn't have any regular schools, but recently we've open up a school that teaches the joys of machina! Fortunately it was good enough to join the Student Exchange Program!" Rikku explained. "And now I get to see Setty again!"

"Aww…Setty has a girlfriend!" Tristan and Duke teased Kaiba, making kissing sounds.

"SHE…IS NOT…MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kaiba screamed at the both of them, causing a few giggles from the others.

"Not yet, really…" Rikku said silently, but was then tapped on the shoulder by someone who was also a new student to the school, but in a different year. "Oh, hi Serenity!"

"Hi Rikku…" She started, but looked down nervously. "Can I ask you something in private?"

"Okay…" Rikku and Serenity walked away from the crowd observing a pissed-off CEO about to ring Duke and Tristan's necks. Soon, they were at the Freshman wing of Domino High. "Okay Serenity, go ahead and ask!"

"You promise not to tell anyone, especially Duke or Tristan?"

Rikku gave out a slight sigh, knowing about how they both felt about the Auburn-haired girl. "Sure…"

"Well…it's a long story…" Serenity went to Rikku's ear and began to whisper. Whatever she told her was so shocking to the Al Bhed girl is that her eyes went wide.

"…You're kidding right?" Rikku asked in a skeptical tone as Serenity shook her head, confirming that she was, indeed serious.

"It's true. But don't tell Tristan or Duke… I'm now beginning to regret telling Joey about it. I know he promised that he wouldn't be so overprotective anymore, but he'd probably just tell them just to get them to leave me alone."

"I understand…" Rikku nodded. "But still, I'd rather have a somewhat-overprotective brother, than one who rather drool over our cousin than feel concerned about me."

"I guess the grass always does seem to be greener on the other side..." Serenity smiled as the bell rang. Signaling a warning that class was about to begin. "I better get to class!"

"Me too!" Rikku nodded.

"You want me to help you?" Serenity offered. She may have been a freshman, but she's been to this school to see Joey enough to know her way around.

"S'okay, I know where to go!" Rikku assured. "And if I do lose my way…I got my host to help me!" She waved to Kaiba on the other side, much to his dismay.

"Why did I create the transphere…" Kaiba groaned to himself as Yugi shrugged.

"Well, look at it this way: At least everyone knows that you're the one who made traveling to another world possible!" Yugi reminded. "It was all over the news, right?"

Bakura added. "Yes, had it not been for you, Pegasus wouldn't even had the chance to-"

"Don't say it!" Kaiba snapped, knowing what he was going to say. "It's bad enough that Pegasus is stealing my thunder, I don't need you to remind me why!"

"Why don't we just get to class before we're late?" Yugi suggested.

"Yeah Yuge…" Joey sighed. "The last thing we need is to get into trouble on our first day."

Kaiba snickered. "You? Not getting into trouble? Good luck!"

"Whatever…" Joey narrowed his eyes as he walked towards his next class, as well as everyone else.

After school and all of today's classes have ended, Rikku was walking to her locker, but then felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Hey, what the-" Rikku then calmed down after she saw who it was. "Oh…heh…it's just you Setty!"

"First off, don't call me 'Seto,' much less 'Setty!' And second, as soon as school ends, we leave immediately!" Kaiba briefed.

"Oh come on! Don't you want to mingle with everybody?"

"I don't want to hang with those idiots, losers, and morons more than I have too." Kaiba simply said. "Let's go!"

"But, Teyi and I made-"

"I SAID LET'S GO!" Kaiba roared, much to the shock of everyone. He knew that being a bad host to his guest would tarnish his reputation, due to the parents of his classmates working for him or at least hearing of him. So, Kaiba did the one thing he could do in a situation like this: He glared at everyone who looked at him strangely.

"Fine…" Rikku sighed as she followed the frustrated CEO. From the school, all the way to the limo. "Wow…nice…"

"Just get in…" Kaiba said as he stepped inside.

"I could get used to this…" Rikku followed, as she then felt the comfort of the seats. "So this is what it's like to ride in the limo. It must be cool to be a Kaiba!"

"One, you're just my guest for the school year! You'll never be a Kaiba! And two, we have a few ground rules to cover!"

Rikku sighed, "Okay…"

"One, I don't know how you do things when you were with the Gullwings, but at the Kaiba Mansion, table manners are mandatory. That means you need to eat at the table, using only the utensil to eat."

"Hey, I have good table manners!" Rikku protested.

"Second, you'll have to dress more presentable! Unlike that getup you were wearing on the airship!"

"Are you insulting my fashion sense?" Rikku looked at Kaiba, insulted.

"A Bikini top and a skirt as short as that? Come on! Which brings me to the biggest rule of all: If you even mention anything about those superstitious fairytales I've been hearing about, I swear to god I will throw you out on the street!"

"Fine…" Rikku sighed. There were so many rules that needed to be followed. Perhaps she should've found someone else to be her host…

* * *

I know, as far as first chapters go, this has to be one of my shortest and suckier chapters. For that I apologize. It'll be longer and better next chapter. Anyways, I'm planning to have Serenity have a crush on a certain Al Bhed. Can you figure out who he is? 

Preview of next Chapter:

"Rikku!"

"Mokie!" Rikku rushed over and gave a hug to the young boy. "I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Yeah, but it all went according to plan." Mokuba smiled at his friend.

"WHAT? SO THIS WAS YOUR IDEA MOKUBA!?" Kaiba roared.

"Eheheh…"

**Chapter 2:** The Kaiba Mansion.


	2. The Kaiba Mansion! An Evil Returns!

Well I'm back from my vacation and I have good news for those who like the story! I've managed to finish this chapter up to the fifth one during my break. Also, I've already listed the chapters I'm going to write for this story and it looks like my story's going to have around 40 chapters when I'm done. Whew… So that means that it may take up to the end of the year for me to finish this story.

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – On who Serenity likes? I know I've made it somewhat obvious, but I'm not saying until the end. As it may interfere with one of the major parts of the story.

**Fire Goddess101** – Don't you just hate it when little brothers try to dictate your lives? One of the reasons why I thank god that I've never had a little brother or sister…

**LadyViolet24 **– You ask and you shall receive!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** The Kaiba Mansion! An Evil Returns!

"Are we there yet?"

"No.."

"Then how much longer?"

"Soon…"

"How soon?"

Kaiba sighed as he glared at Rikku, his houseguest for the year. "Look, we'll get there when we get there! Got it?" He hissed.

"Okay okay…" Rikku pouted. "Who spiked your punch today?"

Kaiba gave an inaudible groan, but not loud enough for the Al Bhed girl to hear. He already knew that Mokuba had signed him up for offering a home for the transfer students. But he couldn't help but suspect that they paired him up with Rikku on purpose, just for kicks. "Just one year…just one year of this crap…"

Thankfully for Kaiba, the limo drove passed the front gates as they were now at the Kaiba Mansion.

"Rikku!"

"Mokie!" Rikku rushed over and gave a hug to the young boy. "I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Yeah, but it all went according to plan." Mokuba smiled at his friend.

"WHAT? SO THIS WAS YOUR IDEA MOKUBA!?" Kaiba roared.

"Eheheh…"

"SO IT IS YOUR FAULT! WHAT POSSESED YOU INTO THINKING THAT I'D WANT A GUEST STAYING WITH US FOR A YEAR, MUCH LESS _HER_?" Kaiba pointed towards the Al Bhed girl.

"But Seto, I just thought that you needed some company!" Mokuba stated. "After all, it does get lonely around here. And beside, you need a girlfriend and who better than Rikku?" He grinned as Rikku tried her best to make herself look "glamorous."

Kaiba then smiled. "Hmm…I see. So Mokuba, since you decided to take control of my life. It's only fair that I do the same to you!"

Mokuba had an uneasy look on his face. "W-what do you mean Seto?"

"It simple. Starting now…" Kaiba took a semi-deep breath. "YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"WHAT?!" The younger Kaiba protested.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE GROUNDED! THAT MEANS NO NINTENDO, NO XBOX, NO PS2, NO NOTHING!"

"But that's not fair, Seto!" Mokuba cried.

Kaiba sneered, "Life's not fair, get used to it!"

'Now he's starting to sound like Brother…' Rikku rolled her eyes at how her host is handling the situation as Kaiba opened the door.

"Mokuba, show our…'guest' her room, since this whole thing is your fault!" He ordered as he then walked inside.

"What's eating his beans?" Rikku asked.

"It's probably because of Pegasus' new tournament. You know how he feels about Pegasus."

Rikku nodded in agreement. "Do you think I should hide my Toon Blue Eyes?" She asked the young boy.

"You shouldn't have even brought them with you! You know how Seto feels about them?"

"Aww...But I wanted to use them in a duel, not which involves kicking Brother's ass for the one millionth time!"

Mokuba giggled, he did hear about how Brother almost beat Rikku. But due to the Duel Disk Malfunction, that victory didn't count, and he didn't let anyone hear the end of it, especially Shinra who he had blamed for the entire thing. After all, it was _his_ invention. Alas, Shinra just replied, "I'm just a kid."

"Anyways, come on! I'll show ya to your room!" Mokuba offered.

Rikku nodded as she grabbed her bags. "Nice place by the way! Much bigger than the airship!" She sighed, "I'll be so nice to be grounded for once!"

"Please, don't say that word…" Mokuba groaned, remembering his punishment.

"Oh…heheh…Sorry Mokie!"

Once inside, Rikku admired just how big the Kaiba Mansion is! "It's huge in here…" She said in awe. "Much bigger than the cabin back on the airship, that's for sure…"

"Well this is the biggest mansion in Domino." Mokuba smirked, "After all, when it comes to money, Seto makes even Bill Gates look homeless."

"I guess so…" Rikku continued to look around as she saw paintings, particular those of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Much to her amusement was a picture of a blue-haired pale-skinned girl who appeared to leaning on a slumbering Blue Eyes White Dragon, asleep herself. "Who would've thought that the Blue Eyes could be so cuddly and loveable? Then again, that's what Blue Eyes Toon Dragon's for!"

"Rikku, it's best that you don't mention the T word around Seto, for his sanity and mine!" Mokuba suggested as Rikku then saw something through the glass doors that grabbed her attention. "What is it Rikku?"

The Al Bhed girl walked over then opened the sliding door as she then stepped outside. Her eyes were wide as she smiled at the one thing she was looking for: The Swimming Pool.

The Pool itself was about 37x48 feet as between Rikku and the pool was a fairly sized patio. As the water moved smoothly, it was then when Rikku made her decision. She decided to remove her pink sports jacket

Mokuba rushed over as he saw the discarded jacket as Rikku continued to discard the rest of her clothing: Shoes, socks, skirt, blouse, and finally her trademark headband. "Umm…Rikku!?"

"Don't worry Mokie, I just want to go for a little swim!" Rikku said as she stood before her stripped clothing, leaving her in her yellow bikini!

"Oh…" Mokuba chuckled nervously as Rikku dived in. They were obviously thinking about two different things. What the Ebony-haired boy was thinking, however, was something…well…let's just say that Kaiba wouldn't be too happy about this…

Rikku surfaced from underwater as she smiled. "Hey Mokie, wanna join?"

"Umm…My swimsuit's in my room." Mokuba said. "Plus, I have tons of homework!"

"On the first day?" Rikku blinked. "I know that the school I went to back in Spira is different from yers, but that's a bit overwhelming, y'think?"

"The teachers just want to torture us with meaningless work, go figure!"

"Hmm…" Rikku nodded. "What's your assignment?"

"It's on the study of machines." Mokuba stated, which grabbed Rikku's attention.

"Machines?" The Al Bhed girl chirped. "You know if you need any help, I'm there right?"

The boy smiled. "Sure, thanks Rikku!"

"So if you need any help, I'll be right here in this pool!" The blonde notified him.

"Okay, and if you need anthing from this house, just call on one of the maids or butlers! They'll be glad to help!

"Cool beans! Thanks Mokie!"

"No problem Rikku!"

Back in Spira, or more importantly, the Farplane, people were talking to their loved ones. For example, a Blonde Al Bhed man was visiting his lost love: A female Ronso, or a Guado father mourning the loss of his family. What they did not notice was deep down in the plane, a purple fog poured out from what was known as the Millennium Ring…

"So tell me, Tomb Robber! How did you let the Pharaoh get the best of you-Again?" Yami Marik sneered, arms crossed as Yami Bakura growls.

"He just got lucky, that's all!" He snapped. "If it wasn't for that damned Harpie's Feather Duster, Yugi's Puzzle would've been mine, as well as the Rod and the damn Necklace!"

"Someone's a bit snappy today, aren't you? Myself, I had two fools and a talking cat to deal with!" The former holder of the Millennium Rod snickered. "It was probably the Pharaoh's doing. But they're gone now!" He turned his attention back to the Tomb Robber. "So how do you plan on escaping the Shadow Realm this time?"

"It takes time! Usually I need that fool Bakura to be closer..." Yami Bakura noticed a green vortex.

"What is it?" Yami Marik asked.

"Since when do vortexes appear in the Shadow Realm?" The Tomb Robber went closer, and at what he saw at the end, he smiled. "It seems that I've found a way out, once again."

Yami Marik crossed his arms. "You better make some room because you're going to have some company!" He sneered as he followed. The two then stuck their hands into the vortex, but soon found themselves going through it!

The Tomb Robber opened his eyes as he noticed that he…or rather, they were no longer in the Shadow Realm as he saw Yami Marik getting up from the ground.

"It appears that we're no longer in the Shadow Realm…" Yami Bakura noted as the darker side of Marik sneered at the Tomb Robber.

"Why don't you tell me what I don't already know he sneered! Like how in the name of Ra did this happen?"

"Perhaps I may be in some assistance to you!" A voice said as the two Yamis turned around and saw the source of said voice. He had long blue hair with the front stylized horn-like and was dressed in Summoner robes. Save for the long hands.

"And just who are you?" Yami Bakura asked the newcomer.

He just smiled, "I am Seymour Guado. Maester of Yevon."

* * *

That's it for now! I have the next three chapters done. But I have to do a bit of editing right now. Just remember to read and review and the chapters will come in a lot faster!

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"You've been defeated at the hands of the Summoner, just like we've been single-handedly defeated by the Pharaoh! But together, we can defeat all of our enemies!"

Yami Bakura added, "In Spira, the Gullwings have made a duel disk that makes the monsters summoned exist, which makes one think about the potential it can have as a weapon."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I said that there were three more cards? Cards that are even more powerful than, say Exodia? With all three of them, no one will be able to handle all three of them! No one, not even the Pharaoh or the Summoner will be able to stand up against Obelisk The Tormentor, Osiris The Sky Dragon, and the Wing Dragon of Ra: The Egyptian God Cards!"

A smile formed on the face of the Former Maester of Yevon. "And what do you want from this alliance?"

**Chapter 3:** The Gathering of the Dark.


	3. The Gathering of the Dark

Okay, here's the next chapter.

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – Actually, it was the regular Marik who teamed up with Yami Bakura, not his Yami. If I remember correctly, the only interaction the two Yami's had was dueling each other. Maybe it was in the manga. As for the Egyptian God Cards/Sin reference…if I say anything more, I might spoil the story.

**Fire Goddess101** – Yes, Osiris is the Japanese name of Slifer. Actually, Saint God Osiris, I think is the official name, but I could be wrong. Usually I go by things from the dubbed version while adding some aspects from the Japanese version occasionally. I usually use the American names but I refuse, and I mean _refuse_ to use the name based on the producer!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Gathering of the Dark.

Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed at the Maester of Yevon. "I've heard of you, Seymour. When I first regained control of Bakura, that girl Yuna explained about how you planned to become the next "Sin," or whatever the name of some fiend that threatened Spira, only to be foiled!"

Yami Marik snickered, "You let a woman get the best of you? HA! If you're this bad guy everyone's been talking about, then taking over this realm should be rather simple for us!"

Seymour glared, "It's not as if she were alone! She had seven others accompany her to defeat me, and put an end to my plan."

"Hmm…sounds like the Pharaoh and his pathetic friends…" The former holder of the Millennium Rod mused, before getting back on the subject. "That still doesn't explain how in the name of Holy Ra we've all arrived here!"

Seymour sighed. "After my soul was sent to the Farplane, I spent my life observing Spira as it passed on…from the formation of New Yevon, the Youth League, and the Machine Faction…all the way up to this Duel Monsters fascination. One day, I came across a suspicious-looking vortex of a mixture of a color of black and violet. Upon further inspection, I found myself engulf in the vortex and that's how I arrived here!

"That sounds familiar to our situation!" Yami Bakura explained, "We were in the Shadow Realm as we saw a greenish-colored vortex. We went to investigate it, and found ourselves going through it! That's how we've arrived here!" He stroked his chin. "It's possible that the energy force in the Farplane might have mixed with the continents of the Shadow Realm. That may explain our reincarnation, but the question is, how could it have happened!

"The only way Shadow Magic is existent is from a holder of a Millennium Item, or the Millennium Items themselves!" Yami Marik stated. "There aren't any Millennium Items in this Spira!" He snickered, "I doubt these fools have ever heard of the Millennium Items, let alone that they're the holders of such items.

Yami Bakura nodded before he remembered. This memory was the source that made him begin to laugh sinisterly!

Seymour raised an eyebrow, "Is there something humorous to our situation?"

The Tomb Robber laugher grew louder as Yami Marik began to twitch, "Spill it out, all ready!" He yelled.

"There is a Millennium Item here in Spira: My Millennium Ring?"

The former Maester raised an eyebrow as Yami Marik glared "Explain!"

"The last time I took over Bakura, I left a part of myself in the Millennium Ring just incase the Pharaoh somehow managed to banish me to the Shadow Realm once again! I remembered what _he_ tried to do, to prevent my inevitable return, to prevent the brat from being possessed again!" Yami Bakura laughed as he remembered the memory all too well…

_Brother walked up to Bakura. "Erm…Bakura?"_

_Bakura blinked. "Hmm?"_

_"May I see that Millennium Ring of yours?"_

_"I don't see why not…" He shrugged as he took off the ring and gave it to Brother._

_"Hmm…" Brother examined the golden ring, but then clutched it hard. "Cyo kuutpoa du dra nehk! (Say goodbye to the ring!)" Brother tossed it as far as he could into the farplane._

_"Brother wait!" Bakura called out as it was too late. The ring was already thrown into the unknown parts of the Farplane._

The Tomb Robber scoffed, "That fool Brother though that he had disposed of me! But if what I think about this situation is true, than what that Al Bhed simpleton did was more of a favor for us than for those other fools!" He then extended his arm, ready to retrieve his Millennium Ring. "Ring, return to me at once!" He ordered as from the deepest of the Farplane, the Millennium ring has returned to his hand. What was noticeable was that there was a dent into the ring with a small crack, but it was large enough for just the smallest amount of Shadow Magic to pour out from. "Just what I thought! Shadow Magic must have poured from my Ring, and mixed with the containments in the Farplane. And we all have that fool to thank!"

Seymour sighed, "Yes, for people who are skilled in machines and technology, the Al Bhed aren't exactly the best people in Spira in the common sense department …" He began to walk away from the two Yamis, but then found himself immobilized, courtesy of the Millennium Ring. "What in Yevon's name is this?"

"A sample of what power I possess…" Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed. "And who said that our business with you was finished?"

The Former Maester glared, "If you don't mind, I have plans that I need to start anew…"

"What plans?" Yami Marik demanded as he and his fellow Yami advanced towards the stuck Guado.

"Simple! I'm going to revive and take control of Sin. Then, I will cleanse Spira and began it anew, under my leadership."

Just then, Yami Marik gave a wicked smile. He had an idea! Perhaps this "Maester" could be of use to them both, he thought. "Seymour…"

He then gave a glare to the darker side of Marik as the Yami continued, "If you do go along with this plan, how do you know that the Summoner and her friends won't interfere and foil them again? That's why I propose an alliance!"

This made Seymour somewhat interested. "What do you have in mind?"

"You've been defeated at the hands of the Summoner, just like we've been single-handedly defeated by the Pharaoh! But together, we can defeat all of our enemies!"

Yami Bakura added, "In Spira, the Gullwings have made a duel disk that makes the monsters summoned exist, which makes one think about the potential it can have as a weapon."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I said that there were three more cards? Cards that are even more powerful than, say Exodia? With all three of them, no one will be able to handle all three of them! No one, not even the Pharaoh or the Summoner will be able to stand up against Obelisk The Tormentor, Osiris The Sky Dragon, and the Wing Dragon of Ra: The Egyptian God Cards!"

A smile formed on the face of the Former Maester of Yevon. "And what do you want from this alliance?"

"Besides the destruction of the Pharoah, we need to learn more about Spira!" Yami Marik stated. "Perhaps we can use whatever knowledge about Spira to our advantage!"

"Very well…perhaps a lot can be gained, if we were to work together!" Seymour smiled. "But if we're going to revive Sin, we're going to need plenty of souls!"

Yami Bakura smiled. "Leave that to us! Gathering lost souls comes very easy to us. And if this 'Sin' is indeed as powerful as you say it is, then it's only a matter of time before the world belongs to us!"

The three of them laughed as they decided to leave the Farplane. There was much to plan and construct after all, if they're going to destroy their enemies! What they did not notice, was that they weren't the only ones who were reborn due to the mixture of the contents of the Farplane and Shadow Magic…

A pair of eyes opened as he began to stir. He suddenly realized where he was. He was at the Farplane, but…he was living! How was this possible? He was already dead when he had first arrived in Spira. Reduced to just being a dream of the Fayth. After Sin's defeat, he had vanished from Spira. He had vanished from _her_.

Now, somehow, some way, Tidus was alive and well! The Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes pinched himself to see if he were dreaming or not, but found himself able to feel. Then again, he always could before Sin's defeat. However, he could worry about his own reincarnation later, as there were bigger fish to fry!

Tidus may've been mistaken, but didn't he just saw Seymour leaving the Farplane with two other men he didn't recognize? Didn't Yuna finally send Seymour after their last fight? But if he was brought back to life, who said that he couldn't have been reincarnated in the same way? One thing was for certain, Seymour was up to no good, and Tidus was determined to stop him. But first, there was someone who needed his help.

Tidus looked down as he saw a boy who couldn't be more than 12 years of age with short Turquoise hair. He was unconscious and didn't have anyone to help him. Anyone but him, Tidus thought. The older boy kneeled down and checked the younger boy for a pulse. 'What is going on here?' He thought.

The young boy finally began to stir… "W-where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the Farplane!" Tidus explained before introducing himself. "My name's Tidus, what's yours?"

"Noah…" The boy said. "Noah Kaiba." He sat up as he looked around. "How did I get here? Wasn't I in the virtual world?"

Tidus sighed in relief that the boy named Noah was okay, but was then taken back when he heard the words "Virtual World." "Virtual World? I don't follow."

Noah sighed, "It's a long story." He then noticed the blonde looking towards the exit. "What's wrong?"

"Seymour…" He muttered then looked to the younger boy. "Seymour left with two guys. I managed to have a glimpse of one of them. He wore a purple cloak and khaki pants. Not to mention that his hair looked like he had too many bad hair days.

"Doesn't ring a bell…" Noah admitted. "So what's up with this place anyway?"

"Well…this is the place where dead spirits rest. But you can still see them."

"So basically it's a visual version of a cemetery?"

"Yeah…you could say that…" Tidus got back up on his feet. "Come on, let's go!"

"Let's go? Where?" Noah asked, confused.

"We can't let Seymour and his new partners in crime get away! Trust me, I know that Seymour can't do any good! Did you know that he tried to destroy Spira and recreated it into his own image?"

"Sounds like my father…" Noah sighed, remembering Gozaburo's plan to digitize the world and become ruler.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…Forget it. Back on subject, do we even have any weapons to use against them? The fact that it's 3-on-2 is hard enough without being unarmed."

"I have a weapon…" Tidus drew out the familiar aqua-colored sword that was known as Brotherhood. The same sword Wakka had given him back to when they've first met. "What do you have, Noah?"

Noah dug into his pocket, much to his dismay the only thing he found were his Duel Monsters cards. "Just these Duel Monsters cards…sorry."

"Well if we get into any trouble, just stay behind me." Tidus advised. "They shouldn't be much of a problem."

"I hope so…" Noah sighed.

"But to be on the safe side, we need to find out exactly what's going on here. I don't know about you, but I've been gone for about two years now and don't even have a clue what's going on in Spira!"

"I don't even know anything about this world, let alone here!" Noah informed, which made Tidus sigh.

"Come on," He said to the younger boy. "I'll explain what I know about Spira." In a twist of irony, the young man who had previously not known anything about Spira was now teaching the young boy who didn't know anything about Spira. Probably wasn't even _from_ Spira for all he knew…

* * *

Tidus and Noah are back from the dead. Hey if the evil are allowed to be resurrected, why not the good? Anyway, don't expect Spira's favorite couple to reunite or anything similar like that till around chapter 12. Next Chapter, two months have passed and Spira's Tournament is just around the corner! Read and Review!

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

Mokuba's eyes went wide as he saw his brother crumple up the invitation, gritted teeth and all! "What's the matter Seto? I remember what he's done to us, but maybe he really wants to make a truce…"

"Don't try to defend that lunatic, Mokuba!" Kaiba eye narrowed, filled with hate for the creator of Duel Monsters as Rikku walked into his office, having just finished reading her invitation. She decided to wear her old Orange Sleeveless turtleneck/Green shorts outfit just so Kaiba could "stop his complaining."

"What's wrong, Setty?" She asked as Kaiba glared at her.

"Seto's not too happy with Pegasus's new tournament.

"The only reason why Pegasus is even throwing this tournament is to show me up!" Kaiba declared.

"Oh come on!" Rikku said, trying to reason with the unhappy CEO. "It can't be that serious!"

**Chapter 4:** Spira's Tournament Is Comming! Egyptian God Cards Stolen!


	4. Spira’s Tournament Is Coming! Egyptian G...

Alright y'all, the next chapter has arrived!

**LadyViolet24** – That's how I felt when I played FFX. Seymour just kept coming back and I was like "When will this guy realize that he just can't win?" So yeah, he can be very irritating on that aspect.

**Lady D 10290** - That would be interesting! I already have the gang reuniting with Noah in my mind already!

**Ms. Aninga** – You're into the whole anime/videogame romance? Personally I'm not that much into them, but if it's a good story, I can even enjoy that.

**Magicman/Smokegirl** - Yeah, Seymour could take on one of them, however Seymour doesn't really know how much Shadow Powers do they have at their control. Then again, the Yami's don't know how much magic Seymour has at his disposal. Their fight could be interesting… On that insight, I think I know what you mean, but you're gonna have to wait and see.

**Fire Goddess101** – Yeah. It's probably one of those plots that are so overused. But it still works.

**Chapter 4:** Spira's Tournament Is Coming! Egyptian God Cards Stolen!

Two months have passed as Pegasus's Tournament was just around the corner! Despite the fact that the tournament itself was an open tournament, invitations were sent out to a selected some. Particularly the top-ranked duelists around the world! This tournament was to celebrate the grand opening of the Spira branch of Industrial Illusions in Luca and Pegasus wanted it to start off with a bang! Everyone in Spira and Domino were getting excited about this new event as previous plans were changed at the last minute. However, one person was not happy with the grand opening of the branch, much less about the tournament.

Kaiba sat at his desk in his office inside of the Kaiba Mansion as he read the invitation he received…

Kaiba-Boy,

I invite you to participate in the upcoming Spira's Tournament: Duelist Kingdom 2. I know that you and I haven't had the best relationship in the world, but I would appreciate it if both you and Rikku participated. She should be receiving her own invitation at this time! The rules are in the traditional standard, but with a few elements from your Battle City Tournament: 8000 life points instead of the 4000 life-point rule, but the ante rule stands. Since this is, after all, Spira's Tournement, you will need 6 security spheres to advance to the finals. You should receive a Duel Disk designed specifically for use in Spira, as well as a Security Sphere. Best of luck to you, Kaiba-Boy!

Sincerely,

Maximillion Pegasus.

P.S. I expect you to see you in the finals! Don't disappoint me Kaiba-Boy!

Mokuba's eyes went wide as he saw his brother crumple up the invitation, gritted teeth and all! "What's the matter Seto? I remember what he's done to us, but maybe he really wants to make a truce…"

"Don't try to defend that lunatic, Mokuba!" Kaiba eye narrowed, filled with hate for the creator of Duel Monsters as Rikku walked into his office, having just finished reading her invitation. She decided to wear her old Orange Sleeveless turtleneck/Green shorts outfit just so Kaiba could "stop his complaining."

"What's wrong, Setty?" She asked as Kaiba glared at her.

"Seto's not too happy with Pegasus's new tournament.

"The only reason why Pegasus is even throwing this tournament is to show me up!" Kaiba declared.

"Oh come on!" Rikku said, trying to reason with the unhappy CEO. "It can't be that serious!"

"It is! Pegasus knows that I'm also doing business in Spira, and what better way to one-up on me is to run a tournament, knowing that it's been only a few months after my Battle City tournament has ended…" The memory of his loss at Battle City was just making Kaiba more and more angry.

"Hey, you may have lost at Battle City, but look at it this way! You do have another chance to win the tournament!" Rikku reminded.

"She's right, Seto! Battle City's ancient history! By the time that you win, nobody's going to remember your loss at Battle City!"

This fact alone made Kaiba smile! This tournament was made as a cheap shot at the young CEO. But then again, Pegasus was probably expecting him to enter the tournament and lose to Yugi…again! But what if Yugi happened to lose! What if Kaiba happened to win the tournament! Then, Pegasus' plan would backfire and Industrial Illusions would end up losing business with Kaiba Corp gaining its competition's lost business. The perfect revenge indeed… "So Pegasus wants me to enter his tournament? Fine! Pegasus will rue the day he ever decided to mess with Seto Kaiba!" He smirked with pride.

"That's the Seto I know!" Mokuba cheered!

"Awesome!" As did Rikku! "I hope to see you at the finals! Because by then, it's payback time!"

Kaiba scoffed as he stood up, "You better hope that I don't make it to the finals for your sake! Because I know that you have those sacrilegious monstrosity Toons in your deck, and I'm looking to exterminate them! Even if I only get one of your Blue Eyes Toon Dragons, it'll be worth it if it prevents Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon from being summoned again!"

"We'll see about that, Setty!" Rikku smirked, "I believe you have something of mine: Namely my Blue Eyes White Dragon card!"

Kaiba just walked away. Apparently he figured that Rikku's "threat" was an empty one. Besides, he had bigger fish to fry, namely Yugi Moto.

Joey and Serenity were just entering their apartment as Serenity had a bunch of letters in hand while they were in a middle of a serious conversation.

"That's why you need to learn to control your temper!" Serenity said while shuffling through the envelopes, which were mostly of bills. Bills that their mother could handle when she got home... "I know that when you were with Daddy you needed to be tough on the streets, but it's no longer needed now that you're with Mama and I and away from that neighborhood!"

Joey sighed, "I know, Sis… But you know the old sayin:' 'Bad habits are hard to break!' Kaiba's not exactly much help either…"

"That's the thing. Most of your anger and hate comes from Kaiba! You really just need to control your emotions, especially around him, otherwise if you're not too careful, it could come back and be used against you, and may lead to your-" Serenity blinked at what she saw. "This is for you Joey!" She said with excitement. "It could-"

"Just calm down, Sis!" Joey said as he went to open the envelope.

Serenity responded by sticking her tongue out at him. "Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black!"

The envelope was opened as Joey read the invite. "So Pegasus is ready for the new tournament." He said as he finished reading the invite, getting a shocked expression on his face. "Serenity…"

"Yes Joey?" She chirped.

"Where there any boxes near the door?" He asked her.

Serenity shook her head. "I didn't bother to check. We were busy talking that-" She was cut short by the door swinging open, with Joey coming back in with a fairly-large box. "Good thing nobody came by to steal it…" He said, nearly out of breath, which caused the Auburn-haired girl to sigh.

'Was the neighborhood he and Daddy lived in that full of crime?' She thought. When he said that old habits were hard to break, she wasn't kidding.

At the Kame Game Shop, Yugi and Tea were just walking inside the store as the bells wrapped around the handle rung.

"Yugi, you have mail!" Solomon Moto shouted from within the store itself as Yugi looked on the store counter: There was a white invitation on top of a brown box.

"Yugi…" Tea asked. "You think that it's from Pegasus?"

"Not sure?" Yugi shrugged as he grabbed the invitation. "It's from Pegasus!"

"At least it's not a soul-stealing tape this time…" Tea sighed as grabbed the box. "Should I open it for ya?" She asked him.

"Sure, go ahead!" Yugi nodded as he continued reading the invite.

Tea opened the box as her eyes went wide at was she saw. "So Shinra did decide to join up with Pegasus." She said as she saw a sphere and Spira's own version of the duel disk.

Yugi placed down the invitation onto the counter. "Guess there's only one thing to do: Go down and register for the tournament.

Tea nodded, "Wonder if Joey, Rikku, and Kaiba got their invitations…"

At a local store in downtown Domino, the lines weren't that long as there are several people who decided to wait around until the last minute.

Yugi and Tea were walking inside as they saw Joey and Serenity in front of the line. Tea was in shock, since she knew that Joey was the one who was known to do things at the last minute. 'Maybe Serenity convinced him…' She thought.

"Ah yes three stars!" The Clerk said as the Computer Screen displayed Joey's picture, as well as three golden stars underneath. On the right was the picture of his rarest card: Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Get a look at those beautiful stars!" Joey grinned as Serenity smiled. "This time, I'm gonna win this tournament!"

"Like that'll happen!" A cold voice said behind him as Joey glared at the source. "A Monkey with a brain tumor has a better chance winning this tournament than you, Wheeler."

Joey narrowed his eyes, "Kaiba…"

"Here we go…" Serenity sighed, hoping that Joey would use at least an ounce of self-control.

Rikku and Mokuba sighed, knowing what was about to happen. "Setty, be nice!" She said.

"I am being nice…"The CEO replied. "And I thought I've told you, don't call me 'Setty!'"

"He's right!" Joey said. "Kaiba wouldn't know anything about Sensitivity if it crawled up and bit him in the-"

"Joey!" Serenity protested. Another thing she hoped to do was to tone down Joey's use of dirty language. She knew that saying "ass" wasn't that bad, but if he stopped saying that, then he wouldn't even think about saying a certain four-letter word that started with "F" and rhymed with "buck."

"And you wouldn't know anything about dueling if your life was depended on it!" Kaiba countered. "Or do you like humiliating yourself! Remember Duelist Kingdom?"

Joey crossed his arms, "So what? I rather get my butt kicked when I was first starting out, rather than being a so-called 'master duelist' and ending up losing in my own tournament! Remember that, Kaiba?"

Serenity watched on with a smile. Maybe he wouldn't lose his temper after all!

Kaiba saw Joey's rank, as he then couldn't help but chuckle. "Three stars? I guess Pegasus felt sorry for you. There's no way an amateur like you could have that high of a rank! You shouldn't even be allowed to own a deck, let alone be in this tournament! The only reason why you got this far was because of luck and nothing more!"

Although Joey didn't show it on his face, in his mind he was ready and willing to jump on Kaiba and…let's just say that Kaiba would need a good plastic surgeon after he was done with him. But then again, he did show a bit of gritting on his teeth. "What proof do you have of that?"

"You basically have a gamble deck! What more proof do you need? A monkey with your deck could-on second thought, even a monkey without your deck could beat you!" The CEO turned around as Joey was about to jump him, but somehow, he managed to retain his cool! Shocked that Joey didn't do anything Kaiba turned back around. "What's the matter? Too stupid to know when you're insulted."

"No…" He glared. "I could give two S-"

"Joey!"

Joey sighed at his sister's protest. "I could really care less about what ya say 'bout me since, as far as I'm concerned, your opinion don't mean sh-"

"JOEY!"

Kaiba smirked, "You're upsetting your sister with that mouth of yours, Wheeler! Perhaps somebody needs his mouth washed out with soap! Among other things…"

Joey's fists began to ball up, only a hairline away from his breaking point, as Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, and Rikku watched on in awe. Amazed that Joey hasn't lost it yet! Serenity meanwhile was hoping that one of them would just let it go, not wanting any physical confrontation to come from this.

"Let's go Mokuba…" Kaiba ordered. He didn't even bothered with Rikku since 1) She knew the way home, 2) She would've complained about leaving _her_ friends, and 3) Guest or not, Rikku was barely of his concern. "I'll come back when they don't allow dogs in the building!"

"Stay calm Joey…" Serenity whispered in an almost pleading tone as Joey's fist balled up tighter and he had a look that, if looks could kill, Kaiba would be at the morgue right now.

Joey then felt a pat on the back as he looked behind him and saw Tristan.

"Congratulations!" He smiled. "For once, you didn't lose your cool and jumped Kaiba…but then again Kaiba would've creamed you!" This earned Tristan a hard punch to the gut, which caused Serenity to sigh in disappointment.

"Oh Joey…" She said as she shook her head disapprovingly at Joey's action. He was so close… "At least he didn't do that to Kaiba…"

"I…I was just keeping it real…" Tristan winced in pain. "You didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"I already had enough shi-" He saw Serenity's semi-disapproving look on her face. "-nanagins to deal with from Kaiba without you addin' more to the pot!"

"I have to admit, that was quite impressive how, until _now_, you managed to keep your cool!" Tea congratulated the blonde.

"Can we talk 'bout somethin' else?" Joey sighed. All this talk about his temper was getting him worked up again. At that moment, the door opened as a trio of three girls walked in, each with long blond hair and green eyes. Since the eyes had swirls in the irises, they've must've been Al Bhed. So Rikku, being a fellow Al Bhed, decided to greet them!"

"Rao, fryd'c ib? Yna oui cekhehk ib vun dra diunhysahd duu? (Hey, what's up? Are you signing up for the tournament too?)" She asked in her native tongue, but to her shock, all she got from the triplets were confused looks. "Al Bhed who can't speak Al Bhed? I never thought I'd seen the day…"

"Hey, it's not that odd. There's some Latinos living in Domino, and they can hardly speak Spanish." Tristan shrugged.

"Zicd gettehk! (Just kidding!)" The trio said in unison as they giggled.

"So anyways, you're joining Spira's Tournament?"

"Of course?" They said at the same time. This was beginning to annoy Joey…

"Do ya always say the same thing at the same time?" He asked.

"Be nice, Joey!" Tea scolded. She had to be cautious when it came to Joey, or rather his mouth. He was always too quick to really speak his mind.

"Not everything!" One of them said.

"It's just that…" The second said.

"Talking at the same time…" The third one added.

"Is just fun!" All three of them finished at, you guessed it, the same time!

Tristan decided to introduce himself to the Al Bhed girls. "Hi, my name's Tristan! What's yours?"

"I'm Erika!" The first Al Bhed introduced herself. Unlike her sisters, she dyed her bangs pink, which were braided and tied back. She was wearing a black belly shirt with the words "Angel" written in pink italic letters. Blue baggy jeans, and Black Platform boots.

"I'm Aria." The second Al Bhed introduced herself to the gang. Like Erika, her bangs were dyed, but in a neon-green color and were neither braided nor tied back, while the rest of her waist-length hair contained red highlights. She was wearing a leather jacket over a short white tank top, which the purpose was to show her abs, revealing a tattoo of a rose on the left side of her stomach. She also wore a jean skirt, and Black Buckled Boots.

"And I'm Arana!" The third introduced herself to the gang. She was the only sister that kept her hair fully blonde, but had the sides in pigtails. She wore a yellow belly shirt with the words "Spirit" printed in black text. She also wore black jeans and Black Stiletto Pumps.

Rikku looked at Tea, "Don't you have that shirt, Teyi?" She asked as she looked down! She didn't usually pay attention to the clothes people wear unless when it came to climate changes. Needless to say, Rikku was shocked. "You are wearing the same shirt!"

Arana smirked at the brunette, "Nice shirt!"

"ANYWAY!" Tea tried to change the subject from being about their somewhat similar fashion sense. "I'm Tea, you've met Rikku and Tristan already. That's Yugi, Serenity, and Johnny Sunshine over there is Joey."

"What's wrong with him?" Aria asked, curious about the angered look on his face.

"It's a long story..." Joey sighed. "Now if you'd excuse me, I need to go somewhere to let out my anger!" And with that he left the building, feeling that he needed to be by himself.

"Joey wait!" Serenity rushed off after him. Something was seriously bothering him, even though she already had an idea on what it was, and she was determined to find out!

"So…Where's Bakura and Marik?" Yugi asked Tristan, hoping to change the subject.

"They said that they were going to go to Spira! Bakura wanted to show Marik the Moonflow and the Blitzball Stadium in Luca!" He explained.

"Alone?" Rikku blinked. "No disrespect or anything but is that such a good idea to have Marik come to Spira! We all know what he's capable of."

"Hey, Marik's changed! He doesn't have any reason to do something heinous!" Yugi assured in the young Egyptian's defense.

"Yugi's right!" Tea added. "What could Marik possibly do there anyway? It's not like he still has the Millennium Rod, right?"

…

"I know that it's hard, but you were doing so well!" Serenity explained to Joey outside of the store. "You know that Kaiba's doing this just to get you!"

"But not doing anythin's not gonna get him to stop! It'll just keep on goin' until someone shuts Rich Boy's mouth!" Joey cracks his knuckles. "Permanently!"

Serenity sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how you didn't managed to wind up in Juvi…"

"You try livin' with Pop fer six years and see if you don't get any frustration built up inside ya!" He snapped back, much to Serenity's shock!

"Joey what is your problem!" She asked, almost in a fearful and pleading tone.

Joey sighed. "It's just I am sick and tired of being everyone's whipping boy! I mean I feel like I'm bein' pushed back into a corner up a creek without a paddle! And instead of fightin' back, you just want me to just take it!"

"Violence is not the answer Joey! It just only makes things worse!" Serenity stated. Now she was becoming angry.

"Easy for you to say! At least you had people who actually gave a s-"

"JOEY!"

The blonde gritted his teeth, "At least you had people who actually cared about you growin' up! I basically had to learn everything about the world by myself! Ma didn't care obviously! And Pop would rather make me his personal punchin' bag instead of raisin' me!" He looked at Serenity. "You were the only real family I had!"

"Mama's there now, too!" She reminded him.

"I'm sorry but when someone intentionally leaves you in horrible living conditions, it is pretty hard to give them your trust!" Joey sighed, "Look, I'm gonna go home and try to release some tension in the calmest matter before I end up doing something I'll regret."

Serenity sighed, "Okay Joey…"

He noticed his sister's hurt expression. "Hey, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to control my temper. I know how much it really means to ya, and that'll just motivate me more!"

A small smile formed onto the girl's face. "Thanks Joey. I know that it'll be tough, but it'll be worth it in the long run!"

"Yeah…just don't try to go overboard with it, a'right?"

"I think that's more in your department." The young girl giggled as she watched her brother walk home. To her, it was crucial that Joey learned to control his temper, otherwise it may place him somewhere he may not want to end up. She knew that it would definitely not be easy. And she knew that there was one thing…or rather one person that wasn't going to make it any easier…probably make it even worse.

…

Erika blinked at the mention of Yugi's name. "Yugi? As in Yugi Moto? As in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Champion Yugi Moto?"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah…but…"

The triplets went up to the duelist. "My Yugi, you look much taller than you are in person!" Arana admired.

"Well…umm…" Yugi was flustered. He hasn't had that much attention before, let alone from the opposite sex. "I had a growth spurt!"

Tea gave a glare to the three Al Bhed girls, "Yugi just got himself his first three groupies…Lovely…"

Rikku noticed Tea's change of attitude, "Tea, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were jealous?"

"She's got you there, Tea!" Tristan nodded. "Aren't you being a bit overprotective of him?"

"I'm just looking out for his best interests. After all, I _am_ his girlfriend!" Tea reminded.

"But it's not like they're going to abduct him, make him their love slaves or anything!" Tristan reminded, but said to himself… "Man I wish it was me with them…"

"But it's not too bad to be cautious! Do I need to remind you about Duelist Kingdom? Battle City?"

"You're right, you're not Jealous Teyi!" Rikku said, much to Tea's relief…until. "You're just paranoid!"

"Yeah…what?"

"You're used to Yugi only getting the attention of the opposite sex from you, now that three new girls showed up, you feel threatened. As if you're going to lose Yugi!"

"No, it's not like that at all!" Tea insisted.

"Need I remind you the reason why you left Domino in the first place?" Rikku said with a sly grin.

"Don't remind me! Why don't you tell your sisters…cousins, or whatever they are to you that Yugi actually has a girlfriend?"

"Hey, just because they look like me, doesn't mean we're related!" Rikku said a bit offended by Tea's remark.

Tea blinked, "I thought that they were your sisters or something by the way you were talking to them."

"Well no, I don't! As a matter of fact, I never seen them before in my life!" Rikku explained. "Not until now…"

'Rikku doesn't know them? Now I definitely _don't_ trust them…' Tea examined the girls as they continued their friendly conversation.

"So you have all three Egyptian God Cards?" Aria asked.

"That's right! They weren't easy to get, either." Yugi explained with a sigh. "I have them at my Grandpa's shop! You want to see them?"

"Sure!" The three Al Bhed girls said at the same time, which shocked Tristan.

"You're kidding right?" The Brunette asked his friend. "You know how risky it is to even talk about them? People have been challenging you for those cards for months now!"

"I know…but look at it this way, at least they're not dueling me for them, right? Besides, it's not like someone's spying on us right now!"

…

On the Celsius, Brother was at the bar in the cabin area, depressed. Ever since Tea left, Brother hasn't been the same. Rikku wasn't much help as she hardly showed him compassion for the lost of his "Dancing Goddess." "Like you had a chance with her anyway," she said. Without her being there to get on his back about hitting on Yuna or Tea, Brother was somewhat relieved, but still unhappy.

He didn't notice Paine getting back with the Gullwings. He didn't even notice Yuna deciding not to duel again until she found _him_! The same "him" he had met long ago back on his father's airship. The same "him" whom he was jealous and wanted to strangle for stealing "his Yuna."

He didn't bothered to talk to anyone about his problem. In fact, he didn't even bothered to talk at all, not even to Buddy, his longtime friend. If there was anyone who he'd even say a word to, it was the former Summoner herself. But when asked what was wrong, he told her to not worry about it. But even she was beginning to see through his emotional mask.

There were times that Brother considered going to Domino to see Tea. But he decided against it. Seeing Tea would mean having to deal with Rikku, and he had _zero_ intentions of seeing her.

He then heard a drop of a card on his right as he then looked at it. "Fryd ec drec? (What is this?)"

"Just read it? It might cheer you up!" Yuna said with a cheery smile.

He sighed as he picked up the card and proceeded to read it, "E tuipd ed… (I doubt it…)" Much to his shock, his eyes went wide. "Ed'c…Ed'c… (It's…It's…)"

"That's right! Pegasus's tournament is right around the corner!" Yuna informed, as Brother laughed with joy, which made her happy. She was beginning to worry about him, as he's been more quiet than usual. She already knew why! He was in love with her! From the day she joined the Gullwings Yuna knew that Brother fell in love with her, as he was the first person to be ready and willing to come to her rescue when needed. However, she knew that they would never be together, as her heart was, has, and will always belong to him. She would always and only love Tidus…even though that he was gone. No, he couldn't be gone! He was still here! He was still in Spira. But where, what the question! No matter what happened, her heart would always belong to Tidus.

Brother appeared to be finally realizing it, which resulting into his heartbreak. But it wasn't with Yuna. It was with Tea. Brother had also fallen in love with her during her time here. Again, he realized that Tea truly loved Yugi! He was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to find love where the person of his desire felt the same way about him. That wasn't healthy at all, and Yuna hoped that the upcoming Duel Monsters tournament would cheer him up a bit.

Brother's excitement for the upcoming tournament was put on hold when he looked at Yuna. Wasn't she entering into the tournament as well? "Yuna, what about you? Aren't you entering?"

Yuna shook her head. "Sorry. But I'm going to continue my search for him…" She said. "Until then, I will never duel again!"

"Fryd!? (What!?) But…but why?" The Al Bhed asked his cousin and love.

"Because…I can't be distracted from what I was set out to do!" She said. "Since becoming a Sphere Hunter, I've found a few spheres which hinted that he was still alive. But lately, I've been negligent of my quest."

Brother sighed, but blinked. "But still, that doesn't mean that you can't have some fun for yourself!"

Yuna gave a small smile. "I know what you're trying to do Brother, and I appreciate it. But he could be lost somewhere! All alone without any idea how to save himself." She sighed as she looked down. "That's why until I either find him dead or alive…I will never duel again."

Brother sighed as he then narrowed his eyes. Yuna has given so much to everyone. From helping Tobli with his shows, to digging up Machina for other Al Bhed, Yuna had done everything for everyone…excluding herself. When she was dueling, Yuna was really enjoyed herself. That brought his thoughts to Kaiba. How he belittled hers, and practically everyone in Spira's faith and beliefs. The thought of the CEO just made him angry, and he still wanted to beat the living hell out of him. But he had learned that he was a part of a long list of people who wanted a piece of Seto Kaiba's hide. But back to Yuna, she was basically bounded by the quest to find and reunite with that Zanarkand native. That made him even angrier. It was right then when he made a vow: If and when he saw the blonde haired twerp, he would walk up to him and beat the hell out of his Zanarkand ass for all the hell that he's put Yuna through.

Tea, Tristan, and the newly registered Yugi and Rikku were heading to the game shop along with their three new friends, who have wanted to see the Egyptian God Cards.

"So you hang around at your Grandfather's game shop?" Erika asked Yugi as she stretched out her arms.

"Yeah. Basically, I live there!"

"So, you spend all your time there?" Arana smirked.

"Seriously, I live there! My house is at the game shop. The bedrooms are upstairs!" Yugi explained.

"Wow…"

"You're easily impressed…" Tea mumbled.

"Tea…" Tristan warned.

"It's not exactly a big deal that Yugi just happens to live at a game shop!" Tea reminded. "Lots of people's homes also serve as a place of business."

"Teyi…you're jealous." Rikku simply said.

"Am not!" The inspiring dancer protested.

"Are too!" The thief declared.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, now you're acting like children!" Tristan said.

"Tristan, could you please tell this girl that I am not jealous of the Al Bhed Charlie's Angels over there!" Tea said annoyed.

"Or better yet, tell _this_ girl that she's in denial!" Rikku said in the exact same tone.

Tristan sighed, "Look, we're almost at the game shop. I hope that you two will leave the argument outside!"

The gang was near the game shop, but Yugi stopped as eyes went wide, much to everyone's shock.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Tea and the Al Bhed Triplets asked at the same time, much to Tea's chagrin. But the only answer they got was Yugi running towards the open door of the game shop. Wait a minute, why was the door open?

The others rushed into the game shop as they saw Yugi kneeling on the ground, checking on the fallen form of his grandfather.

"Grandpa…Are you okay? Who did this?" Yugi desperately asked. "Grandpa!?"

Solomon was barely conscious... "…They …They're…" He tried to speak.

"They're? They're what?" Yugi asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"They're gone…"

"What's gone…?"

"The… Egyptian… God Cards…" Was all the elder Moto said before falling unconscious. Much to Yugi's horror…

So the God Cards are stolen again. What will Yugi and Co do? And if/when Tidus reunites with Yuna, what will he do when he encounters one PO'ed Al Bhed? Y'all know the drill. R&R.

Preview for Next Chapter 

"This is our contribution to Sin's revival." The Tomb Robber smiled. "You're gonna need souls, and what better way to obtain them then through a shadow game!"

"Shadow Game?"

"Normally in the Shadow Game, whoever loses would have to spend eternity wandering the Shadows. But with this card, "The Eye of Horus," the souls will be designated to a new location: Under the Farplane, namely Sin's revival place.

Tidus blinked. "They really are going to revive Sin!"

**Chapter 5:** An Outcast's Sympathy! The Eye Of Horus!


	5. An Outcast’s Sympathy!  The Eye Of Horus...

I'm hoping to start a bit of plots in this chapter, as they'll play a big role in the much later ones.

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – I Know how ya feel. Last month I lost everything due to my hard drive dying. Anyways, expect Tea to show even more signs of Jealousy. I agree about the Egyptian God Card situation, but I'd figured that they'd have it on display.

**LadyViolet24** – Yep, that's the plan so far! They'll be unstoppable…almost…

**Uber Rei** – Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story. Especially when it's gonna have about 40 chapters in this story. That's around 3 times as many chapters in "A New Path."

* * *

**Chapter 5:** An Outcast's Sympathy! The Eye Of Horus!

"What!?" Yugi blinked as he rushed over to the glass display case. Much to his horror, the space where the Egyptian God Cards should've been was now vacant. "Oh no! Osiris, Obelisk, Ra, they're all gone! They're all gone!"

"And just when you think you can relax and have things go back to normal, this crap happens!" Tristan said. He was becoming to be sick of the whole Ancient Egypt/Duel Monster's thing. It was like they couldn't go more than a few months before they were dragged back into danger. Whether if it was for Yugi's puzzle, or the God Cards… "Okay, who's responsible this time!"

"I have a good idea!" Tea glared at Erika, Aria, and Arana. "Didn't you want to see the Egyptian God Cards?"

"Teyi…" Rikku reminded. "I also wanted to see them too, so if you're going by that theory, I'd be on the list of suspect, too! Remember, I am a thief!"

"But you were with Kaiba all day before you were with us, so you couldn't possibly have stolen the God Cards."

"So what are you applying Tea?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, Tea!" Erika hissed at the brunette. "What makes you think that we have something to do about it, huh?"

"I don't know! But then again, _we_ don't know you! For all you know you may be a part of the Rare Hunters!" Tea declared.

"The Rare What?" Arana blinked.

"Tea will you stop!" Yugi came to their defense. "If they said that they had nothing to do with it, then we should give them the benefit of the doubt. Yeah, we may not know them enough to not believe them. But that doesn't mean that we don't know them enough to believe them either."

"Fine…" Tea crossed her arms before she mumbled to herself.

Tristan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go, Taye. Let it go!"

"The hell happened here?" Joey, who had just arrived here, was wide-eyed. "I was finally relaxin' with a Strawberry smoothie at home and then you called me 'bout some emergency!"

"We've been robbed Joey…" Yugi explained.

"Robbed?" Joey sighed as it just hit him… "Don't tell me that someone actually stolen the Egyptian God cards! I told ya once, I told ya a thousand times Yug: Ya gotta put'em in a safe and putta padlock on that thing!"

"That's exactly what happened…" Yugi looked down. "The worse part is that Grandpa…"

Joey blinked, "Gramps? What's wrong with him?"

"He's unconscious! But I'm worried that…"

"About what? You called the ambulance, right?"

"Yeah…But they haven't arrived yet!" Tea informed the blonde.

"Figures…" Joey scoffed. "When you really need 'em, they're never on time!"

"I hear ya…" Aria agreed. "It's like the police, minus the extra weight and craving for donuts."

"Hey, I may like donuts a lot, but at least I wouldn't let that distract me from the job! If the police would focus more on helpin' the people in the city instead of helpin' themselves at a donut shop, the world would be a much betta place!"

Aria giggled a bit at the remark, as Tea began to notice the interaction between the two blondes.

"Now they're going after Joey…" She muttered, which Rikku overheard.

"Now you're looking for any excuse…" The Thief sighed.

"Look, I just don't trust them!" Tea said.

"It's just what I said before: You're so used to be the only girl in the group, now you're jealous that more girls are moving in on your territory, just like with Serenity!

"Speaking of Serenity, where is she Joey?" Tea asked Joey, breaking up his conversation with Aria.

"Haven't seen her since I left!" He answered. "Have you?"

"No…not at all…" Tea sighed.

"Look Teyi, why don't we do some shopping? I do need your expertise on what to buy?" Rikku smiled.

"I would, but I'm fresh out of cash."

"No prob, it'll be on me! I do have plenty of cash!"

"Oh, okay-Wait, did Kaiba actually give you any money?"

"Hey, need I remind you who yer talking to?" Rikku took out a few 1000s from her utility belt.

"You know that stealing is a crime here, right?"

"Hey, it's not like Setty'll miss it. It's practically pocket change to him! Unless he spends all day counting his money while singing the money song in his underwea-" The thought of Seto Kaiba dancing in a pair of Blue Eyes White Dragon boxer shorts made Rikku smile. "Then again, _that_ would be a nice sight!"

"So Yuge, anything else missin'?" Joey asked his shorter friend.

"… I haven't checked…" Yugi rushed upstairs to see what else was stolen…but somehow he had a feeling what else the thieves could've possibly come for.

Yugi went inside his bedroom as he went under his bed and pulled back a loose board on the floor. "Please still be there…" He whispered basically in a begging manner. Much to his horror… "No…"

"What's wrong Yugi?" Tea asked as she, Rikku, Joey, Tristan, and the triplets rushed up to the room.

"The Millennium Rod's gone too!" Yugi cried.

"That narrows it down to who the culprit is!" Joey narrowed his eyes. "Marik…we should've known better than to trust him…"

"Joey, don't be rash about this!" Tristan advised.

"Rash? Isn't it obvious! Who would go as far to steal the Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Rod? The only ones who could use 'em are those who are connected to ancient Egypt! The narrows the list down to Yuge, Kaiba, Marik, and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring! We all know Yuge couldn't possibly have done it, and as much as I despise Kaiba, and I stress the word 'despise,' I know that he wouldn't go after the Rod!"

"You got a point, buddy!" Tristan agreed. "He doesn't believe in those 'superstitious fairytales!'" He mocked the CEO.

"And the Millennium Ring's back in Spira so the Spirit couldn't have possibly…" Joey began to remember Tristan throwing the Millennium Ring into the woods back at Duelist Kingdom, but somehow making it back to Bakura. "Maybe Bakura is possessed again!"

"And maybe he and Marik have teamed up together again!"

"We haven't went through all of the suspects on the list!" Tea reminded as she gave a direct glare to Erika.

"What?" the Pink-banged blonde blinked. "Are you saying that it was our fault?"

"Is it?" Tea countered.

"Why do you think that we have something to do with it?" Aria asked.

"Yeah Tea?" Arana glared at the brunette. "What would we have to gain?"

"You tell me!" Tea hissed. "All three of you were so interested with the God Cards so you decided to steal them and pretend that you didn't know anything about them?"

"Say what?!" Aria blinked.

"Hey, if the shoe fits!" Tea grabbed Erika by the shirt. "So where did you put them? TELL ME!"

"Enough Tea!" Rikku had to pry her away from the shaken-up girl.

Erika straightened out her shirt. "We don't have to take this…"

"You're telling me…" Arana glared at the group. "We know when we're not wanted."

"Let's go…" Aria sighed. "Let's go to somewhere where we're not singled out!"

"Good riddance…" Tea crossed her arms as the triplets proceeded to leave. She was met by glares from Joey and Tristan. "What?"

"The hell was that about Tea?" Joey asked, not exactly happy with the way Tea treated them.

"Yeah Tea! You don't even know them so what's up with the blame game!"

"You're just angry because you think they look cute!" Tea sighed. "It's like you'd let them get away with murder if it'd get you one night with them!"

Rikku just sighed at the Brunette girl. "J…E…A…L…O…U…S…"

…

In Macalania Woods, Yami Marik smiled as he looked at the item that was in his grasp. The item that he believed was rightfully his. The item that he now once again had possession over! The item that was the Millennium Rod.

"Obtaining the Millennium Rod and the God Cards were almost too easy." He laughed. "And the best part of all is that those fools will blame my weaker half! They have no idea that I'm back, let alone that I have my own body!"

Seymour smiled. "Now that you have your Millennium Rod, you can now show me more of this, Shadow Magic."

"The magic from the Shadow Realm must not be tampered with by Amateurs." Yami Bakura said to the former Maester as he tossed a small treasure chest before Seymour's feet.

Seymour picked up the oak-covered box as he then opened it. Inside it contained cards, spell cards that contained the Eye of Horus on the face of the cards. "What's this?"

From the bushes, it appeared that the three villains were not alone, as Tidus and Noah watched on, curious to what Seymour and the Yamis were planning.

"What do you think they're planning?" Noah asked the older boy.

Tidus sighed, "I don't know…but with Seymour, it can't be any good. Did you know that he killed nearly the entire Ronso Tribe?"

Noah blinked. "Ronso?"

"Just think of them as lion morphs of humans with horns on their heads." Tidus said to the young boy as they saw Yami Bakura picked up one of the cards from the chest.

"This is our contribution to Sin's revival." The Tomb Robber smiled. "You're gonna need souls, and what better way to obtain them then through a shadow game!"

"Shadow Game?"

"Normally in the Shadow Game, whoever loses would have to spend eternity wandering the Shadows. But with this card, 'The Eye of Horus,' the souls will be designated to a new location: Under the Farplane, namely Sin's revival place."

Tidus blinked. "They really are going to revive Sin!"

"Oh no…" Noah began to freak. He had just really got back to the land of the living, only for it to be threatened once again. This time, this was no accident. Noah finally saw Yami Marik's face, which was then he remembered. 'That…that was the same man from the ship!' Noah remembered when he set the satellite missiles to destroy the Virtual World, back then he just wanted everyone to suffer as much as he had. But when he had a change of heart, it was too late as Yami Marik had already destroyed the only way to cancel that order. Now the world was definitely in danger. "We need to warn everyone!"

"I know, but we don't want to make everyone in Spira panic either! Spira's already messed up with the Youth League and New Yevon at each other's throats without the possibility that Sin's coming back."

"Maybe we can each talk to one of them and hope for them to put aside their differences." Noah suggested. "I'll talk to New Yevon's leader, Baralai, and you'll talk to the Youth League's leader, Nooj."

"We could give it a shot. But I have to warn ya: Yevonites can be very stubborn… Trust me…I know…" Tidus winced at the memory of fighting against Yevon, particularly Yuna having found out that everything that she believed in was a lie. Speaking of Yuna, he longed to get back to her. He knew that she was a part of a Sphere Hunting group, but didn't have any idea of her location. Tidus hoped that he could rid Spira of both Seymour and possibly Sin - again! So he could return to his true love…"

…

Erika sighed as she and her sisters were leaving the game shop, "We try to be nice, and what do we get? The third degree!"

"The nerve of her…" Aria hissed. "What did we ever do to Tea, anyway?"

"We don't need her, or any of them…" Arana assured. "If that's the way they think of us, then to hell with them…"

"Hey, wait!"

The girls turned around as they saw Joey and Tristan running up to them. Arana rolled her eyes,

"What do you two want?" She hissed at the two boys. "We told ya we had nothing to do with it!"

"Can't we a least talk about this?" Tristan asked.

"For what? So we can get yelled at?" Arana turned away. "Thanks but no thanks. We wouldn't want Queen Tea to get angry with us."

Tristan sighed, "I know that Tea may be a bit skeptical about you guys, but it's not her fault…"

"He's right." Joey nodded. "She did trust someone before, but all it got her was her mind being controlled. Mine as well…"

"Let me guess: By Marik?" Erika asked.

"Yeah…" Joey nodded. "Tea was locked up in a chair under a crate, while I was forced to duel Yugi to the death!" That memory still haunted him up to this day.

"I see…" Erika glared, "But that still doesn't give her the right for her to treat us like we're common criminals!"

"I know how ya feel…"

"How?"

"Let's just say that it sucks to be payin' for the sins of the fathers…" He said.

Aria blinked, "What do you mean?"

"My father: User, boozer, and a loser! Just because I'm his son, people think of the same thing about me: Nothing but a thug! I tried the best that I could fit in, but they just assumed that I was no good! Even my Ma didn't like me that much, that's why she left me with the old man to die!" Joey looked down, seething. Apparently he wasn't over that as it just made him angry. "So I decided if they think I'm just a punk! I'll show 'em a punk and give those idiots sumthin' to really bitch about."

Tristan tapped Joey on the shoulder. "Joey, didn't you promise Serenity that you wouldn't swear anymore?"

"She ain't around, is she?" Joey responded. "I didn't think so!"

"She's really concerned for you, man! She's worried that you're going to get yourself killed!"

"You actually think that I'm dumb enough to let that happen?"

Before Tristan could answer, Aria stepped in. "We know what it's like…to be abandoned…"

Joey blinked, "Yer Ma left all of ya, too?"

"Yeah…and our father died." Arana said. "Nobody wanted us around because of the way were came into this world?"

Tristan blinked, "Came into this world? It's not like you were summoned from the pits of hell or something like that, right?"

"We might as well. Let me ask you two a question." Erika then asked, "How do you feel about us?"

"We've just met ya, so we can't really judge ya!" Joey said as Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, then how would you feel if you'd found out that we were rape babies?" Erika asked in a tone more serious then before. However, neither Joey nor Tristan made a sound. They just looked at her. "I knew it." The pink braided blonde threw her hands up in defeat. "You don't like us now, do you?"

Joey scoffed, "No! Like that supposed to make us hate you!"

"Yeah! That's not a good reason to hate somebody! That's like saying that I hate ya because your blondes!" Tristan then noticed the glares of the Al Bhed girls. "Hey, I'm just kidding! My best friend's blonde…!"

"Anyway, so you're gonna be in the tournament too?" Joey asked.

"Of course!" All three of them said.

"After all…" Erika started.

"Somebody has to kick your ass…" Aria added.

"In Duel Monsters!" Arana finished.

Joey smirked, "We'll just see about that!"

…

It was now 8 O'clock in the evening as the streetlights were on. Everyone else had gone home, some to prepare for the tournament, which was set to start soon. All with the exception of five…

"I'm telling you, yer wastin' yer time!" Joey warned.

"How do I know that you're not just saying that to be over protective of her?" Tristan replied. "Forget Serenity having a father, you have that job down pat!"

"Y'think I'm lyin? Why don't you ask her for yerself, if she's even home that is? She's even made it clear that she wasn't interested in ya!"

"She just said that to shut you up!" Tristan stated as Joey rolled his eyes. He was now looking for any reason not to believe him!

"Enough!" Arana yelled, only seconds away from getting a migraine. "Tristan, you know where Joey lives right?" Tristan nodded as the blonde girl continued, "Okay, me and Erika will go with Tristan over to your place to see if Serenity's home and find out how she feels about him. And if you're right, you get to punch him in the face. But if your wrong, Tristan gets to punch you in the face!

"Fine with me…" The Blonde duelist shrugged.

"I'd risk a punch just to prove my point!" The brunette stated.

"Okay then, lead the way!" Erika said as she, Tristan, and her sister proceeded on their destination to the apartment Joey and Serenity shared with their mother. Leaving Joey and Aria by themselves…

"Tristan must really like her…" Aria said to Joey.

"More like in lust with her." Joey thought differently. "I basically have to knock some since to Tristan to get him away from my sista. Him and Duke Devlin!"

"Who?"

"You'll get to know him! Just look for a trio of cheerleaders and he can't be too far behind." Joey rolled his eyes.

"So is this Duke Devlin in a polygamous relationship?" Aria asked curiously with a giggle.

"The hell I know…" Joey shrugged. "Then how would you explain him going after Serenity…but then what if he is in that kind of relationship?" Mental thoughts of Serenity, his baby sister in a cheerleading uniform joined up with the other three cheerleaders kissing Duke, touching him, ple- "Ugh…bad thought…" He nearly gagged, which made Aria giggle.

"From a dirty mind! Serves you right!"

"Hey, I had to live with a deadbeat for six years! What'd ya expect?"

"Okay, enough about our troubled upbringings for one day! Let's talk about something else!"

"Like what?"

"Like how I'm going to cream you when the tournament starts!" Aria grabbed Joey by the head as she gave him a noogie.

"Hey!" Joey pulled from her headlock. Despite that she wasn't that strong, Aria knew how to put on a mean headlock.

"What's that matter? Didn't think a girl knew how to play rough?" She smirked at the shocked boy's expression. Aria loved every minute of this!

"It's not that…it's just you looked too sweet to be into rough housing."

Aria gave him an annoyed look. "Joey…I lived virtually homeless and had to survive with my sister on what we had! Hell, look at what I'm wearing! Do you honestly think that I am the 'sweet, innocent' type?"

"Good point…but yer still marriage material!" Now it was Joey's turn to place her in a noogie!

Aria let out a giggle as she broke free! Apparently his headlock wasn't on tight enough. "I'll milk you for every cent you have, then dump ya after I've sucked you dry!" She grinned. "And I'll take all of these Duel Monsters cards as a memorial of our new friendship!"

"Huh?" Joey dug into the pocket of his jean jacket and found that all his cards were gone! "HEY!" Blonde ran after blonde as the chase went up to down town Domino!

'I think I lost him…' Aria thought as she looked back, no longer seeing that Joey was behind her. "Either I'm too fast, or Joey-Boy's out of shape…" Aria looked around, just to make sure that the blonde wasn't hiding. She stopped at what she saw in the window of a restaurant. A very expensive looking one, as a matter of fact. She saw a couple at a table. First was a girl with Auburn hair. Wasn't that Joey's little sister, Serenity? It appeared that Joey would get to punch Tristan in the face today, no strings attached. Although, from who she's with, he'd probably wish it was Tristan or Duke she was with.

The guy who was with her had brown hair and was pretty tall. Wasn't that Seto Kaiba? Aria remembered Joey telling…no ranting to her and her sisters why he hated Kaiba! As well as telling them all the times that he went to save Kaiba and got less than a "thank you" from him. As well as how he was quick to have Joey be sacrificed so that they could escape the shadow game. And now he was with his sister!

"So a sister betrays a brother by going out with his worst enemy…" Aria sighed, feeling sorry for her new friend, as she takes out a camera the pocket of her jacket. "I hate to do this to ya Joey, but you have a right to know." With one click and flash of the camera, the photo was taken.

"There you are!"

Aria jumped out of surprise as she saw a semi-angry blonde running towards her way. The last thing she needed was for Joey to see what she just saw, storm in there, and make a scene. So with that in mind, Aria held up her hands as she walked towards Joey. "I surrender…just don't hurt me…" She said.

Joey smirked, "Oh, ya come to yer senses?"

"That's right…" Aria started as Joey was only three feet away. "Psyche!" She ran off past him as she looked back! "Can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that!" Joey went in pursuit after the multi-colored-streaked blonde, in hopes to see his precious deck again, much to the relief of Aria, who decided to go back to where they were: Near the Verizon building which was just a few miles away from the Game Shop. 1)Tristan, Erika, and Arana were probably wondering where they were, and 2) Only then was she going to give him back his deck. Not where Joey could see the acts of betrayal of a sister…

* * *

Let me say that I am NOT ripping off of the Seal of the Oricalchos. I'm just combining both ideas together: That and the Shadow Realm. In about a few chapters, we'll witness the Eye of Horus in action. And second, there will not be, and I **_repeat_** there will not be any Silentshipping in this story. Hints maybe, but that's about as far as I'll ever go! So for all of you Silentshipping-fans, tough luck. This is just serving as the set-up to a chapter much latter in this story, and I'll tell you this: It won't be pretty!

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"Rao kioc! (Hey Guys!)" A Familiar voice shouted from behind as they look back.

Tristan snickered. "Well look who it is!" He said as Brother caught up with the gang!"

"How's everyone Brother?" Tea asked.

"Well…it's pretty good! Paine came back!" The Al Bhed looked around. "Where's Rikku?"

"Don't know!" Yugi shrugged. "We thought that you would know!"

Brother shook his head. "No…"

Yugi sighed, "Okay. But have you seen Bakura or Marik?"

"Bakura did come by the other day to check out a few spheres. But Marik?" Brother blinked in confusion. He had never met Marik before, much less when the gang was last in Spira.

"Blonde Egyptian guy, around the same height as Bakura. Wears a bit of gold around his arms!" Joey listed, "That ring a bell?"

The Al Bhed shook his head. "No, why?"

Yugi sighed. "The God Cards were stolen last night."

"Fryd!? (What!?)" Brother roared.

**Chapter 6:** Spira's Tournament Begins, A Blast From The Past!


	6. Spira’s Tournament Begins! A Blast From ...

So now, this will be the start of Spira's Tournament. However, I'm just going to be covering Rikku's progress in the tournament because: 1) It's already a given that Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba will be in the finals and this story's already long enough without doing their duels. And 2) Writing Duels will be tough and be very time consuming, and I hope to still be in the zone to write good duels when I do the three on three duel! Speaking of Spoilers, the participants in that duel aren't who you think they are.

**Fire Goddess101** – Oh boy…I don't want to offend anyone, but I just don't like the KxS pairings. I've wondered what's so great about it, but I just can't see it! This is about the only other story I have this type of pairing (The other being "Vendetta") but it's only for plot purposes. I know that I might have a few under my favorites (I haven't checked that in a while.) but even if it has the kind of pairings that I don't like, Just like with any story with guyxguy pairings (typical guy, I know.), I'll usually tolerate it. Besides, it could be worse. I once read a story that had a SolomonxMai pairing, how's that for bizarre!

**PROTOTYPE Uber Rei Model** – Yeah, he is the scapegoat in this. Sucks don't it? That's the bad part of having someone who looks like you, let alone someone who's evil.

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – Heh, good question! I almost forgot all about that! But sadly, it won't play much, if any, role in this story. As for the Al Bhed girls, yeah they do show signs of it. But then again, most of the more interesting characters are the more mysterious ones…

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Spira's Tournament Begins! A Blast From The Past! 

The day had finally arrived…

Pegasus's tournament in Spira has finally begun as people not only from Domino, but from the whole world were heading towards Spira, intrigued at how the realism of the special duel disks they've received could surpass the duel disks from Kaiba Corp.

Rikku opened her eyes as she stretched her arms out. Decked in her yellow cotton pajamas, she pealed the silk covers from her body and climbed out of bed. When she checked her new Dark Magician Girl alarm clock, her eyes went wide!

"Oh no, I overslept!" She panicked as she quickly rushed to her closet, proceeding to throw everything out onto her bed. "Whattowearwhattowearwhattowear…" She said to herself repeatedly as time was ticking. The tournament was about to start, and she wasn't even dressed, let alone in Spira. How embarrassing that would be…"

Rikku decided to wear her orange sleeveless turtleneck, olive skirt, and her white and black boots. As she grabbed her utility belt which contained her deck, Rikku walked over to Kaiba's room. Much to her dismay, it was empty. It appeared that he and Mokuba had already left. "Thanks for waking me up, Setty…" She said sarcastically as she ran down the stairs and out from the mansion. She knew that it'd be next to impossible to make it on time without transportation. The limo was already gone and she didn't know where the car keys were. It all seemed hopeless.

It was just then when Rikku had the idea! Of course, why didn't she think about this before? It was just the thing she needed and if everything went her way, she would at least have five minutes to spare!

At Spira, Yugi and Tea had already made it as they were waiting for everyone else. They were one of the first ones to arrive.

"So what do you think about this tournament?" Tea asked her boyfriend. "After all, there are a lot of people you haven't seen before, so it won't be as if you're facing Wevil Underwood or Rex Raptor.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that Pegasus made new monsters based off of Spira. And with the ante rule in effect, I might add a few to my deck."

The young couple saw another group of people arrive: Tristan riding on his, much to the curiosity of the people of Spira, a motorcycle with Serenity riding on the back.

Tea ran to her other friends. "Hey guys! Where's Joey? He is in the tournament too right?"

"Of course!" Serenity nodded, then sighed. It was as if the next bit of news was going to be upsetting to Tea. "But…"

"But? If Joey's in the tournament, then why isn't he with you?" Yugi asked, but his question was soon answered as he saw from inside of the stadium, Joey walking out but he was not alone! Much to Tea's dismay, Joey was walking with _them_: Erika, Aria, and Arana.

"Hey guys!" Joey smiled, but noticed Tea's glare. "What's wrong?"

The brunette shook her head. "You ditched your sister so you could hang out with-"

"Hey, Serenity said it was alright!" Joey informed.

"Yeah, just because you hate us, doesn't mean that everyone has too!" Arana hissed.

"What about Mai?" Tea reminded. "Have you forgotten about her? Are you now going to act as if Battle City never happened?"

"Will you relax Tea?" Joey rolled his eyes. "Of course not! But I haven't heard from her since Battle City. Wonder if she's going to be in the tournament…"

"Speaking of those MIA…where's Rikku?" Yugi asked. "Isn't she going to be in the tournament?"

Joey browsed around. "Now that ya mentioned it, I haven't seen her around anywhere!"

"Wasn't she the one who decided that we all meet here?" Serenity asked. "Where is she?"

The question would have to be put on hold as Pegasus's face appeared on the screen.

_"Greetings Duelists!"_ Pegasus greeted from the big screen._ " Welcome to Spira's Tournament: Duelist Kingdom 2! I'm so glad that you all have been able to join me in Luca! But before we can start the tournament that will take place all throughout Spira, I will go over the rules! _

_"The rules in this tournament are different from those at the previous Duelist Kingdom Tournament. For example, the format is mostly in the traditional rules: 8000 life points, The tribute rule will be in effect as in this tournament, direct attacks are allowed. And finally, each duelist will wager his or her rarest card in addition to one security sphere in a duel. Each of you should have received one in the mail. Lose, and you are eliminated from the tournament."_

Yugi sighs, "Once again my Dark Magician is up for grabs…"

"Puttin' my Red Eyes up for keeps? Fine…" Joey sighed as well.

_"When a duelist gainssix Security spheres, he or she has advanced to the finals, but don't be too slow, as there's only eight spots! So not only are your fellow duelists a threat, time is your enemy as well. Luca Stadium will be closed, as that will be the place of the finals to see who will become King of Games…excuse me, or Queen of Games. Good luck and I hope to see you at the finals!" _

As the screen switched off, everyone scattered, prepared to duel for a spot in the Duelist Kingdom finals!

"So Yug, we split up and win some Sphere, then meet back here?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded. "Hope to see ya in the finals!" He extended a hand.

Joey shook the hand. "Same here!"

"Hey!" Erika protested.

"Don't forget us!" Aria declared.

"We're in the tournament, too!" Arana reminded.

"Sorry…" Joey scratched his head nervously.

"That's okay Joseph." Aria smirked. "After I'm done whipping your hide, I'd forgotten all about it!"

"That is, _if_ I don't whip yers first!" Joey smirked back.

"Rao kioc! (Hey Guys!)" A Familiar voice shouted from behind as they look back.

Tristan snickered. "Well look who it is!" He said as Brother caught up with the gang!"

"How's everyone Brother?" Tea asked.

"Well…it's pretty good! Paine came back!" The Al Bhed looked around. "Where's Rikku?"

"Don't know!" Yugi shrugged. "We thought that you would know!"

Brother shook his head. "No…"

Yugi sighed, "Okay. But have you seen Bakura or Marik?"

"Bakura did come by the other day to check out a few spheres. But Marik?" Brother blinked in confusion. He had never met Marik before, much less when the gang was last in Spira.

"Blonde Egyptian guy, around the same height as Bakura. Wears a bit of gold around his arms!" Joey listed, "That ring a bell?"

The Al Bhed shook his head. "No, why?"

Yugi sighed. "The God Cards were stolen last night."

"Fryd? (What?)" Brother roared.

"It happened yesterday!" Erika informed. "We were walking back to Yugi's place, and we found them stolen!"

"I'm always tellin' Yuge; you need to put those cards in a safe and putta padlock on it!" Joey stated.

"So you think Marik stole them?"

"The Millennium Rod was stolen too!" Tristan explained, "So all evidence points to Marik. We also think that somehow the Millennium Ring got back around Bakura's neck so now the spirit's probably possessed him too and joined up with Marik!"

"FRYD? (What?)" If Brother wasn't in shock before, he was now at the mention of the Millennium Ring! "Ruf tet dryd rybbah? Frah tet dryd rybbah? RUF DRA RAMM TET DRA NEHK KAD PYLG YNUIHT REC HALG? (How did that happen? When did that happen? HOW THE HELL DID THE RING GET BACK AROUND HIS NECK?)"

'Now would be the right time for them to be somewhat useful…' Tea looked at the three Al Bhed girls. "What did he say?"

Erika sighed. She probably wouldn't have if the person who asked her was anyone but Tea! Joey, Tristan, maybe even Yugi or Serenity, but Tea? After the way she treated them and now she was asking them for a favor?

She decided to be the better woman. "Brother's just basically wondering how the Millennium Ring wound up back to Bakura. Whatever that is…"

"It's a long story…" Tristan said, then looked to Brother. "Are your friends up for a man hunt?"

Brother nodded. "With the Celsius on our side, we'll track down Marik and Bakura in no time!"

"Cool! I'll come along with ya! Just incase y'need some extra muscle!" Tristan offered.

"Good. Maybe you can tell me more about this Marik person!"

"Hey Brother, what about the tournament?" Yugi reminded.

"Speaking of the tournament, isn't Yuna going to join?" Tea added.

"Don't worry, Pegasus said that it was throughout Spira, so I should find a few duels! Shinra's joining the tournament, too!"

"Shinra's in the tournament?" Serenity smiled with interest!

"Yeah! He wants to try out his dueling skills in this tournament." Brother said. Ever since that he saw that Tea was happy, his hatred for Serenity has decreased tremendously. No longer seeing her as the girl who was the cause of Tea's pain, Brother just saw Serenity Wheeler as another one of Tea's friends. And any friend of Tea's is a friend of his.

Brother then sighed at the mention of Yuna. "Yuna will not be joining this tournament…" He informed, much to the shock of everyone.

"What?" Joey blinked. "After kicking the living hell outta Kaiba, I thought that Yuna would be excited about this tournament!"

"She has decided that she will never duel again, until she's found _him_!" Brother placed as much emphasis as if he was sick. Particularly sick of a certain someone…

"Him?" Tea blinked. "Do you mean Tidus?"

"Yes him!" Brother hissed as he muttered a few Al Bhed curses…

"What's wrong?"

"Tidus is my problem! He's the reason why Yuna's becoming more miserable! She's going to dedicate all of her time looking for him, and nothing else!"

"How romantic…" Serenity cooed. "I would just love it if a guy did that for me…"

"You sure would, Traitor…" Aria muttered, which caused Arana to blink.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" The blonde asked her sister.

"It's nothing…" She assured.

"When I find that guy, I'm going to crush him to Kingdom Come!" Brother declared as Serenity sighed.

"Now you're starting to sound like Joey…" She said.

"Hey!" Her brother replied with offense, as Aria sighed. Knowing how angry he was going to be when he found out what happened last night with her…

…

The Blue Eyes White Dragon Plane landed at the docks as the cockpit opened, revealing the pilot to be a certain green-eyed Al Bhed thief! Rikku had just made it to Luca as she, after hopping out of the plane, began running as fast as she could, hoping that she had just made it in time! Much to her horror, she had already saw people setting up their duel disks while others watch. "Oh no, I'm late! It's already started!" As the Al Bhed thief ran, desperately searching for her friends, she did not see the person who she bumped into, causing them both to fall down to the ground.

"Darn…Sorry…" Rikku sighed, but was met with a some-what scratchy voice.

"Walk much, or is this your first time trying?"

Rikku looked up as she glared at a guy who wasn't short, but not tall either. He had a red wool cap on his head, but his long brown hair was still noticeable. And he was wearing a green jacket and blue jeans. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you're obviously too blind as bat to see where you're going and you knock me down!"

"Well if you excuse me, I have to find my friends! Something that you wouldn't know anything about!" Rikku was about to walk off, but her hand was grabbed. "Hey, let got!"

"Wait a second!" He said. "You have a duel disk! So you must be in this Tournament!" He said. "Put it on right now, so me and my Dinosaurs can cream ya and knock you outta the tournament!"

"Hey!" Rikku protested. "First of all, I don't even know your name! And second of all, I'll duel who I want to at my own place! But today is your lucky day!" The Al Bhed quickly placed on her Duel Disk as she then activated it!

"The name's Rex Raptor! Dino Duelist Extraordinaire!" He introduced himself as he placed and switched on his Duel Disk. "And I'll wager my Black Tyranno and one security sphere!"

"I'm Rikku! And I'll wager my Dark Magician Girl and my only security sphere!" Rikku stated. "Let's go!"

"Big mistake Girly!" Rex informed. "As soon as my Dinosaurs pound you back to the Jurassic, I'll be one step closer to the finals!"

The life points were reset at 8000 as both duelists drew 5 cards…

Rikku: 8000

Rex: 8000

"Let's duel!"

"Vets go first, Newbie!" Rex drew a card. "I'll start by playing Hyper Hammerhead 1500/1200 in Attack mode!" He placed his card down as a dinosaur with a hammer-shaped mouth was summoned onto the field via the pyroflies! "I end my turn!"

'He's obviously not from Spira.' Rikku noted the shock and amaze of Rex's face. 'He's not even used to the Duel Disks around here!' She knew that at that aspect, she had the advantage, as she drew her card. "Okay…" She looked at her card as she then placed it down on the field. "I summon Helping Robo For Combat 1600/0 in attack mode, and place once card facedown!" Rikku announced as she placed her card in the monster zone of her duel disk, summoning the helper-like Robot on the field. "Helping Robo For Combat, destroy Rex's Hyper Hammerhead!" Rikku ordered as the Machine monster destroyed the hammer-headed Dinosaur, causing Rex's lifepoints to go down.

Rikku: 8000

Rex: 7900

Rex scoffed this loss off. "No big deal! Compared to what I'm gonna do to you next! First, you activated my Hyper Hammerhead's special ability! When up against this Dino, your monsters has two choices: Be destroy or be sent back to your hand, and since your Robo decided to destroy Hyper Hammerhead…"

"Oh no…" Rikku was in shocked as her Robo vanished, leaving her to return the card back into her hand.

"Now is where the fun starts!" Rex drew a card and placed it to his current hand, where he placed down two cards: One of them in the spell/traps zone, the other in the monster card zone. "I play Mad Sword Beast 1400/1200 in attack mode, and one card face down!" Rex announced. "And since you don't have any traps, I'm free to attack your life points!" His gave a smile at his opponent. "Mad Sword Beast, attack Rikku's life points!" He ordered as the Mad Sword Beast rushed right into Rikku, knocking her down, as well as her life points…

Rikku: 6600

Rex: 7900

"That's just the beginning Girl Pants." Rex stated. "I end my turn! Go ahead and make a move, summon whatever monster you can, because the only way they'll be able to beat my Dinosaurs is if it causes another meteorite to crash here!"

'He's obviously has a trap for me, but it won't work!' Rikku drew a card as added it to her hand. These were the only cards currently in her hand: Cyber Jar, Barrel Dragon, Blowback Dragon, Cyber Tech Alligator, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, and Zoa. She smiled at the first card in her hand, the only monster she was able to summon. 'Good ole Cyber Jar.' As soon as Dino-Freak attacks, that Mad Sword Beast is history!' She placed the card down. "I place one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn!"

Rex drew a card. "I play Uraby 1500/800 in attack mode!" He said as quick dinosaur was summoned onto the field. "Now Mad Sword Beast, attack Rikku's face down monster and her life points!" He ordered as the Rhino-like Dino went to attack and destroy the face down monster, which was revealed to be Cyber Jar.

"Sorry, but say goodbye to your Dinos!" Rikku said as then, much to her horror she began to lose some life points…

Rikku: 6100

Rex: 7900

"Wh-what's going on?" She asked in shock.

"Mad Sword Beast's special ability is that when it's attacks a defense position monster with lower defense points than Mad Sword Beast's attack points, you still lose life points even if your monster is in defense mode!"

"Well at least your Mad Sword Beast is gone now, and you'll have to draw five new card and summon any 4 or lower level monster you get!" Rikku said as, much to her horror, the cards Rex manage to draw and summon were three more monsters that Rex had previously summoned: Uraby, Mad Sword Beast, and Hyper Hammerhead!

It was now Rikku's turn to draw, but unfortunately for the young Al Bhed girl, the only cards she managed to draw were Cyber-Stein 700/500, Giga Tech Wolf 1200/1400 , Machine Conversion Factory, Limiter Removal, and a second Blue Eyes Toon Dagon. With a sigh, Rikku placed Cyber Stein face up in attack mode, and Giga Tech Wolf face down in defensive mode!

The Dino Duelist smirked, "From the looks on your face, your plan backfired! And after all that! You wanted to delay the inevitable, but all it got ya was 500 life points taken away! But it's just about to get worse!" Mad Sword Beast, attack Rikku's faced down monster on the left!" He ordered as the Dino attacked the face down monster, Giga Tech Wolf. Since Giga Tech Wolf's Defense Points and Mad Sword Beast's attack points were both 1400, the Dino's special effect was more or less useless.

"No matter…Hyper Hammerhead, destroy Rikku's Cyber Stein!" Rex ordered.

"Before you do, I activate Cyber Stein's Special Ability!" Rikku said as her life points began to go down, right when Cyber Stein is destroyed.

Rikku: 300

Rex: 7900

"You really want to lose, do you Rikku? You're now down to your last Life Points and I still have 7900!"

"Yeah, I have 300, but not for long! Thanks to this: Life Absorbing Machine!" The Al Bhed girl announced. "I may've lost 5000 this turn, but I get 2500 next turn!"

Rex scoffs it off. "So what did you flush 5000 life points down for, anyway?"

"This: For 5000 life points, I get to summon any Fusion Monster I want. And guess which monster I'm going to summon: Haven't you ever heard of a monster called 'Blaster Cannon Dragon?'" She asks.

"Never heard of it, but where are you getting at?" Rex asked, getting annoyed with Rikku's stalling.

Rikku placed the card on the field. "Say hello to the second strongest monster in my deck: Blaster Cannon Dragon 4300/3500." She announced as the Dragon-like Machine was summoned onto the field. It had the same characteristics as Gatling Dragon, as well as another machine monster.

"It's still my turn, and I'm going to put my Uraby in defense mode!" Rex announced. "I end my turn! Make your move so I can end this duel!"

Rikku drew a card. "First, I'm going to get my 2500 life points back!" She announced as her Life Points increased…

Rikku: 2700

Rex: 7900

The next thing I'm going to do is to destroy your monsters. Blaster Cannon Dragon has a meter that spins and if it stops at the right place, I get to destroy either all of yer spell and traps, or yer monsters!" She explains as the roulette spins. Much to her satisfaction, it lands on a quarter of the circle that is filled with red, which signaled the machine to destroy! "Sucks to be you Rexie, now say goodbye to your Dinos!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Blaster Cannon Dragon, destroy all of Rex Raptor's monsters!" She ordered as Blaster Cannon Dragon launched its missiles, which were directly aimed at all of Rex's monsters on the field. "Thank you, come again!"

Rex seethed as he saw his Dinosaurs be destroyed by the missiles! "Just finish your turn!"

"Now I summon X-Head Cannon 1800/1500 in attack mode!" Rikku placed the card down as the X-Head cannon was summoned onto the field. "Now X Head Cannon, Blaster Cannon, attack directly at Rex's life points!" She ordered as the two machines opened fired directly at the Dino Duelist, causing him to lose a huge chunk of his life points…

Rikku: 2700

Rex: 1800

"I place one card down and end my turn!" Rikku smirked. "One more turn and it's all over!"

Rex drew a card as he then laughed. Much to the young Thief's confusion…

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"The fact that your own monster's going to be used against ya! Thanks to this card: Snatch Steal!" Rex declared. "The only bad side about this card is that for as long as I have control over your monster, you'll get 1000 life points at the start of each of your turns! Not that it'll last that long!

Rikku's eyes went wide in shock! "No, not that?"

"Oh yes! Blaster Cannon Dragon, come to me!" Rex ordered as the Machine Dragon was brought over to the Dino Duelist side. "I could destroy you right now, but that'll be too easy of an overkill! That's why I play the spell card Monster Reborn and bring back my Uraby!"

Rikku blinked. "Why are you bringing that monster? It's still too weak to end the duel!"

"Who said I'm going to use Uraby? I'm going to sacrifice it, and your precious Blaster Cannon Dragon to bring out the King of the Dinos himself, Black Tyrano 2600/1800!" Rex announced as the Black Tyrannosaurus Rex was summoned on the field. "And that's not all! I play Raise Body Heat to increase my Tyrano's power by 700 points 3300/2100. And finally, I play the Spell Card Block attack, which'll force your X-Head Cannon to defense mode!"

"Okay, so what that you put my machine in Defense mode! It'll still protect my Life Points!"

"Wrong!" Rex explained, "Black Tyrano's special ability allows it to attack your Life Points directly, even if there are monsters on the field, provided that they're all in defense mode! That's why I played Block Attack! So your Life Points would be open wide for my Tyrano!"

"It can attack directly, even if my monsters are in Defense Mode?"

"Black Tyrano, attack Rikku directly, wiping out the remaining of her Life Points!" The Dino Duelist sneered. "It's all over Rikku! You're just about to become extinct!"

Rikku sighed. "Rex, you should've use it's special ability, then attacked me with Blaster Cannon Dragon…" She said.

Rex scoffed. "Don't you tell me how to duel! I don't need help from amateurs!"

"I'm not saying this to diss you, I'm telling the truth. Otherwise I wouldn't have had the chance to play this: Mirror Force!"

"WHAT?" Rex blinked in shock.

"That's right, now your Tyrano's attack will come back at ya!" Rikku informed as Black Tyrano went to bite Rikku but a mirror-like force field appeared inf front of her. Knocking the Dino back and destroying it!

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Rex screamed, outraged that his strongest creature in his deck would be destroyed so easily.

"Oh but it is!" Rikku smiled. "It's my turn now." She drew a card. "I don't need anything else to beat you now! X-Head Cannon, attack Rex directly, wiping out his remaining Life Points!" Rikku ordered as X-Head Cannon opened fire, taking out the remains of Rex Raptor's life points, and knocking him out of the tournament.

Rikku: 2700

Rex: 0

"Some advice: If you have the perfect opportunity to win, don't be so pompous that using anyone else's card isn't cool!" Rikku then extended her hand out to Rex.

"I don't need your help getting up!" The defeated duelist hissed.

"Help? No, I want your security sphere and your Black Tyranno! Now hand 'em over!"

Rex reluctantly handed over his rarest card and security Sphere to Rikku as he then began to bawl… "Not again! First I lose my Red Eyes to Wheeler, then I lose my Serpent Night Dragon to Espa Roba, now this!"

"Hey, it's not the end of the world!" Rikku said. "I've lost my Blue Eyes White Dragon, but I moved on okay!"

Rex scoffed. "You? With a Blue Eyes? Preposterous!"

"Fine!" Rikku scoffed as she walked away. "What a sore loser…" She sighed as she left the Dino duelist, defeated once again…

The Al Bhed girl smiled as she looked at her capture: The Earth Dino monster Black Tyranno, which its special ability lets it attack the opponent's life points if all of their monsters are in defense position. This monster would be useful, but went against the Machine theme of her deck. This would be listed under the backup pile known as the Side Deck.

Rikku sighed as she looked up at the sky. "I wonder how Yugi, Joey, Setty, and those triplets are doing?" She wondered. "I wonder if Brother, Yuna, and Shinra decided to join the tournament."

At Guadosalam, various Goons and Fem-Goons were being dispatched to their objectives. What neither of them saw was Seymour, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik, who all blended into the confusion, enter inside the chateau…

"So this is where you used to reside…" The Tomb Robber looked around as Seymour sighed.

"It still remains the same after two years…" The former Maester mused. "However, they were soon stopped by a certain trio. A trio who were not happy at all with their arrival!"

"You're trespassing on Private Property!" Logos informed.

"So if you value your life, hand over any sphere you have and leave!" Ormi added.

Seymour laughed, "You're right about one thing, this is Private Property and you three are trespassing! The last time I checked, this little chateau belonged to me!

LeBlanc's eyes went wide. "You're…you're Seymour!"

"A las, you've heard of me." The Guado nodded. "And allow me to introduce you to my friends!" He said as the Yamis grinned darkly. "They may not seem much, but you'd be surprised at what power they possess!"

"Well I don't care what power they posses, you're not scaring us!" She declared. "Sorry Loves, but this chateau belongs to us now!"

"Allow me…" Yami Bakura volunteered as he approached the blonde. "Why don't we settle the ownership of this Plateau with a Shadow Game!"

"S-shadow game?" Logos and Ormi both blinked at the same time. Remembering all too well what happened at the last Shadow Game. This last Shadow Game was against Yugi. "Don't do it Boss!" Logos advised.

"Yeah Boss! Those guys will do all sorts of things to ya!" Ormi added.

"Do you want to get the heel?" LeBlanc glared at the two. She turned back to the Tomb Robber. "Fine, name your game!"

The Millennium Ring flashed as Yami Bakura explained, pulling out his deck as he walked over to a nearby table. "Draw three monster cards from the deck, then I'll place three cards face down on the table. The game is to place the monster cards to the three cards next to the three cards, and when those facedown monsters are revealed they will be destroyed by the monsters you've chose. But beware! If even one of your monsters are destroyed by mine you'll pay a high price for your error!

"Hmph!" LeBlanc drew three cards from her deck as Logos and Ormi looked on.

"Those look really strong, Boss!" Ormi complemented.

"Well of course!" She smirked. "There's no way what's his name over there's going to beat the Mighty LeBlanc." She said with pride as she then walked over and matched her card up to the ones that were already on the table. "Here's my cards!" She announced as she placed next to the first facedown card, Trial of Nightmare 1300/700, the second Earl of Demise 2000/500, and the third Dark Necrofear 2200/2800. "Let's see you try to beat that!"

"Confident, is she?" Yami Marik mused as Yami Bakura walked over to reveal the facedown cards and as he went to flip one up, he sighed.

"What's wrong? Didn't have the card to beat me, Love?" The leader of the LeBlanc Syndicate asked in mock sympathy.

"Actually, I'm disappointed that this game is over for you!" The Tomb Robber informed. "I was hoping to prolong your misery to provide some entertainment from you, fool!"

"What?" All three head members of the Syndicate blinked.

As the facedown cards glowed, they flipped by themselves, revealing them to be none other than the Egyptian God Cards! "No matter what other card you picked from my deck, you could've never defeated the Egyptian God Cards!" He explained, much to the horror of the Syndicate as they looked at the cards. Osiris the Sky Dragon was next to Trial of Nightmare, Obelisk the Tormentor was next to Earl of Demise, and finally, The Wing Dragon of Ra was next to Dark Necrofear!

"This is impossible!" LeBlanc protested. "It can't be!"

"Oh, but it is! And now, you will pay the ultimate Penalty!" Yami Bakura declared as his Millennium Ring flashed, leaving LeBlanc's eyes a blank look…

…

The leader of the Youth League, Nooj, was standing near a beach as he sighed. "The beach looks pretty, doesn't it!"

Yuna ran up to him as she hugged him! "It sure is, darling! Oh, I'm so happy here…with you!"

"I feel the same way you do, dear! I feel the same way!" He said, his head coming closer to Yuna's as they soon kissed…

LeBlanc, who was now trapped in an hourglass watched on in horror, shock, and anger all wrapped up into one! "What is she doing with my Noojie? What is this?"

"Welcome to your worse nightmare…" Yami Bakura informed as LeBlanc attempted, however futile, to break out from her "prison." "The Shadow Realm, where you'll spend all eternity!"

"No…" She shook her head, not wanting to believe it! "This is a joke! This is just some sick joke!" She screamed.

"It's all but a joke, pathetic mortal! And by the way, I'll be taking back my cards now!" As he grabbed the cards LeBlanc used, which were stuck in between the hourglass, and pulled them out, he began to laugh sinisterly as the sands began to pour on LeBlanc, as her worst nightmare continued to be shown…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

LeBlanc's lifeless body first dropped down to the knees then fell forward. Much to the shock of Logos and Ormi!

"BOSS!" The two rushed over to the fallen form of their boss. Logos glared at the Tomb Robber. "What did you do?"

"Her soul now belongs to the shadows!" Yami Marik informed as he walked over to the remaining members of the Syndicate.

Ormi took out his shield as Logos drew his pistols. "You free the boss right now or-"

"Do you wish to join her?" Yami Marik took out his Millennium Rod from his belt, ready if necessary to send two more souls to the Shadow Realm.

"If that's the risk for avenging the boss…" Logos' glare became more and more narrow…

"There is…a way you can save her…" Seymour says. "All you have to do is join us in our quest to revive Sin!"

"Revive Sin? You're crazy!" Ormi was about to throw his large shield, but found himself unable to move! "Hey! What the?"

"I believe that you don't have a choice in the matter!" Yami Marik informed as his Rod continued to glow. "So what will it be: Join us to bring back Sin and free LeBlanc's soul, or join her in the Shadow Realm!"

Logos still had his pistols out as he pulled back on the triggers a bit. He sighed as he placed them away. "What…do we have to do…to bring back her soul?" He asked, defeated.

Ormi blinked, "Logos, you can't be-"

"We don't have any other choice Ormi!" He said before turning back to the three. "What is it that you want us to do?"

Seymour explained, "Simple: How good are your dueling skills?"

Ormi, who has since been released from Yami Marik's hold, blinked. "What?"

"We want you both to enter Spira's Tournament!" He says. "Capture the souls of Yugi Moto and his strongest rival, Seto Kaiba. If anyone else gets in the way, capture their souls as well!"

Logos gave the former Maester a skeptical look. "Soul stealing?"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ormi asked.

Yami Marik produced a car from his pocket as he then gave it to Logos. "Use this card: 'The Eye of Horus!' It will make your deck even stronger."

Logos looked at the card as he sighed. "If this is what it takes to save the boss…"

"Then we'll do it…" Ormi finished.

"Nice to see that we're all on the same page!" Yami Bakura smiled as he apparently had another idea. "Now, there's one more thing that you must do for us."

Ormi sighed, "What now…"

"Since you two are now in charge of the LeBlanc Syndicate, you have control of your underlings, do you not?"

Both Logos and Ormi nodded, as the Tomb Robber continued. "Since you're now working for us, that technically makes them under our control as well! What your first order of business is to make sure that they…get involved in the tournament. We do need more souls than those of Yugi and Kaiba."

"But we're a sphere hunting group, not a group of Duelists?" Logos reminded.

The holder of the Millennium Rod sneered. "Leave them… It's obvious that they don't care about their fallen friend, LeBlanc!"

"Okay, we'll order our troops to do whatever you say!" Ormi said, submitting to the three who apparently held all the cards at the moment.

Logos nodded. "Looks like we'll put sphere hunting on hold for a while."

Yami Marik smirked to his two accomplices. "You see, you just need to convince them to understand!" He said as they walked upstairs in the Chateau, leaving the LeBlanc Syndicate members alone. For they had a lot of work to do…

* * *

That's it for this chapter. So now the LeBlanc Syndicate is on their side, which can only mean trouble for our heroes. Also, I've already used one of my first OC Cards in this duel: Blaster Cannon Dragon! **Blaster Cannon Dragon  
**Dark/Machine/12 Star  
4300/3500  
Fusion/Effect  
Gatling Dragon Buster Dragon (Another OC card); Toss a coin three times, if the outcome of heads is 2/3, destroy either all spell and trap or monster cards on the opponent's side of the field. This effect can only be used once per turn. 

Note that I'm using the rules as if it's done without the graphics (It makes things easier this way, don't ask), but as for Duel Disk-related effects, I'm doing the best I can on that subject. Expect another OC card to be seen in the next duel!

**Preview For Next Chapter:**

"She was working for me! She was on lookout, just so I'll know when you're coming, Rikku!"

Rikku blinked in shock again. "H-how did you know my name?"

"Let's just say that I talked to an old friend of yours." Weevil smirked. "Let's just say that he wants you out of this tournament."

'Probably Brother so he can make sure I don't whip his tail again...' Rikku scoffed, "Well you're gonna have to tell your boss that he's going to be disappointed, because if anyone's going to be knocked out of this tournament, it'll be you!"

"HA! You have no idea who you're dealing with little girl! I'm a Regional Champion in Duel Monsters."

"'Little girl?' Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Half Pint?"

"Enough talk!" Weevil hissed. "Now we duel!"

**Chapter 7:** Rikku's Second Match: Caught In Weevil's Web!


	7. Rikku’s Second Match: Caught In Weevil’s...

Alright, here's the next chapter folks! Right now, I'm already in the planning stages up to Chapter 12 and starting to work on them. The only thing is that it becomes somewhat tiring to write duels! Nevertheless…this is one of my best stories up to this point and I have no intention of stopping now.

**Jeremy Joplin** – I'm trying to keep everyone in character, as well as to make them more mature. For example, Joey's Anger management...

**Fire Goddess101** – Yeah, they're all bad. Myself, I do have an incest story at Media Miner…actually more of a one-sided incest-paring story. Which reminds me I need to get back to the final two chapters of that…soon.

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – Yes, it was done by card level! As you can see, I tried to do the little shadow/penalty game bit and it obviously needs a bit of work. As for Weevil…just check out this chapter.

**LadyViolet24** – Thanks. I'll try to keep it going!

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Rikku's Second Match: Caught In Weevil's Web! 

"What?" Rikku blinked from her yellow mobile phone as she listened to Tea brief her in at what she's missed. "Yugi already has four security spheres?"

_"Yeah…" Tea explained. "Joey managed to get two so he now has three in total, and I don't even know how many Kaiba has gotten."_

"Okay then…how about Erika, Aria, and Arana?" Rikku asked.

_"I don't know, and honestly I don't care!" _

"Teyi!"

_"I'm sorry, but there's just something that I don't like about them, that's all!" _

"Is it really that? Or is that something is a little thing called jealousy?"

_"Of course not! They've been spending more time with Joey than Yugi."_

"Oh really?"

_"Yeah! Anyway, Tristan decided to go with Brother to search for Marik and Bakura, as well as duels for Brother!"_

"Speaking of whom, how many security spheres has he actually won so far?"

_"Well…promise not to be shocked and make a big deal out of this."_

"Shocked?" Rikku giggled as she took a sip from her bottle of shoopuf milk. "Why would I be shocked?" She heard Tea sigh.

_"You asked for it…right now, Brother has about six!" _

Rikku spat out the milk in shock. "Say WHAT?"

_"Brother now has six security spheres!" _

"What? How the-" Rikku stopped herself as she smirked. "Exodia…of course! Anyone could've won that quickly if they had the five cards of Exodia in their deck." She decided that it was best to deal with the fact that Brother was the first in their group, and probably out of everyone else in the whole tournament to have advanced to the finals. Even if he did use Exodia to win those spheres, Exodia wouldn't be much help to him, especially not his Necross counterpart, now that she knows how to beat it!

_"I don't know, but you best watch out for him Rikku! He's looking for revenge!"_

The Al Bhed girl smirked, "If that's the case, I'm gonna have to make sure the result of our last duel doesn't repeat itself. As much as I don't want to admit it, Brother had me beat with Exodia. If it wasn't for that duel disk malfunction, Brother would've won for sure!"

_"Hmm…why don't we meet up at the front of Luca Stadium at around three?"_ Tea suggested.

"Why not?" Rikku shrugged. "It's not like I'm finding any duels around here at the Calm Lands." She admitted.

_"Alright then. See ya there!" _

"Later Teyi!" With a click, Rikku placed her mobile back into her utility belt. When Pegasus said that the tournament would be throughout Spira, he wasn't kidding. Everyone was spread out in the plains dueling each other. There wasn't anyone without anybody to duel! That was what made Rikku frustrated.

'I can't let Brother show me up!' The Al Bhed thought as she walked into Macalania Woods, desperately searching around for an opponent. What she found, however, was much different then what she was looking for.

A young girl wearing a Kilika Beasts Blitzball uniform was on her knees, bawling. Rikku approached the teary-eyed young girl. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

The girl sniffled, blue shoulder-length hair covering her eyes, "Some mean man stole my spheres from me! He tricked me into a duel and when he shuffled my cards, he must've done something to my deck because, as soon as the duel started…I lost…my cards, my duel disk…everything!"

"What?" Rikku blinked in shock. "Who would do something like this?" She looked at the young girl. "What did he look like?"

"Well…he had the head of a beetle, and glasses in the shape of a bug's eyes." She sniffed, which made Rikku think. Didn't Tea told her about some bug-obsessed duelist named Weevil Underwood who had to cheat to win, but ended up failing anyway? Most noticeably when he threw out Yugi's Exodia cards into the ocean and hiring some kid to trick Joey into letting him see his duel disk, only to have it stolen and his deck tampered with. If anything, this was probably another one of Weevil's tricks.

Rikku looked at the girl. "Don't worry…I'll get your things back." She looks around. "If I were a bug-obsessed jerk…where would I be…?"

As Rikku walked into the forest, the little girl watched the Al Bhed leave before she reached into her pocket and produced a miniture-sized walky-talky. "She's coming you way right now!" She said.

"Good…" Weevil grinned as he looked to his left. "You were right! Rikku is headed straight towards my trap!"

Seymour just smiled. "Remember Weevil. I've already done my part of the bargain for you and give you the cards you need. You will get back your respect as a duelist. Now you must live up to your end of the bargain, and help us gain a soul!"

The bug duelist sneered. "Rex Raptor was a fool to pass up this offer, saying that he didn't need the Eye of Horus! Now I'll become the number one duelist and no one will beat me! Not even Yugi, Kaiba, or Wheeler!"

Seymour sighed, "Just get the job done, or there will be severe consequences of your failure." He began to walk away. "She draws near, prepare yourself Weevil Underwood."

Weevil got his duel disk ready as he heard footsteps. Rikku was walking directly into his trap, as with the Eye of Horus on his side, the Al Bhed duelist had no chance of winning. Then he would focus on bigger and better things. Like avenging his Battle City lost to Joey, or even his Duelist Kingdom loss to Yugi.

"Weevil! Where are you?" Rikku called as she then saw a figure wearing a duel disk running inside another part of the forest. "You're not getting away…" She ran after the figure! 'This must be Weevil…' She thought as she saw the shorter figure, gaining on him. 'He's not getting away what he did. To a little kid!'

Rikku entered another part of the woods. It was the sunnier part of the forest. "The jig is up! Show yourself Weevil!" Rikku sighed as she looked up the tree. 'Why is it that everyone thinks that by hiding up there no one can find them…' This was reminding her of the time when O'aka XXIV hid in the trees to avoid them while hiding from the Al Bhed debt collectors who were looking for his debt, which he has since paid. Now O'aka was into the Duel Monsters fad, selling whatever packs of cards he could stock up in his shop in Macalania. But back to business, if Weevil thought that he could hide there, he was wrong!

"You called?" Weevil jumped down from the tree and stood before the Al Bhed girl.

"You have some nerve!" She glared at the Bug Duelist. "I heard that you were sneaky and slimy, but what you did to that girl was low, even for you!"

Weevil laughed, "You're not talking about that girl from Kilika are you?"

"Yeah, why?" Rikku asked, which made Weevil laugh even louder.

"I don't know what you have heard, but she is no victim!"

"What?" Rikku blinked in shock.

"She was working for me! She was on lookout, just so I'll know when you're coming, Rikku!"

Rikku blinked in shock again. "H-how did you know my name?"

"Let's just say that I talked to an old friend of yours." Weevil smirked. "Let's just say that he wants you out of this tournament."

'Probably Brother so he can make sure I don't whip his tail again..." Rikku scoffed, "Well you're gonna have to tell your boss that he's going to be disappointed, because if anyone's going to be knocked out of this tournament, it'll be you!"

"HA! You have no idea who you're dealing with little girl! I'm the regional champion in Duel Monsters."

"Little girl? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, Half Pint?"

"Enough talk!" Weevil hissed. "Now we duel!"

"Fine with me!" Rikku activated her duel disk the life points for both duel disk were rest.

Rikku: 8000

Weevil: 8000

"Why don't we make this duel interesting: We each wager two Security Spheres!" Weevil challenge. "That is unless you're too much of an amateur to accept!"

"Fine!" Rikku smirked. "By the time I'm done with you, I'll have four Security Spheres!"

"Let's duel!" They both shouted as they drew five cards, with Rikku drawing one more.

"I'll start by placing one monster facedown in defense mode!" Rikku announced as one card appeared on the field in defense position. "Your turn, Bug Boy!"

Weevil drew a card. "I'll place one card face down and also one monster facedown in defense mode!" What was on Weevil's side of the field was the same as Rikku, save for the additional card.

'Wish I placed Black Tyrano into my deck…' Rikku sighed, regretting not placing the card she had won from Rex Raptor into her deck, as she drew another card. "Okay then, I summon Giga Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in attack mode." Rikku announced as with placing the card on the monster card zone of the duel disk, the fire-attribute mechanical wolf appeared on the field. "Okay Giga Tech Wolf, attack Weevil's facedown monster!" She ordered as the wolf rushed over and bit the monster, which was revealed to be Needle Worm (750/600), much to Weevi's satisfaction, as it was destroyed.

"When you went to attack my Needle Worm, you activated its special ability!" He said as Rikku then noticed five needles sticking out from her deck.

"What the? What did you do to my deck?" She asked.

"Now you have to place five cards from your deck into the graveyard!" He laughed as Rikku reluctantly grabbed her five cards to be placed in the card graveyard.

'Let's just hope that it's not any of my stronger cards…' Rikku looked at the five she picked up. Much to her horror they were Cyber-Stein, Barrel Dragon, Blowback Dragon, Machine King, and Metal Zoa. "Aww…"

"I hope they weren't any good cards you lost, otherwise this duel would be too easy!" Weevil grinned, which frustrated the Al Bhed.

"Fine…" Rikku sighed as she placed a card into the spell-trap zone. "I end my turn by placing one card facedown."

Weevil drew a card as a smile was placed on his face. "I summon Neo Bug (1800/1700) in attack mode!" He announced as the earth-attribute bug was summoned on the field! "Now my Neo Bug, attack Rikku's facedown monster!" He ordered as the Neo Bug went to do just that, destroying Rikku's Cyber Jar (900/900).

"You're not the only one who can mess with someone's deck!" Rikku informed Weevil as his Neo Bug and her Giga Tech Wolf and the facedown monster, which was revealed to be Helping Robo For Combat, were sent to the graveyard. "Now we all draw five cards. If any of them are monsters with 4 stars or lower, we place them on the field!"

Weevil scoffed as he drew five cards, "Fine with me…" He looked at the five cards he drew as a smile formed on his face. 'Perfect…' He placed three cards on the field in facedown defense position, as it was now Rikku's turn to draw her five cards.

Rikku looked at her cards and smiled. Now she was getting better luck with this card than she did with her duel against Rex. "I'll place Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) and Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in attack, and one more card in defense mode facedown." She said.

"I end my turn by placing one more card face down!" Weevil informed as Rikku drew her card.

"First, I'm going to remove my Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head from play so I can Special Summon YZ-Tank Dragon (2100/2200). "I now activate its special ability!" Rikku discards one monster card. "All it costs me is one card from my hand, and I get to destroy any of your facedown monsters! Lesse…." Rikku glanced at each of Weevil's facedown monsters. "Eeny meeny miney moe, which one of these cards has got to go?" She wondered as the Bug Duelist began to sweat. Apparently if Rikku picked the right card, then his strategy would've gone downhill!

Rikku made her decision. "I pick the one of the middle to be destroyed! So YZ-Tank Dragon, destroy that monster…whatever it is…Ready, aim, fire!" Rikku ordered as the metal tank fired its lasers, obliterating the card, which was revealed to be another Needle Worm.

"Ha, that was just a mere fly compared to what I have in store for you, Rikku!" Weevil sneered as Rikku smiled.

"Who said that I was done?" Rikku smirked. "YZ-Tank Dragon, destroy his left facedown monster with-"

"Activate Trap Card, Widespread Ruin!" Weevil ordered before Rikku could finish declaring her attack. "It'll destroy the-"

"I know what it does!" Rikku shouted.

"Then you'll know whose monster is going to be destroyed!" Weevil laughed, "Say goodbye to YZ-Tank Dragon!"

"Oh no…" Rikku squealed as she saw her machine fusion monster explode. Widespread Ruin was one of the traps she had in her deck, but now its effect was being used against her. At least it wasn't from her card… "Fine…I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Rikku sighed in defeat.

'Just what I need!' Weevil smiled at the card he drew. It was Cocoon of Evolution. "First, I'll reveal one of my facedown monsters, Petite Moth (300/200) in attack mode! Next, I summon Cocoon of Evolution( 0/2000) in attack mode." The small larvae-like moth was joined by a cocoon, which was summoned next to it. But Weevil wasn't finished. "Now, I will equip my Petite Moth with the Cocoon of Evolution, changing its attack and defense to those of Cocoon of Evolution's (0/2000)!" After the moth went into the cocoon and sealed itself shut, Weevil continued, "And to make sure that my Cocoon of Evolution remains safe, I'll sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Empress Mantis (2200/1400) in attack mode!" Weevil announced as the face down monster, which was Skull-Mark Ladybug, was sacrificed and in its place Mantis Empress was summoned on the field. "And since my Skull-Mark Ladybug was sent to the graveyard, I gain 1000 life points!" Weevil declared as his life points increased.

Rikku: 8000

Weevil: 9000

Weevil grinned, "Since you don't have any monsters to defend your Life Points, my Mantis can attack directly!" With that said, the Mantis went in and attacked Rikku, thus lowering her Life Points…

Rikku: 5800

Weevil: 9000

"I end my turn by placing two cards facedown!" Weevil concluded as Rikku drew a card.

"Okay…"Rikku sighed. She had to do something to get rid of that Mantis! Also, what was with the Cocoon of Evolution? Petite Moth hardly had any attack points before that Cocoon! Something was up, and her instincts were telling her to get rid of Petite Moth as fast as possible, but what could she do. She's already lost most of her stronger attack monsters, thanks to Weevil's Needle Worm. Right now, the biggest threat was Mantis Empress. Right now, she had two Blue Eyes Toon Dragons, Cyber-Tech Alligator, Zoa, Dark Magician Girl, and another Blowback Dragon. Cards that could save her, but as of now, she didn't have the right amount of tributes, nor the right cards to summon them, so they were pretty much all but useless. She sighed, "I end my turn without making a move, and since I can't have seven cards in my hand, I'll send one card to the graveyard…Rikku sighed as she sent her Cyber-Tech Alligator card to the graveyard!"

"Tsk tisk tisk…" Weevil shook his head. "I hope you have better moves than that, because in five turns, it'll all be over!" Weevil drew a card. "I summon Kumootoko (700/1400) in attack mode!" The Bee-like bug was summoned on the field, adding more power to Weevil's attack force! Now Weevil could take out 2900 of Rikku's life points in a single turn. "Now Arsenal Bug and Empress Mantis, attack Rikku directly!"

All the Al Bhed girl could do was to shield herself from the attack as her life points dropped…

Rikku: 2900

Weevil: 9000

"From the rate things are going for you, you won't even be able to see the strongest creature in my deck, my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

The Al Bhed thief blinked, "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth?"

"After six turns have passed with Cocoon of Evolution equipped to Petite Moth, I'll be able to summon my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!"

Rikku was in shock with this new information! "So that's why you equipped the Petite Moth with the Cocoon of Evolution?"

"It doesn't matter now, since you're 2900 life points away from losing this duel and your Dark Magician Girl!"

"We'll see about that!" Rikku said as she drew a card. "Pleaseletitbehelpfulleaseletitbehelpfulleaseletitbehelpful…" She said to herself in a pleading tone. After she saw the card, it appeared that Rikku had a new look of hope on her face. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Hmm…" Weevil pondered. "I know that you want me to attack, so I'll place my monsters in defense mode!" He said as Empress Mantis and Kumootoko went into a defensive pose. "I end my turn!"

Rikku drew a card as she sighed. "Desperate times call for desperate measures!" She then played a card in the Spell/Trap zone of her duel disk. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back a monster from the graveyard! And when I say graveyard, I mean from either of ours! And guess which one I choose: Skull-Mark Ladybug!" She announced as Weevil's Skull-Mark Ladybug appared on Rikku's side of the field! "And now, it's going back to the graveyard as I sacrifice that to summon Blowback Dragon 2100/1200 in attack mode!" She said as the ladybug was replaced by the smaller, weaker version of Barrel Dragon. "And you know what happens when Skull-Marked Ladybug is sent to the graveyard, right?" Rikku reminded as he Life Points increased.

Rikku: 3900

Weevil: 9000

"You should've kept them in attack mode, at least your Empress Mantis. Because at each turn, my dragon will decided if it'll destroy any card I want destroyed or not, by the roulette on the side of the gun! Let's check it out, shall we!

"What?"

As the roulette on the machine dragon's gun spun, it slowed down as it was almost to a complete stop. It appeared to have passed the quarter circle filled with red, but it just stopped at the line.

"Phew…" Rikku sighed to her relief that she'll be able to destroy Weevil's monsters. She wanted to get rid of the Cocoon of Evolution, but as of right now, it wasn't the biggest threat… "Say goodbye to your Mantis, Weevil!"

"No!" Weevil cried as the machine dragon unleashed its blast onto Empress Mantis, destroying it.

"And that's just the beginning…." Rikku smiled. "Now Blowback Dragon, destroy his Kumootoko!"

Weevil seethed as he saw another one of his precious bugs be destroyed at the hands of the Al Bhed girl. "You'll pay for that!"

"Why don't you try to make me? I end my turn, so it's yours now!" Rikku said, now confident. "Because next turn, your cocoon's next Weevil!"

Weevil scoffed as he drew a card from his deck. "We'll see about that, because now I place a monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn!"

Rikku's smirk grew wider, "You bring'em and my dragon will knock'em down!" She then drew a card. "I'll place one monster facedown in defense mode! Now say goodbye to your facedown monster!" Rikku said as Blowback Dragon went to attack! This, apparently, was what Weevil counted on as the monster that was attack was Man-Eater Bug.

"I must thank you Rikku! When you attacked it, you activated the effects of my Man-Eater Bug, which means that if my bug's going to be destroyed, your machine is destroyed as well!"

"Oh no!" Rikku cried as she watched Blowback Dragon be destroyed, as well as Man-Eater bug!

"Oh yes!"

With a sigh, Rikku placed another card on the field. "I place one card face down and end my turn…"

Weevil laughed. "Face it Rikku, you're no match for my bugs! And just to make sure you don't even try to attack them, I play Swords of Revealing Light, which will keep you from attacking for three whole turns!"

Rikku watched as light swords surrounded her facedown card, which was immediately flipped up and revealed to be X-Head Cannon (1800/1500). "Great…" She sighed.

"Now, I'll place one more monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn!" Weevil declared, confident that his opponent didn't have the right cards to overcome the swords, let alone his soon-to-be-summoned Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!

Rikku drew another card as she looked at the card. It was W-Double Wing Catapult. With its defense at 1600 and attack at 1400, it couldn't do much against his Great Moth that is if he summoned it. But from the looks of things, Weevil was definitely going to get his chance. Petite Moth has been equipped with Cocoon of Evolution for four turns already, and this is just the 2nd turn of the Swords of Revealing Light. She knew that she definitely had to find the right card now, and she'll have one more chance next turn. "I'll place one monster face down to end my turn…" She sighed as the facedown card appeared on the field was next surrounded by the sword-like lights!

The bug duelist smiled as he drew a card. "One more turn and my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth will be summoned to the field, and by then this duel will be over! So I'll end my turn by placing another monster face down in defense mode!"

"Arrogant little gnat…" Rikku muttered as she drew her card. She gave a sigh, as the card couldn't possibly help her at this point, but maybe it'll help her against whatever Weevil had in his deck. "I'll play the Spell Card Toon World! It allows me to summon my Toon Monsters into the game. All it costs to activate it is a large, but worthwhile price of 1000 life points!" She says as her Life Points begin to drop…

Rikku: 2900

Weevil: 9000

"Whatever Toon you may have in your deck, it won't be enough to stop my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Weevil declared.

"That's where your wrong!" Rikku picked out a card from her hand. "I now sacrifice my X-Head Cannon and W-Double Ring Catapult to summon Blue Eyes Toon Dragon (3000/2500)!" She announcedas the W and X machine monsters were sacrificed to be replaced by the much stronger Toon version of Blue Eyes White Dragon. However, since Weevil's Swords of Revealing Light was still in play, the swords surrounded the Toon Blue Eyes! "Be glad that these Swords are still there, let alone the fact that my dragon can't attack the same turn it's summoned! Otherwise your Moth would've been history before it appeared! Therefore, I end my turn!"

Weevil laughed as he drew his card. "First, I activate one of my first facedown card, Insect Barrier!" He said as barrier was placed around the field. He looked up at Rikku, "You think that Blue Eyes Puny Dragon can stand up to my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth?"

"Don't insult my dragon, Bug Boy!" Rikku glared. "Just bring on your so-called "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" She challenged.

"Hmph, be careful what you wish for! Since it's been six turns since it was equipped with Cocoon of Evolution, I sacrifice my Petite Moth, so I can summon my strongest monster in my deck in attack mode!"

Rikku watched on as the cocoon began to break open, revealing a strong, giant moth in its place. "W-what is that thing?" She asked, with a bit of cautiousness in her voice.

"Behold!" Weevil announced as the summoned monster hovered tall. "My Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000)! There are only three monsters in all Duel Monsters who could defeat it: Gate Guardian, Master of Oz, and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And from the look on your face, you don't appear to have any of them!" He looked up to his Moth. "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, take out Rikku's Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" He ordered as the Moth went for the attack, leaving Rikku to shield herself! She couldn't stand to see her "huggable dragon" get destroyed, let alone by something like what she was facing!

"Duh!" Rikku scoffed as she remembered one of her facedown cards she had on the field… "Activate Mirror Force!" She declared as the same mirror-like barrier appeared in front of her Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, which reflected the attack back to its sender, destroying Weevil's Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, much to his horror!

"NOOOO!" He screamed as he fell to his knees, which enforced the smile on Rikku's face.

"After all that bragging, your Moth didn't even last one turn…" She shook her head in pity! "Some Regional Champion."

Rikku noticed Weevil's lack of movement. "Hello? …Anyone there? …Earth to Weevil! …Last chance…" She sighed, "I'll take it you're forfeiting? I would too if I got humiliated by a rookie…" Finally, Weevil made a response, but not the one Rikku was expecting. The Bug Duelist began to laugh a bit, but not just any laugh. A more, manic-like laugh…

The Al Bhed blinked, "What's with you?"

"Did you really think it was over? Did you really think that you could've defeat a Regional Champion like me that easy?" He asked, somewhat sinisterly.

"What are you talking about? My Blue Eyes is still on the field, your swords are gone, and it doesn't matter how many monsters you have on the field since my Toon monster can attack directly since I know they're not Toons!" Rikku was getting annoyed. "So what's the big secret? Spill it!"

"You seem to have forgotten my other facedown card!" He reminded.

Rikku blinked. 'He's right, I did forget about it…both actually…'

"Remember, my Insect Barrier prevents any insect monsters you have on the field to attack!" Weevil reminded.

Rikku rolled her eyes. '"Hello? My monster's a dragon type! And I don't even have any Bug Monsters!"

"You do now! Once I activate my facedown card, DNA Surgery!"

Rikku blinked again, "DNA Surgery?"

The trap card was revealed, "This card allows all monster of the field to be any type I choose! Guess what type I choose!"

"You mean?"

"That's right! Now all of your monsters will become Insects!" As Weevil said that, Rikku's Blue Eyes Toon Dragon began to grow insect characteristics, much to Rikku's horror!

"My Blue Eyes!" She cried. "Now it's a Blue Eyes Toon Dragonfly!"

"If you think that's bad, you haven't seen anything yet!"

"What do you mean, Weevil?"

Weevil picked a card from his hand as he laughed. "I didn't think that I'd have to use it, but you brought this on yourself when you destroyed my Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! Now, I activate my Spell Card, The Eye of Horus!"

"The Eye of what?" Rikku replied in shock. She didn't think that Weevil would've had that card, and it wasn't because it went against his Insect theme.

"This game has just become more serious, because as of right now, we're playing a Shadow Game!" Weevil explained as from the card, a purple-ish fog began to cover the area. Making Macalania Woods dark…well…darker than before. The Eye of Horus itself then appeared on Weevil's forehead.

"Shadow Game?" Now Rikku was in trouble! If a Shadow Game was anything like what happened with Yami Bakura and the game Yugi played with Logos and Ormi, she was in definite trouble! "How could you get a card like that?"

"Just consider it a gift from your old friend Seymour!"

"S-Seymour?" Rikku's state of mind went from shock, to a whole new level of shock, maybe even fear! "…You don't mean Maester Seymour, right?"

"That's exactly who I mean, Rikku! And now, not only will you lose your Dark Magician Girl and Security Sphere to me, but your soul as well!" Weevil laughed as the Eye of Horus glowed brightly on his forehead! Rikku couldn't believe that Seymour was alive, let alone that he gave a card such as the one Weevil just played to him! All she knew right now was that the rules of this game were about to change!

* * *

Just when Rikku thought that the tough part was over, she finds out that she only got out of the frying pan and into the fire! Since Weevil activated the Eye of Horus, what kind of Shadow Game does he have in mind? Find out in the next chapter!

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"I hope that you're not too scared to continue Rikku, because we still have a Shadow Game to play!" Weevil reminded as he tilted his glasses. "Or do you want to lose your soul?"

"I'm not scared, you hear!" She shouted at him. Whatever Weevil had in his insect-obsessed head, she knew that she would have to go through with it. "So what kind of 'Shadow Game' do you have in mind?"

The bug duelist grinned. "In this Shadow Game, as we lose life points, our bodies will be wrapped up in webbing into a cocoon! The perfect wrapping paper to sent a soul-sized present to Maester Seymour! And since you're the only one to lose any Life Points, let alone half of them…"

Rikku shrieked in horror as she looked down and saw her legs and the rest of her lower body were being wrapped up in webbing! "…I can't move my legs!"

"You should've thought of that before you decided to gamble your Life Points! Maybe next time it'll teach you not to waste your Life Points!"

**Chapter 8:** The Seriousness of Rikku's Duel! Risking A Soul?


	8. The Seriousness of Rikku’s Duel! Risking...

Here we are at the 2nd part of the duel, which is now a Shadow Duel. Right now I'm debating if I should A) Write out the whole story first then post the chapters. Or B) Just write a few chapters then update the stories while starting on a new one. Either way, it'll help me seewhat direction this story is going. Also I won't have to rush into the next chapter just to hand out previews.

**Darkrose 17** – Tidus and Noah meeting up with their companions/friends is coming, expect it in a few chapters.

**LadyViolet24** – Expect it in a few chapters.

**Fire Goddess101** – Will Weevil win? You'll have to see!

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – Yes, and at the end of the chapter, I have it listed in the list of OC cards used.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The Seriousness of Rikku's Duel! Risking A Soul? 

"So how did it go?" Noah asked as he and Tidus stood next to the Moonflow.

"Not so good…" The blonde explained. "I tried to explain to Nooj, but all he and the Youth League did was laugh in my face!

"Well at least you got though the door! New Yevon never even gave me the chance." The young boy sighed.

"What did I tell ya about Yevonites? They're hard to just talk to, let alone reason!"

"Well…maybe there's another way!" Noah suggested as Tidus sighed. He had friends in Besaid, but there's no way in hell they could get there by foot. The same could be said for Kilika. The farthest they could get is to Luca Stadium. This situation was becoming worse even as they speak, and the fact that hardly anyone believed them didn't exactly do any favors! There was only one other person who'd believe them…and he didn't know where the hell she was!

"I guess there's only one other option." Tidus decided.

"What's that?" The Cyan-haired boy asked.

"We go to Luca. There's got to be some people there who'll at least listen to us! And if they don't listen to us, looks like we'll have to do this ourselves!" The blonde sighed, "And believe me, it's not as easy as it sounds."

…

Rikku was in fear at she predicament she was in. Here she was, only having 3900 Life Points left as Weevil not only hasn't lost any Life Points, but gained 1000 as well! Now she couldn't attack Weevil because her Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was now a Blue Eyes Toon Dragonfly, thanks to Weevil's DNA Surgery Trap Card, and his Insect Barrier Spell Card. And that wasn't the worst part! According to Weevil, Seymour was not only back, he also gave him a Spell card that changed this duel into a Shadow Game!"

"I hope that you're not too scared to continue Rikku, because we still have a Shadow Game to play!" Weevil reminded as he tilted his glasses. "Or do you want to lose your soul?"

"I'm not scared, you hear!" She shouted at him. Whatever Weevil had in his insect-obsessed head, she knew that she would have to go through with it. "So what kind of 'Shadow Game' do you have in mind?"

The bug duelist grinned. "In this Shadow Game, as we lose life points, our bodies will be wrapped up in webbing into a cocoon! The perfect wrapping paper to sent a soul-sized present to Maester Seymour! And since you're the only one to lose any Life Points, let alone half of them…"

Rikku shrieked in horror as she looked down and saw her legs and the rest of her lower body were being wrapped up in webbing! "…I can't move my legs!"

"You should've thought of that before you decided to gamble your Life Points! Maybe next time it'll teach you not to waste your Life Points!"

"Let's just get back to the duel! There's nothing you can do to attack me, anyway: You have two facedown monsters while I still have my Dragon on the field."

"Not for long! I reveal my facedown card, Dark Dragonfly (1550/1200)!" Weevil announced as a black, oversized dragonfly appeared on the field. Dark Dragonfly's special ability lets me treat this one monster as two monsters, provided that I summon an insect to the field! So now, I summon Insect Queen (2200/2400) in attack mode!" And with the Eye of Horus in play, my monsters get a 500-point boost in their attack and defense 2700/2900! And now I play the spell card Fly Troops, which allows me to summon as many flies on the field as I can! He said as eight flies appeared on the field. Three appeared next to Weevil's facedown monster and Insect Queen, while the other five were behind them.

"Hey, you can't have more than five monsters on the field!" Rikku protested.

"Wrong! The Eye of Horus allows me to have twice as many monsters on the field!" Weevil explained. And since my Insect Queen's attack increases by 200 points for every insect monster on the field, even if they're on your side of the field, my Queen gets 2000 attack points 4700/2700. But first, my Insect Queen needs a snack before she can attack, so now my Queen, feast on my face-down monster, Basic Insect!" Weevil's facedown monster was revealed as Insect Queen went to feast on the Bug monster! "Now Insect Queen, destroy Rikku's Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" He ordered as the Insect Queen unleashed her attack onto the Toon version of Blue Eyes, destroying it, as well as almost all of Rikku's life points.

Rikku: 1200  
Weevil: 9000

More webbing appeared on Rikku as it nearly covered her up! Her head was almost webbed up, but luckily her arms were free so she could continue dueling! It was then when Insect Queen dropped what appeared to be a hive-like egg from her body (100/100). "My queen may have lost attack points from your Blue Eyes' destruction, but my queen will lay these eggs for every monster she destroys! Even without the attack boost, my Insect Queen is more than enough to destroy the rest of your life points!

Rikku glared, "You shouldn't have done that…"

"And why not?" The Bug Duelist sneered.

"Because you just activated my Trap Card, Even Steven!" Rikku said as her Life Points began to drop.

"Ha! Your trap card's useless, Rikku! All it's doing is lowering the rest of your Life Points!" Weevil then blinked that he realized that his Life Points were dropping as well! "My Life Points! What did you do?" He shrieked.

Rikku: 0  
Weevil: 0

"If you would keep quiet for a second, I'll explain!" Rikku glared at the shorter duelist. "Even Steven takes all of our life points, add them together, and split it! With us getting the same amount. Of course I could've only activate it when I had 2000 or less Life Points. Now lesse: I had 1200, you had 9000! Add them up and we have 10200! Now split them together…"

Rikku: 5100  
Weevil: 5100

Rikku sighed in relieve as the webbing disappeared…well…most of it. Only her legs were now covered. As for Weevil…let's just say that Rikku liked what she saw. "How'd you like it, Weevil?"

Weevil couldn't move his legs, thanks to the webbing. It's safe to say that he really hated this right now! "That doesn't change anything, my Insect Queen's still powerful enough to destroy you next turn, and then you'll lose your soul!"

"That is, if you can attack me!" Rikku drew a card, as it was her turn! In all honestly, she didn't know what she could do: She had no monsters on the field so a Tribute-Summon was out the window. Even if she could it probably wouldn't be enough to take down Weevil's Insect Queen. True, the only reason why was because of the Eye of Horus, but then it would still have 3700 attack! Also, thanks to his DNA Surgery/Insect Barrier combo, any chances for an attack were hopeless. There were two monsters that could help her, only she needed the fusion material monsters, but they were in the graveyard. She already had used her Monster Reborn to bring back Weevil's Skull-Marked Ladybug to gain some of her life points back. But there was also another Spell card she had which was the next best thing…now all she needed to do was find it…

Rikku looked at the card she just drew. It was Graceful Charity! She could draw three cards, but then had to discard two! If it went her way, maybe she could turn this duel around. She then looked at her current hand. Besides Graceful Charity, the cards in her hand were Dark Magician Girl, her second Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, and Zoa! Her decision was made. "Okay, I activate Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards, but I have to place two cards in the graveyard!" She said as she drew her three cards, then discarding Zoa and Dark Magician Girl to the graveyard. She looked at the cards she just drew: They were Mystical Space Typhoon, Pot of Greed, and Cost Down. "Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" She said as she drew two cards. They were just the cards she needed…well one of them at least: Polymerization, and Change of Heart! 'This could work…'

Rikku decided to go along with the plan. "First thing I'm going to do is to get your Insect Queen on my side with this card: Change of Heart!"

Weevil blinked, "WHA-WHA-WHAT?"

"With this card, I can make your Insect Queen work for me, now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Change of Heart, activate! Come over to my side!" Rikku ordered as by Change of Heart's effect, Insect Queen went over to her side of the field. Weevil just laughed.

"Insect Queen is useless to you! Remember, my Insect Barrier blocks all Insect attacks!"

"Thanks for reminding me! Now I'm going to play Mystical Space Typhoon and get rid of that annoying barrier!" She says as then, the Insect Barrier was broken! "Now there's no stopping me from attacking, now!"

"You wouldn't!" Weevil outburst, showing a hint of fear!

"Since I don't have any monsters to sacrifice to let Insect Queen attack…looks like it's time to say goodbye!"

"Don't even think about it!"

"First, I play the magic card Cost Down, letting me reduce any monster in my hand by two stars! In case you forgotten, Toon World is still on the field, allowing me to summon any Toon Monster I want! With that said, I sacrifice Insect Queen to summon another Blue Eyes Toon Dragon (3000/2500) in attack mode!" Rikku announced as another Toon Blue Eyes appeared on the field. Due to DNA Surgery, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was once again changed to Blue Eyes Toon Dragonfly! "Since I can't attack with this monster on the turn it was summoned, I end my turn."

Weevil drew a card. "I play Stealth Arachnid (2000/100) in attack mode!" He announced as a large, black arachnid on a web appeared on the field! "And with the Eye of Horus in play, it gets a 500-point boost (2500/600)! With Stealth Arachnid's special ability, as long as there's an insect monster on your side of the field, my spider can attack directly!"

"Wait, that means…"

"Yes!" Weevil looked towards the Arachnid. "Stealth Arachnid, attack Rikku directly!" The Arachnid waited for a moment. Weevil knew that Rikku would take out his monster next turn, but at least he could take a huge chunk out of her Life Points.

The stealth spider shot a string of web at Rikku as it then went over for an attack, leaving Rikku losing her life points…

Rikku: 2600  
Weevil: 5100

"Oh no not again…" Rikku cried as she was wrapped up into webbing once again, leaving her arms, shoulders, neck, and head free.

"One more turn, Rikku, and this duel will be over!"

Rikku drew another card from her deck as she looked at it. "I'll place one spell card facedown as I then pay 500 life points for my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon to attack!" She said as her life points dropped, and consequently more webbing appeared!

Rikku: 2100  
Weevil: 5100

At this point, the only things that weren't web-covered were her arms, her upper neck, and her head. "Now Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, attack Weevil directly!"

"DIRECTLY?" The Bug Duelist shrieked.

"…You know nothing about Toon Monsters, do you?" Rikku sighed as the Toon Blue Eyes unleashed its White Lightning attack directly onto Weevil, taking a hit on his Life Points…

Rikku: 2100  
Weevil: 2100

"How does it feel now to be cocooned, Bug Boy?" The Al Bhed taunted as Weevil began to be wrapped up, feeling a taste of his own Shadow Game. "I end my turn!"

"Too bad Rikku, that Spell Card you placed facedown won't help you at all!" Weevil drew a card. "It's time for me to end this duel and to send your soul to the Shadow Realm! Stealth Arachnid, attack Rikku directly, one last time!" He ordered, but before the Arachnid could do anything…

"Stop right there!" Rikku shouted as her facedown card began to unravel. "You activated my _trap_ card!"

"WHAT?"

The Al Bhed duelist smirked. "I thought I was good at bluffing, but not this good! Anyway, did you actually believe that you were the only one with a Widespread Ruin trap card?

"OH NO!"

"Oh yes!" Rikku smiled as Stealth Arachnid instantly exploded. "Now, I don't need to tell you what'll happen next, do I? Come on, end your turn!"

"…" Weevil glared as he smirked. "Fine…You might've been able to luck out against me, but you'll never defeat Seymour! Sin will return, and Spira will be destroyed, just like your mother was at the hands of the great beast!"

"…" The mentioning of her mother in that manner was enough to get the Al Bhed girl angry. "You're going to regret what you just said..." Rikku said coldly, having had enough of Weevil's taunts as she drew her card. She didn't know how he found out about Sin or her family, let alone her mother! Probably from Seymour, she figured. But she'll deal with him later. Right now, she had to win this duel! "You're going to regret saying anything about Spira, much less my mother…BLUE EYES TOON DRAGON, ATTACK THIS BASTARD WITH WHITE LIGHTING!" Rikku's Life Points dropped down as her monster prepared to attack...

Rikku: 1600

Weevil: 2100

The Blue Eyes Toon "Dragonfly" flexed its muscles as it "slithered" through Weevil's monsters before unleashing it's White Lightning attack in Weevil's face, wiping out his remaining life points…

Rikku: 1600

Weevil: 0

The Eye of Horus began to glow brightly on Weevil's head as he began to scream painfully, as if his flesh was being ripped from his bones. However, this wouldn't stop Rikku who rushed over to the now-fallen duelist.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother a-" She blinked when she saw that Weevil was knocked unconscious. "…gain?" She checked to see if there was a pulse, but it wasn't there. Then it hit her. Weevil's soul was gone. It was really gone.

The young thief sighed, this couldn't really be happening. She had won not just a duel, but a Shadow Game! Worst, according to Weevil, Seymour was back! But didn't Yuna send him to the Farplane? This was just too much! Still…if Seymour's back, he was certainly not up to no good!

Rikku looked down as she saw two Security Spheres, which must've dropped from Weevil's pocket. "Well…might as well take my winnings…" She said as she takes said spheres before going for his cards. Weevil did have to give up his rarest card to her since he lost, and she didn't had neither the cards to summon, nor any use for his Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! So she decided to search for something that'd actually be of use to her.

"Hmm…this'll be very useful!" She chirps as she took the card from him, which was revealed to be DNA Surgery! It could work wonders for her Machine King, just like it worked wonders for Weevil's Insect Queen. She looked down at the now-souless Bug Duelist, "Later Bug Boy!" She said as she began to walk off. "I wonder if the guys have to go through something like this..."

* * *

That was it for this duel. The next duel, however, won't be a shadow duel for Rikku. Don't worry you T/Y fans, the reunion's coming. 

**OC Cards used:**

**Even Steven**  
Trap  
This card can only activated when the life points of the user of this card is at 2000 or less. All players' life points are lowered to Zero as their previous life point totals are added, then distributed evenly.

**Stealth Arachnid  
**Effect/Earth/Insect/4  
2000/100  
This monster can attack directly. This Monster Cannot Attack unless there is an Insect Type monster on your opponent's side of the field.

**Fly Troops  
**Spell  
Summon up as many "Fly Tokens" (Earth/Insect/1/ATK 100/DEF 100) possible in face-up defense position. These cannot be used to tribute summon a monster.

**Dark Dragonfly  
**Dark/Insect/4  
1550/1200  
If you Tribute Summon an Insect-Type monster, you can treat this one monster as two Tribute Monsters for the Tribute Summon!

**The Eye of Horus  
**Spell  
When this card is activated, the maximum number of space for monster cards and spell/trap cards increase to ten. The 5 monsters in front on the field must be destroyed first before attacking the 5 in the back. Also, the ATK/DEF of monsters on the user's side of the field increase by 500 points. The user of this card can decide on a shadow game to be played for the remainder of the duel, even if this card is removed from the field. The loser of this duel will lose their soul. If the duel ends in a draw, no souls are lost.

Preview for Next Chapter: 

"Okay, you have some nerve to kidnap me!" Rikku said as the figure came into closer view. This figure was a man who was fairly built, had blonde hair, which was covered by an American flag-print bandana, and wore a leather jacket over a red shirt. Save for dark sunglasses. She narrowed her eyes. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Bandit Keith, Intercontinental Champion in Duel Monsters!" He said as he looked over his captive. "Mmm…lookin' good!"

"You know what you've done is a crime, right?" Rikku dryly said.

Keith smirked, "The only crime I see is that we haven't hooked up yet!"

"Just what do you want anyway?" The Al Bhed narrowed her eyes.

"The same thing that you want, sweetheart…" Keith stroked her cheek, which earned him a hard kick to the chest. The American Duelist narrowed his eyes as he winced in pain, "Why you little punk-"

"Sicko!" She shouted at him. "If that's how you are around women, then I feel _very_ sorry for you!"

**Chapter 9:** Security Spheres Stolen, Rikku vs. Bandit Keith!


	9. Security Spheres Stolen! Rikku vs Bandit...

Here it is Kids, the next chapter to the story! A quick reminder for those who are just joining us: If you're a tad confused about some things. (I.E. Yami not appearing, Kaiba only having three Blue Eyes, with the third being taken from Rikku, etc.) Read "A New Path!" It's simple, just click on my name, scroll down from my profile and all that crap, and click on the story. Beats browsing through a whole bunch of stories, that's for sure.

**Fire Goddess101** – You don't have to wait any longer for the duel, now!

**Magicman/Smokegirl** – Yeah, that was basically the whole idea: Combine Shadow Realm w/ Orichalcos/ and a bit of the Doma Saga! Guess who's the "Great Leviathan" in this story?

**bee bee** – ON the parings of this story, it's not set in stone, but it definitely will not be any Silentshipping in this story. Not to offend anyone or anything but, except for plot purposes or if they won't last very long, I will dance in my underpants on top of a snow-covered mountain in the depths of hell before I do a Silentshipping story!

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Security Spheres Stolen, Rikku vs. Bandit Keith!

"So a Shoopuf is blue overgrown elephant-like creature…" Marik noted as he and Bakura exited from the Shoopuf as they were now in the south part of the Moonflow.

Bakura then asked, "Did you enjoy the ride?"

Marik shrugged, "It wasn't much, but it was relaxing. At least it's a lot more than what I've done back in Egypt." He looked around and saw a few people dueling. "Wait, aren't those the duel disks Shinra made?"

"Yes…" Bakura sighs, "Oh my, looks like we're too late to sign up! Spira's tournament has already started. Oh well…maybe we'll enter the next one."

"Speaking of tournaments, I wonder how Yugi and Joey are doing?" Marik wonders. "And that Al Bhed girl you've told me about!"

"Rikku?"

"Yeah. Her and that Yuna girl!"

"I know Rikku's in the tournament, but I'm not sure about Yuna. I haven't seen either of them since we ran into Tristan."

Marik sighed, "At least we don't have to worry about evil Yamis or Egyptian God Cards during this tournament."

"I have to agree! Usually, my Millennium Ring would've already returned by now, but it hasn't." They then heard the sound of engines as they saw a familiar red Airship fly over them. "Look, there's the Gullwings! Maybe they can give us a ride." Bakura looked toward his Egyptian companion. "You'll be fascinated at how fast these Airships can travel."

"Sure! I'm up for something new…" Marik shrugged as Bakura ran after it waving his hands.

"HELLO UP THERE!" He shouted as the Celsius turned around, then proceeded in its landing Sequence. "They must've heard me." He said as he then ran towards the now-landed airship, with Marik following behind.

"Hey, wait up!" The Egyptian called out. "I'm not exactly a guide in Spira, remember?"

"Oh…" Bakura chuckled in remembrance. "Sorry about that." He apologized as they then walked to the ship. It wasn't that far of a walk, but as soon as they've made it, the door which lead to inside of the ship opened… "Hello there!" He greeted as he then introduced his Egyptian companion. "This is my friend Mar-" He was cut off as a denim-colored blur jumped Marik, who was now being strangled. "What on Earth?"

"Frana yna drao? FRANA YNA DROA? (Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY?)" Brother screamed as a confused Marik tried to break his chokehold, with Buddy and Tristan trying to pry the enraged Al Bhed off of the unfortunate Egyptian.

"Calm down!" Buddy said, trying to pry Brother's left hand.

"Yeah, take it easy, man!" Tristan added, prying Brother's right hand.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked, confused as they were joined by three others: Yuna, Paine, and Shinra.

Paine went up to the ivory-haired boy for an inspection. "Doesn't appear to have the ring on him…" She says.

"Ring?" Bakura blinked. "What's going on?"

Yuna blinked. "You don't have the Millennium Ring?"

"Of course not! Brother got rid of the ring remember?"

"Maybe you're under Marik's control!" Brother suggested, while being restrained by Buddy and Tristan. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, BLONDIE?" He lunged at Marik, but Buddy and Tristan successfully restrained him.

"Calm down!" Tristan pulled the Al Bhed back before looking at the accused Egyptian. "Okay Marik, what kind of game you're trying to pull!"

"Game? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Where'd you put the Millennium Rod and the God Cards?"

"What?" Marik blinked in shock. "They were stolen?"

"Don't play dumb!" Tristan narrowed his eyes. "Yesterday the Egyptian God Cards were stolen, and who else but you would have any use for them?"

"True that aside from Yugi and Kaiba, I'm the only one who can use them, but I DIDN'T DO IT! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Marik screamed.

"He's right!" Bakura spoke in Marik's defense. "He was with me all day!"

"Hmm…maybe he's under mind control." Shinra gave his two cents.

"WHAT?" Marik grabbed Shinra by his bodysuit. "LISTEN, I DON'T HAVE THE MILLENNIUM ROD ANYMORE, AND I DON'T HAVE THE GOD CARDS!"

"So Yugi and Joey now have enough spheres to advance to the finals?" Rikku asked on her mobile phone with excitement as she heard the news from Tea.

"Yeah. So does Kaiba!" 

"Setty's in the finals too? Alright!" She raised one arm in the air as she cheered. "His Blue Eyes White Dragon Card will soon be mine!"

"Calm down, Rikku! You still need…how many Sphere's do you have now?"

"Four! I got two of them from beating Weevil Underwood…"

"Weevil? He didn't try to cheat, did he?"

"No…but he did do something else…" She said regretfully.

"So what did he do?"

"He played some card, calling it 'The Eye of Horus!'" She explained, then noticing Tea's lack of response. "Teyi? Teyi? Hello, Earth to Tea!"

"…So they went after you too?"

"After me too?" Rikku blinked. "Don't tell me they-"

"Yeah! Arcana came back for revenge against Yugi. And from what I was told from…them…" Tea said, referring to Erika, Aria, and Arana. "Espa Roba went after Joey! Both of them had and played 'The Eye of Horus!'"

"What about Setty?" Rikku asked, with concern.

"Let me put it this way: He can't believe that we're still believing in such 'superstitious fairytales.'"

"So Setty and Mokie's with you guys?"

"Yeah…" Tea sighed as she looked behind her. Yugi was shuffling his deck, while Kaiba was talking to (read: insulting) Joey, who if looks could kill Kaiba would be incinerated right now. Luckily, Serenity was still there, she was determined to make sure Joey's anger management training was paying off. While Mokuba sighed, hoping that it would just end.

"…And that's why you are, always have, and forever will be a 2nd Rate Amateur chump." Kaiba explained as Joey's fists were balled, must to Serenity's worry.

"Stay calm Joey…" She said silently, hoping that he wouldn't strike Kaiba.

'Must not destroy him…' He thought to himself. 'Must not destroy someone who should be silence, just because he should be silenced, EVEN THOUGH HE NEEDS TO BE FREAKING SILENCED!' He felt that he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Thank goodness…" Serenity sighed in relief as Kaiba and Mokuba were leaving. Joey meanwhile grabbed one of his six Security Spheres as he was about to hit Kaiba on the back of his head, but once he saw the worried look on his sister's face, Joey sighed as he place the sphere back into his pocket.

"You know he can't just keep his anger in forever…" Serenity looked back for the source of the voice. It was Aria who decided to change into a pair of black baggy Jeans, Army Boots, and a gray short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt over a white sports bra. "He's gotta let it out some time, otherwise it'll cause major stress…"

"I know…it's just…I don't want to see him and Kaiba fight anymore!" She says. "He's just doing this to Joey because he knows that it gets to him!"

"So Joey and Rich Boy getting along's that important to you?" Aria said, which made Serenity frown.

"Kaiba's always trying to distance himself from us, and Joey hasn't exactly been helping the problem. He's just lonely, the only friend that he has is Mokuba!"

"I see…" Aria nodded, but couldn't help but think, 'Is it _really_ the reason, or is it because you want things to go well with your new boyfriend!'

Tea sighed, "Kaiba and Mokuba just left." She said to Rikku on the other line. "And Joey kept his cool. Maybe the whole anger management thing is paying off!"

Rikku walked along the trail as she was at a fork: She could go left to Djose Temple to see if there were some duelists there. Or she could head right and go by the Moonflow! "Will they ever get along?" She complained. "I like them both but I don't want to see them fight like this!"

_"Believe me Rikku, you have a better chance of seeing a Vegan eat a T-Bone steak!"_ Tea's voice projected through the receiver of the mobile as Rikku continued the discussion… However, she could not see two men sneak up behind her.

"That's true…but still you can't help but hope…" Rikku stated, still oblivious to what was about to happen. "I'll meet'cha there in a while."

"Okay Rikku, see ya later!" 

Rikku placed her mobile back into the pouch of her utility belt. "Four down, two more to go…" She says, as then, she was shoved hard onto the ground.

"HEY!" She protested as she saw the two mean run off with something in their hands. Rikku decided to look into her pouches, and much to her horror, her Security Spheres were gone. She glared at the two. "Get back here, you thieves! That's my job!" She shouted as she ran in pursuit as she sighs, "Wish I brought my Garment Grid with me…"

The two continued to run in the path towards Djose Temple. "How much further do we have to go?"

"It's not that far! Just far enough for the boss!" He briefed as they ran across the bridge.

Rikku went to cross the bridge, looking to retrieve her now-stolen, hard-earned Security Spheres. As she stepped onto a particular board, the bridge began to crack. "Uh oh…" She squealed as that part of the bridge collapsed, leaving a fairly sized hole in the middle of the bridge, as well as her falling down!

The two thieves walked back to the bridge as they examined the hole that was now in the bridge.

"I thought that it would never work." One of them exclaimed as the other grabbed a walkie-talkie.

"Boss?" He says, "We got another sucker for ya! From the fall she's taken, she's out, but she should suit you well!"

…

Rikku's eyes opened as she found herself hanging by her arms, which were tied up by a rope. "Okay…W-what's going on?" She asks as she looks around. She appeared to be inside of Djose Temple. "Okay Gippal, if this is some sick idea of a joke, I'm not laughing!" She looked around, seeing that there was no answer. "Hello?"

"You're a loud one, aren't ya?" A tough-like voice says as Rikku noticed a figure walking toward her way.

"Okay, you have some nerve to kidnap me!" Rikku said as the figure came into closer view. This figure was a man who was fairly built, had blonde hair, which was covered by an American flag-print bandana, and wore a leather jacket over a red shirt. Save for dark sunglasses. She narrowed her eyes. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Bandit Keith, Intercontinental Champion in Duel Monsters!" He said as he looked over his captive. "Mmm…lookin' good!"

"You know what you've done is a crime, right?" Rikku dryly said.

Keith smirked, "The only crime I see is that we haven't hooked up yet!"

"Just what do you want anyway?" The Al Bhed narrowed her eyes.

"The same thing that you want, sweetheart…" Keith stroked her cheek, which earned him a hard kick to the chest. The American Duelist narrowed his eyes as he winced in pain, "Why you little punk-"

"Sicko!" She shouted at him. "If that's how you are around women, then I feel _very_ sorry for you!"

"Enough talk, Dweeb! Let's get down to business! You and I are going to have a little duel! Whoever wins will advanced to the finals!"

"Newflash Keith, I don't have any Security Spheres anymore! Some jerks stole them from me!" Rikku informed. "You wasted your time!"

"Oh…which reminds me…" Keith dug into the pockets of his jeans as he pulled out four Security Spheres. "You mean these?" He smirked. "Two of my boys managed to find these and thought that I would have some use of them." He explained, which angered the young Al Bhed!

"So you did have them steal them from you!" Rikku flailed he legs, which made her rock a bit from being hung on the rope tied on her hands.

"Then why don't you just win them back?"

Rikku blinked, "Excuse me? You're saying that I should win back _my_ Security Spheres."

"It's not that you wouldn't get anything out of this!" Keith pulled out two more Security Spheres from his other pocket. "As you can see, I have two Security Spheres! So basically, it's winner take all! Me and my machines against you and whatever kind of deck you have!"

Rikku hmphed, "You have a Machine Deck, too? So do I, and I'll show you who's Machines are better!"

"I take it that you accept?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"Good point." He smirked as he took out a knife, much to Rikku's fright.

"Wh-What are you going to do with that?" She squealed.

"Relax Dweeb, I'm not going to hurt you!" He assured as he cut the rope that suspended Rikku in the air, thus releasing her. "Now, let's start this duel, shall we?"

Rikku got the ropes off her hands as she favored them a bit before retrieving her Duel Disk. "Hold your horses!" She said as she then activated said Duel Disk. "Now I'm ready!"

"Good, the sooner I crush you, the sooner I can get to the finals!" Keith glared.

"LET'S DUEL!" They shouted as they each drew 5 card, but with Keith drawing one additional card.

Keith: 8000  
Rikku: 8000

"I'll start this duel by placing one monster facedown and end my turn!" Keith stated as one card appeared on the field in defense mode.

"Okay!" Rikku drew a card. "I summon Cyber Soldier of Darkworld in Attack Mode (1400/1200)." She announced as the dark machine monster appeared on the field. "Now Cyber Soldier, attack Keith's facedown monster!" She ordered as the Darkworld Cyber Soldier went for an attack on the facedown card. However, it was revealed to be Battle Footballer (1000/2100), thus resulting into Rikku losing Life Points.

Keith: 8000  
Rikku: 7300

"Ha! So much for your Machine Monsters being better than mine!" Keith said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Rikku said. "I end my turn by placing one card facedown."

'Let's see what else I should do to this Dweeb…'Keith thought as he drew a card. A smile formed on his face. "First, I switch my Battle Footballer to Attack Mode, next I summon Overdrive (1600/1500) in Attack mode!" He announced as the All Terrain armored vehicle was summoned on the field. "Overdrive, attack Rikku's Cyber Solider from the Dark World!" He announced as the vehicle fired its machine gun onto the Cyber Soldier, destroying it and some more of Rikku's Life Points…

Keith: 8000  
Rikku: 7100

"And that's just the beginning!" Keith said. " Battle Footballer, attack her directly!" He ordered as Rikku was hit with a high-speed tackle from the Machine…

Keith: 8000  
Rikku: 6100

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown!"

It was now Rikku's turn as she drew a card. "First, I'll place two cards facedown. Then I'll summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode (1700/1200)!" She announced as two cards appeared in front of her, with the machine Tiger/Jet combo behind. Now V-Tiger Jet, attack Bandit Keith's Battle Footballer!" She ordered as the Machine flew as it then opened fire onto the cyborg football player, finally lowering Keith's Life Points…

Keith: 7300

Rikku: 6100

"I now end my turn!" Rikku says, "Your turn!"

"You don't need to remind me, Kid!" Keith drew a card. "I sacrifice my Overdrive to summon Steel Ogre Grotto #2 in Attack Mode (1900/2200)!" He announced as the terrain vehicle was replaced by a mechanicalized floating doll. "Steel Ogre Grotto, attack her V-Tiger Jet! Wipe her out!" He ordered as the Machine went to attack…

"Activate Negate Attack!" Rikku activated one of her facedown cards as a barrier was placed in front, just before the Steel Ogre could land a punch. "Looks like I saved my V-Tiger Jet!"

"Hmph, for now!" Keith placed a card facedown. "I'll place another card facedown and end my turn!"

It was Rikku's turn as she drew a card. "First I'll play a Spell Card Frontline Base. Every turn, I can summon a Union monster provided that it's no higher than four stars!" She places two cards on the field. "I first summon W-Double Wing Catarpult (1400/1600) in attack mode! Then I'll special Summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in attack Mode." She announced as the large blue carrier and the yellow tank appeared on the field beside the Tiger Jet. "First, I'll equip my W-Double Wing Catapult to my V-Tiger Jet, increasing its Attack by 300 (2000/1200)!" She says as V-Tiger Jet mounted on top of the W-Wing Catapult. "Now V-Tiger Jet, destroy Keith's Steel Ogre Grotto #2!" She ordered as the W-Double Wing Catapult flew V-Tiger Jet towards the Steel Ogre as The Tiger Jet jumped off and attacked it, destroying it and causing damage to Keith's Life Points…

Keith: 7200  
Rikku: 6100

"That's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do!" Keith smirked as he activated his facedown card. "You activated my Trap Card, Attack and Receive! That means that you lose 700 Life Points automatically!"

"Oh no!" Rikku whimpered as she began to lose Life Points.

Keith: 7200  
Rikku: 5600

"But that's not the end of my turn! I still have my Z-Metal Tank ready to strike! Speaking of whom, Z-Metal Tank, your up!" Rikku announced as the Yellow tank opened fire onto Keith, taking out his Life Points…"

Keith: 5700  
Rikku: 5600

Rikku smirked, "You don't have that much more Life Points than me anymore! Now I activate my last facedown card Combination Attack! This'll change my W-Double Wing Catapult back into a monster. Also, it'll let my V-Tiger Jet attack again! So…let's see…1400 plus 1700 equals…hmm…3100 Life Points worth of damage! This just isn't your day, eh Keith?"

"Is that all you got?" Keith challenged.

"No, that's all I need!" Rikku responded. "V-Tiger Jet, W-Double Wing Catapult, attack Bandit Keith directly!" She ordered as the two machine monsters went for the attack, lowering Keith's Life Points…

Keith: 2600  
Rikku: 5600

"You just activated another Attack and Receive Trap Card!" Keith smirked.

"Not again…" She cried as she began to lose Life Points…

Keith: 2600  
Rikku: 4600

Rikku blinked at the Life Point damage calculation. "Hey, isn't Attack and Receive supposed to take only 700 Life Points?" She protested.

"True, but another effect of this card is that it causes an additional 300 Life Point damage for ever Attack and Receive card in my graveyard!"

"I end my turn. One more turn and I'm going to the finals!" Rikku cheered. "And to think that you're an Intercontinental Champion of Duel Monsters!"

Keith just smirked as he went to draw. But what Rikku didn't notice that from under his wristband, a card slid out and landed on top of his deck. He smiled, "Ah, it looks like it is my lucky day after all! That's because I activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three new cards, but I have to discard two of them afterwards! He says as he draws three cards…however…the cards "drawn" were those that actually slipped from his wristband into his hand...

Rikku blinked, she could've sworn that she heard a clicking sound. "What's going on, Keith!" She demanded.

"Keep patient, Dweeb!" He shouted as discarded two cards that he wasn't going to need. "You're not the only one with a Frontline Base Spell card!" He informed as he activated said Spell card. "With this ability, I too will be able to special summon a Union Monster. Speaking of which, I special summon Heavy Mech Support Platform (500/500) in defense mode!" He said as the support Platform was summoned on the field. "Now I play Machine Duplication which'll allow me to special summon two more Heavy Mech Support Platforms from my deck!" He went to his deck as he then took out then summoned two more Heavy Mech Support Platforms.

Rikku looked up. "Any reason why you're summoning three weak mach-" She blinked. "Don't tell my you have a strong monster!"

"Not only that you'll have a stronger monster, but after this turn, I'll win this duel and will be going to the finals!" Keith declared.

"…don't tell me that you have a Machine King in your deck!"

"I have something even better than Machine King!" Keith smirked. "I sacrifice two of my Heavy Mech Support Platforms to Summon Perfect Machine King (2700/1500) in attack mode!" He announced as the more powerful version of Machine King was summoned. "And that's not all. I equip my last Heavy Mech Support Platform to raise its attack and defense by 500." He announced as Perfect Machine King went on top of the Heavy Mech Support Platform as its power increased (3200/2000). And that's not all! For every Machine Monster on the field other than itself, it gains 500 attack points. And since you have 3 monsters on your side of the field, my Perfect Machine King gets 1500 life points (4700/2000)."

Rikku was shocked. She knew Machine King could be a threat. But she never even thought about Perfect Machine King. It could take out any of her monsters with no problem at all and bring her Life Points down almost completely with its current state!

"Perfect Machine King, destroy Rikku's W-Double Wing Catapult!" Bandit Keith ordered as Perfect Machine King unleashed its artillery, destroying it, and a chunk of Rikku's Life Points.

Keith: 2600  
Rikku: 1300

"One more turn, and its all over for you, Dweeb!" Keith laughed. "You should've known better than to challenge the Intercontinental Champion to a duel, let alone a Duel of Machines!"

Rikku sighed. At least from the destruction of W-Double Wing Catapult, Perfect Machine King's attack lowered down to 4200, but it was still a lot.

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown, Dweeb! Now make your last move. Because at the end of this turn, it's all over!"

"Looks like there's only one hope left…" She looked down at the cards that were in her hand. She couldn't use Cyber Stein as she only had 1300 Life Points left. She could use Blowback Dragon, but with the risks involved, it was now do or die. There was another way, but she also needed another card to pull it off… "Here goes…" She draws a card. "Please let this be the one…" Rikku was almost afraid to look down.

"Ya know, for a Dweeb, you look pretty cute!" Keith smirked, much to Rikku's grimace.

"In your dreams, Creep!" Rikku said. "First to get rid of Perfect Machine King's power boost! I'll Sacrifice my V-Tiger Jet and my Z-Metal Tank to Summon Buster Dragon in attack mode (2400/2400)!" She says as, with the summoning of the fusion machine monster, Perfect Machine King's attack cuts down (3700/2000)… "My Buster Dragon is stronger than this, but since it was normal summoned instead of fusion summoned, I had to cut its attack power by a third. Next, I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Barrel Dragon with my Blowback Dragon to summon Gatling Dragon in Attack Mode (2600/1200)!

"Is that all?" Keith asked. All that this has done was placed Rikku back to square one, as Perfect Machine King's attack was back where it was…

"No, that's not all!" Rikku continued. "I now play Fusion Sage, which allows me to place a Polymerization card from my deck or graveyard into my hand!" She says as she takes the Polymerization card back from the graveyard, back into her hand. "And finally, I'll use the same Polymerization card again! This time, fusing my Gatling Dragon with my Buster Dragon, forming Blaster Cannon Dragon (4300/3500)!" She announces as the two Machine Dragon's formed to create the even bigger Machine Dragon monster. "Looks like we both have pretty powerful Machines!"

"But there'll only be one left after this is all done!" Keith declared as his Perfect Machine King stood tall. Looking more than ready to attack!

* * *

It's the awesome Blaster Cannon Dragon versus the Powerful Perfect Machine King! Who will prevail, and who will advance on to the finals!

OC Cards Used:

**Buster Dragon**  
Dark/Machine/9 Star  
3600/3600  
Fusion/Effect  
Barrel Dragon + Launcher Dragon  
This card can be normal summoned from your fusion deck without offering the fusion material monsters. If summoned by this effect, the ATK and DEF of this card are reduced by a third. Pay up to 1500 life points to destroy up to 3 spell or trap cards (500 life points for each spell or trap card destroyed).

**Blaster Cannon Dragon**  
Dark/Machine/12 Star  
4300/3500  
Fusion/Effect  
Gatling Dragon + Buster Dragon; Toss a coin three times, if the outcome of heads is 2/3, destroy either all spell and trap or monster cards on the opponent's side of the field. This effect can only be used once per turn. 

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"One more turn, and I'll be one step closer to having my revenge against Pegasus!"

Rikku blinked, "Revenge?"

Keith seethed, "That bastard Pegasus made a fool out of me, TWICE! First at the regional tournament, where I know he cheated against me! He had some brat play for him and gave him a list of things to do against me to beat me! Not only did that list contained the cards that were in my deck, but a list of cards that I've played against that brat!"

"So all of this just because a little kid beat ya at Duel Monsters?"

"HE ONLY BEAT ME BECAUSE PEGASUS CHEATED! I KNOW HE CHEATED!" The Bandit shouted. "HOW COULD HE HAVE KNOWN WHAT KIND OF CARDS THAT I HAD, LET ALONE THE CARDS THAT I PLAYED?"

**Chapter 10:** Blaster Cannon Dragon vs Perfect Machine King


	10. Blaster Cannon Dragon vs Perfect Machine...

Here's the next chapter! Just to let you know right now, I am not in a good mood! One of my pet peeves when it comes to Fan Fictions is find a good story that I'm hooked on, only for it to be turned into a Guy/Guy pairing story! Usually I try to filter it out the "guy/guy love", but a guy can take so much stress! Enough of my bitching-of-the-week.

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – I thought that Perfect Machine King was a fusion card, but according to the release of Rise of Destiny pack in the TCG game, it's an effect monster. I should know, I've been constantly trying to get that card for months. Few weeks ago, I brought a few Legacy of Darkness and Invasion of Chaos packs for Chaos Emperor Dragon and Tyrant Dragon, but all I got was Last Turn, Airknight Parashapth(sp), and another Invader of Darkness and Black Luster Soldier (EotB version)! Back on subject, yeah it's weird. Just like the whole Luster Dragon mix-up Luster Dragon #2 in the anime's Luster Dragon in the TCG game and vise-versa!

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Blaster Cannon Dragon vs Perfect Machine King

Tea sat down on the ground legs crossed as she sighed. Here she was, surrounded by Yugi and Joey both were preparing for the finals as Serenity, Aria, Arana, and Erika watched. She was fine with Serenity being there, but with those Al Bhed girls? Something wasn't right about them. Especially Aria, who couldn't help but gave loathing glances towards Serenity for some reason. Over her yellow and black "Spirit" baby tee was Yugi's jacket, which he had let her wear.

Feeling somewhat bored, Tea dug into the coat's pockets as in her right hand she felt the only other Millennium item Yugi had in his possession beside the Puzzle that wasn't stolen: The Millennium Necklace.

Tea examined the golden jewelry as she sighed. She almost wished that this item would work for her, even if only for just one time. She couldn't understand why they were so trusting in the Al Bhed, especially Joey! For one thing, they didn't know anything about them, other than they were from Spira! Maybe it was because of Jealousy, like was when Serenity first stayed with Joey. Perhaps they'd grow on her eventually like the Auburn-haired girl had. She closed her eyes, deciding to thing deeply and clearly about this whole matter.

'Am I really that jealous?' She thought to herself. 'Am I really that overprotective? Yugi, of course I am. But Joey? It's not like I have romantic feelings for him or anything…do I?' She shook her head. Of course not! For one, she clearly loved Yugi. And besides, as much as she liked him, Joey was a bit too macho for her tastes, and that went double for Tristan. Maybe it was because that she was so used to being the only girl in their group that she felt that she wasn't getting that much attention from the guys as much as she used to. She slightly moaned in frustration. "Rikku was right, I am jealous!"

Tea's eyes shot open at the sound of a scream! "What was that?"

Yugi and the other apparently heard the same scream as they grabbed their cards ran over. "Come on Tea!"

"Coming…" Tea got up from the ground as she rushed to follow, but as the bottom of her tan platform boot went into the large crack in the pavement, she lost balance and tripped.

Erika rushed back as she extended a hand. "Need help?" She asked.

"Thanks…" Tea grabbed her hand. Apparently she didn't realize that she still had the Millennium Necklace in her hand as within touch it began to flash, much to Tea's shock. Which was nothing compared to the images what she just saw from its flash:

A huge black monster, which has just been revived, battling various duel monsters! Yami Marik and Yami Bakura standing beside a man with long blue hair and wearing Summoner robes, each smiling sinisterly. Serenity running from some version of a Red Eyes Black Dragon bent on destroying her, and finally Noah, with one of Spira's Duel Disk fighting besides a blonde-haired man carrying a aqua-colored sword fighting against Goons from the LeBlanc Syndicate, who also have Duel Disks. "….Ohmygod…"

Erika gave Tea a concerned look. "…Are you okay?"

"…Er…I'm fine…" Tea said before she rushed over to join Yugi and Joey! "What on Earth was that?" She wondered as they continued to run. Much to their shock, they find that the people and fellow duelists are being attacked by Duel Monsters! That wasn't even the half of it, as they could also be seen being controlled by Doc Goons and Fem-goons, who each had a duel disk.

"The hell's those guy's problems!" Joey glared as he activated his duel disk!

"Looks like LeBlanc's lost it!" Tea added.

"I have the feeling that she's not responsible!" Yugi commented.

"LOOK OUT!" Arana called as what appeared to be Judge Man, Deep Sea Warrior, Robotic Knight, and Giant Koala went to attack the group.

"I don't think so!" Joey said as he and Yugi each drew two cards and used them to defend them. For Joey, it was Gearfried the Iron Knight and Axe Raider. And for Yugi, it was Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight.

"We'll help, too!" Erika, Arana, and Aria got out their Duel disks and each summoned a monster to join the fight. For Erika it was Dark Blade, Aria Gemini Elf, and Arana Dark Elf. They all fought against whatever monsters the Goon and Fem-Goons sent out against them.

"Check this out!" The Doc Goon challenged as he summoned Rock from a Valley of Haze, Thestalos The Firestorm Monarch, and Despair from the Dark. All three monsters went after the monsters of their adversaries and successfully destroyed them.

"Oh no…" Serenity gasped as a Fem-Goon summoned another Despair from the Dark.

"I think we should run." Tea suggested.

"Good idea!" Arana said as she saw her Dark Elf destroyed by the Firestorm Monarach. The gang now proceeded to run from the Syndicate looking for some place of safety.

"Since when are duel disks used as Weapons?" Serenity asked.

"Good point, Tea! I thought there was a chip in the duel disks that made 'em feel and look real, but not real enough to hurt anyone!" Joey added.

"Don't ask me! Shinra's the one who made them!" Tea replied. Speaking of Shinra, she was wondering how he and everyone else were doing on the search for Marik and Bakura. Let alone if they really are behind of all of this.

…

Rikku smiled at her opponent, Bandit Keith. More or less, this duel was pretty much over. "And now your Perfect Machine King's attack is back at 3700. While my Blaster Cannon Dragon's attack is at 4300. No need to guess what's going to happen next! I'll activate its special ability, which'll decide the fate of your monsters! All I need is for it to land in the red and I can destroy either your spell or traps, or even your monsters"

Keith smirks. "You think that you actually have this duel won, Dweeb?"

"Duh! My monster has more attack points than yours!" Rikku said as the roulette began to turn. 'Let it land on red, let it land on red…' She hoped, but unfortunately, it landed on the white. "Aww…"

"Too bad Dweeb!" Keith smirked.

"Well at least I can destroy your Perfect Machine King still!" Rikku reminded. "Blaster Cannon Dragon, destroy Keith's Perfect Machine King with Proton Cannon Blast!" She ordered as the Dragon unleashed its attack on Perfect Machine King. However, Perfect Machine King jumped off the platform, leaving it to be destroyed in its place.

Keith: 2500  
Rikku: 1300

Rikku blinked. "Your Perfect Machine King's still standing?"

"You only destroyed my Heavy Mech Support Platform." Keith said as Perfect Machine King's Attack and Defense dropped (3200/1500). "But I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted, which will bring back my Heavy Mech Support Platform!" He said as the platform re-appeared on the field. 'I'll now re-equip my Heavy Mech Support Platform to my Perfect Machine King. Raising its attack points back to where it was! (3700/2000)

Rikku pouted. "I end my turn. But that still doesn't do you any good. Talk about 'Back to Square One…'"

"You forget that it's now my turn!" Keith reminded as he "drew" a card from his "deck" (read: secretly got a card slid to his hand from his wristband.). "I'll play this spell card Machine Conversion factory which will power my monster by 300 points (4000/2300). And that's not all! I'll summon Acrobat Monkey (1000/1800) in attack mode!" He announced as machine monkey appeared on the field. And that raises Perfect Machine King's attack points by another 500 (4500/2300).

Rikku gasped, "Oh no…"

"Say goodbye to Blaster Cannon Dragon! Perfect Machine King, attack now!" Keith ordered as the Machine went to and succeeded in destroying Rikku's Blaster Cannon Dragon, knocking out a small chunk of her remaining Life Points!

Keith: 2500  
Rikku: 1100

"Now Acrobat Monkey, attack her directly!" Keith ordered as the Robotic Monkey went for the attack, knocking nearly all of Rikku's Life Points!

Keith: 2500  
Rikku: 100

"One more turn, and I'll be one step closer to having my revenge against Pegasus!"

Rikku blinked, "Revenge?"

Keith seethed, "That bastard Pegasus made a fool out of me, TWICE! First at the regional tournament, where I know he cheated against me! He had some brat play for him and gave him a list of things to do against me to beat me! Not only did that list contained the cards that were in my deck, but a list of cards that I've played against that brat!"

"So all of this just because a little kid beat ya at Duel Monsters?"

"HE ONLY BEAT ME BECAUSE PEGASUS CHEATED! I KNOW HE CHEATED!" The Bandit shouted. "HOW COULD HE HAVE KNOWN WHAT KIND OF CARDS THAT I HAD, LET ALONE THE CARDS THAT I PLAYED?"

"Oh come on, Keith! Just let it go!" Rikku sighed becoming annoyed with Keith's complaining.

"NO!" Keith shouted at the Al Bhed. "I won't let it go! Pegasus went out of his way to humiliate me! NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUTTA BANDIT KEITH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"GET OVER IT!" Rikku shouted at him. "It's in the past, let it go!"

"Shaddup Dweeb! I'm going to have my revenge against Pegasus, and there won't anyone to stop me! Let alone a dweeb like you!"

"Fine, it's my turn!"

"Make it already! You only have 100 Life Points left anyway so there's no chance in hell that you can pull out whatever card you have to defeat me!"

Rikku drew a card. "Okay Keith, you ready to lose?"

Keith snorted. "Fat chance of that happening, kid!"

"Not only will it happen, but I'm only going to use three cards to beat you!" Rikku said.

"Ha! Give me your best shot!"

Rikku smiled as she grabbed three cards from her hand as she then showed them to Keith. Much to his shock and her satisfaction, they were Monster Reborn, Tribute to the Doomed, and Mystical Space Typhoon! "First, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Rikku said as she activated the spell card.

"WHAT?"

"Since you are THE Intercontinental Champion, you know what this card does! It allows me to destroy one spell card! Including your equipped Heavy Mech Support Platform."

Keith smirked as Perfect Machine King leaped away as the platform was destroyed. Resulting in his attack and defense being lowered (3500/1500). "Like that's going to help you much!"

"Next, I'll play Tribute of the doomed!" She played another spell card before discarding a card. "For the cost of one card, I can destroy any one of your monsters…including your Perfect Machine King!"

"NO!" Keith shouted as he saw his Perfect Machine King destroyed.

"I believe you know what's next!" Rikku smirked, I'll play Monster reborn to bring back my Blaster Cannon Dragon!" She announced as, through the pyroflies, the Machine monster was brought back! "Now Blaster Cannon Dragon! Destroy Keith's Acrobat Monkey and the rest of his Life Points!" She ordered as the Machine Dragon unleashed its attack, taking out what was left of Bandit Keith's Life Points.

Keith: 0  
Rikku: 100

"Stick a fork in ya Keith, 'cause you're done!" Rikku cheered. "Now I'm going to the finals!"

"No…you're not!" Keith hissed.

"Hello? I just beat you! We did agree that whoever won the duel was go to the finals. So fork over the Security Spheres and your rarest card!"

"Well there's a change of plans now!" Keith said as he produced from his jacket a pistol, complete with a silencer on the barrel! "Now hand over your rarest card now! Because like it or not, I'm going to the finals!"

"Oh, so it's like that?" Rikku glared as she took out her daggers. Somehow today, she expected that she would need them. She almost wished that she brought her Garment Grid with her so she could change into her gunner Dressphere to really give Bandit Keith something to be concerned about…

The defeated duelist pointed the gun right at her head. "Fork over your rare card right now, or you'll have a hole in your pretty little head, Dweeb!"

The Al Bhed sighed as she dropped her daggers, "Okay Keith…you win…" She says in defeat as she walks over to him.

"I knew you'd see things my way!" The Bandit smirked as Rikku walked up to him. But right as they were now nose to nose…. "On second thought, I think I'll just take your Perfect Machine King! After all, I did just win the duel!"

"The hell you are!" Keith clocked the trigger as he placed the barrel onto Rikku's forehead! "No one's getting in the way of my revenge against Pegasus, especially a Dweeb like you!"

She waved it off. "Oh get over it, Sore Loser!"

"THAT'S IT!" Keith shouted as he pulled the trigger…much to his shock, nothing happened. "The hell?" He pulled it again, but the result was the same. He rapidly pulled the trigger, but the only result he got was the clicking sound which resulted from the pulled trigger.

"What's wrong? Gun's not working for ya?" Rikku asked innocently. "I guess it wouldn't without this!" She then smirked as she held up the clip that she stole from his gun. Much to Keith's anger…

"Why you little-" Keith was rendered helpless after a stiff kick to the jewels.

Rikku removed her foot from his crotch, "That's for earlier, Sicko!" She says as Keith fell down. Out from his jacket were her four Security Spheres and an additional two! "Look's like I'm going to the finals!" She smiled.

Rikku then noticed extra cards under him. Upon closer inspection, she saw the device Keith used to make sure that he "drew" the cards he needed. "Hey, that's cheating! And you call yourself a Duelist? Let alone the Intercontinental Champion?" She hmphed as she grabbed the Spheres, then Keith's Perfect Machine King from his deck! "Now to met up with Teyi and the guys." She said as she lefts the fallen Intercontinental Champion alone. Without his spheres and his most rare card. "Cheaters never win…" She sighed.

…

"We're getting another report on a Duel Monster attack!" Buddy briefed as he continued his watch as Navigator. It's been the same all day as he picked up on various attacks by fiends that appeared to be Duel Monsters, which stomped the Gullwings and Tristan! They knew that the Duel Disk made Duel Monsters real from the Pyroflies, but wasn't there a safety chip installed to ensure that, despite being real, the monster's attacks couldn't really do any harm?

"For the last time, I have nothing to do with it!" Marik tried to convince his captors, but Neither Tristan, Paine, Brother, or even Shinra and Yuna were having any of it!

Brother slapped the Egyptian. "DYMG! (TALK!)" He screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He screamed, almost in a whiny tone.

"Really! Marik's innocent!" Bakura explained. "I was with him the entire time!"

"You don't have to lie for him, Bakura!" Tristan said.

"It is a possibility that he has Bakura under mind control!" Shinra reminded.

"If that was true, wouldn't his voice be layered from what you told me about his mind control?" Yuna asked. "I have a feeling that he's innocent!"

"FRYD? (WHAT?)" Brother outburst"

"You're kidding, right?" Tristan added his opinion of the Summoner's theory. "I mean this _is_ Marik we're talking about! The same guy who wanted to conquer the world and kill Yugi?"

"Did you have to bring that up?" Marik narrowed his eyes.

"I know…but something's telling me that Marik's not responsible. That he's only a victim in this, just as everyone else!"

"Okay, if Marik's not responsible, than who is? I mean, I don't think that LeBlanc's exactly the best mechanic so who else could've possibly been able to override the safety chip?" Tristan asked before turning to the young Al Bhed boy! "While we're on the subject, how could that chip be easily overridden?"

"Well…I'm-"

"Let me guess, 'Just a kid?'" Tristan sighed, "Now the LeBlanc Syndicate's sending out duel monsters to attack for some reason, all because of your Safety chip failed!"

Yuna sighed as she walked towards the elevator, which grabbed Bakura's attention.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to clear my mind and think about this matter over. If Marik's not responsible for giving the LeBlanc Syndicate power in the form of Duel Monsters, then who is?"

"Good question…" Paine agreed. "Whoever's responsible is threat to all Spira and must be stop." She glared at the bounded Egyptian. "At all costs…"

"I'm telling you, I have nothing to do with it!" Marik placed his plea as Yuna went up on the elevator. "Well this is unfair: Guilty until proven innocent!"

"Well you don't exactly have the best track record!" Buddy reminded. "As much as it sucks, you're our number one suspect!"

"Just think of it this way: You'll prove how wrong everyone was!" Bakura said to Marik.

"Why are you so damn optimistic?" The Egyptian hissed.

"It could be worse! We could've been thrown overboard or sent to the Shadow Realm!"

"You could probably use some air, too" Tristan suggested to Shinra. "I mean, wearing that suit all the time and never taking that helmet off, you must be pretty hot in there!"

"He's right! Maybe you could use a breather!" Buddy added.

"You're always wearing that suit, even if it's like what 84 degrees outside? C'mon, Man! Relax a bit! You and I already have enough Security Spheres!" Brother suggested as he reminded Shinra that he and Brother each have earned Six Security Spheres to advance to the finals! It was truly a fact that Shinra was hardly ever seen without his bodysuit, let alone his helmet. A fact, however, which would lead Tristan, Yuna, and the rest of the Gullwings to their downfall as from underneath the helmet, the Eye of Horus flashed on his forehead…

"It's time for you to fulfill your task, my mind slave…" 

Yuna stood on top of the Celsius as she looked outside, can't help but wonder what's happening in Spira, most noticeably with the Duel Monster attacks. Her thought immediately went to Rikku, Tea, Yugi, and the others, knowing what's been happening, especially in Luca. She hoped that they were ok…

Next, she began to wonder…what if she did decide to enter the tournament perhaps she could've done something! But then again, she didn't know what kind of cards the LeBlanc Syndicate had at their disposal. At least she could relax knowing that they don't have any of the Egyptian God Cards she was told about with them.

Still, the former Summoner let out a sigh. "Tidus…I wish you were here…" She closed her eyes, as they were then quickly open at the sound of the sliding door opening...

Yuna turned around as she found a familiar face…well…figuratively speaking. "Shinra? Is something wrong?" She asks, but the Al Bhed boy didn't respond. "Shinra?" Still no response from him... "Shinra?" No even a flinch. "Why aren't you speaking?"

"There's hardly any need to talk any further, Lady Yuna!" Shinra said, as his voice was layered, much to Yuna's confusion and shock…even factoring in the usual layerness of his voice.

Yuna was also taken back with the "Lady Yuna" reference from him. "Shinra…what's going on!" She asked, running up to the young boy. "Answer me! You know something's wrong, do you?" Fear was shown in her voice.

"Very perceptive…" Shinra said, now in a more menacing manner.

"This isn't funny!" Yuna went to remove the helmet from Shinra's head. Concerned with the extra layering of his voice. However, she was shocked at what she saw.

Brother's eyes went wide as he believed that he just heard a scream. Not just any scream, but Yuna's! "What was that?" He asked.

"Sound like something's happening to Yuna!" Paine drew out her sword as she ran to the Elevator! "Let go!"

"Yuna's in trouble? I'm on my way!" Brother went to follow, but was pulled back by both Buddy and Tristan!

"Wait, you don't have a weapon!" Tristan reminded the stubborn Al Bhed!

"He's right, you could get slaughtered!" Buddy added.

"But I do have my Duel Disk to fight the fiends since the security chip's malfunction!" Brother reminded as he shoved them both away. "YUNA, I'M COMING!"

"Hey, what about us?"

Tristan and Buddy looked back at Marik and Bakura, still tied up. With a sigh, they went over to untie them.

"Okay, but if you try anything…" Tristan warned.

"Jeez, can't you trust me?" Marik protested.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You can argue about that later, let's go!" Buddy reminded as the four left for the Elevator to join the others on the deck. When they reached there, they eyes were wide. Not because of the fact that Shinra's helmet was off, but what they saw on his forehead: The Eye of Horus!

"Shinra, stop!" Paine called out to the boy, who had just activated his Duel Disk.

"Shinra?" He replied. "I am not Shinra, but I only speak through him as he is now my mind slave, foolish girl!"

"Mind slave?" Buddy and Brother exclaimed in unison as Tristan seethed at Marik.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He shouted at the Egyptian!

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He replied in his defense!

"Enough talk, now let's get down to business Lady Yuna!" "Shinra" sneered. "You and I are going to have a duel which our souls will be on the line!"

"Souls?" Yuna blinked. "Shinra, I don't understand you! You know that I've said that I'm never going to duel again!"

"Shinra" ignored her cries, "You don't have a choice in the matter, my dear! As I now play this: The Eye of Horus!"

"The Eye of Horus!" Yuna, as well as Paine, Brother, and practically everyone else exclaimed as the mind-controlled Shinra played the Spell Card, filling the entire area on the deck with that familiar purple fog!"

"MARIK!" Brother screamed!

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He yelled. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

* * *

Don't you just hate it when you're the usual suspect? Anyways, Yuna's now have to face a mind-controlled Shinra in this Shadow Duel, or else she'll lose her soul! But will she still maintain her promise?"

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"Listen, whoever you are! I'll duel you in Yuna's place!" Brother said. "She made a vow not to duel again, and I'm going to see to it that nobody forces her to break it!"

"You fool, I've already activated the Eye of Horus, which means that Lady Yuna has no choice but to duel! Besides, I have no interests in dueling a simpleton like you! I'm only interested in dueling the High Summoner who defeated Sin!" "Shinra" smirked, "By the way. Tell my weaker half that I said hello! And that I forgive him for betraying me by forfeiting the duel to the Pharaoh and sending me to the Shadow Realm!"

"Weaker half?" Paine blinked, confused.

"Wait, now I know who you are!" Tristan glared. "You're Marik's dark side, aren't you!"

"Told you it wasn't my fault!" Marik said arms crossed!

**Chapter 11:** Shinra's Betrayal! Yuna Duels Again!


	11. Shinra's Betrayal!  Yuna Duels Again! Os...

Here's the next chapter, all! Right now, I'm really reconsidering about posting my stories on Media due to the formatting issues. I mean it looks fine on and in Word, but uploaded there, what would be in italics if in an enlarged bold font! Anyway…

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – Just so you know, after the Rise of Destiny packs are the Flaming Eternity Packs, then there's Dark Revelations 1, like Dark Beginnings 1, it's a re-release of hard-to-get cards including Tyrant Dragon, Toon Goblin Attack Force, and Toon Gemini Elf. After that is The Lost Millennium with cards from Yu-gi-oh GX. I'm already planning on using the cards from the Flaming Eternity Packs and, of course, Dark Revelations. I'm still deciding on that.

**FireGoddess101** – It's just one of the "rewards" that comes with the "Usual Suspect" label.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Shinra's Betrayal! Yuna Duels Again! Osiris' Attack! 

"Shinra" sneered at the brunette, "From the way I see it, you have two choices Lady Yuna: Either you gain the courage to face me in a duel, or you can forfeit and lose your soul to me!"

Yuna didn't know what to do. Would she really break her vow not to duel until she found Tidus, or would she stand by it, even if it did cost her soul? With the Eye of Horus activated, she didn't have much of a choice. And to make things worse, she also had Shinra to think about. Something, or someone was controlling her young friend's mind, and she was determined to free him from whatever it was. She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, and what did you do to Shinra?"

"I didn't do anything, all I've done was just took control of his mind, that's all! As for who I am, let's just say that I'm just a good friend and an old friend of yours! I think you know him pretty well! A Guado Maester, is he not?"

"Guado Maest-" Yuna stopped at the realization as she then gasped in fear. It couldn't be true! He had to be lying. She had sent him to the Farplane two years ago! He couldn't really be alive!

"No…" Paine closed her eyes.

"Say what!" Buddy blinked.

"OUI KUD DU PA GETTEHK SA! SEYMOUR'C PYLG? YUNA CAHD RES! RUF LUIMT RA PA PYLG YVDAN YUNA RYC CAHD RES? (YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! SEYMOUR'S BACK? YUNA SENT HIM! HOW COULD HE BE BACK AFTER YUNA HAS SENT HIM?)"

"Could somebody explain to me who's this Seymour guy?" Marik asked.

"Remember the Guado that killed nearly the entire Ronso tribe?" Bakura asked.

"Listen, whoever you are! I'll duel you in Yuna's place!" Brother said. "She made a vow not to duel again, and I'm going to see to it that nobody force her to break it!"

"You fool, I've already activated the Eye of Horus, which means that Lady Yuna has no choice but to duel! Besides, I have no interests in dueling a simpleton like you! I'm only interested in dueling the High Summoner who defeated Sin!" "Shinra" smirked, "By the way. Tell my weaker half that I said hello! And that I forgive him for betraying me by forfeiting the duel to the Pharaoh and sending me to the Shadow Realm!"

"Weaker half?" Paine blinked, confused.

"Wait, now I know who you are!" Tristan glared. "You're Marik's dark side, aren't you!"

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" Marik said arms crossed!

"Very perceptive, Little Tristan! But I'm not the only one who's back. Bakura's dark side is back as well, and we're all working with Seymour for one thing: To revive Sin and rule the world!" "Shinra" laughed manically. "But first thing's first: Lady Yuna, we have a shadow duel to play, and I expect an answer from you soon! Otherwise, I'll take your silence as a forfeit. Meaning that your soul will belong to the shadows!"

…

On the Mi'hen Highroad, Tidus and Noah have just arrived, and to say that the road was in peril would be an understatement.

"Okay…I've may have been gone for two years, but I know that it's definitely not supposed to look like that!" Tidus said as he seen bits of rubble all through out the area.

"What happened here?" Noah asked as he then saw a fallen man who was barely conscious. He quickly ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Sin…Sin…" He said repeatedly.

"Sin?" Noah blinked. "Tidus, come quick!"

The blonde rushed over. "What's up?"

"This guy just keeps on saying 'Sin…Sin…' all over again!" Noah explained.

"Sin…is coming…" The man said.

"Oh man…they're really are trying to revive Sin!" Tidus narrowed his eyes. "Seymour's not going to get away with this!" He said as he ran off.

Noah looked down as he decided to take the duel disk from the man. Seeing that it'll help him more than its original owner right now. "Tidus, wait up! Your legs are longer than mine!" He said as he tried to catch up with the blonde! "I come back into the land of the living, and this is what I get into…"

"Trust me, it could be a lot worse: Sin could still exist right now!"

Noah blinked. "Still? I don't follow."

"Let's just say that a group of friends and I have managed to defeat it…barely…" He sighs. "Let just hope that those fiends haven't got to them already!"

…

"Alright!" Rikku cheered as she looked at her winnings: Six Security Spheres and the three rare cards she scored for winning: Black Tyranno for defeating Rex Raptor. DNA Surgery she decided to relieve Weevil Underwood after blasting him - literally! And Perfect Machine King she just won from Keith after he tried to weasel his way out of the deal with a gun! She already had good strategies being planned with these cards, more so since she was now going to the finals with Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Shinra, and Brother. She already had a good idea who she wanted to face. Of course she wanted to go head to head with the King of Games, but she wanted to face Kaiba to get back her Blue Eyes White Dragon! She wouldn't mind facing Joey, as she'd be after either his Jinzo or Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon! Then, there was Brother who she may have to face for the billionth time! And she heard that Shinra was running an Element Deck.

"I'm going to the fi-nals! I'm going to the fi-nals!" She sung and danced as she walked from Mushroom Rock Road, passing through the gates, which entered her back into Mi'hen Highroad! However, her celebration was ended when she saw a few fiends heading towards her way.

"No problem!" Rikku grabbed her daggers, ready to fight, but stopped when she saw them being destroyed by other fiends, but not like the ones she was used to fighting. These fiends were Ryu-Kishin and Ryu-Kishin Powered. "Umm…" Rikku had to think fast, so she summoned two monsters of her own: Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank to hopefully take care of the monsters. "…I'll be right back…" She said as she went to run around the fight between her machine monsters and the fiends, not wanting to get physical right now. "Okay…Luca's not too far from running distance." She said to herself, silently hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with the Chocobo Eater. "Since when do Duel Monsters exist without the use of a duel disk, anyway?" She continued to run up through the path that would eventually lead her to the main road of M'hen. Unfortunately, she was met with a group of more Duel Monsters, four of them to be exact: Granmarg the Earth Monarch, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Mobius the Frost Monarch, and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!

"…Uh-oh…" Rikku pondered running back, but stopped when she saw the two Ryu-Kishins headed her way, along with a few more Duel Monsters. Needless to say, she was cornered and trapped like a rat… "…umm…" Fear grew onto her face as she then eeped from a Thunder blast from Zaborg. "…IwishthatIhadmygarmentgrid…" She mewed in fear then sighed as she then remembered. "Duh!"

She took out her duel disk and placed three fusion cards on her duel disk as XY-Dragon Cannon, XZ-Tank Cannon, and YZ-Tank Dragon were summoned. "Try to handle this!" She challenged as her Machine Fusion monsters surrounded her to protect her. Unfortunately, her shield of Machines were destroyed by the Four Monarchs' attacks. "Oh no…" She cried as the Monarchs prepared to fire again…

"Blue Eyes, Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"Huh?" Rikku blinked at the voice as she then saw a Blue Eyes release its Burst Stream of Distruction, destroying the Monarchs and the Ryu-Kishins! 'Wait minute, that voice!' She pondered as the smoke cleared as a familiar figure appeared. Rikku knew who it was as she ran towards him. "Setty!" She cried.

Kaiba sighed, "You're as irritating as ever! If I'd known you would be this annoying, I would've left you with them!"

Mokuba ran over. "Rikku, are you okay!"

"I'm fine now! Where are these new fiends coming from?"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "Don't ask me! Your pal Shinra's the one who made the duel disks! If we were using Kaiba Corp's duel disks, none of this would've happened."

"Well we're not! So what are we going to do about these fiends?"

Kaiba scoffed, "Duel Monsters, or whatever fiends you usually have to deal with, they're no match for my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He then glared at Rikku. "You have a duel disk, use it!"

"That's what I tried to do, but they destroyed my XY-Dragon Cannon, XZ-Tank Cannon, and YZ-Tank Dragon!" Rikku informed.

"As much as it pains me to say this, and believe me it does, you have those monstrosity Toon Dragons to defend yourself with!" Kaiba reminded.

"Hmm…" Rikku went into her deck to draw the Toon Monster. "Okay…here goes…" Rikku placed the card on her Duel Disk as the Toon version of Blue Eyes was summoned to the field. "All right! Who wants some!"

"So what will it be, Lady Yuna?" Shinra hissed, under Yami Marik's control, as Yuna looked down. As much as she didn't want to break her vow not to duel, it didn't appear that she had any other choice.

Meanwhile in the dining room of the Chateau in Guadosalam, Yami Marik grinned as he held onto the glowing Millennium Item as he saw through Shinra's eyes, Yuna's pained expression. And he loved every minute of it! "It's been so long since I've tortured some poor soul."

Yami Bakura snickered as he grabbed an apple off the table. "It looks like the Summoner's going to forfeit." He sneered. "She can't stand to face her friend with their souls on the line, much less a child! If you ask me, I say that this whole thing was much to easy!"

"Don't underestimate Yuna." Seymour advised as he walked in. "She may seem naïve, but if she's focused, she can accomplish anything. After all, she and her friends have defeated Sin before!"

"But now the situation's different." The wielder of the Millennium Rod reminded. "She doesn't have her friends to save her, not in a shadow game!" He sneered at as he saw Brother run toward the fog, in a futile attempt to save Yuna, but as he runs through, he comes right back out of it.

Yami Bakura crossed his arms, "Brother's an even bigger fool than I thought…"

"Haven you realized yet, Brother?" Marik shouted, annoyed with the Al Bhed's futile attempts to save Yuna. "This is now a Shadow Duel. That means that no one can come save anyone physically…"

"And no one can escape, isn't that right, Lady Yuna?" "Shinra" sneered as Brother had to be restrained by Tristan and Buddy.

"Cool it man! It won't do any good!" The Brunette told him. "I tried the same thing before!"

"So what will it be, Lady Yuna? Do you accept the duel, or will your pure-hearted instincts won't allow you to risk Shinra's well-being! Either way, someone will lose their soul, duel or no duel!"

"I…" Yuna looked down. She knew she had to defend herself and save her soul, but she didn't want to risk hurting Shinra, let alone him losing his soul! "Alright…" She said as she reluctantly pressed a button on her gauntlet, which unfolded her duel disk. She then activated. "If that's what it takes to save Shinra, I'll do it! I'll duel you to stop you _and_ Seymour!"

"Good girl!" "Shinra" sneered as he and Yuna began to draw five cards. The Shadow Duel was about to begin.

Yuna: 8000  
Shinra: 8000

"Shinra" drew a card, "I'll start by placing one monster facedown in defense mode and two more cards facedown! He said as three cards materialized onto the field in their respective positions.

Now it was Yuna's turn to draw a card. "I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in attack mode!" She summoned as the Dark Warrior appeared on the field. "Now Dark Blade, attack his facedown monster now!" She ordered as Dark Blade went for the attack on the facedown monster, which was revealed to be Revival Jam (1500/500) who just had the Eye of Horus appear on its head. (2000/1000).

"Doesn't matter, I'll activate my Revival Jam's special ability to revive next turn! All it costs is only 1000 life points." Shinra informed as his Life Points dropped.

Yuna: 8000

Shinra: 7000

Yuna blinked. "For 1000 Life Points?"

"My Life Points should be the least of your concerns my dear!" "Shinra" reminded as he activated one of his facedown cards: Life Absorbing Machine. "Life Absorbing Machine will allow me to sacrifice as many Life Points as I want, as I'll get half of them back next turn. As he said this, a part of his torso has vanished, much Yuna's shock.

"W-what's going on?" She cried shocked at what's happening to Shinra.

Brother grabbed Marik. "WHAT IS YOUR DARK SIDE DOING TO SHINRA?"

Marik broke the Al Bhed's physical hold on him. "It's all a part of a shadow game that my darker half has in mind." He explained, remembering the duel with him against himself and Bakura's darker side in an attempt to get his body back.

"In this Shadow game, our souls are connected to our Life Points. But don't worry my dear! I won't be the only one to have a part of my body vanish!"

"It's not your body! It's my friends body you're using!" Yuna glared. "Let Shinra go! He has nothing to do with this vendetta you have against me!"

"Fool, you're all apart of our plans! With all of your souls fed to the great beast, Sin will be revived! Not to worry, you're not alone. We're after the Pharaoh and his friends as well!"

"Pharaoh? Do you mean Yugi?"

"With you and the Pharaoh out of the way, there will be no one to stop us! So let's continue this duel, shall we?"

"Fine…" Yuna sighed. "I end my turn!" She looked down. 'Shinra, I'll save you…hang on…'

"First, from my Life Absorbing Machine's effect, I get back half amount of the Life Points I paid in my last turn." "Shinra" stated as his body returned to normal with the increase of his Life Points.

Yuna: 8000

Shinra: 7500

"Shinra" drew a card. "I now activate my other facedown card: Ultimate Offering! This cost allows me to summon as many monsters as I want after my first summon, provided that I pay 500 Life Points. With that said, welcome back my Revival Jam!" He informed as the slime-like monster returned to the field. "Now, I summon Element Magician (1500/1200) in attack mode!" He announced as the female element Magician appeared on the field, followed by the Eye of Horus appearing on her head. "Thanks to the Eye of Horus, her power increases by 500 (2000/1700)! And that's not all, I also summon Element Soldier (1500/1200) in attack mode, and thanks to the Eye of Horus, he also gets a power boost (2000/1700)! Although I have to pay 500 Life Points…" He said as he lost a bit more of his torso, as well as the Eye of Horus appearing on his forehead…

Yuna: 8000

Shinra: 7000

Yuna gasped, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Shinra then ordered, "Element Soldier, attack her Dark Blade now!" The Soldier went for the attack, destroying Yuna's Dark Blade and some of her Life Points.

Yuna: 7800  
Shinra: 7000

"And that's not all! Element Magician, attack her Life Points Directly!" He ordered as the Magician landed a direct attack on Yuna, lowering even more of her Life Points.

Yuna: 5800  
Shinra: 7000

Shinra smirked, "You don't appear to be looking so good, now are you Lady Yuna?"

Yuna looked down as, much to her horror, her lower torso and a bit of her arms were gone. "What have you done to me?"

"It's like I said before! Our souls are connected to our Life Points. Therefore, by the end of this duel, one of us will be gone!"

The former Summoner narrowed her eyes, "You're sick…"

"Why thank you! I end my turn, so make your move. That is if you can!"

Yuna drew a card, which turned out to be Crush Card Virus. It was next to impossible to quickly summon a monster with at least 2000 attack points, much less one that had more attack points. 'This should do the trick…hopefully it'll knock some sense into Shinra.' She looked at her Mind-Controlled friend, "I'll place one card facedown and summon Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050) in attack mode! Next, I'll pay 500 Life Points to summon Skull Servant (300/200) in attack mode! She said as the Light Fairy Witch appeared on the field along with the cloaked Skeleton as Yuna's Life Points dropped from the extra summon, as well as more parts of her body vanished…

Yuna: 5300  
Shinra: 7000

Yuna continued. "I'll also play Sword of Deep Seated, which will increase my Dark Witch's attack and defense by 500 points." She briefed as a purple sword appeared in the angelic witch's hands, increasing her power (2300/1550). "Now Dunames Dark Witch, attack his Element Soldier now!" She ordered as the Dark Witch attacked the soldier with the weapon, destroying the Soldier and reducing Shinra's Life Points…

Yuna: 5300  
Shinra: 6700

"I end my turn by placing another card facedown!" Yuna said as another card appeared next to her first. "Now let's go! The sooner I beat you, the sooner you'll let go of your hold on Shinra!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have no plans on releasing of your dear friend!" Shinra sneered. "And after this duel is done, your soul will be used for Sin's revival!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" She shouted, as she should then felt a shake on the deck of the Celsius, much to the amusement of Yami Marik, the man who was currently controlling Shinra.

"It appears that you have more serious issues to take care of!" The Egyptian sneered through the young Al Bhed boy. "Looks like your little ship is on a collision course!"

Buddy blinked, "But how! I could've sworn that we had the Auto Pilot-" He, as well as Brother just realized. If Shinra was under Yami Marik's control, couldn't he have sabotaged the Celsius as well?

The two quickly rushed inside, with Paine following as well. Just incase there happened to be unwanted guests! Leaving Tristan, Bakura, and Marik on the deck to watch over the forced duel!

"Shinra, you got to break Marik's control!" Yuna called out! "Please! You must!"

Apparently her pleas appeared to be working, as Shinra was shaking with his hand on his deck. "Yuna…I…" He spoke, strained and all, but he closed his eyes. "No…I won't do it! I won't fight her…"

_"Foolish Boy, you don't have any choice!"_ The Wielder of the Millennium Rod declared as he strengthened his control on him!

"Shinra! Are you alright?"

"Sorry Lady Yuna! Little Shinra can't talk to you right now! However, we still have a duel to finish!" The mind controlled Al Bhed drew another card. "Now I sacrifice my Revival Jam to summon Spine Drake (2100/1900) in attack mode! Thanks to the Eye of Horus, Spine Drake gets a power boost as well!" He stated as Yuna looked at the fiend, the same fiend she often fought with Rikku and Paine as the Eye of Horus appeared on its head, increasing its power (2600/2400). "Now Spine Drake, attack her Skull Servant with your Blizzara Attack!" The Drake went for the Blizzard attack on the Skull, just as the Blizzard was about to hit…"

"I sacrifice Skull Servant to activate my Crush Card Virus!" Yuna declared as Skull Servant exploded, leaving the viral infectious germs in its place to fill the field. "Not only will your Spine Drake, Element Soldier and Element Magician will be sent to the graveyard, but all your monsters that have 1500 attack points or morein your hand or any more that you summoned will automatically be sent to the graveyard for 3 whole turns!" She grinned, "I guess playing the Eye of Horus wasn't such a good idea after all, wasn't it?"

"That's just the tip of the iceberg compared what I have in my deck." He said as he placed his one monster card that was surely over 1500 attack points in the graveyard, as well as his other cards. In addition to mind-controlling Shinra, Yami Marik has modified his deck to satisfy his purposes. Namely to summon a monster that not only the young Summoner never seen before but a monster that she couldn't possibly defeat: Osiris the Sky Dragon!

"I'll end my turn. But remember, this is just a small sample of what I have in store for you."

Yuna drew a card. It was card of Sanctity. "This'll get the job done." Yuna decided as she figured since her Crush Card Virus was in effect, she might as well make Shinra draw some cards. Hopefully, it'll be more of his Element Monsters, which each have 1500 attack points, then being sent to the graveyard. As much as she didn't want to hurt Shinra, she didn't have any other choice, let alone with the current crisis on the air ship. "I now play Card of Sanctity! Now we all must draw until we each have six card!" She stated as she activated the card, forcing them both to draw.

Yami Marik, through Shinra's eyes, looked at the cards he just drew. They were Bolt Drake, Greater Drake, Proto Chimera, Drake Ritual, Dark Hole, and Osiris the Sky Dragon! With the Crush Card's effect, he discarded Bolt Drake (2250/1800) and Greater Drake (2350/1900) to the graveyard! Otherwise, this was going perfect!

'Perfect…' Yami Marik smirked. Yuna's was making Osiris' summoning all to easy, as much as she didn't knew! 'It's just a matter of time before I crush her with Osiris!'

Yuna looked at her cards, or more noticablly, her monsters. They were Mokey-Mokey, Mystical Elf, Guardian Angel Joan, and Marie The Fallen One. "I'll play one monster facedown in Defense Mode! Then, I'll pay 500 Life Points to Sacrifice my Dunames Dark Witch and my facedown monster to Summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode (2800/2000)!" She announced as a brief image of Mystical Elf appeared as she and the Dark Witch were sacrificed for one of Yuna's strongest monsters. "Now Guardian Angel Joan, attack him directly!" She ordered as the Guardian Angel went for the attack, wiping out more of Shinra's Life Points, not to exclude the ones she lost herself for the extra summon.

Yuna: 4800  
Shinra: 3900

At this point, about half of Yuna's and Shinra's bodies were gone, much to her horror, but if she wanted to walk out of this alive, let alone whole, she'd have to win this duel! "Sword of Deep Seated's special effect is that when it's sent to the graveyard, it goes to the top of my deck instead! It's your move now!" She said, her turn ending.

"Shinra" drew a card as he then smirked. "Too bad that your Crush Card Virus won't last much longer, now that I play this: Mystical Space Typhoon! This will eliminate your Crush Card Virus, and allow me to summon a high attack monster!"

Yuna's Crush card was destroyed with the playing of the Spell card, as a typhoon appeared from the sky which sucked up all the viral infectious germs from the field before it disappeared. However, she was unfazed. "My Crush Card Virus may be gone, but my Guardian Angel Joan still stands strong!"

"Not for long, as I now play Dark Hole! This will rid of the field of Guardian Angel Joan, leaving you wide open for an attack!" Shinra placed the card on the Duel Disk as a Black Hole opened on the field, engulfing Guardian Angel Joan inside. "Now that you're defenseless I summon Proto Chimera (1450/1200) in attack mode!" He said as the fusion of various beasts was summoned! The Eye of Horus appeared on the heads as its attack and defense power increased (1950/1700). This was another fiend Yuna had encountered in the past, most noticeably in Macalania Woods. "Proto Chimera, attack her directly!" He ordered as the fiend unleashed various Elemental attacks on the former Summoner, lowering her Life Points even further…

Yuna: 2850  
Shinra: 3900

Shinra smirked, "You're not looking too good, Lady Yuna!" He noted as what was left of her were a pair of hands, her feet, and her torso, neck and head of course! So I end my turn!"

Yuna drew a card, which was, due to its effect, Sword of Deep Seated. "I'll place one monster and a card facedown and end my turn!"

"Is that it? I'd expect better from the High Summoner who defeated Sin!" The Mind-controlled Al Bhed drew a card: Pot of Greed! "Now, I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards!" He looked at what he drew, which were the cards he needed: Swords of Revealing Light and The Magician of Faith! "I'll play Swords of Revealing Light, which will keep you from attacking me for three whole turns! Next, I'll place one monster card facedown in Defense Mode!"

Yuna gasped as the Swords surrounded the facedown monster, which was revealed to be Mokey-Mokey (300/100)! She sighed, there was nothing she could do about the swords, for now…

"Now, I'll place one monster and one card facedown on the field and end my turn! Try to make your move, Lady Yuna!"

…

"Lyh drec amajydun ku tufh ajah cmufan? (Can this elevator go down even slower?)" Brother complained as the lift went down.

"Whatever's causing the Airship to go down's probably in the Engine Room!" Buddy suggested. "Be on your guard! We don't know what kind of Fiends could be down there!"

"If this Darker Half of Marik's behind this, he's getting hurt." Paine simply said as she pulled out her sword. The lift almost reached to the Engine Room as the Gullwings prepared for whatever they may face.

The sliding door opened and much to their shock, maybe even horror, fiends were indeed in the engine room, and from the looks of things, some of the mechanicals were already damaged.

Speaking of Fiends, Chaosrider Gustaph, Chaos Necromancer, and Chaos Sorcerer turned their attention to the trio, looking for a fight.

Paine went for an attack with her Sword, but was knocked back by the Chaos Necromancer's attack! "What the?"

Buddy nudged Brother. "You're the only one who's a duelist!"

"Right!" Brother activated his Duel Disk as he then summoned Grounder Attack Bugroth, Disk Magician, and Giga Tech Wolf to attack the intruding Duel Monsters. They managed to make quick work of Gustaph and Necromancer, but Chaos Sorcerer would be the last monster standing!

"Brother do you have any stronger monsters?"

"Crid Ib! (Shut up!)" Brother drew another card. "Perfect!" He summoned a monster, which appeared to be Gadget Soldier!

"Why don't we attack on three?" Paine suggested, having since gotten back on her feet.

"Sounds good to me!" Brother nodded. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They both said at the same time as Paine went for a Sword Slash as Brother ordered the Warrior-like Machine to open fire on the Sorcerer, who then upon impact shattered into pieces! Leaving the Gullwings to deal with the damages to the engines. What they did not see was a dark fiend from the ground.

Paine managed to get a glimpse of this new fiend as it went towards Buddy… "Look out!"

Buddy turned around to see the Fiend known as Zera the Maunt ready to attack, but was pushed out of the way at the nick of time. He then looked back, just in time to see Paine get knocked back into the wall! "PAINE!"

The Ivory-haired woman was knocked out cold from the impact on the steel! Leaving the two Al Bhed to defend themselves alone! Buddy looked at his longtime friend. "Got any monsters that'll ice this thing?"

Brother watched as his Gadget Soldier was destroyed before he drew a card. "Umm…"

Yuna felt the Celsius begin to rock back and forth as Tristan, Marik, and Bakura began to wonder what was taking the others.

"Shouldn't they have found out the problem by now?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know what's taken them so long, but we need to go down and see for ourselves! I don't' know if ya noticed, but we're experiencing some unneeded turbulence, if ya know what I mean?" Tristan informed.

"Brother, Buddy, and Paine must've found something, or someone in the Engine room, let alone one who's not supposed to be in there." Marik informed. "We need to make sure the ship keeps steady. I don't think we're exactly safe on Auto-Pilot anymore, not in this situation."

"But what can you do? Shinra's under Marik's Darker half's control, Yuna's dueling him, and the others are down in the engine room. Leaving us with zero flying experience!"

"We have to try!" The Egyptian declared. "No matter how difficult it is, we have to ensure the safety of everyone, even if it includes piloting the Celsius!"

"Do you know how dangerous it is, man?"

"I know…" Marik closed his eyes. "If this is my punishment for all that I've done, then so be it!"

Yuna sighed as she drew a card. "At least it'll protect my life points…" She figured as she looked at the mind-controlled boy. "Now I'll remove my Skull Servant and Dunames Dark Witch from the game so I can special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) in attack mode!" She announced as the Skull Servant and Dunames Dark Witch cards dropped into the removed cards slot. Followed by the summoning of the Warrior Monster. However, "Shinra" was not moved.

"Ha, some good that will do for you! Thanks to the Swords of Revealing Light, you can't attack for your next three turns!"

"No, but I can do this! Black Luster Solider, remove his Proto Chimera from the game!" She ordered as, with a swipe from the Soldier's sword, Proto Chimera was removed from the game! "I end my turn."

"You still can't attack, my dear!" "Shinra" reminded. "Not for another two turns!" He drew. "First, I'll reveal my facedown monster, Magician of Faith (300/400), which activates her Special ability to take one Spell card from the graveyard!" He explained as the eye of Horus then appeared on the pink-haired magician, increasing her power (800/900). "My Pot of Greed would do nicely!" He smiled as he took the Spell Card from his Graveyard pile. "Now, I'll activate the same card I just withdrew from my graveyard and draw two cards and end my turn!" He said with arrogance as he drew his two cards.

Yuna narrowed her eyes at the arrogance as she drew a card. 'This'll wipe that smirk off his face and knock him down a peg or two…' She thought as she made her move… "Do you remember how you destroyed my Crush Card? Well now it's payback time, as I now activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" She announced as she placed the card on the field. "You should know what it does, since that was the same card you used! So say goodbye to your Swords of Revealing Light!"

Shinra was unmoved by the Typhoon destroying the swords which kept Black Luster Soldier and Mokey-Mokey at bay. "That still won't stop the inevitable from happening!" He informed. "I now have the card that I need to send your soul into eternal darkness!"

Yuna blinked, "What do you mean?"

"On my next turn, I'll summon a monster which you'll never beat: The Egyptian God Card Osiris The Sky Dragon!"

"OSIRIS?" Tristan, Bakura, and Marik exclaimed at the same time! Shocked at what they just heard.

"HE HAS OSIRIS THE SKY DRAGON IN HIS DECK?" Marik screamed!

"Well I guess we now know who stole the God Cards!" Tristan concluded.

"A God Card?" Yuna asked in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Perhaps a pinch of fear…

"Precisely!" "Shinra" smirked. "It's best that you summon whatever monster you might have in your deck right now, before it's too late!" He informed as he then laughed, feeling that this duel was nearly over.

"Yuna has zero idea on what a God Card can do!" Tristan stated. "One of use needs to stay and help her, and Marik, since you're know more about the God Cards than any of us, you're the man for the job!"

Marik nodded. "You two see if you can keep the Celsius from sending us on collision course."

"Right!" Tristan turned to Bakura. "Alright, it's go time!"

"Righty-o!" Bakura nodded as the two head for the elevator, activating the lift. Unfortunately, their timing couldn't be any worse…

Brother pried the door open as Buddy helped an unconscious Paine inside of the lift. Meanwhile, Barrel Dragon, Launcher Dragon, and Cyber-Tech Alligator, Brother's summoned monsters, tried to fight off Zerra, but to no avail, he was just two strong as he then destroyed the machines! "Lincac! (Curses!)"

"How about a fusion monster?" Buddy suggested as Brother looked into his deck. "Maybe this one!" Brother drew a card. "Go Buster Dragon!" He announced as the Barrel Dragon/Launcher Dragon fusion combo was summoned onto the field. "Destroy Zerra The Mant with Missile Laser Blast!" Brother ordered as Buster Dragon fired its two missiles, which revealed a laser gun in each of them as they fired away on the Fiend up until impact. "After the dust settles, the machine Dragon was the last one standing.

"Thank god that's over!" Buddy sighed in relief.

"E'mm ceo… (I'll say…)" Brother nodded as they then felt a huge shake! "Fryd dra? (What the?)"

"Something's wrong! We need to get to the bridge!" Buddy placed Paine inside as Brother followed, then activating the lift. However, it did not stop at the Bridge level as it kept its assent upward… "Fryd? (What?)"

"The Deck? Who could-" Buddy's question was interrupted as the door opened, as Tristan and Bakura stood before them.

"Hey guys, I think you need to check your-" Tristan noticed Paine. "What happened to her?"

"Let's just say that we had uninvited guests!" Buddy said in a long-story-short kind of way.

Brother sighed as he looked down. A hint of guilt was seen on his face. "She got attacked because of my obliviousness!"

"We don't have time for that right now! We need to keep this ship from getting more out of control than it already has!" Tristan reminded.

"How's Yuna?" Brother asked. "How's she doing with the duel?"

"Well…let me put it this way: If you always wanted to see an Egyptian God Card, you're in luck!"

"AN EGYPTIAN GOD CARD?" Brother and Buddy screamed!

"AN EGYPTIAN GOD CARD? YUNA'S GOING TO BE FACING AN EGYPTIAN GOD CARD? TELL ME YOU'RE NOT STUPID ENOUGH TO LEAVE YUNA ALONE TO FACE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Brother screamed.

"We can worry about that later!"

Yuna drew a card. "Your decision on not having a monster on the field will be your downfall! But then again, it wouldn't do a fiend like you any favors would it!""

"Just make your move, foolish girl!" "Shinra" shouted.

"We'll see who the fool is, Marik!" Yuna looked down as a small tear dropped from her eye, 'Forgive me Shinra, for this is the only way!' She then glared at the mind-controlled Al Bhed. "I sacrifice my Mokey-Mokey to summon Chaos Command Magician in attack mode (2400/1900)!" Yuna informed as Mokey-Mokey was sacrificed, replaced by the Light-attribute Magician as he now stood beside Black Luster Soldier! "Black Luster Soldier, attack his Magician of Faith!" She ordered as Blast Luster Soldier went for the attack. Unfortunately, as he swung his sword, an arrow appeared in the female magician's hands for her to shield herself!

"You activated my Enchanted Javelin!" "Shinra" smirked. "Now your Black Luster Soldier's Attack Points will be added to my Life Points!"

Yuna: 2850  
Shinra: 6900

Yuna looked down. "At least you won't leave unscarred!" She reminded as Black Luster Soildier proceeded in destroying the Magician.

Yuna: 2850  
Shinra: 4700

"Now Chaos Command Magician, attack him directly!" Yuna ordered as the Magician thrust his wand at "Shinra," resulting a strong bright light to hit the mind-controlled Al Bhed as his life points went down.

Yuna: 2850  
Shinra: 2300

"I end my turn!" Yuna informed!

"Too bad, now that this duel will have to end now." "Shinra" drew a card. "I now play the Spell Card 'Drake Ritual,' in which I'll sacrifice my 9-Star monster Rhyos and my 4-Star monster Element Dragon to summon Elder Drake (3100/2600) in attack mode! Then, I'll play Card of Sanctity as we'll draw until we each have six cards!"

Yuna blinked as they both drew until they each have six cards, "Elder Drake?"

Buddy asked Marik. "By the way, just what does he need to summon an Egyptian God Card?"

"He needs three monsters to sacrifice!" Marik asked. "Just as long as my Darker Half doesn't have Shinra have three monster's on the field, Yuna'll have nothing to worry about!

"And that's just the start!" "Shinra" continued. "By paying 2000 Life Points, I'll sacrifice my Elder Drake to bring back my Bolt Drake, Spine Drake, and Greater Drake from the graveyard!" He said as Elder Drake was sacrificed, and the three Drake Lizards were revived in its place…

Yuna: 2850  
Shinra: 300

Tristan glared at Marik. "You just had the jinx it, did you?"

Yuna blinked. "You went from one monster that could destroy even my Black Luster Soldier to three monsters that are under his attack strength?"

"They won't be on the field long, as now I'll fulfill their one and only purpose…" "Shinra" said as he now took a card in his hand and showed it to Yuna, causing the former Summoner's heart to skip a beat: Osiris The Sky Dragon!"

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"Oh yes! I now sacrifice Bolt Drake, Spine Drake, and Greater Drake to summon the strongest monster in my deck! A card like no other! To summon Osiris The Sky Dragon!"

The three Drakes were now sacrificed as a bright flash then emitted, causing Yuna and everyone else to shield their eyes! As the flash disappeared, it was there! Osiris the Sky Dragon has been summoned onto the field as it began to wrap its huge, long body around the Celsius, much to the shock of the Gullwings!

Brother was in shock with fear at the summoned monster that has wrapped itself around the Celsius, "Fryd eh Spira ec dryd? (What in Spira is that?)"

"It's…that big?" Buddy blinked in its awe.

"Yeah…" Tristan added. "Let's just hope Yuna can take it out quickly!"

Brother shook off his shock, regaining his "fearless leader" composure. "Yuna's Black Luster Solider will eliminate it with its Special Ability!" He declared.

"Wrong!" Marik disagreed. "An Egyptian God Card is immune to Spell and Trap cards as well as Effect Monsters like Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning."

"So I guess Torrential Tribute and Raigeki's out!" Tristan sighed.

"So how is Yuna supposed to defeat that thing?" Buddy asked.

"There's one way: Osiris's greatest strength is also its greatest weakness!" Marik exclaimed.

"Osiris's power depends on how many cards I have in my hand! And since I have five cards in my hand, Osiris gets an attack and defense power of 5000 (5000/5000)! Osiris, attack her Chaos Command Magician!" "Shinra" ordered as Osiris fired its powerful blast from its mouth, destroying Yuna's Magician and taking out a bit of her Life Points.

Yuna: 250  
Shinra: 300

"I end my turn! Not that you can do anything to destroy an Egyptian God! One more turn, and your soul will be sent to the Shadows!"

Yuna drew a card as she then looked down at the cards in her hand, seeing if there was anything she could use to take down Osiris. She knew that she had to think fast and make whatever plan she could come up with count! Otherwise, mind-controlled or not, Shinra would win the duel on his next turn, and her soul would then be sent to the Shadows to be used to revive Sin! It was safe to say that the former High Summoner had her work cut out for her…

Right now, Yuna's in a tight spot…well…both of them are with less than 1000 Life Points left, but Shinra appears to have the advantage with Osiris on the field. For those of you who have just joined us and are thinking, "Osiris? I thought his name was Slifer the Sky Dragon?" Well, it but let me set the record straight. I don't really mind about some changes in the _dub_ such as the names or characters and cards, in fact I usually try to follow the dub, except for when it comes to duels, of course. I use the TCG rules. But I am not, I repeat, **_not_** using the name that was given to the Egyptian God Card all because some producer thought that he was important enough to change the original names of an Egyptian God Card into his own! Talk about Egotistical…

**OC Cards Used:**

**The Eye of Horus  
**Spell/Continuous  
When this card is activated, the maximum number of space for monster cards and spell/trap cards increase to ten. The 5 monsters in front on the field must be destroyed first before attacking the 5 in the back. Also, the ATK/DEF of monsters on the user's side of the field increase by 500 points. The user of this card can decide on a shadow game to be played for the remainder of the duel, even if this card is removed from the field. The loser of this duel will lose their soul. If the duel ends in a draw, no one loses their soul! 

**Bolt Drake  
**Light/Reptile/5  
2250/1800  
Effect  
Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card is on the field, the selected monster cannot attack, change position, or be sacrificed.

**Spine Drake  
**Water/Reptile/6  
2350/1900  
Effect  
When this monster destroys a monster on the opponent's side of the field, that monster is removed from play.

**Greater Drake  
**Fire/Reptile/7  
2550/2100  
Effect  
When this monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent's life points, subtract 200 from your opponent's Life Points.

**Drake Ritual  
**Spell/Ritual  
This card is used to Ritual Summon "Elder Drake." You must also offer monsters whose total level stars equal 10 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.

**Elder Drake  
**Dark/Repile/11  
3100/2600  
Effect  
This monster can only be Ritual summoned with the Ritual Spell card "Drake Ritual." Sacrifice Elder Drake to Special Summon Bolt Drake, Spine Drake, or Greater Drake from your graveyard or, by also paying 2000 life points, Special Summon all three from your graveyard.

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

Rikku blinked at the figure in amazement, "Is that…an Aeon?"

Kaiba also saw this being as he blinked in Shock. "Shinato? There's only one duelist I know who could have that card in his deck!" He shook his head. "Impossible! There's no way in hell that he can still be alive, let alone be here!"

Mokuba saw Shinato as well. "Noah…? Is he alive?" He asked silently.

"Who's Noa-" Rikku stopped herself from talking as she remembered that incident at the Farplane where she had first saw the Kaiba brothers. The boy from their images. "Oh…him…"

**Chapter 12:** The Awakening of Valfor! Tidus Returns!


	12. The Awakening of Valefor!  Tidus Returns

First, I like to retract my statement about the card packs coming out. It appears that I've gotten Dark Revelations 1 mixed up with Dark Beginnings 2. The Dark Revelations 1 set only have monsters from Pharonic Guardian up to Dark Crisis, including monsters such as Kaiser Glider, the Guardian monsters, the Gravekeeper monsters, and the Archfiend monsters! Again, sorry for the mix-up!

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – Hey, that would be funny! But then again, that would've been too easy!

**FireGoddess101** – Oh man I just noticed that now! I'll fix the typo.

**LadyViolet24** – Tidus will return, but it's not what you think…at least not yet…

* * *

**Chapter 12:** The Awakening of Valfor! Tidus Returns! 

"So this is where you guys traded cards?" Yugi asked as he and the gang were in the bar and grill place, which was near Luca Stadium. Fortunately, the attacks of the LeBlanc Syndicate ended! So now, Duelist Kingdom 2 continued. Since the finalists both had some time to kill, Yugi and Joey both decided to see if they could possibly buy new packs or trade some cards, hoping to make their cards stronger...in Joey's case at least. Meanwhile, Aria, Arana, and Erika watched other duels that were on TV as Serenity and Tea were worried about Yuna and the others, especially since Brother and Shinra were participating in the Tournament.

"Yeah!" Joey nodded. "That's where I managed to get some decent cards. I can't believe that Brother was willin' to trade me Cyber Tech Alligator, Summoned Skull, and Buster Blader! Just for a Graceful Charity! Just so he could summon Exodia!"

"Stranger things have happened." Erika reminded. "Besides the whole LeBlanc Syndicate using Duel Disks as weapons. And Tea actually stop giving us the third degree!"

"Do you _have_ to bring that up?" Tea replied. From the look on her face, apparently the visions she had saw earlier still plagued her mind. Just what did they all mean? She knew that the Millennium Necklace could see the future or past, but what did those visions have to do with it? She looked towards Serenity. For some reason or another, in one of those visions she was running away from a dragon that resembled Red Eyes Black Dragon, for some reason or another. "Serenity?"

The Auburn-haired girl turned around. "Yes Tea?"

"Do you really trust them?" She pointed towards the triplets. "I mean, aren't you a bit worried about them?"

She blinked. "They seem nice enough! Though, when I look at Aria she always has this angry look on her face. But when I ask her what's wrong, she tells me not to worry about it."

"But don't you think that it's a bit odd? I mean, they just show up out of the blue one day. All of the sudden, they're so close to us now?"

"Tea, I'm beginning to see what Rikku meant about you being jealous." Serenity stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh great, so you think that I'm just an insecure jealous bitch!"

"No, it's not like that! I was thinking that you're just paranoid!" Serenity corrected her. "You need to just relax! It's not like they're spies sent to keep an eye on us, then when we're not needed anymore we'll be sleepin' with the fishes!" Serenity noticed the look Tea just gave her. "I'm kidding!"

"I think you've been living with Joey too long…" Tea said dryly, which earned her a stuck-out tongue in response.

"Oh no…" Rikku mewed as she saw her Blue Eyes Toon Dragon destroyed by an Ultimate Obedient Fiend! She and Kaiba have been fighting against the Duel-Monsters-Turned-Fiends for the past 30 minutes, while Mokuba carefully stood between them! To make matters worse, more and more of these fiends kept coming, each of them stronger than the last.

Kaiba seethed as another Ultimate Obedient Fiend destroyed his Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Remind me to sue Shinra when all of this is over."

"Oh come on Setty! It's not like it wouldn't have happened to _your_ Duel Disks!"

He glared. "It wouldn't!"

"The last thing we need to do is argue, you guys!" Mokuba reminded, standing…more like shielding himself between Rikku and Kaiba as he let them do the fighting. "We need to find Yugi and-"

"We are not finding those geeks!" Kaiba said, making it loud and clear that he wanted nothing to do with them as he drew a card, then placing it facedown.

"Speak for yourself!" Rikku responded as she summoned Blowback Dragon to defend herself. "I'm worried about my friends!"

"You can go by yourself!"

"Stop it you guys, we need to be fighting them, not each other!"

"Fine…" Kaiba and Rikku both said reluctantly as the first Obedient Fiend destroyed Blowback Dragon before joining the second in advancing towards the three potential victims. Just as the Fiends went for an attack…

"Activate Mirror Force!" Kaiba activated the same facedown card he placed on the field as Mirror-like force field appeared around them, which deflected their attacks back at each other, destroying them both! "So much for that…"

"Now to find Teyi and the others!" Rikku ran off.

"You can go if you want, but I'm not going anywhere near them!" Kaiba declared.

Rikku looked back as she sighed. "Must you always be so Anti-Social?"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "I could care less about my social life! Much less if it involve the-Oh you got to be kidding me!" He seethed as he saw more Duel Monsters.

"Uh oh…" Rikku mewed as she saw a three Tyrant Dragons approach the Trio. She looked towards the Brunette. "You got another Blue Eyes on you?"

Kaiba ignored her as he then summoned one more card, which turned out to be the monster in question: His 2nd Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Alright…good!" Rikku followed suit by summoning her 2nd Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! Looking to double team the three Dragons. "Blue Eyes Beats Tyrant Dragon, game over!"

"Let's just get this over with!" Kaiba glared at the Al Bhed!

"Okay, fine!" Rikku looked toward her dragon! "Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Attack with White Lightning!" They both shouted in unison as the two Blue Eyes, Original and Toon both fired at the same time, looking to take out the three Tyrant Dragons! Mokuba, meanwhile watched on in awe, seeing Kaiba and Rikku's teamwork, as where the Tyrant Dragons and the two White Lightning attacks met, an explosion occurred...

'Now only if Seto would just take the time to get to know Rikku more…' Mokuba thought to himself as the dust began to clear. Much to the trio's shock, the three Tyrant Dragon's were still there!

"…But how?" Rikku mewed. Certain that her Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was strong enough to defeat at least one of the Tyrant Dragons!

"Tyrant Dragon's attack points are 2900! Blue Eyes should've destroyed them…" Kaiba pondered as he looked around. Something was definitely wrong otherwise the Tyrant Dragons would've been destroyed. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Umm….Setty?" Rikku pointed to the Tyrant Dragons who were ready to release their destructive blasts from their mouths, targeting at the two Blue Eyes…

…

"Go Susa Soldier!" Noah summoned the Thunder Spirit monster went to attack a few fiends as Tidus cut threw the others with his signature sword.

"You think that these new fiends would just give up!" The blonde commented as Susa Soldier destroyed another fiend. This one an Opticlops! "Where are they coming from, anyway?"

Noah drew another card. "You tell me and we'll both know!" He then summoned another monster. "Go Asura Priest!" The multi-armed Spellcaster appeared on the field. "At least my Spirit Monsters will keep them at bay."

"Yeah…but for how long…" Tidus swung Brotherhood at another fiend. He clearly began to show some fatigue as sweat ran from the side of his face. "I'm not sure how much more I can take!"

Noah blinked as he saw both his Susa Soldier and Asura Priest destroyed by a Summoned Skull. "That does it…" Noah drew another card from his deck as he then placed it on the summoning zone of his Duel Disk. "Go Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi! Destroy Summoned Skull!" Noah ordered as the flame-haired Pyro monster went for the attack, and destroyed the Skull-like Fiend. After Summoned Skull's destruction, the Cyan-haired boy sighed.

Tidus dropped down. "Thank god that's over…" He sighed. "I don't know how much more I could take…"

"Let's hope that there isn't any more of them…" Noah deactivated his duel disk as his Spirit Monsters then disappeared. Apparently he too was tired. "Is this a typical day for you?"

"Oh yeah…"

…

The Celsius itself was wrapped around by the long body of the Egyptian God Osiris, making it difficult for Yuna to escape, or anyone else to come into her rescue! Even without Osiris's presence, Yuna and Shinra – under Yami Marik's mind control – were in the middle of the Shadow Game, thanks to the Eye of Horus, which meant there was no way in, and no way out! And that was just the beginning!

For one reason or another, the Celsius was now flying to an unknown destination. They had believed that it was on autopilot. But now due to these events, that was no longer the case.

"Brother, you, Tristan, and Buddy see if you can land the Celsius someplace safe." Marik suggested.

"Rog-" Brother blinked. "Wait a minute! _I'm _the leader of the Gullwings! So _I_ give the-"

"We don't have time for that now! We need to get out of the air right now!" Marik sighed, "Knowing my darker half, this might work into his own advantage to worry Yuna!"

"Marik's right!" Tristan added. "You should've seen this guy during Battle City!"

Marik continued. "Bakura, take her to the cabin to see if she's okay!" He pointed to the unconscious Paine who was limp on Brother and Buddy's shoulders!

Bakura nodded. "Right… But are you going to be okay?"

"Marik will be fine!" Tristan assured the ivory-haired boy as they all, except for the one in question, went onto the lift. "Besides, he's the only one who knows his Darker Half better than anyone, let alone how to defeat Osiris!" He explained before the door slid closed.

"Now Lady Yuna…" "Shinra" sneered as he looked at the Summoner, only having Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning on the field as on his own side of the field, Osiris looked down at its potential targets. If things went her way, he would win the duel on his next turn! All Yuna has is a facedown card that would be useless to her! An Egyptian God was immune to Spell or Trap Cards! "It appears that you're out of luck! I may have 300 Life Points, while you are down to your last 350, but I still have Osiris on the field! No matter what monster you summon on the field they don't stand a chance against an Egyptian God! By the way, if that's a Trap Card you have on the field, it won't have any effect on Osiris, as it is unaffected by Spell or Trap cards! Now make your last move!"

Yuna looked at the card she had just drew. "Here goes…Now I activate my Black Luster Soldier's Special Ability and remove Osiris The Sky Dragon from the game!"

"Yuna, wait!" Marik called out.

Black Luster Soldier proceeded to rid the field of Osiris. However, his attempts were futile, as it had no effect on the Sky Dragon! "You used his ability for nothing!" "Shinra" sneered.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm done!" Yuna reminded as she placed one card in the Spell/Trap Zone, and another on the monster card zone, both in facedown position. "I'll place one monster and one card facedown, and switch my Black Luster Soldier into defense mode! That ends my turn."

"You can hide behind your monsters all you want, but that still won't save you from feeling the wrath of an Egyptian God!" "Shinra" informed as he drew a card. "Now with this card I just drew, Osiris' power rises! Now making it 6000 (6000/6000)! It'll go back to 5000 when I activate this card: Graceful Charity! I'll draw three cards, then discard two! I'll activate my 2nd Pot of Greed and draw two more cards raising Osiris' power to 8000 (8000/8000)! Osiris, destroy her Black Luster Soldier!" Her ordered as the Sky Dragon fired its devastating blast from its mouth, destroying Yuna's strongest monster on the field! "I'll reduce its power back to 7000 by playing Infinite Cards, which allow me to hold more than six cards in my hand!" He smirked, "Well Lady Yuna, it's safe to say that this duel is over! No more monsters on the field! And whatever monster you could summon would be automatically destroyed by Osiris' Second Mouth!"

Yuna blinked! "Second mouth?"

Osiris has two more Special Abilities! For every monster that you summon, its attack is decreased by 2000! If any monsters on your side of the field that have zero attack points, then Osiris's second mouth destroys them automatically! And from the look on your face, there isn't any non-tribute monsters in your deck that are over 2000 attack points!

Yuna looked down. As much as he despised Yami Marik for all that he has done! For what he put Yugi and his friends through in the past, for what he's doing now to Shinra! Not to mention throughout all Spira! He was right! The strongest monsters that didn't need to be tribute summoned that were in her deck were at 1800 attack points!

On the bridge, the elevator door opened as Buddy and Tristan stepped out. Brother was still holding the limp body of the unconscious Paine as Bakura stayed in the lift as well.

"Brother come on! We don't have time for this!" Buddy reminded.

"Yeah, we don't know where this Airship is going, thanks to the Auto Pilot being disabled! We don't have time fooling around." Tristan added.

"Listen. The reason Paine's unconscious is because of me! That's why I'm going with Bakura to make sure Paine survives this!" The Self-Proclaimed leader of the Gullwings stated.

"But you're the pilot!" Tristan reminded. "Buddy's the navigator! If Bakura really needs another pair of hands, I'll help! It's better that two people who actually _know_ about this ship handle placing us back on course!"

"Umm…Guys?"

Brother, Tristan, and Bakura looked towards Buddy, who was back in the navigator's seat. "What's wrong?"

"For one thing, our mind-controlling guest had not only disabled the Auto Pilot, but he apparently placed a virus in the system!"

"So the Auto Pilot's out?" Brother asked.

"That's not the worse thing! Sensors are picking up that we're now in Mt. Gagazet, but with Osiris wrapped around the ship, we can hardly see a thing!" Buddy briefed.

"Well at least we know where we are!" Bakura mentioned, looking at the bright side of this matter.

"True…" Brother sighed as he looked down at the unconscious Paine. First her… now this! "Marik femm byo vun drec… (Marik will pay for this…)" He vowed…

Fortunately the long red body of the Egyptian God moved a bit. It was still in the way, but at least they could now see where they were heading. However, what they saw just made things go from bad to worse…

"Oh man…" Tristan blinked

As did Bakura, "We're going to hit Gagazet!"

Brother placed Paine's limp body into Tristan's arms. "You two take care of her!" He said to them both before rushing to the Pilot's seat, in hopes to steer the Celsius out of its seemingly-un-escapable collision with the mountain.

"Okay, let's get her in bed at the cabin!" Tristan suggested as the two stepped back inside of the lift.

The door closed as Bakura made the following suggestion. "Tristan, I'll stay at the cabin in watch Paine. "You go back to the bridge and help Brother and Buddy?"

Tristan blinked. "Huh? But are you sure you can handle it alone?"

"For one, I am good with the first aid if I say so myself! And those two fellows may need an extra hand! Besides, I've heard…stories about you and Joey!"

"WHAT? Where'd you get that idea from?" Tristan shouted at the outrage.

"Well…Yugi did mention about you two being so anxious to run after Tea, who was bathing herself while she was in trouble…"

"We were just worried about our friend, that's all!" He sighed, "I swear you guys always think if I'm out to save a girl it's for a perverted agenda!"

"Well…I've heard that you were quite the womanizer, next to Duke Devlin of course!" Bakura explained.

"Great…now you're comparing me to Dice-Boy!" Tristan sighed.

…

"How fast we're going?" Buddy asked as he kept watch on how close they were to colliding with the mountain.

"Too fast to stop!" Brother informed. "Our best chance is to pull out of the way!"

"Okay, just so you know, you have only about 20 seconds before we crash into Gagazet!"

"FRYD?Dryd'c liddehk ed lmuca!(WHAT? That's cutting it close!)"

"Complaining won't help anyone, so we better start turning!"

Brother grabbed the controls at he pulled as hard as he could to move the ship out of the way. But due to the high turbulence and the now gloomy weather, piloting proved to be difficult…

"15 Seconds…"

Brother pulled harder…

"12 Seconds…"

The only thing that was on his mind was the safety of everyone! Thanks to his obliviousness, Paine was already knocked out from saving him! He was not going to let everyone else get hurt because of him. Not on his watch!

"TEN…"

Brother kept at it! Not giving up this small chance of survival as Buddy counted down how much longer before the Celsius would collide…

"…SIX…"

Brother gritted his teeth as his grip became even tighter on the controls…

"…THREE…

"TWO…"

As Buddy continued the countdown to destruction, Brother screamed loudly as he pulled, hoping that they would move out of the way before colliding as the Celsius proceeded to turn towards another direction, moving out of the path! However, had they had moved only about a second sooner, the side of the airship wouldn't have hit the hard granite as the Celsius shook upon contact!

…

Yuna was knocked down hard to the floor as Yami Marik, though Shinra, just smirked.

"What's wrong Lady Yuna? Becoming too weak to even stand up?" He taunted as Yuna got back up on her feet!

"What was that?" She wondered as she looked around. If it wasn't for this shadow game, which blocked out any visual contact with her true surroundings, she would've known what was happening right now! But she had other things to worry about! She had no monsters on the field, save for one card facedown. And with the fact that any monster summoned would lose 2000 attack points, along with any monster who had zero attack points would automatically be destroyed by Osiris' second mouth didn't do her any favor either! The only good thing, if any in her case, was that Osiris was unaffected by Spell cards, which thankfully included the Eye of Horus!

She then felt a force as if where she was standing was plummeting down. "Oh no…" What happened to the Celsius must been connected to the impact moments ago.

"You have more important things to worry about! Such as you're about to lose more than your soul!" "Shinra" placed a card facedown, reducing Osirus's power even more (6000/6000)! "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Yuna drew a card from her hand as she looked at said card. It was Dark Elf! "This won't do me any good…" She admitted, "But at least it could still protect her life points just like her other facedown monster. "I'll place one card and another monster face down and end my turn!" Yuna simply says. Her best bet was to use Monster Reborn on Guardian Angel Joan! True, that its attack power would be reduced to 800, it was the only best chance she had, since using it on her Black Luster Soldier was impossible due to its effect!

"Too bad, when you place another monster facedown, you activated my Acid Trap Hole Trap Card!" "Shinra" revealed his facedown card! "Acid Trap Hole destroys any monster with 2000 or less defense points! Now let's see…" He smirked. "Which one of these monsters is sure to go? Decisions, decision…I'll pick the first monster you played facedown!" He decided as her facedown monster was revealed to be Wall of Illusions (1000/1850). Since it was under 2000, it was destroyed!

"Now since your turn is done, I'll draw and increase Osiris' attack power!" "Shinra" drew his card, increasing Osiris' Power once again (7000/7000) However, Osiris' attack and defense decreased back to 6000 as he summoned a monster on the field! "I now play Element Dragon (1500/1200) in attack mode!" He said as another one of Shinra's Element monsters appeared on the field! "Of Course, the Eye of Horus increases his power!" He reminded as the Eye of Horus appeared on the Dragon's head. (2000/1700)! "Now Element Dragon, destroy her facedown monster!" He ordered as the Element Dragon fired its blast, destroying the facedown monster that was Dark Elf (2000/800)! "Now Osiris, destroy the rest of Lady Yuna's Life Points and send her to the shadows!" He ordered as Sky Dragon fired its divine blast at Yuna, before it hit, a trio of Maidens appears as they produced a barrier around her! "What?"

"When you attacked, you activated my trap card Hollow Life Barrier!" Yuna explained as the barrier blocked the attack!

"But how! Trap cards shouldn't haven any effect on Osiris!"

"Doesn't mean that Trap Cards can't protect my Life Points!" She says. "All I have to do is discard a card, and any damage to my life points by your attack is null-and-void!"

"Shinra" sneered. "I end my turn, not that it'll do you any good!"

Yuna drew a card, hopefully something that'll get rid of his Element Dragon at least…

Marik, meanwhile, got back onto his feet as he continued finding a way to contact Yuna in the Shadow Realm! After all, the man that had Shinra under his control was his darker half, right? If so, he must've at least retained some shadow magic from his Yami!

'There must be some way…' He pondered. Then he remembered. He remembered Bakura telling him that when Yugi dueled Pegasus in the Shadow Realm, Joey, Tristan, and Tea concentrated hard to fully support him and prevented Pegasus' Millennium Item from reading his mind. Maybe if he tried doing the same thing, perhaps he could help her! He narrowed his eyes as he extended his arm to the purple plasma-like fog. "Hopefully it'll work…"

Yuna looked down at the card she just drew as she then heard a voice!

"Yuna!" 

She blinked as she looked around. "Who's there? Marik?"

"Listen! If you're going to destroy Osiris, you're going have to attack his weakness!" 

'How can I? Every time he draws a card, it just keeps getting stronger! Thanks to Infinite Cards, he can hold as many cards as he want! Even if I do weaken his monster, any monster I summon will lose 2000 attack points! And just about all of my strongest monsters are in my graveyard!'

_"You'll find a way! You've faced tougher challenges than this! Don't give up and don't let my darker side win!"_

"What's taking you so long? Make your move so I can finish you off!" "Shinra" ordered as Yuna looked down. Maybe it was time to work on Osiris' power!

"I'll place one card and one monster facedown! That ends my turn! She explains"

"Shinra" drew once again, raising Osiris' attack and defense back to 7000! "You're just using the same tactics as before!" He reminded. "Now Element Dragon, destroy her facedown monster now!" He ordered as the Masked Dragon went for the attack! However, the attacked monster was revealed to be another Mystical Elf (800/2000). "Your Masked Dragon is stopped!"

"At least it'll survive, unlike your Mystical Elf!" "Shinra" reminded.

Yuna blinked. "Osiris' Second mouth!"

"Exactly! Now destroy her Mystical Elf!" He ordered as the Sky Dragon fired from his 2nd mouth, destroying Yuna's last line of defense "Now my great beast, wipe out the rest of her Life Points and send her to the shadows!" Osiris unleashed its attack, looking to destroy the former Summoner and send her to the shadows...

"Activate Negate Attack!" Yuna announced as a pink and blue void appeared on the field! "Like Hollow Barrier, it makes your attacks null and void, but it also prevents any other attacks from you for one turn!"

"Shinra" sneered, "Your just delaying the inevitable! I end my turn, so make your last move, because next turn, this is the end!"

Yuna looked down at the cards that were in her hand. Other than the last card she placed facedown, that was her last trap card. Marik said to do something about bringing down Osiris, but she needed a monster over 2000 attack points to even keep it on the field do Osiris' Second mouth! She better hope that whatever card she drew it would help her otherwise, it would be all over.

As Yuna placed her, might as well be, disembodied hand on her deck, a bright flash emitted… "Huh?"

"Impossible!" Kaiba hissed as he saw both Blue Eyes destroyed. "How could Tyrant Dragon destroy Blue Eyes?"

"You tell me and we'll both know!" Rikku added her two cents after seeing her Toon Blue Eyes destroyed by another Tyrant Dragon! She drew another card... "Okay, let's try this again!" Rikku placed another card on the field as her third and final Blue Eyes Toon Dragon was summoned.

"Rikku wait!" Mokuba warned her, but it was too late.

"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, White Lightning!" She ordered as the Toon fired its attack at the Fire Attribute Dragon. However, it had little effect as all it did was pushed it back a few inches. "…what'sgoingon…?"

Kaiba looked around the area before suddenly stopping. Apparently he found something that may be the cause of their current predicament. A purple and red-colored, fearsome looking larvae inched closely near the two Tyrant Dragons. He glared at the bug, as it was all clear to him now.

"A Level Three Ultimate Insect…" He hissed. "No wonder Blue Eyes couldn't destroy those dragons, that little gnat was reduced its attack power!"

Rikku blinked. "It can do that?"

"We better destroy it!" Kaiba explained. "Every turn, that Bug will get even stronger, and more of our attack points will be lowered!" Kaiba drew another card before placing it on his duel disk. "Vorse Raider, destroy Ultimate Insect Level 3!" He ordered as the Dark Beast Warrior threw his blades at the insect. However, a Tyrant Dragon flew in the way of the attack. Apparently shielding the bug from any possible harm!

"Are these monsters all apart of some group or something?" Mokuba asked, puzzled at the Insect's teamwork with the dragons as a Tyrant Dragon destroyed Kaiba's Vorse Raider, again with its destructive blast!

Kaiba drew another card as he looked down before gritting his teeth. 'Saggi The Dark Clown? This Card's useless!'

Rikku drew another card. Unfortunately, her luck was the same as Kaiba's: Not good. 'Cyber Jar? That's not good!' She sighed. "Where's my new Perfect Machine King when I need it…"

"Look out!" Mokuba cried as the Tyrant Dragons went for the attack. However, before the blasts were fired, two more blasts were fired from an unknown source. Fortunately for the trio, that blast was intended for their pursuers as after the dust has settled, both the Tyrant Dragons were destroyed, save for the Level 3 Ultimate Insect! That wouldn't last much longer, as the same blast fired at and destroyed that annoying pest!

"Where did those blasts come from?" Rikku pondered as she looked around before she saw before her eyes: A navy-skinned, angelic being wearing angelic robes, save for two pairs of golden wings and a crown fit for a king.

Rikku blinked at the figure in amazement, "Is that…an Aeon?"

Kaiba also saw this being as he blinked in Shock. "Shinato? There's only one person I know who could have that card in his deck!" He shook his head. "Impossible! There's no way in hell that he can still be alive, let alone be here!"

Mokuba saw Shinato as well. "Noah…? Is he alive?" He asked silently.

"Who's Noa-" Rikku remembered that incident at the Farplane where she had first saw the Kaiba brothers. "Oh…him…"

"Noah is not alive! Probably someone in Spira also has Shinato in his deck." Kaiba declared. "Just like you have…excuse me…had a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Do you really need to keep bring that up?" Rikku replied, not too thrilled with Kaiba bringing up her first, let alone humiliating, loss.

"But anyway, Noah's alive! I just know he is, Seto!"

"The Virtual World exploded, remember Mokuba?" Kaiba reminded. "Even if he did saved himself on an backup file, how could program data actually exist in the real world?"

"I don't know, but I think he's alive!"

"Yeah, Setty! Stranger things have happened! You know that-" Rikku reminded.

"Don't call me Setty!" Kaiba interrupted as he snapped at the Al Bhed Theif before continuing with his warning. "And if you say one word about that hocus-pocus-"

"Look!" Mokuba pointed towards the Angel's direction as it disappeared. Leaving two familiar figures running towards this way…at least to Rikku! While Kaiba and Mokuba did recognize one of them, despite latter's shock and the former's denial they did not know the other! "It's Noah!" He cried as he ran towards the two newcomers.

Rikku's eyes were open wide as well as her mouth. To say that she was in shock would be a huge understatement. "It's…it's…" A small tear formed in her right eye as she saw his slightly messy blonde hair, and his all-too-familiar Blitzball Uniform, save for his trademark Sword. "…it's him…"

2/3 of the Trio ran towards the new arrivals, while the third just crossed his arms, failing to believe how one of the new arrivals could actually be alive, let alone in Spira!

"Mokuba! Seto!" Noah cried as the younger…er…youngest Kaiba ran into his arms, hugging him.

"Oh Noah you're alive!" He cried, almost in tears. "I knew you'd find a way!" He looked back. "See Seto, I told ya he would find a way!"

Noah noticed the eldest Kaiba's reaction to all of this! "Mokuba…I don't think Seto's happy to see me!"

"Don't worry Noah, Seto's just having a hard time believing this!"

Rikku was now only a few feet away as she stopped! Tidus had stopped as well, wondering what could be on the young Al Bhed girl's mind!

"Is it you? Is it really you?" Rikku asked, nearly lost all control of her emotions. "Are you really alive?"

"Umm…yeah." Tidus said, surprised. Not sure how to react to this as he was glomped before being knocked over.

"It's you! You talk and everything! It's really is you!" Rikku hugged him as she cried into his chest. "I thought that I'd never see you again…"

Tidus was taken back by Rikku's reaction, "Jeez Rikku! Calm down will ya? Did you cry this much when I disappeared?"

"Oh grow up!"

Rikku looked back as she saw Kaiba's icy glare, arms crossed. She gave a slight smirk. "What's wrong Setty? Are you feeling alone?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" He hissed before turning his attention to his reunited brothers. "How is it even possible that you're alive?"

"I'm not really sure, Seto! All I remember is that one moment I was in the afterlife. And the next I'm in the Farplane!" Noah explained.

"Farplane…" Rikku sighed. "Everything always leads back to that place…"

"Hmph, don't remind me…" Kaiba scoffed, remembering how one of his deep dark secrets was revealed, thanks to Shinra's Commsphere.

Rikku ignored Kaiba as she returned her attention to the blonde. "Oh I'm just glad that you're back! Wait till I tell Yunie!"

"Speaking of Yuna, how is she?"

"Well…it's a long story…But she'll tell ya all about it!" Rikku chirped as she activated her communicator located on her wrist! She hasn't even contacted them at all ever since she first arrived in Domino. "Hello?" No answer…apparently the transmission signals were jammed or something. "Come on…" She tried again.

…

Tristan got back up on his feet as he looked around. The door that separated the path to the door and the cabin was opened. Inside, everything looked trashed.

"Man, that crash trashed the cabin!" He commented as he looked back. "You okay Bakura?"

The boy in question slowly got back up to his feet, brushing himself off, looking a bit rattled. "Yes…That crash was rather unpleasant."

Tristan rushed over to Paine. "How is she?"

"Her head bumped into the door during the crash!" He informed as both boys helped her into the room, before going up the steps and to the available beds. They placed her on top of the first single bed.

"You got this, right Bakura?" Tristan asked.

He nodded. "I'll take care of Paine. You see if the others are okay!"

"Okay, let's just hope the ship's not too damaged." Tristan said as he proceeded to run toward the edge of the "floor" as he jump off and landed on the hardwood floor of the bottom of the cabin. He went back onto the lift to check on the other. First, to see Brother and Buddy for a damage report! Then to see Marik about Yuna's situation against his Darker Half!

After the lift had stopped on the bridge level, the door opened! Allowing Tristan to run to the next door as after it slid open, his eyes went wide. "Oh man…"

Buddy and Brother were both unconscious! At least Buddy was still in his seat! Brother, on the other hand, was tossed into the seat on the right as the result of the collision! Long story short, three people were on top of an airship without a pilot! With Bakura tending to Paine, the brunette had only one option!

He sat down in the pilot's seat as he grabbed the controls! Tristan now had the pleasure, or in his case, the displeasure, of being named the new pilot! "Okay, you've played a lot of flight simulator games at the arcade…you can do this…" Tristan pulled back a bit, which jerked the ship upward. "WHOA BAD MOVE! BAD MOVE!" He released the controls as he sighed. If Yami Marik wasn't going to kill them, his piloting skills, or lack thereof, would. It was then he found a communicational device.

…

"Something must be wrong!" Rikku said dejectedly as she tried one more time to contact the Celsius! However, it would soon be needless…

"May-day! May-day! Anyone out there?" 

Rikku blinked. "That was Tristan's voice!" She quickly replied. "Tristan, is that you?"

"Rikku?" 

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Rikku looked to the Kaiba brothers, all three of them, and Tidus. "I got through!"

"Oh great…" Kaiba sarcastically said.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked as they all surrounded her.

"Big trouble!" 

"So you found Marik?" Rikku asked.

"Marik's not the problem! His dark side is back and apparently has the Millennium Rod as he has Shinra under his mind control! Now he and Yuna are in a Shadow Game!"

Rikku and Mokuba both blinked. "Shadow Game?"

Kaiba groaned. "Not that hocus-pocus crap again!"

"Yuna!" Tidus asked. "How is she?"

"Not good! The last time I saw her, she was barely there!" 

"Oh no…Yunie…" Now Rikku was very worried.

_"And that's not the worse part!"_ Tristan continued over the transmission. _"Shinra has Osiris out on the field!"_

"WHAT?" Kaiba was enraged! "YOU MEAN THAT BRAT HAS AN EGYPTIAN GOD CARD? YOU BETTER BE LYING TAYLOR!"

_"Would I lie about something like this, Kaiba?"_ Tristan sighed. _"Now Paine, Buddy, and Brother are knocked out! Bakura's taking care of Paine, and now Marik's trying all he can to help Yuna! And I basically have to pilot the Celsius_!"

Kaiba scoffed, "You? A pilot? That's a laugh!"

"Why don't you just put it on Auto Pilot?" Rikku asked.

"We tried that! Apparently after he took control of Shinra, Marik's dark side sabotaged the Auto Pilot!"

"That's not good…" Noah looked down.

"Do any of you guys at least know how to pilot an Airship?" 

"I do…Where are ya?" She asked.

"We just crashed through Mt. Gagazet or whatever it's called-Literally!

"Okay…" Rikku folded her hands together as she looked down and proceeded to panic. "Whattodowhattodowhattodo…"

"ARE YOU PEOPLE MAD?" Kaiba screamed. "ARE YOU GOING TO LET HER TRY TO HELP THAT IDIOT PILOT THAT COMTRAPTION?

"Hey, do you know how fly it, Setty? I didn't think so!" Rikku took a deep breath. Being now the only one who had any clue to fly a Machina Airship with everyone else either unconscious or occupied, she had to overcome her fears and nervousness and to help Tristan out. "Okay Tristan, we're almost at Luca through the Mi'hen Highroad. Here's what you need to do…"

"Okay…" Tristan nodded, ready and willing to listen to whatever Rikku said to do.

"Tristan!"

The brunette looked back to find Marik entering the bridge, much to his shock!" Marik, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to-"

"What is going on? Why are you piloting the-" He stopped as he noticed the unconscious Al Bhed! "What happened to them? Did this result from the crash?"

"Yeah…now I'm basically have to fly this thing on my own while Bakura's watching over Paine!" Tristan sighed, "This day just keeps getting better and better…"

…

Yuna looked around at her surroundings. Familiar Surroundings… Wasn't she just on top of the Celsius dueling Shinra, who was being controlled by Yami Marik, in a Shadow Game? This was no Airship, much less a shadow game! She was back in Besaid! More accurately, back in the Besaid Temple, even more accurately at the Cloister of Trials!

"Whatever that flash was, did it send me… to the past?" She asked herself as she began to once again wonder the halls of the trials. She completed them once more! Every puzzle that was to be solved! Every task that was to be done! It went exceptionally faster than it did the first time she tried, but she made it to the shrine! The shrine of Valfor, the first Aeon she ever received from the Fayth. But why! Why was she being brought back here? What was her purpose there?

"What is my purpose back here?" She wondered as she entered the shrine! Much to her shock, she managed to find an addition to the Shrine! She managed to find floating above the seal of the one who became a Fayth!

She grabbed the card as she examined it! Her eyes went wide! "Valfor? But how? Did Pegasus create these?"

"He did!" A voice said as Yuna turned around to she a familiar, cloaked friend.

"Fayth?" Yuna blinked. "What going on? Why am I here! One moment I was in a middle of this Shadow Game, and now I'm back in Besaid!"

"You have been chosen, Lady Yuna." The shorter woman explained. "A great evil is destined to return once again!"

"Great evil…Seymour! Seymour's back from the Farplane and he have brought some friends. One of them being responsible for the trouble I am currently in now!"

"So you understand their intentions! Their quest to revive Sin?"

"Sin? But wasn't Yu Yevon responsible for Sin being reincarnated from the Fayth of the Final Aeon?"

"True, but it appears that the events are changing! If Seymour is not stopped, then all of Spira is doomed."

"What can I do to stop him?" Yuna asked.

"Take this Aeon Card, The Wind of Valfor." The Fayth insisted as Yuna looked down at the card with Valfor's picture. "Use it wisely, and you will have all the strength you need to stop Seymour, and to free Spira! Please Lady Yuna! Please save Spira, once more…"

Yuna examined the card as she then nodded. "Okay, I will…" She agreed as the card she had just picked up flashed…

…

"What is taking you so long, Lady Yuna?"

The layered voice of Shinra snapped as Yuna looked around. She was back on the Airship in this Shadow Game. But wasn't she just in Valfor's Shrine? Yuna looked down at the card she just drew as her eyes went wide. It was the card she had just received, The Wind of Valfor! A bit of hope came to the former Summoner as she decided to play it! "I now play The Wind of Valfor!"

"Shinra" blinked. "What?"

Yuna placed the card down onto the field! "Reveal yourself! Come to me Valfor!" The familiar symbols appeared on the field as a bright beam of light then emitted from the ground upward. From the sky, came the familiar bird-like Aeon! The Aeon that was known as Valfor!

"What in the name of Ra is that?"

New knowledge was placed into her mind, as Yuna knew what exactly to do next. "This card allows me to combine this monster I just summoned with a monster that is in my Graveyard! And I pick my Black Luster Solider!" She said as the Envoy Warrior reappeared onto the field. "Now Valfor, combine with Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning to form…" The two summoned monster began to merge together, creating a fused being!

Back in Guadosalam, Yami Marik was seething as he watched the creation of the new being! "What is the meaning of this?"

"It appears that the monster the Summoner had summoned struck a few chords inside of you!" Yami Bakura smirked at the blonde Egyptian.

"I warned you not to underestimate her!" Seymour said. "Now she appears to have what she need to turn this duel around!"

The fusion then finished as in place of the two monsters, Yuna's Black Luster Soldier was placed on the back of Valfor as his armor instead of the blue and gold color was replaced with gold and silver! "Say hello to Black Luster Soldier the Aeon Knight (4000/4000)! However, due to Osiris's ability, his attack power was decreased (2000/4000)."

"Shinra" saw this new monster as he then began to laugh! "That monster's worthless to you! Osiris has 5000 more attack points than your Aeon Knight!"

"Have you heard of Special Abilities?" Yuna reminded. "Black Luster Soldier's Special Ability is to remove on monster on the field from the game, then that monster's Attack Points are added to his until my next turn!"

"Impossible!"

"Oh it is anything but impossible! Black Luster Soldier the Aeon Knight, banish Element Dragon from the game!" She ordered as her combined forced proceed to banish the Dragon from the game! Afterwards, the Knight's power increased, back to where it originally was (4000/4000)… "I end my turn!"

"With as many Life Points you had left, you wasted your entire turn!" "Shinra" laughed! "Thanks Lady Yuna! Now your soul will help us bring back Sin, stronger and badder than before!" He drew a card, which raised Osiris's power even more (8000/8000)! "Now Osiris, destroy her Aeon Knight and finish her once and for all!" He ordered as Osiris proceeded to fire it's mighty blast at Yuna's monster! However, Yuna was not concerned! In fact, she was…smiling?"

"I was hoping you'd attack! Because as of right now, I win!"

"Hmph, your inevitable trip to the Shadow Realm is making you delusional, Lady Yuna!" "Shinra" sneered as the blast was almost near the Aeon Knight.

"I'm serious! Because now I play this!" Yuna revealed her facedown card! "Heavy Slump!"

"Shinra's" eyes went wide. "Heavy Slump?"

"I have to admit! If it weren't for your Infinite Cards Spell Card, I probably would've never used this! Thanks to this card, you'll have to add your hand to your deck, reshuffle, and draw two cards! And since Osiris' attack power depends on how many cards in your hands…

"That means that Osiris' attack power will be reduced to 2000!" Yami Marik's voice exclaimed through Shinra's head, as the mind-controlled Al Bhed placed his hand into his deck as he then proceeded to shuffle. Next, he drew only two cards!

"And since you have less than 1000 Life Points, you lose Marik!" Yuna declared as Black Luster Soldier the Aeon Knight fired his blast from both his sword and Valfor's mouth as it destroyed the Sky Dragon, and the rest of its controller's life points!

Yuna: 250  
Shinra: 0

With the duel over, The Aeon Knight vanished as Yuna's body was recovered, while Shinra's appeared to be fading away as layered laughter came from the boy!

"I haven't lost anything my dear! This is just a minor setback! The only real loser in all of this is your dear friend Shinra! Thanks to you, his soul will be sent to the Shadows to be food for Sin's revival!" And with that, Yami Marik's mind control was released as Shinra blinked.

"Shinra!" Yuna cried as she rushed over to the vanishing boy!

"Y..Yuna…" Shinra called out to her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shinra, hang on!"

"Yuna…it's too late…" He said, as the only thing left of him was his face. "Yuna…I'm sorry…" And with those last words, Shinra's body was completely gone! Just as the former Summoner has got there.

"No! Shinra! SHINRA!" Yuna stopped as she dropped down to her knees! She began to cry as she mourned the loss of the Young Al Bhed boy!

…

_"Where are you now?"_ Rikku asked over the communicator as Marik, who had taken over Buddy's role as navigator, checked the map.

"We're over Mushroom Rock Road! We should be just there in a few moments!" He said as Tristan sighed in relief. Piloting a ship he hardly knew anything about had been torture to him.

"That's good…" The substitute pilot said. "Now all I need to know how to do is to land this thing!"

"Okay…that's easy! All you have to do is stop moving, then slowly descend to the ground!"

"Okay…" Tristan sighed as he looked to Marik. "Where are we now?"

"We're on the Mi'hen Highroad, right near the entrance to Luca!" He explained.

"That's cool! I guess we can start landing now! Okay Rikku make way 'cause I'm gonna land this thing!"

"Okay!" Rikku looked up to see the Celsius slowing down! "Okay guys, he's about to land."

Kaiba crossed his arms. "I hope you have insurance for when Taylor screws up!"

"Seto!" Mokuba crossed his arms.

Rikku turned to Tidus! "I can't wait for Yunie to see you again!"

"The feeling's neutral Rikku!" He said, obviously having a bit of an anxiety attack. "For so long I wanted to see her once again!"

The Celsius proceeded to land to the ground…a bit rough, but the landing was at least decent…for someone who flew an airship for the first time in his life. At first sight of the Airship, they all cringed at the damaged.

"What happened to the Celsius?" Rikku cried as Kaiba smirked.

"I knew Taylor would screw this up!" He scoffed, "Let's see what else he's damaged!"

Rikku glared. "You're not helping!"

…

Tristan sighed, "Whew! Nice to be on the ground now! At least that's over!"

"Not yet!" Marik reminded. "We need to see if Yuna's alright!"

They didn't even need to go to the lift as the door to the hallway opened. Yuna walked into the bridge, looking down and depressed. Her tears appeared to be dried.

"Yuna!" Marik and Tristan ran over to the former Summoner, concern was on their faces.

"You're okay!" Tristan said, with a bit a cheer in his voice.

"No…" She simply said, which made the two boys even more concerned.

"Yuna, what's wrong? Where's Shinra?" Marik asked.

"…He's gone. They got him…"

"What?"

"Don't you understand?" She snapped at them! "Shinra's gone!" Tears, once again began to pour from her eyes! "After all that, he still won! He took Shinra away!"

"Wait, Yuna what are you saying?" Marik asked, having a bad feeling of where she was going with this!

"Your dark side took Shinra's soul!" She said before beginning to cry again. Feeling that she had failed to protect her friends.

* * *

Poor Yuna. But don't worry everyone Tidus will make it better. Also, the Aeon Cards are going to work like the Legendary Dragons meaning, they won't be able to attack by themselves, but only to merge with another monster, spell or trap card to form an attack monster. **The Wind of Valfor**  
This Monster can combine with a monster card in your graveyard to form an effect monster. 

**Black Luster Soldier the Aeon Knight!  
**Light/Wariror  
4000/4000  
Effect  
This monster can only be summoned by Combining The Wind of Valfor with Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning from the graveyard! You can remove one monster from the field once per turn. Add the ATK of the removed monster to this cards attack until your next turn.

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"How did fiends get aboard?" Rikku asked in panic.

"The same way how the Auto Pilot got ruined." Buddy said.

"Once we find Yugi and the others, maybe things will brighten up!" Bakura said, looking on the brighter side of this situation.

Rikku just remembered about Tidus and Noah after Bakura's statement. "That reminds me! Yunie, boy do I have a surprise for you!"

Yuna blinked, "Really…"

"Yeah Yunie, you're gonna love it!"

**Chapter 13**: Yugi Trapped! The Awakening of Anima.


	13. Yugi's Encounter With The Fayth! The Awa...

Well I finally managed to get this chapter done. I've already begun to work on chapters 14 and 15 since both of them contain duels. One of the hardest things when it comes to writing duels is to come up with combos and deck types. The fact that you have to go to various websites to look up different card types, let alone those that play with a deck theme. I've already had a plan, but after finding out the things that I overlooked, I now have to start from scratch. I may add a few OC cards here and there, but they will at least stay within the official TGC rules.

**FireGoddess101** – I know. I have been making it sound like Waking the Dragons. But I'm going to try to move away from that.

**devildice708, Altea , Griver** – I will try to update sooner, but from the way things are going with the duel I'm working on, it's going to take a lot of luck to get this done quickly.

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – Your first question will be answered in this chapter. Yes, irony plays at its finest.

**xxxSethKisaraxxx** – Yeah, they're cute. But if I say anything more, I'll spoil the story a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Yugi's Encounter With The Fayth! The Awakening of Anima! 

Having just boarded the Celsius, Rikku, Tidus, and the Kaiba brothers rode the lift up towards the Bridge. While everyone…well…mostly everyone was concerned for Marik, Tristan, and the others. Tidus was only worried about his one true love. Ever since Tristan told them about the situation, he had been worried. Hopefully Tidus wasn't too late…

"It feels like an eternity…" He exclaimed.

"Well, you've waited this long, you can wait even more…" Kaiba said. Out of everyone on the lift, he was the least bit interested just being around them. But Mokuba had convinced him to stay. Besides, the three brothers also had to catch up the six years they've missed.

"Setty's right!" Rikku informed her longtime friend.

"For the last time Rikku, don't call me-"

"Yeah yeah…" Rikku waved him off before returning her attention to the Blitzball player. "I wanna surprise Yunie, so don't come out until I give ya the signal, okay?"

"Okay Rikku!" Tidus nods.

The lift soon reached its destination as the door opened. The group walked out of the lift and through the hall to the door, which would lead them to the bridge. As soon as the metallic sliding door opened, all eyes went wide!

"What happened here?" Noah asked as he saw a bit of sparks coming from a computer.

"Must've been from that crash Tristan mentioned." Mokuba added his two cents.

"Speaking of Taylor, where the hell is everyone?" Kaiba looked around. "Probably went to Luca!"

"Or they could be in the Cabin!" Rikku suggested as she rushed back to the elevator. Let's go!"

Everyone followed suit as they headed toward their destination, concerned over what was going on! Again, it felt like eternity in the elevator, but eventually they made it to the cabin level of the Celsius.

After going through the hall that connected the lift to the Cabin, they all look around. "Tristan? Marik? Bakura? Yunie?" Rikku called out. "Shinra?"

"Hey guys, where are you?" Mokuba joined the search, as did everyone else.

"Hey Geeks, show yourselves!" Kaiba shouted as they all went upstairs, save for Tidus and Noah, who surveyed the damage in the Cabin.

"What went down over here?" The blonde asked.

"Probably Seymour had something to do with this?" The young boy speculated.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Tidus sighed. "Seymour will pay for everyone he's hurt so far."

Rikku, Mokuba, and Kaiba made it upstairs to where the beds were as they saw in the three beds, Brother, Buddy, and Paine. Each sitting down in a chair or on top of the railing was Tristan, Marik, Bakura, and Yuna, each with a depressed expression on your face.

"Guys, what's going on here? What happened to Brother, Buddy, and Paine?" Rikku asked, with a bit of concern! "Where's Shinra?"

"He's gone…" Tristan muttered in a tone that matched his current mood. "Shinra's gone…"

Rikku blinked, worry now invaded her face. "Gone? But how could he?"

"Shinra lost a shadow duel!" Marik explained. "And everyone who loses a Shadow Duel would to be sent to the Shadow Realm!"

"Oh please…" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that you're talking about that hocus-pocus nonsense your sister's been-"

"Is that what you believe?"

Everyone turned around to see Yuna standing. Her eyes glared as signs of tears could be seen in her eyes.

"Yunie…" Rikku said silently. "What's wrong?"

"You believe that all what has happened is just nonsense? If it is, then tell me Kaiba! Where is Shinra? Why isn't he with us right now? Why are Brother, Buddy, and Paine unconscious?"

"I don't know, but it's ridiculous to believe that some hocus-"

"Hocus-pocus nonsense?" Yuna cut him off. "Everything to you is 'hocus-pocus nonsense,' isn't it Kaiba? Even if you experienced it yourself you'd still think lightly of this! Let me tell you what I've been through! I had to duel my friend, who was being mind controlled by some demented monster who's working for a tyrant who I thought was sent, in a shadow game for not only my life, but for my soul! I've lost bits of my body in the game, and I had to take on an Egyptian God Card! Even when it appeared that all hope is lost, I still continued to fight for my life, to fight for my friend! And you know what? That bastard won! At the last moment, he released his hold on Shinra to make sure that even though I won the duel, I still lost! Do you know what it feels like to feel that you failed your friends! That you failed to protect them? Have ever felt that kind of pain before Seto Kaiba? How would you feel if it was you in that position? How would you feel if it was Mokuba you had to save, only to fail?"

Kaiba felt a mix of emotions! Part of him wanted to hit the former Summoner for reminding him about his failure to save Mokuba from Pegasus, leaving that honor to Yugi to save both him and himself! While another part of him felt a hard punch into his stomach. Either way, Yuna hit a emotional blow to the CEO. He just glared, "Never...question me… on how I protect my family…again!" He hissed, "You don't know what I had to go through to save my brother! Do you know how many times Mokuba was kidnapped, just to get to me, or my company? First Pegasus kidnapped my brother! Then the Rare Hunters…" Kaiba glared at Marik. "Then that fool Nesbitt decided that kidnapping Mokuba was a good idea, up to the point where my brother was turned against me! And most recently, those two LeBlanc Syndicate idiots, Logos and Ormi, decided that it was a good idea to kidnap him! All these idiots coming out of the woodworks always try to kidnap Mokuba like it's going out of style! But did I ever whine and cry about how they always went after him? Did I ever sit down and mope like you are just now? No! I did something about it! I went after them head on and I got my brother back, no matter what it took…"

"Even when you pulled that dirty trick?"

Kaiba turned around and glared at the source of the voice that stated that comment. "If I wanted your opinion, I'd asked for it, Taylor!"

Tristan glared back, "Do you remember Duelist Kingdom, Kaiba? I sure as hell did! You and Yugi dueled over his star chips and for the right to enter the castle! And when you were getting your ass handed to you! When you were cornered! You pull that stunt! You backed up on the ledge, and you used death to force Yugi to lose! You _knew_ that Yugi would never hurt anyone and you decided to toy with his heart and work it to your advantage and it worked! He could've attacked with Celtic Guardian, but he didn't! He was more worried about your safety and your well being that he decided not to attack! Then you had the nerve to make him feel worse about what he did, bringing his Grandpa into this! And you know what else? You _lost_! You did that underhanded trick to Yugi, just so you can lose to Pegasus! So you're the last person who should be criticizing _anyone_ about saving a loved one! But then again, you wouldn't care! Yuna's right about one thing, everything is just some 'hocus pocus mind trick' to you!"

"Can't we all just get along?" Bakura asked. "The bigger issue is that Seymour and Marik and mine's darker halves are back!"

"Bakura's right!" Rikku added. "So what do we know about those creeps?"

Yuna looked down as she produced one card from her pocket. "I found this after the duel!" She showed them the card. Much to their shock, it was Osiris the Sky Dragon! "Marik's dark side must've placed it in Shinra's deck before he took over his mind…"

"But how did he made Shinra his mind slave?"

"Yeah…" Tristan nodded, but then blinked at a possible explanation. "Bakura, weren't you going to see Shinra for some Spheres?"

Bakura nodded. "Marik and I had planned to after meeting up with you guys later…"

"After?" Yuna blinked. "Shinra said that you guys met together already!"

"Believe me Yuna, I have still yet to see one of these spheres you guys keep talking about!" Marik explained.

"Then how does that-" Tristan stopped, having a bad thought. "Maybe your dark side posed as you again, Bakura!"

"That makes sense!" Rikku nodded in agreement! Remembering the first time she encountered Yami Bakura. "He does do a pretty darn good impression of ya!"

"Yes, that would explain all of this!" Bakura agreed as well with a sigh.

"Now that we all know that Bakura and Marik's dark sides are behind this with Seymour, what do we do now?" Mokuba asked.

"First, we need to heal the others…" Yuna explained as she closed her eyes and began to use her white magic to revive them…

"W…what happened?" Buddy sat up on the bed, now fully restored. "Are we okay? Did we crash to our doom?"

"Yeah we're okay!" Rikku giggled. "Thanks to Tristan!"

"FRYD? (WHAT?)" Brother blinked in shocked, just being revived and all! "Tristan wmaf dra Celsius? (Tristan flew the Celsius?)"

"Yep! He was even better than you!" She teased, which annoyed Brother!

"Crid ib! (Shut up!)"

"Hu, oui crid ib! (No, you shut up!)"

"Hu, _oui_ crid ib! (No, _you_ shut up!)"

"Hu _oui_ crid ib! (No _you_ shut up!)"

Marik asked aside to Buddy. "Are the always like this?"

"Oh yeah!" He answered, knowing them _all_ too well.

"Hmph, good thing I don't have to deal with that nonsense…" Kaiba sighed in relief, but then remembered that Rikku was his houseguest for the full year. He then groaned. "Oh right…"

Rikku stopped as she noticed that Paine hasn't woken up yet. "What's wrong with Paine?"

"I don't understand!" Yuna looked down, "I used my restoration spell…"

"I know…" Brother looked down, "It's because she got hit by Zera The Maunt's blast, trying to save me!" He informed, which caused Rikku and Yuna to blink!

"How did fiends get aboard?" Rikku asked in panic.

"The same way how the Auto Pilot got ruined." Buddy said.

"Once we find Yugi and the others, maybe we can figure out how to solve this mess!" Bakura said, looking on the brighter side of this situation.

Rikku just remembered about Tidus and Noah after Bakura's statement. "That reminds me! Yunie, boy do I have a surprise for you!"

Yuna blinked, "Really…"

"Yeah Yunie, you're gonna love it!" Rikku giggled, excited about the look on her cousin's face when she sees him again!

…

Back in Luca, it appeared that the threat of Duel Monsters were over as the LeBlanc Syndicate appeared to have been long gone. Therefore, duelists and tourists once again roamed the city as Spira's Tournament continued.

Not everyone was continuing Spira's tournament as Yugi and Joey, both earning enough Security Spheres, were taking a brief hiatus from the tournament as they were preparing for the finals. Tea, Aria, Arana, Erika, and Serenity were just along for the ride.

"Are ya sure you don't want to take a load off?" Joey asked his shorter friend. "I mean, you could use the rest! Johnny Stepps wasn't playin!"

"The same could be said for you, Big Bro!" Serenity reminded. "You did had your work cut out for ya against Jean-Claude Magnum."

"Johnny Stepps?" Arana blinked.

"Jean-Claude Magnum?" As did Aria!

"What's up with those two?" Erika asked.

"Long Story!" Joey simply said.

"Give us the short version!" Aria demanded.

"Yeah, we wanna know what kind of grudge those guys had against ya!" Erika added.

"But more importantly, how the hell did they get cards like these." Arana showed two cards. Both of them were The Eye of Horus, but what was different from the others that one contained the face of Johnny Stepps, and the other of Jean-Claude Magnum! Both contained the trapped face of a soul desperately trying to get free.

"Well we have one story, but that doesn't make any sense!" Tea reminded. "Both of Marik and Bakura's dark sides are in the Shadow Realm!"

Yugi closed his eyes as he stroked his chin. "True, but remember Tea, Bakura's dark side escaped before, so most likely he has done so again! And this time he might have had company!"

"Both of them are already dangerous alone, but if they teamed up, then we'll really be in trouble!"

"Where are Bakura and Marik, anyway?" Serenity asked. "Wasn't Tristan and the others looking for them?"

"Yeah! Why hasn't he called and at least filled us in on what's goin' on?" Joey looked towards Tea, "He knows your cell numbah, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that the phones in Spira can work with mine." She reminded the blonde.

"Point taken."

"That's why we need to leave Luca and look for Marik and Bakura! And Rikku, Kaiba, and Mokuba are out there too! The attacks might have stopped here, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't be occurring anywhere else!" Yugi reminded.

"Y'gotta point, Yuge!" Joey nodded. "Although I wouldn't give a fu-"

"Joey!" Serenity protested with her brother swearing, much to Aria's amusement as she giggled.

"-dge about Kaiba, I am worried about Rikku and Mokuba."

"Need soap?" Aria teased.

"Shaddup!" Joey rolled his eyes as Aria just giggled. She knew it was wrong, but Joey was just so fun to tease!

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

…

"A-hem!" Rikku cleared her throat! "You searched the cold, rock terrain of Mt. Gagazet! You searched the dark," She then squealed, "And terrifying," Normal voice, "Thunder Plains. Now, I'm proudly present to you – Drum roll please!"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT, YOU GEEK!" Kaiba roared, being irritated with Rikku's needless showmanship.

"Spoilsport!" Rikku sticks her tongue out at him as she continued. "As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted!" She looks at Kaiba. "I now proudly present to you, the man that you've been searching for your dreams!" Rikku was about to finish, but as she looked down stairs, Tidus was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello! Come on, you!" Rikku then sighed, apparently Tidus went to grab himself a snack or something. Noah wasn't around either. "One moment…" Rikku jumped off the upstairs portion of the cabin right to the bottom. She looked around before going behind the bar and entering the room, most precisely where Barkeep resided. Luckily, he and his wife were on Vacation so he didn't have to endure the drama that just happened. It was there when she saw the two, surveying the damage. "There you are!"

Tidus looked back. "Rikku, what's going on?"

"Couldn't you just stay there for a few seconds? I mean, Yuna's expecting to see you walk up the stairs and hold her in your arms!"

"I know…but…" Tidus looked down. "I'm just…nervous…"

"Nervous, what can you be nervous about?" Rikku asked. "Don't tell me you're chickening out!"

"I know how he feels." Noah added his two cents. "I felt nervous before seeing Seto and Mokuba again. I wondered what were they going to say, what kind of emotions they would have! After all, the last time we met, it wasn't exactly a fond family moment…" Noah looked down, remembering the despicable things he's done to his own brothers as well as the people who were more or less caught in the middle of their family problems.

"Rikku?"

The young Theiftress looked back to saw the former High Summoner herself standing outside the door as she eeped, "Yunie! You'll ruin the surprise!"

"What's going on? What are you-" Her eyes went wide at who she saw besides Rikku and another young boy! Could it be? It looked like him, for one thing. "Is it you…?" Determined to find out, she quickly ran to the blonde as she then desperately hugged him. Tidus hugged back! Finally, he was reunited with his long lost love.

"Are you real?" She asked as desperate as she had hugged him.

"I think so…" He replied, which was followed by an long silence…

"I think we should leave these lost loves alone, don't you agree?" Rikku slyly asked Noah.

"Good idea! I need to talk to Seto and Mokuba and see what I've missed." Noah agreed as the two left, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone.

"…do I pass?" Tidus asked the former Summoner.

Yuna nodded as she cried into his chest. "I missed you so much…I thought I'd never see you again."

"I thought that I was a goner, too! But somehow…I'm here…" He explained as he continued to hold her.

"After everything that has happened, this almost makes up for it!"

"So what's been going on since I've been gone?"

"Well… It all began when I saw this sphere of you…"

…

"So who's this guy that Rikku's making a big deal about?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, she's basically giving him the royal treatment!" Tristan added.

"He's the guy from Zanarkand who became Yuna's Guardian." Mokuba briefed.

Kaiba scoffed, "Another superstitious nitwit who believes in that hocus-pocus nonsense. Why am I not surprised that he's her long lost lover…"

Brother just gritted his teeth at the very mention of Tidus! The guy who stole Yuna, _his_ Yuna from him! He just hoped that the blonde-haired twerp was on board! He had a few things to say to him…well…in fists anyway.

Buddy placed a hand on the angered Al Bhed's shoulder. "Take it easy, man!"

"The hell I am…" He muttered. "What does he got I don't got?"

"Hmm…let's see. He's not a pervert, he's not bossy, he's not insensitive, and he would actually give a care about his own siblings, at least that's what Rikku would say." Buddy noted.

"And now he and Yuna are having a tender Kodak moment, with Rikku and Noah being there to see it right now!" Mokuba informed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Tristan shouted, which grabbed the attention of everyone! "BACK THE FREAKIN' SOUL TRAIN UP! NOAH'S BACK? AS IN NOAH KAIBA?" Apparently he wasn't too fond of the cyan-haired boy being back, as he remembered the whole "Robot Monkey" incident all too well…

"What's Tristan screaming about?" Rikku asked as she and Noah made their way back upstairs.

"YOU!" Tristan pointed towards Noah.

Noah blinked, a bit nervously, "M-me?"

"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I HAD TO BE TRAPPED IN A ROBOT MONKEY!" Tristan shouted as Buddy and Brother held him back.

"GET OVER IT, MONKEY BOY!" Kaiba shouted! He was already becoming annoyed without Tristan screaming.

"YOU TRY HAVING YOUR MIND TRAPPED INSIDE OF A ROBOT MONKEY!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both boys looked over to a glaring Rikku, arms crossed and all. "In case you haven't noticed, _some_ people are trying to have a special moment without you two screwing it up by fighting like this!"

"Bah…" Brother pouted. His jealousy clearly showing…

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway." Rikku informed her brother.

"Fru ycgat oui? (Who asked you?)" Brother snapped at his sister.

"Zicd vunkad ypuid ran! (Just forget about her!)"

"Crid ib! (Shut up!)"

"Rikku…" Tristan asked Rikku, interrupting the argument between the Al Bhed siblings for the moment. "Can I borrow your phone?"

She takes it out from the pouch of her utility belt and gives it to Tristan. "Sure, what for?"

"Let's just say that Yugi and the others aren't gonna believe this!" He informed, not to the pleasing of a certain CEO. But his attention was on another matter.

"How could you have a new cell phone Rikku?" Kaiba glared as Rikku nervously laughed. Apparently it was about to hit the fan, as last she remembered there wasn't any phones in Spira, let alone cellular ones! "As far as I know, Spira doesn't have any phones, let alone cell phones so how could you had got one?"

"Umm…well…heheheh…" Rikku nervously smiled as she looked down at her boots.

"You wouldn't have happened to take the money that I had left in my purple trench coat to buy that phone, would you?" Kaiba asked with a glare as Rikku continued the nervous laugher. "YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU? HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY? USE YOUR OWN MONEY!"

"…I didn't think you need it! I'm sorry… You know that the money I had is useless in Domino…" Rikku pleaded her case.

While the two continued to argue, Tristan, with Rikku's cell phone in his hand, went to dial the numbers, which resulted in a ring tone that indicating that it was making contact with Tea's cell phone. Afterwards…

"_Hey Rikku!"_ Tea's sweet voice answered the call.

"Guess again!"

"_Tristan?"_ The girl's voice was in shock! Expecting to hear the voice of the Al Bhed thief. _"What's happening, what are you doing with Rikku's cell phone?"_

"It's a long story! Is Yugi and everyone else there?"

"Yeah…why?" 

"You're not going to believe this." Tristan explained as he watched host and guest argue as well as giving a glare to a certain cyan-haired boy!

…

Back in Guadosalam, a closed fist pounded on the table as Yami Marik unleashed a roar filled with fury and anger! To say that he was not happy would be huge understatement. "Pissed" wouldn't be enough to describe how angry he was.

"I WAS SO CLOSE TO SENDING HER SOUL TO THE SHADOW REAM!" He screamed as he knocked down the bowl of fruit. "HOW? HOW COULD SHE HAVE POSSIBLY HAD A CARD LIKE THAT TO DEFEAT OSIRIS!"

"You should've used Ra instead!" Yami Bakura placed his two cents into the matter as he casually peeled an orange with his dagger. "If you had used Ra's one-turn kill, Lady Yuna's soul would've been in the Shadow Realm instead of Shinra's! You're lucky you had that Millennium Rod with you!"

The holder of the Millennium Rod managed to calm himself down as he sat down in a chair. "How was it possible to get that card! It's not that Trap Card that infuriates me, it that Ra damned Aeon Knight! When I was still a part of my weaker half, I knew just about every card that existed, but I've never seen The Wind of Valfor, much less Black Luster Soldier the Aeon Knight!" Yami Marik closed his eyes as a smile formed on his face. "That fool Pegasus must be involved." He snickered. "He just never learns, doesn't he?"

"One would have thought that after what has happened with the Egyptian God Cards, he would've learned his lesson about creating such powerful cards." Seymour said as he walked in, a smile was on his face.

"You've seen our latest acquisition?" The Tomb Robber asked as Seymour nodded.

"We've also gained more souls! Apparently Logos and Ormi are fulfilling their end of the bargain with the souls. As well as more unfortunate souls who've decided to use the Eye of Horus to settle old grudges!"

"But they need to remember! No matter how many souls they may capture for us, only if they capture the souls of Kaiba and the Pharoah will LeBlanc be restored." Yami Marik reminded. "And if they fail…let's just say that they'll still be reunited with their friend, but it won't be as pleasant!"

…

"SAY WHAT!"

The loud voice of Joey was heard as Tea placed away her phone. "You mean to tell me that Noah's back?"

"I don't believe it either! Didn't the virtual world explode?" Tea asked Yugi.

"That's true! Perhaps Noah somehow met someone who gave him his own body!"

"But that still don' explain how he got here, let alone what he's doin' here!" Joey added in his two cents.

"Stranger things have happened…" Arana said. "I mean since when did Duel Monsters attack people!"

"Since Marik's dark side took over Shinra's mind..." Serenity sighed, remembering from what Tea had told them about Shinra's unfortunate fate. "Poor Shinra…"

"And the LeBlanc Syndicate using it to their advantage!" Tea remembered the attack hours ago! "You don't think that they're in cahoots, right?"

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Aria sighed. "The LeBlanc Syndicate would do anything for spheres, what's to say that this isn't just another on of their tactics!"

"Maybe if they help Marik and Bakura's dark sides and Seymour collect souls! Then no one will go after spheres! Leave them easy finds for LeBlanc." Erika explains. "Especially with the Egyptian God Cards!"

"The only good thing is that Yuna managed to get one of them…" Yugi sighed. "We still have Ra and Obelisk to worry about!"

"Then we'll just have to get 'em before they can use 'em against us!" Joey pounded a fist into his palm.

"Don't you think that they have them securely guarded?" Aria asked the blonde. "Do you always leap before you look?"

"That's Joey for ya!" Tea sighed. "Shoot first, ask questions later."

Joey glared at Tea. "So where we're all meetin' at anyway?"

"They should be on their way so we might as well meet them at the entrance." Tea explained.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" Joey began to run toward the entrance!

"Come on Joey, wait up!" Serenity shouted after him as she ran after her brother! "Do you even know where you're going?"

Tea sighed, "Like I said! 'Shoot…Questions…'"

"But you have to admit, his heart's in the right place." Yugi nodded as he and the others went to follow the Wheeler siblings. However a hand clutching his wrist stopped him. "Huh?"

The master duelist turned around and saw the Fayth! "Yugi Moto?" She asked.

Yugi was a bit confused, but still managed to be polite. "Yes, I am. Can I help you?"

"Yes…" She nodded as she then extended her hand. "Come with me."

Wondering what this may be about Yugi accepted as he place his hand onto hers. Suddenly, a flash was then emitted, which engulfed them both.

…

"Where am I?" Yugi's eyes opened as he found himself in front of a shrine.

"You're in the Baaj Temple's Cloyster of Trails. Most importantly the Shrine of the dark Aeon Anima." Fayth explained.

"Cloyster of Trials?" Yugi blinked. "Didn't Yuna had to go through them to get the Aeons?"

"Yes! Lady Yuna was on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin. Visiting Temples throughout Spira and obtaining Aeons. All to end at Zanarkand with Yuna sacrificing her life for the summoning of the Final Aeon! But upon new realizations, Yuna managed to defeat Sin without the Final Aeon, but at the cost of the Aeons she had gained.

"I remember her explaining to me and my friends about the pilgrimage." Yugi nodded.

"Then you know about Seymour Guado, once a master of Yevon." She explained as Yugi nodded. "Now somehow, Seymour has managed to return from the farplane. But he is not alone. It appears that he has two new allies in his cause. I believe you know them well."

Yugi nodded. "I've defeated both Yami Bakura and Yami Marik in a Shadow Game! How they managed to escape the Shadow Realm puzzles me."

"Nevertheless, they are all in on it together, using these new type of fiends to gain souls! I believe that you call them 'Duel Monsters?'"

"I know. My friends and I were attacked just recently." Yugi noted. "And the fact that they still hold twoEgyptian God Cards just make things worse. Yuna managed to obtain one of them, Osiris the Sky Dragon, but the other two are just as much, perhaps even more of a threat. Especially The Wing Dragon of Ra."

"So you know what must me done." Fayth nodded. "Enter the Shrine and receive the card that you need."

With a nod, Yugi goes through the curtain as he then see floating above the seal of the Fayth of Anima, the Fayth that was Seymour's mother, a card! Yugi reached out and grabbed the card as he examined it. It had a picture of a large fiend bounded in large chains! It the appeared that the fiend was screaming in pain.

"Take this Aeon card, The Pain of Anima! And together with Lady Yuna, please stop Seymour and save Spira!"

Yugi nodded. "I will, but I have one question I like to ask!"

"Proceed."

"Did Pegasus create these cards? And if he did, why did he risk it after knowing what happened after he created the Egyptian God Cards?" Yugi asked, somewhat in an angry tone.

"I've asked him about that question just recently…" Fayth explained as she began to tell Yugi about her encounter with the creator of Duel Monsters.

Flashback-

"Why did you create the Aeon Cards, knowing what risks they might bring into Spira?" The Fayth asked as Pegasus turned around in his chair, sighing.

"I wanted to add a few cards that were Spira-Based, to promote the grand opening of the Spira Branch of Industrial Illusions. The Drakes and the Chimera monsters are just a few examples of this addition. But for it to be truly Spira-Based, I had to include the Aeons. They're more of a Spell Monster Card. Think of it as a Polymerization Card with the first material monster, only it can merge with only a few cards. For example, an Aeon can only merge with trap cards, while another can only merge with a monster that's in the graveyard. The possibilities are endless!"

"But what if thieves managed to get their hands on them?" Fayth reminded. "After all, with the duel disks actually bringing these monsters to life, the results could be devastating to all Spira!"

"There's no need to worry about them. Only a selected few of my most loyal employees even know about the cards and I've ordered them to place them in their respective shrines at the temples. And I made sure that they are heavily guarded. Only a selected few are allowed to go into the shrine, and even then they'll have to go through the Cloister of Trails." Pegasus explained, maintaining his calm manner. "As for the Duel Disks, Shinra-Boy added a security chip which, as real as they are, their attacks wouldn't do any real damage to anything or anyone!"

"But what if the security chip fails?"

Pegaus sighed. "I asked him the same question! 'I'm just a kid,' he replied. But he assured me that the only person that knew how to override it was himself. Still, we will have to see what happens. Hopefully it will never come down to that situation."

End Flashback-

Yugi sighed, "It appeared that Pegasus didn't learn his lesson…"

"Now with three men with dark tendencies on the loose. Your help is needed more than ever!" Fayth explained as she began to walk away, fading as she does so. "Along with Lady Yuna, I beseech you, please help us all and save Spira…"

Yugi watched her fade away before looking down at the Aeon Card he had just received.

"Hey Yugi…" 

…

Yugi blinked as he saw Tea giving him a puzzled look. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You just stopped and began to zone out! I figured that since you fused with the Pharaoh, you'd stop."

'Did I really zone out?' He pondered. 'Was it all just a dream?' Yugi replied, "It's nothing. I was just thinking." He decided not to worry the brunette with what he just saw.

"Okay…" Tea said, hinting a bit of relief. "Joey actually didn't get us lost and found the way out of Luca! Let's go!"

"You go ahead, I'll catch up!"

Tea gave him a puzzled look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm alright, I promise!" Yugi assured.

"Okay…just don't have that look on your face anymore. It scares me a little, knowing what we've been through, and what's going on now!" Tea said as she went off to catch up.

Yugi went to his Duel Disk as he drew one card and what he saw on that card confirmed that he was not hallucinating after all! It was The Pain of Anima. "Don't worry Fayth…" He vowed as he placed the Aeon Card and his deck back into the duel disk, "Yuna and I will both save Spira. I defeated both Yamis before, I will once again."

* * *

So far, I admit, this is the worst chapter that I've done thus far in this story. Mostly because it's hard to do the shrine scenes right without having Final Fantasy X, especially when one of them takes place in Baaj Temple! I did have the game but my stupid relatives decided to play mix-match with my PS2 games, thus it's lost somewhere at their house. Some advice: When you're told to leave some of your videogames behind, especially those that you may need for reference material, take 'em anyway. 

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

Yugi blinked. "Kaiba, do you mean-"

"SAVE IT, YUGI!" He snapped, not wanting him to know about his humiliating loss.

"We don't have time for you to mourn for your lost cards, we have other business to attend to with you!" Logos informed.

"That's right!" Ormi added. "We're going to duel you!"

Kaiba scoffed with a smirk, "You two? Duel against me? Don't make me laugh! You'd have a better chance using your weapons!"

"While I would love nothing more than to shoot a few rounds into your arrogant face, we have our reasons to do otherwise. But let's not forget about the prize…" Logos informed.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "What prize…"

**Chapter 14:** The Wrath of the LeBlanc Syndicate. Yugi and Kaiba teams again.


	14. The Wrath of the LeBlanc Syndicate Yugi ...

And here we are with the next chapter! Y'know what sucks? Is that you thought that the TCG effect was one thing, according to a few message boards, only to find out that it's completely the opposite. In other words, I found out that I actually used the Anime effect instead of the TCG effect. sigh I don't know what to do. A part of me doesn't want to rewrite some parts, but another part of me doesn't want to create another OC card unless I have to. That's why, as much as I am proud to be one, it sucks to be an American. Anyway…

**Gallantmon of the Hazard**– I know that there are Eight Aeons! But we're probably not going to see them all! Don't worry, I'm trying to update as fast as I can. But like I've said in the past, writing duels is becoming more of a chore! As for your other question…you're gonna have to wait and see!

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – True. As for the combination idea! You might give me a sick idea. Besides, if you want to see sick, read this and the next chapter. I'm probably gonna get flamed for this. If not for this chapter, than for the next.

**FireGoddess101** – I noticed that, too! I was looking through the chapters as I updated. I pressed refresh and then I wondered why it no-showed.

**xxxSethKisaraxxx** – Thanks. I know that I've said it before, but I do try!

**That Kid You Saw On The Street** – Thanks. It'll get better.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** The Wrath of the LeBlanc Syndicate. Yugi and Kaiba teams again! 

"So where's the rendezvous point?" Tristan asked as he and the group took the lift all the way to the exit of the Celsius. "It's at the entrance of Luca right?"

"Yeah, we can't go anywhere else until Brother and Buddy repair the Celsius." Rikku explained. "Knowing Brother, it'll take a while…"

"You actually trust those numbskulls for repairs…" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how to repair an airship?" Tristan glared as they now exit the Celsius. "I didn't think so!"

"I wonder how everyone's going to react seeing me again." Noah asked as he then took a glance at the pointy-haired brunette. "He already doesn't like me…"

"He'll come around." Yuna assured. "It takes a while for people to forget and forgive." She explained as she then said silently. "But I will never forgive Seymour for what he's done or what he's doing now…"

Marik managed to overhear the former High-Summoner as he then informed. "Which reminds me! I think someone, or rather a few people owe a couple more people an apology!"

"Huh?" Tristan blinked.

"Say again?" Rikku asked.

"You guys owe Bakura and me an apology! It wasn't our fault for what was going on!" Marik stated.

"Don't look me…" Kaiba sneered.

"I was with Seto when that happened…" Mokuba stated his alibi.

"We haven't even met you guys before." Tidus stated as Noah nodded.

"Hey, we were just not taking any chances." Tristan informed.

"You guys tied us up!" Marik protested.

"Did you really expect us to trust you knowing what you could've done?"

"You slapped, yelled, and screamed at me!"

"I have to agree that you did went a bit too far with the interrogation!" Bakura admitted.

"Hey, that was Brother! Not me!" Tristan explained himself.

"You _did_ scream at me, though!"

Yuna placed a hand on the Egyptian's shoulder. "I'm sorry we've doubted you!" She apologized.

"Thanks Yuna." Marik nodded before glaring at Tristan. "At least _someone_ has the decency to admit they were wrong!"

"I'll tell ya what, I'll apologize to ya after the repairs of done. Then Brother, Buddy, and I'll alil apologize to ya."

"Just apologize so he'll shut up…" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Setty's right! It's best to get it done before-" Rikku was interrupted as she stopped. Eyes went wide as she then stepped back a bit. "Umm…"

"What now…" Kaiba saw what was the matter as a group of Ninja-based Duel monsters invaded their way towards them. "Not this again…"

"I'm not in the mood for this…" Tidus drew his sword as Yuna produced her pistols. Rikku followed suit with her daggers as Kaiba and Noah activated their Duel Disks.

"Let's get this over with, okay!" Rikku got into a fighting position as they all began to defend themselves from duel monsters such as the Sasuke Samurais, all four kinds of them, and the Armed Ninjas.

"This is getting old…" Kaiba summoned a monster. "Go Enraged Battle Ox!" He ordered as the Ox-like Beast Warrior proceeded to wipe out the Sasuke Samurais with his axe.

"It would be nice if I could help…" Tristan sighed, being apart of the group without either a duel disk or a weapon.

"If I would've known there'd be dueling, I would've brought my deck." Marik commented.

"I hear ya…" Mokuba agreed as he then spotted a Ninja throwing a shuriken at Mokuba.

"Look out!" Tristan jumped in the way as he shoved Mokuba out of the way, leaving the shuriken the stab right through Tristan's thigh, which resulted in a bloodied scream!

"Tristan!" Rikku looked back as she stabbed a Master Kyonshee, thus destroying it.

Yuna looked over to see the injured brunette on the ground, favoring the leg, which the shuriken was stuck in. "Hold on!"

Marik went to pull the weapon from the leg. "Man, it's deep."

"Thank you Captain Obvi-OWW!" Tristan winced at the pain.

"Calm down…" Marik continued the pull!

"You get stabbed in the leg and you try to stay calm!"

"I hope Tristan'll be okay…" Mokuba said to Bakura. What he didn't know was that Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, just transforming back from his log camouflage, threw a net towards Mokuba.

"HEY!" Mokuba, now caught tries to break free from the net as the Ninja went to reel him in.

"Mokuba!" Bakura and Marik grabbed onto the net as the tried to pull Mokuba back towards them, but the pull of the Ninja was too strong for them to face as the net was released from their hands.

"Not again…" Kaiba just now realized that his brother was captured, for the hundredth time basically as he began to run after him. If anything was getting old, his brother being kidnapped was high on the list. "Mokuba!"

"Seto!" Mokuba called out desperately for his older brother as the Ninja proceeded to carrying him inside the bag, as if he were a sack of goodies.

Everyone else has now realized what was going on as well, as Kaiba fought his way through the invading Ninja Duel Monsters to reach the one with his brother. "Seto!" Noah called out to the elder Kaiba!

"Mokie!" Rikku cried as they all but Tristan went after the 2/3 of the Kaiba brothers, but were held at bay by the other Ninjas.

…

"You mean to tell me that you've never been on an Airship before?" Serenity asked, puzzled at the fact that Aria, Erika, or even Arana have ever ridden on an Airship before, as they all head toward the exit ,which will lead them to the Mi'hen Highroad, the place where they would meet up with the others.

"That's right. We had other things to worry about!" Erika explained to the Auburn-haired girl.

"But it would be nice to ride on one." Arana explained. "I've always heard how cool they were."

"Didn't your parents work on one of something?" Yugi asked.

"No. We were basically alone for all of our lives." Aria informed, much to the duelist's shock.

"Alone? Why?"

"Our father was gone a long time ago, and as for my mom? Let's just say that we weren't exactly the hottest things since sliced bread."

"It's not like your parents would abandon you or anything! After all, they are your parents!" Tea stated.

"Please…" Joey crossed his arms. Having his own personal opinion of the care parents bring to a child, or lack thereof. "Not all parents will take responsibility. For some parents, all they care about is themselves. No matter how bad of a situation they'd leave their own flesh an' blood!"

"That's not true Joey, and you know it!" Serenity responded, not too happy. It was obvious to her what he was referring to. "You knew how things were back-"

"So yer defendin' her fer what she did to me?" Joey snapped back.

"If you would just calm down and think about it from her point of view-"

"There's no excuse fer what she did!"

Erika, Aria, and Arana watched the argument between brother and sister, debating over what, or who, rather, was wrong or not. Apparently the Wheeler family had a few skeletons in the closet. Particularly Joey. Yugi and Tea were also shocked, as knowing how long they've known them, Especially Joey, they never thought that things were that bad in the family. Tristan had told them that Joey and his mom had problems, but not to that much extreme.

"Face it Serenity! What Ma did to me was fu…er…messed up! There's no excuse in the word that would justify that! That's that! End of story! Baby goes ta sleep, now!" And with that, Joey walked away.

"Why can't you just put it to the past?" Serenity shouted at him before looking at the triplets. "I'm sorry, ya know…sometimes…I don't know…Joey-"

"Has a point!" Arana cut off Serenity. Apparently from what has happened to them, Joey made sense about his opinion on parents. They then went after the blonde. However, it appeared that they wouldn't have to go anywhere as Joey came tumbling down the stairs. "Whoa!"

Following the unfortunate blonde was a certain CEO who didn't have time to waste. After all, he was in pursuit of a certain kidnapping Duel Monster. "Watch where you're going, Chump!" He sneered as he brushed through the others.

"Kaiba!" Yugi called after him. "What's wrong?"

"Stay out of this, Yugi!" He sneered as he spotted the Strike Ninja, with the net that contained Mokuba over his back. "Get back here!" He shouted as he once again went in pursuit of the kidnapper. "Let Mokuba go!"

"Kaiba wait!" Yugi ran after him as Tea followed him.

"What's going on?" She asked as they both ran after Kaiba.

"Apparently from what I'm hearing, Mokuba's been kidnapped!" Yugi briefed.

"Again?"

"Yes! Apparently they're at it again!"

"That pompous arrogant sunnova…" Joey rubbed his head as he got up.

"Come on, Joey!" Serenity called! Not wanting to be left behind form what was going on.

"For what? To help Kaiba! Yer crazy!"

"He really needs our help!" Serenity placed her plea as Joey placed a hand on his forehead. After feeling something else than what he wanted, he brought his palm to his line of vision, only to find a bit of crimson. Much to his anger…

"After what that creep did to me just now? I ain't helping that jerk, screw-"

"JOEY!"

"What? Yer sayin' I can't say 'screw' now?"

"I know what you're implying, Joey!"

"My head's bleeding, and YOU'RE LECTURING ME ON WHAT I'M SAYING?"

"Well Joey…" Serenity then glared, "SUIT YOURSELF!" And with that she ran after Tea and Yugi, ready and willing to help out whatever way she can.

"Fine, help Kaiba! Don't expect a thank you from that ingrate!" Joey shouted as Aria then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Joey!" She insisted. "We need to get something for that cut."

Joey sighed, "I love her. I really do! I know she's tryin' her best to help make me a betta person, but Serenity is startin' to get on my last-"

"Let's forget about her for now…" Arana insisted. "There's a First Aid kit at the bar."

"Thanks…" Joey kept his blood-filled palm on the opening of the blood flow. "She's upset that I'm not helping Kaiba! Well I helped him before and what did I get? 'Joey you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit!' Well he can just kiss my-"

"Joey!"

Joey met Aria with a glare. "Yer not helping!"

"Just couldn't resist!" She giggled. "Now let's treat that cut!"

…

'Don't worry Mokuba, I'm coming…' Kaiba continued to chase after the Duel Monster. He was getting sick of the whole thing. He made a mental note, once he got back to Domino, to enroll Mokuba for Karate lessons.

"Kaiba!"

Kaiba groaned as he looked back to see Yugi following, surprisingly managing to lose Tea. "I told you to stay out of this, Yugi!"

"You know what's been going on Kaiba, and it's too dangerous to go by yourself!"

"To hell with my safety! They have my brother!" Kaiba hissed as he stopped, eyes narrowing down.

Yugi stopped as well as he glared at what, or who, rather, he saw! "Logos and Ormi."

"Looks like the fish has caught the bait." Logos smirked, arms crossed. "You can lead a mouse to cheese, but you can't lead it away from the trap!"

"YOU TWO ARE BEHIND THIS?" Kaiba screamed. To say that he was pissed would be a huge understatement. "YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AGAIN? TELL ME, CAN'T YOU GRAB MY ATTENTION BY DOING SOMETHING ORIGINAL FOR ONCE?"

"Believe me, Kaiba! We do have something original planned for you…both of you…" Ormi smiled.

Yugi glared. "You're behind the attacks, aren't you! You sent your thugs to order Duel Monsters to attack innocent people, and for what? Just to fulfill your lust for power!"

"You bite your tongue!" Logos snapped. "While you're right about us sending our troops to gain souls, you know nothing about our goals!"

"I could care less about your goals! You've kidnapped Mokuba before, and now you've kidnapped him for the last time!"

"So what are you going to do about it, Kaiba? Throw another one of your cards for me to shoot down, like your Blue Eyes?" Logos taunted, bringing up how he lost his first Blue Eyes.

Yugi blinked, now hearing about this! He knew that there was a reason why Kaiba challenged Rikku for her Blue Eyes. Was this it? "Kaiba, do you mean-"

"SAVE IT, YUGI!" He snapped, not wanting him to know about his humiliating loss.

"We don't have time for you to mourn for your lost cards, we have other business to attend to with you!" Logos informed.

"That's right!" Ormi added. "We're going to duel you!"

Kaiba scoffed with a smirk, "You two? Duel against me? Don't make me laugh! You'd have a better chance using your weapons!"

"Why I would love nothing more than to shoot a few rounds into your pompus face, we have our reasons to do otherwise. But let's not forget about the prize…" Logos informed

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "What prize…"

"Why your dear brother, Mokuba, of course!" Logos gave a sadistic smile.

"How dare you…" Kaiba hissed. "I swear to god so help me, I will make you pay for all you have done to my family!"

"Save it for the duel, Kaiba!" Ormi stated. "Speaking of which, it's time for both of you to get your duel disks ready!"

"If that's your game, very well!" Yugi activated his duel disk."

"It's going to be a two-on-two duel! Us against you!" Logos explained the rules, which made Kaiba scoff.

"Don't make me laugh! If this is the originality you mentioned, you're fooling yourself! The last time a pair of chumps wanted a double duel against Yugi and I, they ended up at the wrong end of my power!"

"Oh it doesn't end there!" Logos continued. The rules that we will use will be the Deck Master mode! Meaning that we each select one monster to be our Deck master! If that deck monster is destroyed at any time during the duel, you automatically lose!"

"Oh please…" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You must've had meetings with the Big Five! That's exactly the same rules they gave us! But I'll humor you and except your challenge." He said as he then activated his duel disk.

"I accept as well!" Yugi narrowed, activating his duel disk as well. "You two will pay for what you've done!"

"Enough talk!" Logos hissed as the two LeBlanc Syndicate members activated their duel disks. "Time to choose our Deck Masters!"

"I'll choose Kaiser Seahorse as my Deck Master." Kaiba announced as Kaiser Seahorse appeared next to him.

"And I'll choose Dark Magician to be my Deck Master!" Yugi announced as the Magician himself appeared beside him.

"It's my turn!" Logos then announced, "I'll choose Infernalqueen Archfiend to be my deck master!" The queen of the Archfiends then appeared beside him.

"And finally, my deck master will be Pandemonium Watchbear!" Ormi announced as a Red bear, who was in chains, appeared next to the shorter Syndicate member as the Life Points were set.

Yugi: 8000  
Kaiba: 8000  
Logos: 8000  
Ormi: 8000

"Let's duel!" They all shouted as then, Logos decided to start the duel.

"I'll start by playing Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) in attack mode!" Logos announced as double-horned fiend soldier appeared on the field. "That ends my turn!"

Now his turn, Ormi decided to summon a monster. "I'll play Agent of Creation – Venus (1600/0) in attack mode as well!" He announced as a blonde-haired female angel appeared on the field. "Since I can't attack since our side has gone first, it'll end my turn by placing a card facedown." Ormi concluded his turn as a card appeared in front of Venus.

Kaiba drew a card. "I'll place two cards facedown and summon Des Feral Imp (1300/1400) in attack mode!" Kaiba announced as the reptile appeared on the field. "That ends my turn for now."

Yugi finally draws his first card. "I'll place one monster and one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn!" He announced, which amused Logos.

"The king of games going on the defensive? I'm shocked." He sighed, "Oh well, at least we can do some damage to Kaiba's Des Feral Imp!" He sighed, "I now activate my Deckmaster's special ability to increase one of my archfiend's attack points by 1000 till the end of each turn! And since he's the only Archfiend monster on the field, I'll increase my Archfiend Soldier's attack points (2900/1500)." Logos announced as Infernalqueen Archfiend used her powers to increase the Archfiend Soldier's attack points by 1000. "Now I'll place one monster facedown in defense mode as well as one card facedown!" Logos smiled as he eyed Kaiba's Des Feral Imp. "Now my Archfiend Soldier, attack Kaiba'd Des Feral Imp with your Sword Slash!" He ordered as the Archfiend Soldier went to slice the lizard in half.

"I don't think so! Activate Trap Card, Ring of Destruction!" Kaiba announced as the trap card was revealed, The Archfiend Soldier then found a detonation ring wrapped around his neck.

"I see, with your ring of Destruction, you're going to inflict the same amount of damage to both of our Life Points as my Archfiend Soldiers!"

Kaiba smirked, "You're half right, thanks to my other facedown card, Waboku!" He announced as a trio of maidens appeared in front of him. "Waboku shields my Life Points from whatever damage I might receive from this turn! So the only one who's losing life points is you, Logos!"

"Think again Kaiba!" Ormi announced. "You're not the only one with a Trap Card! That's why I activate my Trap Jammer!" He announced as he discarded a card to his graveyard! "Negating your Waboku! So if Logos loses any Life Points, so do you!"

Kaiba seethed as the maidens disappeared, following by the ring exploding, destroying Logo's Archfiend Soldier as his and Logos' Life Points began to drop…

Yugi: 8000  
Kaiba: 5900  
Logos: 5900  
Ormi: 8000

"We knew that being as much as a master you claimed to be you'd sent out a monster to bait us, so I had a surprise waiting for you!"

"You haven't won yet, Ormi!" Yugi declared. "We're just getting started!"

"'We' aren't doing anything!" Kaiba snapped at the shorter duelist. "I'm doing this for myself! We're not doing this team nonsense again!"

"Kaiba, if we're going to rescue Mokuba, we're going to have to work together!"

"Remember our duel against Lumis and Umbra, Yugi? I won the duel not because of our Teamwork, but because of me, and my Egyptian God Card."

Logos ended his turn, "It's your move now Ormi!"

"With Pleasure!" Ormi drew a card. "Now I'll play the Spell Card The Sanctuary in the Sky." He announced as clouds filled the field, save for a white sanctuary appearing in the field. "It may appear to be useless now, but it'll benefit us in the long run! Next, I'll summon Warrior of Zerra (1600/1600) in attack mode!" Ormi summoned as through the Pyroflies, the Archlord-hopeful Warrior appeared on the field! "First, Agent of Creation, attack Kaiba's Des Feral Imp!" The LeBlanc Syndicate member ordered as the female Angel unleashed a damaging bright ray onto the Feral Imp, destroying it and a bit of Kaiba's life points.

Yugi: 8000  
Kaiba: 5600  
Logos: 5900  
Ormi: 8000

"Your turn, Warrior of Zera! Now attack Kaiba directly!" Ormi ordered as Zera rushed towards Kaiba, holding his sword up high to attack the CEO, who shielded himself.

"Activate Shadow Spell!"

Logos, Ormi, and Kaiba turned around to see Yugi's Trap Card activate as from said card, chains shot out and bind the warrior, forcing him to drop his sword as his attack consequently dropped (900/1600). "This card allows me to select one of your monster and prevent it from attacking or changing position, in addition to decreasing its attack by 700! Including your Warrior of Zerra!" He explained.

"I told you I don't need your help, Yugi!" Kaiba protested yet again!

"I end my turn." Ormi announced. "But you still have my Agent of Creation to worry about!"

Kaiba drew a card. "Not for long, as I now summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode!" Kaiba announced as the dark, wicked Beast Warrior was summoned onto the field! "It's payback time, Ormi! Vorse Raider, destroy Ormi's Warrior of Zerra!" He ordered as Vorse Raider tossed its blade at Zerra, which sliced through the chains, and himself as Ormi's Life Points began to drop…

Yugi: 8000  
Kaiba: 5600  
Logos: 5900  
Ormi: 6800

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown!" Kaiba announced as a facedown card materialized onto the field.

It was Yugi's turn as he drew a card. "Not bad." He commented as he summoned a card. "I now summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode (1700/1900)!" Yugi announced as a magician dressed in white, including a hood that covered his head, carrying a scepter appeared on the field. "Next, I reveal my facedown monster, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)!" Yugi announced as the Retrained version of Celtic Guardian appeared on the field. "Now Skilled White Magician, attack Ormi's Agent of Creation – Venus!" Yugi ordered as the Magician fired a powerful mystical blast at the Angelic Agent, destroying it and a bit of his life points!

Yugi: 8000  
Kaiba: 5600  
Logos: 5900  
Ormi: 6700

Yugi was far from done with the LeBlanc Syndicate member! "Now, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Ormi directly!" He ordered as the elf warrior rushed towards Ormi and with a forceful swing of his sword, even more of his life points were lowered.

Yugi: 8000  
Kaiba: 5600  
Logos: 5900  
Ormi: 5300

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown." Yugi announced. "You're not as confident as your are before, are you!"

"You might have had a lucky draw, but did you think that we didn't come prepared?" Logos drew a card. 'This will do nicely…' He thought as he placed it onto the field. "I now reveal my facedown monster, Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600) and summon another Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!" Logos announced as the facedown card was flipped face up in attack mode, resulting in the summoning of the fiend knight with a shield and a sword for hands, save for his bat-like wings. Next came the normal summoning of the same soldier of the Archfiends. "Next, I'll equip my Archfiend Soldier with an Axe of Despair, raising its attack power to 2900!" Logos announced as the Axe of Despair appeared in his hands (2900/1500). A grin came to his face. "Decisions decisions… should I take out both Yugi's Skilled White Magician and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, or should I attack Kaiba's Vorse Radier and next attack him directly? It's time to eliminate the weak link, so Shadowknight Archfiend, destroy Kaiba's Vorse Raider!" The Shadowknight Archfiend proceeded to attack as he flew over towards the dark beast warrior and with a slice of his sword-like hand Vorse Raider was eliminated, as well as Kaiba's Life Points….

Yugi: 8000  
Kaiba: 5500  
Logos: 5900  
Ormi: 5300

"Lucky for you, every time my Shadowknight Archfiend inflicts damage to your life points, that same amount of damage gets cut in half! Unfortunately, the case is not the same with my Soilder!" Logos informed as he then ordered. "Archfiend Soldier, attack Yugi's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! He hasn't lost any life points yet and I don't want him to go unscathed!" The Demon Soldier ran over towards Obnoxious Celtic Guardian as it swung its axe! However the Elf managed to block the attack with his sword, but he still felt the results as Yugi's Life Points began to drop…"

Yugi: 6500  
Kaiba: 5500  
Logos: 5900  
Ormi: 5300

"You may have lowered my Life Points, but my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's special ability is that even if your monsters are stronger, they cannot destroy him!" Yugi informed!

"Hmph, that just means that I can still attack him as much as I want until your Life Points are gone!" Logos placed a card facedown. "My turn ends with a card being placed facedown!

Ormi drew a card. "I'll now summon another Warrior of Zerra (1600/1600) in attack mode!" Ormi bragged as another Zerra Warrior was summoned onto the field. "And just for something a little different, I'll equip him with Black Pendant to increase his attack (2100/160)!" Ormi played the spell card as a Black Pendant appeared around Warrior of Zerra's neck. Now for my piece of Yugi's Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" Ormi then ordered, "Warrior of Zerra, attack Yugi's Obnoxious Celtic Guard!" Once again, the Zerrian warrior went to attack with his sword, and once again, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian blocked it! Still, Yugi's Life Points dropped even further…

Yugi: 6500  
Kaiba: 5500  
Logos: 5900  
Ormi: 5300

"You made a big mistake playing that card, and it's just getting started for you!" Ormi taunted. "Now I end my turn by placing one card facedown!"

Kaiba drew a card and smiled after he saw what it was. 'This'll teach those idiots a lesson they'll never forget!' Kaiba proceed to go along with his turn. "Now I activate my Trap Card Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Des Feral Imp!" He said as from the ground, the reptile creature rose! "Next, I'll activate my Deckmaster's special ability! Kaiser Seahorse's special ability allows me to summon a two-tribute light-attribute monster with only one tribute!"

Both Syndicate members' eyes went wide! Apparently they both knew what was coming next. "You don't mean!"

"Oh I do…" Kaiba placed a card down on his duel disk! I now sacrifice my Des Feral Imp to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" As the reptilian imp was sacrificed, in his place was the summoning of the strongest Normal monster, let alone normal dragon onto the field! "My Blue Eyes is ready to send you both to oblivion! With that said, Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy Ormi's Warrior of Zerra with White Lightning!" With the order, Blue Eyes' mouth opened as a small orb of light began to form from inside, preparing for its attack. "There's no way out…" Blue Eyes then fired its White Lighting at Warrior of Zerra, completely destroying the unfortunate warrior as Ormi's Life Points dropped, but so did Kaiba and Yugi's...

Yugi: 6000  
Kaiba: 5000  
Logos: 5900  
Ormi: 4400

"At least you won't leave this battle unscathed, due to my Black Pendant's special ability!" Ormi reminded.

"That's just a small price to pay to take you down! I end my turn!" Kaiba concluded as Yugi went to draw a card.

"Now, I activate my Spell card, Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, which allows me to move my Buster Blader from my deck to my hand!" Yugi informed as he went to his deck, grabbed his Buster Blader card, then reshuffle his deck. "I must ask you both, how many spell cards were activated since my Skilled White Magician was on the field?"

Logos and Ormi was confused. "Now is no time for mind games!" The taller of the two scolded.

Kaiba agreed with them to an extent. "What are you doing Yugi!"

"If I recall correctly, you Logos played Axe of Despair, you Ormi played Black Pendant, and I just played Emblem of Dragon Destroyer! Making it a total of three Spell Cards played since my Skilled White Magician was summoned on to the field! One of his special abilities is that every time a Spell card is played a Spell counter is added to him!

Ormi blinked. "That must mean that your Magician now has three Spell counters!"

"And that's not all! When Skilled White Magician has three Spell Counters, he can be sacrificed to summon a more powerful monster!" Yugi informed. "A monster that I just placed in my hand!"

Logos, being smarter than Ormi, managed to put two and two together! "You don't mean!"

Yugi proceeded to confirm his accusations. "I now sacrifice my Skilled White Magician to Special Summon Buster Blader in attack mode (2600/2300)!" Yugi announced as the Dragon-Slaying Warrior appeared onto the field! "Next, I sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guard to summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode (2000/1500)!" Yugi announced as the Elf Warrior was sacrificed. In his place was the golden fiend-like dragon. "Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my Curse of Dragon with a card in my hand, Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yugi picked up the Spell card from his hand and placed it on the field. The lance-welding horseman appeared on the field next to the Dragon. "Now Curse of Dragon, combine with Gaia to form…" Both dragon and warrior were mixed into a vortex created by the Polymerization card as the LeBlanc Syndicate watched on. After it was done, Gaia, instead of his horse, was mounted on Curse of Dragon "Gaia, the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)!"

Logos and Ormi were now in a serious mess! Both of their opponent's have now summoned three of their most powerful monsters onto the field! Ormi was the most unfortunate as at least Logos still had his Archfiend monsters on the field!

"Now Buster Blader, destroy Logos' Shadowknight Archfiend!" Yugi ordered as Buster Blader rush after the Shadowknight and sliced it into two, managing to take out a bit of Logo's Life Points…

Yugi: 6000  
Kaiba: 5000  
Logos: 5300  
Ormi: 4400

"Now Gaia the Dragon champion, attack Ormi directly with Spiral Spear Strike!" Yugi turned his attention towards the shorter Syndicate member as the Dragon Champion hit him hard, as well as his Life Points…

Yugi: 6000  
Kaiba: 5000  
Logos: 5500  
Ormi: 1800

"I end my turn!" Yugi concluded. "One more move, and we win the duel!"

Logos drew a card as then, a dark grin appeared on his face. "You think that you've won? You think that we're finished?"

Kaiba crossed his arms. "As much as I despise this whole Tag Team nonsense, Yugi has a point! Your friend Ormi only has 1800 Life Points left, and we both have a monster that could easily wipe out the rest of his Life Points!"

"That would be the case, but not anymore, once I play this!" Logos laughed as he showed them both the card he just drew. Much to both Yugi's and, to an extent, Kaiba's shock, it was the Eye of Horus!

"Oh no…" Yugi gasped.

"Great…you two idiots believe in that Hocus-Pocus nonsense? Why am I not surprised?" Kaiba expressed his disgust.

"You're a fool not to believe the power we now hold, Kaiba!" Logos then placed the card onto his Duel Disk, "And now, I activate the Eye of Horus!" Suddenly, the familiar purple fog began to appear throughout the area as the Eye on the card glowed abnormally.

"Great…" Tea sighed as she continued to run. 'Now that he's taller, he manages to leave you behind.' She sighed. 'Maybe I should've worn sneakers instead.' She mused as she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

Tea turned around as she saw Serenity catching up with her! "Serenity!"

The Auburn haired girl stopped to catch her breath. "Tea…where's Yugi!"

"He left me behind…" Tea sighed. "He could barely keep up with me when he was short, now I can hardly keep up with him." She looked around. "Where's Joey!"

"He didn't want to come, and to be honest, I don't care!" Serenity crossed her arms, causing Tea to blink. She had never seen Serenity so angry before, especially when it came to her brother.

"Did something happen?"

"He's just been…you know…a jerk! He can be so stubborn sometimes…"

"Serenity, is this about what he said, about –"

"I just don't want to talk about him right now…" She sighed as she then noticed the darkening of an area. "Come on…something's happening."

"Hey!" Tea called out to the girl who was now running. "Wait a second! You don't know what's going to happen!"

"I don't care!" She stated, not stopping! "I'm going to see what's going on and that's that!"

Tea sighed as she decided to follow her. "I hope nothing bad happens to us…"

The Eye of Horus shined brightly on the foreheads of Logos he grinned darkly. "Now we're the ones with the advantage, as this is now a Shadow Game!" Logos explained evilly.

"And speaking of Shadow Games…" Ormi's grin became wide. "Kaiba, I'm sure that you're gonna to love this one!"

Kaiba glared, still not moved by the change in events. "Hmph, surprise me…" Unfortunately, his wish was answered as his eyes went wide at what he saw. "Horrified" might have been how he was feeling. "Oh no…"

Yugi shared the exact same emotion. "That's…"

"Huh?" Mokuba's eyes opened as he looked around in his new surroundings, only to feel his ankles and wrists in shackles. "How th-Wha?" Apparenlty he was being suspended up above as he saw the familiar purple fog. His face was filled with fear. "Where am I? SETO!"

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba realized the situation his brother was in as he glared at Logos! "THIS TIME YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR, LOGOS!"

Logos just grinned as he let out a chuckle, "You have no idea how far we'll go…"

* * *

A few notes I want to make. Usually I try to keep it under TCG rules only using TCG card with an exception of a few of my OC cards. But in this case I decided to make an exception. I flat-out refuse to use the TCG name "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" instead of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." The reason why they take out the "ian" is probably to keep it being searchable by Arsenal Summoner (which I think is ridiculous). 

**Preview for Next Chapter!**

"So your boss is in trouble! That's no reason to take it out on my brother!" Kaiba yelled!

"Our new employers made a deal with us! If we gain both of your souls and hand them over, they would restore LeBlanc! But personally, we would've done it for free anyway! There's still the infiltration of our chateau!"

"And we're looking for revenge for that Penalty Game you played on us, too Yugi!" Ormi added.

"But that's no reason for what you've done! Many people have lost their souls because of you!" Yugi exclaimed. "And you believe Yami Marik and Yami Bakura? Do you really believe that they'll keep their word and bring back LeBlanc's soul?"

"I DON'T CARE!"

**Chapter 15:** Logos' Sick Game! Mokuba on the line!


	15. Logos' Sick Game!  Mokuba on the line!

Well for once, I managed to get the next chapter posted shortly after posting the last one! Hopefully, the streak can continue, but I doubt it.

**Kat** – Actually this is fused Yugi's 2nd duel with the first being in "A New Path." Yeah, I knew that it was going to be low, but that's what something like the Eye of Horus can do to someone!

**FireGoddess101** – It's updated now!

**Gallantmon of the Hazard** – No, I'm not insulted! Just confused now! I have the card myself and it says "Obnoxious Celtic Guard." I went to a few sites that sell card or review them and they also have it listed as "Obnoxious Celtic Guard." Maybe it's from an earlier edition or something, like the Earlier Edition of Spell Shield Type-8 being like a Magic Jammer plus and the most recent edition being the same only you have to discard a Spell card instead of any other card. Upper Deck Entertainment's starting to piss me off…

**YamiTyger** – Thanks. BTW, I've taken a look at your story and it looks pretty cool!

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – The reason why I believe I was going to get flame was for having…well…read this chapter! Again, I apologize to any Mokuba fangirls who happens to be reading this in advance. Yeah, Kaiba can be a hypocrite, but then again. Who isn't? It's just another bad quality thatwe humans have.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Logos' Sick Game! Mokuba on the line!

Logos smirked, "What was it you were saying before about us not doing anything original for once, Kaiba?" He asked, noting Mokuba, who was suspended above them by chains. "I believe nobody has done this to your dear sweet brother before, am I right?"

Kaiba was really trying to keep from striking Logos for what he just pulled just now. "How dare you do this to Mokuba! He's just an innocent bystander you vindictive son of a-!"

"I figured you two were already devious, but even for you two, this stunt is an all new low!" Yugi had to agree with Kaiba. "Mokuba Kaiba hasn't done anything wrong, let alone anything that justifies this!"

"If you two are done, I like to continue my turn!" Logos placed a card on the field. "I now summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode (2000/1500)!" Logos announced as the Skull-like King appeared, having an appearance similar to Summoned Skull, save for its collar and a skeleton-like crown on its head! "Now my monsters feel and embrace the power of the Eye of Horus!" He announced as Terroking Archfiend and Archfiend Solider struggled with the new surge of power before their eyes glowed red as the Eye of Horus now appeared on their foreheads, increasing their power. (Terrorking Archfiend 2500/2000, Archfiend Soldier 3400/2000)

Logos then placed another Spell card on the field. "Now I activate my Spell card Checkmate! All I have to do is sacrifice one Archfiend monster to allow my Terrorking Archfiend to attack directly!"

Yugi's and Kaiba's eyes went wide with this realization. "You mean…"

"Since my Archfiend Soldier is obviously worthless to me in comparison, it's now time to say goodbye!" Logos announced as the Archfiend Soldier was sent to the graveyard! "Now my Terrorking Archfiend, attack Yugi directly!" He ordered as the Terrorking expanded his wings as he began to fly into the air. He next extended his arm as he then fire a devastating blast towards Yugi, who shielded himself from the blast…

Yugi: 3500  
Kaiba: 5000  
Logos: 5500  
Ormi: 1800

Yugi may have lost a huge chunk of his Life Points from that attack, but he wasn't the only one to feel it as a painful scream was heard.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba screamed as he saw what was happening to him. Bits of Mokuba's body were being ripped apart, starting with the sides of his torso! Horrified wouldn't be enough to describe how Mokuba was feeling right now, despite tears now beginning to form in his eyes.

"Did I fail to mention that every time either of you take damage to your Life Points, Mokuba loses bits of himself!" Logos smirked, "Quite a twist, eh?"

"Logos…if anything happens to Mokuba, I will never forgive you! I will hunt you down until every last member of your group is destroyed!" Kaiba warned.

"I don't think that you're in any situation to make threats Kaiba!" Ormi stated before looking towards his partner in crime. "Logos, are you done? I like to join in on the fun too!"

"Very well than Ormi, I end my turn by placing one card facedown!" Logos announced. "Be my guest!"

Ormi drew a card as a smile then grew on his face. "Just what I need…" He looked at Yugi and Kaiba. "If you think Logos' Terrorking Archfiend was something, wait until you get a load of this!" He bragged. "First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Warrior of Zerra from the graveyard!" He stated as the Zerrian Warrior returned to the field. "Next, I sacrifice my Warrior of Zerra to summon the most powerful card in my deck: Archlord Zerato (2800/2300)!" He announced as a bright light began to shine on the young warrior! After the light was gone, he had obtained wings of an angel, as his attire was now mostly white. The Warrior of Zerra has finally obtained the power of the Archlords.

"Now it's my turn to play the Eye of Horus!" Ormi announced a he placed the card down, now it was his turn to feel the power of the Shadow Magic. "Now, my beast! Feel the power of the Eye of Horus!" Ormi exclaimed as the former Zerrian warrior struggled against then embraced the power of the Shadow Realm (3300/2700). "It gets better! Archlord Zerato's special ability destroys all monsters on your side of the field, provided that I discard one light monster to my graveyard and The Sanctuary of the Sky is still on the field. So…" Ormi discarded a weak light monster card, "Mystical Shine Ball" from his hand. "Archlord Zerato, do your stuff!" With a huge swing of his Sword, Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, along with Yugi's Buster Blader and Gaia The Dragon Champion, was destroyed.

"Next, I activate my Trap Card Gift of the Mystical Elf! This allows me to increase my Life Points by 300 for every monster on the field! And since Logos, Kaiba, and I each have one, and you Yugi have two, that makes it five monsters on the field, meaning that I gain 1500 Life Points!" Ormi exclaimed as his Life Points increased…

Yugi: 3500  
Kaiba: 5000  
Logos: 5500  
Ormi: 3300

"Now, I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode (1800/500)!" Ormi announced as on the field, a Black-haired woman with an appearance of a secretary with angelic wings was summoned. Like the rest of his monsters, she struggled a bit before succumbing to the power of the Shadow Realm (2300/1000). "Histeric Fairy, attack Yugi directly! And Archlord Zerato, attack Kaiba Directly! Make them both feel the power of the Eye of Horus!" Ormi ordered as Hysteric Fairy removed her glasses and flew over to Yugi to hit him with her red laser beams from her eyes as the Archlord flew over and swung his sword at Kaiba, both lowering the two's Life Points!

Yugi: 1200  
Kaiba: 1700  
Logos: 5500  
Ormi: 3300

Despite them both taking serious damage, they were not the ones who were in pain! The tortured screams of Mokuba can be heard once again as Kaiba looked up, and much to his horror, his little brother's body was almost completely gone.

"Make it stop Seto…" Mokuba cried, tears pouring from his eyes. "Make it stop…"

"Sorry Kid, Seto won't be doing anything to make it stop!" Ormi said with a satisfied smirk.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll…"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Ormi hissed at the CEO! "I end my turn!"

At that moment, Tea and Serenity have arrived to the scene see what was going on! "YUGI!" Tea cried!

Serenity gasped at the sight of Mokuba's condition. "Ohmygod…Mokuba…"

"What did they do to him?" A now-horrified Tea asked, after seeing the condition the young Kaiba brother was in. She then glared at the two opponents of Yugi and Kaiba! "How dare you do this to a defenseless child!" She shouted, but neither Logos nor Ormi responded. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"I don't think they can't hear you Tea…" Serenity stated.

"Well that's just great…" Tea pouted. 'Hopefully they'll be okay. Especially Mokuba. This must be really hard for him to take…'

Yugi turned back, sensing new arrivals to the scene. 'Tea, and Serenity!'

Kaiba turned to see what was gaining Yugi's attention. "Great, the Nerd Herd…"

"Looks like you have an audience to see your downfall!" Logos announced, "I think it's quite fitting, don't you agree Mokuba?"

"…I can't feel my arms and legs…" He moaned, now almost a head and torso.

"You won't get away with this Logos! I'll see to that!" Kaiba hissed.

"Then why don't you just try rather than talking about it!" Ormi challenged.

'Hang on Mokuba…' Kaiba drew a card, looking to end this duel as soon as possible. Hopefully, Mokuba would be okay. Otherwise, there will be Hell to pay for the LeBlanc Syndicate! He took a glance at the card he had drawn. I now remove Vorse Raider and my Blue Eyes White Dragon from the game to Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon in Attack Mode (3000/3000)!" Kaiba announced as the Vorse Raider and Blue Eyes monster cards slid into the removed cards slot from the graveyard slot as the Chaos Dragon was summoned onto the field! Ormi just laughed.

"You're so distraught over your Brother being tortured that you've summoned a monster that is completely Useless to you!" Ormi taunted.

"Not with my Dragon's Special Ability!" Kaiba informed as his Life Points began to go down…

Yugi: 1200  
Kaiba: 700  
Logos: 5500  
Ormi: 3300

"At the cost of 1000 Life Points, Chaos Emperor Dragon's special ability sends every card on the field and in our hands to the graveyard!"

"I don't think so, Kaiba!" Logos informed as his facedown card was activated. "Activate Skill Drain!"

Kaiba blinked, "What!"

"All I have to do is to pay 1000 Life Points to reap the benefits of this card! Unlike your Chaos Emperor Dragon, this card is without fail!" Logos explained. "As long as this card is faced up on the field, the effects of all monsters' special abilities are null and void! That goes especially for your Chaos Emperor Dragon! You've wasted your Life Points!" Logos explained as his Life Points dropped.

Yugi: 1200  
Kaiba: 700  
Logos: 4500  
Ormi: 3300

"But at least I can still do this!" Kaiba then ordered. "Chaos Emperor Dragon, destroy Ormi's Hysteric Fairy!" Kaiba ordered as the Chaos dragon fired its blast on the fairy monster, knocking out a bit of Ormi's life points…

Yugi: 1200  
Kaiba: 700  
Logos: 4500  
Ormi: 2600

Kaiba seethed as he looked towards at a "battle-scared" Mokuba. His teary eyes pleaded for help as Kaiba looked down at his cards. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" He looked towards at Yugi. "You better not screw this up! That's my little brother up there!"

"I know Kaiba…" Yugi nodded, understanding the situation as he drew a card. Much to his shock, it was the Pain of Anima! 'The card I got from the Fayth…' Yugi looked at the members of the LeBlanc Syndicate, "First, I'll place two cards facedown and summon Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attack mode!" Yugi announced as a magician clad in black robes appeared on the field. "Next, I play my Spell Card, Remove Trap, eliminating your Skill Drain from the field!" He announced as Logos' Skill Drain was destroyed. Next, I'll play Monster Reincarnation, which allows me to bring back one monster in my graveyard to my hand, and I choose my Buster Blader!" Yugi explained as he recovered his monster card from the card graveyard. "And finally, I'll play Fusion Sage, which allows me to place a Polymerization card in my hand from my deck or graveyard!" Yugi explained as he took the Polymerization card from the graveyard. "Like my Skilled White Magician, as soon as three Spell cards have been placed since it has been on the field, I can sacrifice him to summon another monster from my hand or deck!"

Ormi blinked, "You mean…"

"That's right! Like Skilled White Magician, after three Spell Cards have been played, I can sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician to summon a powerful monster! The same monster who is also my deck master…"

"Not again…" Ormi moaned.

"I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician! (2500/2100)" Yugi announced as through magic, the Skilled Dark Magician was transformed to become the notorious Dark Magician. Unlike his deck master, who was normal skinned and wore a purple cloak, this Dark Magician was blue skinned and wore an indigo cloak.

"And that's not all! I now play the Polymerization card I just drew! Now, Dark Magician, combine with Buster Blader to form…" Buster Blader re-appeared on the field as they were sucked into another fusion vortex. After it was gone, a new magician stood in their place, wielding a bladed wand. "Dark Paladin (2900/2400)!" Yugi announced, but he wasn't done! "Now to bring you a card like none other before! I activate The Pain of Anima!" Yugi placed the card on the field as a dark portal from the ground opened up! From that portal, chains shot out as it appeared to be pulling up something… That "something" turned out to be a partially opened covering, which contained a fiend, who was bounded in chains! "Now Anima, combine with Dark Paladin to form…" The same vortex appeared as Dark Paladin and Anima proceeded to join together. After it was gone, the same chained covering was now more opened, containing Dark Paladin, who was now in a reddish black version of his regular outfit, save for a few chains around his arms and leg. "Dark Paladin of Pain" (4000/4000)

"Woah…" Tea exclaimed after seeing Yugi's new monster. She was lost for words.

"How did Yugi get a card like that?" Serenity asked.

Kaiba's eyes were wide at the monster Yugi just summoned! And he thought his Dark Paladin back at Battle City was tough. "I have to admit I'm impressed…" He said simply.

Ormi was shivering a bit while Logos still maintained his cool demeanor. "Even with your Dark Paladin of Pain, you're still no match for us!"

"Dark Paladin of Pain's special ability is that he can attack all of your monsters at once, provided that I discard my entire hand!" Yugi placed the cards that were in his hand into his graveyard! "You decided to torture a defenseless child for your sick game, and now you will pay!"

Ormi began to freak out, knowing where he was going with this as Logos glared, "Give it your best shot!" He sneered.

"You'll regret those words!" Yugi then ordered, "Dark Paladin of Pain, destroy Terrorking Archfiend and Archlord Zerato with Dark Magic of Suffering at once! WIPE THEM OUT!" The Dark Paladin of pain extended his wand as the familiar holy symbols of Spira appeared in front. After a few rotations, the symbols fired at the three monsters on the opposing side as Ormi screamed!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You can be so pathetic sometimes, Ormi!" Logos shouted as he revealed a trap card. "Activate Archfiend's Mirror!" The card was now faced up as it reflected the attack and sent it back at Dark Paladin of Pain, thus destroying it, much to Yugi's shock.

"What?"

"You activated my Archfiend's Mirror Trap Card!" Logos explained. "Thanks to this card, whichever monster attacks Terrorking Archfiend, their attack is negated entirely not to mention destroyed by that same attack!"

"What!" Tea was in disbelief! "But Yugi had it won! That must've been Logos' plan all along!"

"I end my turn by entering my deck master in the game!" Yugi announced, seeing that there was no other option.

Serenity blinked, "If Yugi's Dark Magician gets destroyed he automatically loses the duel…meaning his Soul goes along with it!"

"Now that your turn's ended, it's now my turn!" Logos explained. "First, I have to pay 800 Life Points for my Terrorking Archfiend being on the field!" Logos explained as his life points decreased.

Yugi: 1200  
Kaiba: 700  
Logos: 3700  
Ormi: 2600

"Next, I'll play Pandemonium!" Logos announced as the Sanctuary that was in the sky was destroyed as a darker shrine appeared. "This way on my next turn, I don't have to pay any Life Points for having an Archfiend monster at the start of my next turn!"

"And if you're thinking about destroying Pandemonium, you're waisting your time, as thanks to my Deck Master's special ability, Pandemonium can't be destroyed!" Ormi added.

"And now I activate my Deckmaster's special ability by increasing my Terrorking Archfiend's attack power by 1000!" Logos explained as due to Infernalqueen Archfiend's magic, the Archfiend King became much stronger (3500/2000). "You made a simple mistake by bringing your deck master into the game! Now you'll lose!" Logos then drew a card "I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Dark Magician from the Graveyard!" He sneered as through the card's effect, the Dark Magician that was sent to the graveyard was brought back into the game!" And Finally, I'll summon another Terrorking Archfiend to the field!" Logos announced as a second Terrorking appeared on the field! Both newly summoned monsters struggled then embraced the dark power as the Eye of Horus glowed on their foreheads (Dark Magician 3000/2600, Terrorking Archfiend 2500/2000). "First thing's first! I'll send my first Terrorking Archfiend to destroy Kaiba's Chaos Emperor Dragon!" Logos announced as the Stronger Terrorking Archfiend flapped his wings as he flew over to swing his sword at Kaiba's Chaos Dragon, destroying it and almost all of Kaiba's Life Points…"

Yugi: 1200  
Kaiba: 200  
Logos: 3700  
Ormi: 2600

"Oh no…" Serenity shrieked. "Kaiba's last monster was destroyed. Nonononono…"

Tea added, "That means…"

"Seto…" Mokuba saw his older brother's situation! Kaiba had no monsters on the field and was open for a final attack from Logos! Tears once again began to pour from his eyes. "No…it can't end like this…"

"Now Dark Magician, attack Kaiba directly and send them both to the shadows!" Logos ordered. "Use Dark Magic Attack!"

Kaiba looked down, a small tear came from his eyes. The Trap Card he had on the field, Crush Card Virus, couldn't help him now since he didn't have any monsters, let alone the right ones, required for its activation. "Forgive me, Mokuba…" He silently said, failure in his voice. Once again, he had failed to save his brother, just like back in Duelist Kingdom against Pegasus.

"Hold on Kaiba! I'll protect you!" Yugi announced! "My Deckmaster's Special Ability allows me to double the effect of my Spell or Trap Card! Now I activate Magical Hats!" Two magical hats appeared on the field. One covering Yugi's Deck Master, the other covering Kaiba's Kaiser Sea Horse, which was then entered into the game. The hats then split into three on each side of the field! "You have two chances to destroy one of our Deck Masters, Logos! There are six hats on the field, so you have 1/3 of a chance of succeeding!"

"Like that's supposed to save you! Ormi and I each have two monsters to attack them so we actually have a 66 chance of succeeding!" Logos responded. "We don't care who gets hurts, as long as we send you two to the shadows! And then our Boss's soul will be freed!"

Yugi blinked "What?"

As did Tea, managing to hear Logos. "LeBlanc's in the Shadow Realm?"

"So your boss is in trouble! That's no reason to take it out on my brother!" Kaiba yelled!

"Our new employers made a deal with us! If we gain both of your souls and hand them over, they would restore LeBlanc! But personally, we would've done it for free anyway! There's still the infiltration of our chateau that you and your underlings did!"

"And we're looking for revenge for that Penalty Game you played on us, too Yugi!" Ormi added.

"But that's no reason for what you've done! Many people have lost their souls because of you!" Yugi exclaimed. "And you believe Yami Marik and Yami Bakura? Do you really believe that they'll keep their word and bring back LeBlanc's soul?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Logos shouted. "If that means that everyone suffers, then so be it! Dark Magician, destroy the hat in the middle on Kaiba's side of the field!" He ordered as the Dark Magician fired his Dark Magic attack onto the middle hat. When the dust settled, nothing was there.

"You were wrong… But be warned, one of these hats contains a trap! So choose wisely!" Yugi stated, much to Logos' rage.

"Okay then, Terrorking Archfiend, destroy Yugi's hat in the middle!" Logos ordered as his last Terrorking Archfiend went to strike the middle hat on Yugi's side of the field, like the middle hat on Kaiba's side of the field, nothing was there.

"You were wrong again… Seeing that you no longer have any monsters you can order to attack, your attacks are done for now… Since Magical Hats last only for one turn, our monsters are revealed. "Yugi's Dark Magician was placed inside the left hat while Kaiba's Kaiser Sea Horse was placed in the right hat.

Ormi drew a card as he looked down, it was Absorbing Kid from the Sky (1300/1000) 'This won't work…but no matter.' Ormi now had a choice: Destroy Yugi's Dark Magician or Kaiba's Kaiser Sea Horse. It was then he made his decision. "This is for the Penalty Game you played on us…" Ormi glared at Yugi. "Archlord Zerato, destroy Yugi's Dark Magican and send him to the Shadow Realm!"

"Activate Negate Attack!" Yugi activated his final facedown card, as the barrier appeared, blocking off Ormi's attack. "Thanks to this trap, your attacks are done for this turn!" He explained. It was now up to Kaiba and Yugi to defeat them both at this turn. Because from the look of Yugi's hand, there wasn't anything he could use to take down their Archfiend and Archlord monsters, let alone win the duel.

"I end my turn, not that you can do anything else!" Ormi taunted.

"I say, do you think that we have this duel won, Ormi?" Logos asked.

"I know so. There's nothing in their decks that can stand up to these monsters!"

Kaiba looked down at his hand, then reached for his deck. As much as he didn't want to admit it, thanks to Yugi, he was given a second chance to save his brother. Unfortunately, he was still endangered of losing this duel since, due to Yugi's trap card, his Kaiser Seahorse was put into play. And his Crush Card Virus was still useless since Kaiser Seahorse was a light-Attribute monster, especially one with over 1000 Life Points. It was now do or die in this case as his hand reached his deck.

"What the?" Kaiba blinked, feeling a flash coming from his card.

…

Hs eyes opened as the flash was gone! Wasn't Kaiba just in the middle of a Shadow Duel with Yugi against Logos and Ormi! Wasn't Mokuba suspended above them as his body was almost completely gone? "What is this…" He hissed as he looked around. Apparently he was near some type of shrine. "Whoever you are, you better let me go right now!" He demanded. His little brother was endangered of losing his life and he had no time to waste, much less with this Hocus Pocus nonsense. Kaiba decided to walk inside the shrine, hoping to find some answers…and a way out.

Inside, Kaiba saw a card floating over a seal that had the likeness of another person. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a navy-colored fiend that had some physical characteristics as a human and an animal, save for a pair of wings!

"Kaiba…"

Kaiba turned around at the mention of his name, only to see the faith. He glared, "Can I help you?"

"Please, take the Light of Bahamut and save all of Spira!" She requested.

"Well, if it will get you to leave me alone…" Kaiba said as he grabbed the card he just saw, resulting in another flash.

…

Kaiba blinked as he found himself back to where he previously was! He was in a Shadow Duel against the LeBlanc Syndicate, with Yugi as his dueling partner.

"So what will be your last move, Kaiba?" Logos taunted as Kaiba looked at the card he just drew. With a smirk, he showed them the card. It was the same card Kaiba has just received: The Light of Bahamut!

Yugi, for one, was in shock. "Kaiba, you too?"

"You didn't think you're the only one with an Aeon card, did you?" Kaiba smirked before turning his attention to Logos and Ormi. "In case you two idiots didn't know, every time I'm about to lose, I always draw the card I need! And now I'll introduce to you the very monster that will signal your end! I now activate the Light of Bahamut!" He announced as the summoning symbols appeared on the ground as the Aeon of light himself appeared from the ground. "Next, I'll combine my new monster with my trap card on the field, my Crush Card Virus to form…" Kaiba's Crush Card Virus was revealed as a light then emitted from said card, hitting the new monster! Soon, Bahamut, arms crossed, appeared to have a purple, viral-like aroma around him. "Say hello to my Crush Virus Aeon Bahamut (4000/4000)!" Kaiba announced.

Tea and Serenity were both in awe of Kaiba's monster. "It looks as strong as Yugi's Magician was…" Tea exclaimed.

"Maybe even stronger than that, Tea…" Serenity added her two cents.

Mokuba saw the new Crush Virus Aeon as hope filled his eyes. "I knew you'd come up with something, Seto…"

My Crush Virus Aeon's special ability is that it destroys every monster you have on the field that has 1500 or more attack points at the moment it is summoned onto the field!"

Logos and Ormi eyes went wide! "That means…" They both exclaimed.

"Crush Virus Aeon Bahamut, destroy Logos' Dark Magician and both of his Terrorking Archfiends, and Ormi's Archlord Zerato with Impulse Blast!" The Aeon proceeded to fire four spark-like blasts at the Syndicate's monsters, destroying them completely! "And that's just the tip of the iceberg for you! Another one of my Crush Card Aeon's special ability is that it can attack two monsters at the same time!" Kaiba explained, "Mistake number one: You kidnapped my brother for ransom the first time! Mistake number two: You decided to kidnap him again! But the biggest mistake both of you ever made in your life was when you decided to torture Mokuba, let alone make him a part of your sick game!" Kaiba stated, rage could clearly be seen in his eyes, much to the fear of both Logos and Ormi.

"Y-you wouldn't happen to have another trap card to defend us with, would ya Logos?" Ormi asked.

"If I had it facedown, I would've used it by now don't you think, Ormi?" He replied!

"This is for Mokuba…" Kaiba then ordered, in righteous fury. "Bahamut, attack both of them and whip out the rest of their Life Points with Mega Flare Blast! Finish them off!"

The Aeon jumped down to all fours as the gyros on its back began to spin rapidly. Seconds later, Bahamut fired a huge bright blast directly at both Logos and Ormi, wiping out the rest of their Life Points.

Yugi: 1200  
Kaiba: 200  
Logos: 0  
Ormi: 0

With the loss, the Eye of Horus began to glow brightly as Logos and Ormi screamed in pain.

"BOSS!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"Your sick game ends!" Kaiba shouted. "Now Kaiser Seahorse! Attack Logos with-"

"KAIBA STOP!"

Kaiba felt Yugi holding his hand back. "Back off, Yugi!"

"It's over Kaiba! We've already won! They're gone!" Yugi simply said as the fog and the rest of the elements proceeded to vanish. What was left, in addition to the soulless bodies of Logos and Ormi, was the unconscious body of Mokuba…

Kaiba broke from Yugi's hold as he rushed after his brother. "Mokuba!"

The young boy slowly opened his eyes to see that his older brother was hugging him. "Seto…is it over?"

"It is kid…" He said, "Logos and Ormi will never hurt you again…"

Tea ran up to Yugi. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Yugi said as he looked at his Aeon card. "At least now Mokuba is safe. But we're not out of the woods yet. Even with Logos and Ormi gone, they were not the root of the problem. Seymour and the darks are still out there preparing for Sin's revival, and it's going to take all of us."

"I see…" Tea nodded. "Wonder how Yuna, Rikku and the others are doing!"

"You must be exhausted…" Kaiba helped Mokuba to his feet.

"I wanna go home, Seto…" The younger Kaiba said, as Serenity walked up to them.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

"I'm just tired…" He said.

"That must have been hard for you to take, Mokuba. I wouldn't have survived if it happened to me…"

"Let's go Mokuba…" Kaiba said to him. Not wanting to stay around here much longer.

"Kaiba wait!" Yugi called out! "We should stay together!"

"Like I said before, 'We' aren't doing anything!" Kaiba said as he proceeded to carry the exhausted Mokuba, leaving the group.

"Please Kaiba, don't go!" Serenity begged. "We need to stay together, just incase those monsters show up!"

"Hmph, you can handle it yourself!" Kaiba said, not affected by the young girl's pleas.

…

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Will you stop being a baby and hold still?"

"You try having a piece of metal sticking out from your leg!"

"How's he doing?" Tidus asked Bakura and Marik, who were tending to Tristan, who was obviously the unluckiest guy in Spira right now.

"How am I doing? I HAVE A FREAKING NINJA STAR THAT'S DEEP INTO MY LEG, WHAT DO YOU THINK!" The brunette snapped at the Zanarkand native.

The blonde turned to Yuna. "Can you help him?"

The summoner nodded. "Of course, though we must remove the shuriken from his leg first."

"Well that's easier said than done." Rikku sighed. "Tristan won't let us near his leg, let alone pull that steel out!"

"Come on Tristan, we need to get that shuriken out before your leg gets infected and then have to be amputated!" Noah insists.

"I don't need you of all people to lecture me!" Tristan glared at the cyan-haired boy.

"Will you shut up and be a man?" Marik shouted at him, annoyed with his screaming, as he grabbed the shard, but even at the slightest touch...

"YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!"

"That does it…" Rikku walked up to Tristan, ready to knock him out so they could remove the star without his unwanted protests. "Look, if we're going to remove it, then you're gonna have to take the pain, got it?"

"Then we're gonna have to let it stay!" He responded, you can tell how much pain he is by the strained tone of his voice. "My shin feels like it's gonna fall apart!"

"Yunie will heal you after we remove the shuriken!"

"After my shins split into two? No way, I'm not going to risk it! Thanks but no thanks!"

"If you want to be that way, then fine, ya big baby!" Rikku crossed her arms and looked the other way. "You're hopeless!"

Tristan sighed with a moan. "Things couldn't possibly get any worse…" Unfortunately for him, it did get worse…at least in his point of view, as a blue convertible drove up to them, as the driver was one person Tristan did not want to see right now. "Great…"

Bakura looked back as the car stopped and the driver hopped out. "Duke?"

It was indeed the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters as he rushed over to the group. It was then when he noticed Tristan's crises. "Man Tristan, what happened to ya?"

"I have a freakin' Ninja Star sticking out from my leg what's it look like Dice Boy?" Tristan replied dryly.

"We were attacked by the ninja Duel Monsters! Then they kidnapped Mokuba, and Kaiba went after them!" Rikku explained

"Kaiba's with you guys too?" Duke looked around. "You guys haven't seen Yugi around, have ya?"

Marik shook his head, "We haven't seen him or the others! Why, did something happen back in Domino!"

"Yeah, Yugi's Grandpa's recovering fine at the hospital!" Duke explained.

Rikku blinked. "You mean Gramps will be okay?"

"Yeah, but we need to get to Yugi quick! It concerns the Egyptian God Cards!"

"We already know…" Yuna explained, going to produced the one card from her pocket she retrieved: Osiris the Sky Dragon!

"Yuna managed to win it from my darker half." Marik explained. "Now we need to find the other two."

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Guy with a wounded leg over here!"

Duke sighed as he glanced over at Tristan. "Will somebody please help him so he'll shut up?"

"That's what we've been trying to do, but Mr. Tough guy over there won't let us!" Rikku shrugged as Duke gave a grin. Apparently he had an idea.

"Rikku, you Marik, and Bakura get ready to make your move." Duke advised with a smile. Rikku nodded as she went to relay the "plan" to Marik and Bakura, apparently having an idea on what the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator was up to.

Duke looked over to the side as his eyes went wide in shock. "Whoa…Serenity? Does Joey even know you're dressed like that? You're hardly wearing anything at all!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Tristan looked over to see for himself what was Serenity wearing, or lack thereof! "You better not even think about it, De-GAHHHHH!" His focus was painfully interrupted as Rikku and Bakura held Tristan's legs down as Marik pulled hard to successfully remove the shuriken from his leg.

"Finally…" Tidus sighed as Tristan winced. The sharp object may have been removed, but his leg still hurt.

"Hold on, I'll heal you!" Yuna went over to the almost-treated brunette as she began to work her white magic on his shin. After a few seconds it was good as new, as the blood that poured out was gone, leaving his blue jeans to have the tear and a bit of stained blood due to the weapon.

Tristan sighed in relief. "Thanks Yuna."

Yuna then went over to Marik, whose hands were now bloodied. Apparently pulling on a sharp weapon like a shuriken would do that to someone.

Marik felt Yuna's white mage powers as his cuts on his hands appeared to be vanishing. "Thanks, at least now that's over with."

"Now can we get to finding Yugi?" Duke asked. "I need to warn him before it's too late!"

"Dude, we already know that Marik and Bakura's dark sides are teaming up with this Seymour guy and they've somehow gotten their hands on the Egyptian God Cards, and the Millennium Rod!"

"You don't know the whole story!" Duke explained as he went back to his car. "I'll explain on the way, come on!" It was then when he began to notice how many people they were. How was he going to fit seven people into his car? He then finally noticed Noah. 'Noah? I thought he was dead!' Duke decided to place it aside for now. For there were bigger things to worry about…

Now that this duel's over with, it's now time to prepare for the next one, which is, again, going to be a multiplayer duel. I know I might have used a bit of a creative license on that last part of the duel, but it just happens.

**OC Cards Used:**

**The Pain of Anima  
**This monster can combine with a Monster or Spell card into an effect monster. 

**The Light of Bahamut**  
This monster can combine with a trap card on the field or in the graveyard to form an effect monster.

**Dark Paladin of Pain  
**Dark/Spellcaster/12  
4000/4000  
Effect  
This monster can only be summoned by combining The Pain of Anima with Dark Paladin from the field! Discard your entire hand to attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field at once.

**Crush Virus Aeon Bahamut  
**Light/Fiend/12  
4000/4000  
Effect  
This monster can only be summoned by combining The Light of Bahamut with Crush Card Virus form the field or graveyard. When this card is successfully summoned, destroy all monsters with an ATK of 1500 or higher on your opponent's side of the field. This monster can attack two monsters at once.

**Archfiend's Mirror  
**Trap  
When your opponent's monster attacks Terrorking Archfiend, the attacking monster is destroyed instead. The controller of the attacking monster's attack phase is automatically ended.

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"Well we need to catch up with the others for starts." Yugi explained as he looked around. "What happened to Joey?"

"He didn't want to help!" Serenity simply said, arms crossed and all! Apparently she was still angry over that. "I love him, but sometimes Joey can be a real jerk! He's probably with Aria and the others right now."

"Well, Joey _was_ bleeding from his head after that fall…" Tea reminded.

"But that still wasn't a reason to not come and try to help! All he needed to do is stop bleeding and come and help!"

"But you have to put yourself in his position." Yugi explained. "He's being asked to help a guy who hates him, not to mention hates back, and has just fell down the stairs busting himself open because of that guy being in a hurry, not even bothering to apologize, too!"

"I see… But still, he could've at least been the better man and help!"

"Let's just forget about that for a minute and find him first! Then we can scold him, okay!" Tea suggested, wanting everyone to get back together as soon as possible.

**Chapter 16:** Three Betrayals


	16. Three Betrayals!

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – On your "Betrayal" theory…I'm not gonna say a word about it, or I might spoil it.

**Gallantmon of the Hazard** – S'okay. I'm still thinking that sometimes people, Upper Deck in particular, just do these things to mess with the YGO card players or to make sure that some cards don't become broken like Chaos Emperor Dragon/Yata Garusu. Also, I always thought Bahamut would be somewhat of a light Aeon with Anima being dark. I'm guess the reason why Bahamut had dark Elemental magic is because if he only had light elemental magic, it would've just been healing and protection magic. As for your second question, you'll just have to wait and see.

**FireGoddess101** – Again, if I say anything, I'll spoil this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Three Betrayals

"How's that?"

"Jeez, you don' have to make it that tight!" Joey complained as Aria tightened the bandage around his head. They decided to go back to the sports bar as they knew there was a First-Aid kit there.

"At least it'll stop the bleeding." She explained, then asked. "You wanna catch up with the others?"

"Why? So they can give me the 3rd degree for not wanting to help Kaiba? Thanks but no thanks…" Joey sighed as he took a sip of his bottle water. "When Kaiba was trapped in the virtual world, Yugi, Mokuba, and I had to save his ass. And what did I get? 'Hey Wheeler, you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit!' Then when I basically threw away my life to save his brother, did I get a thank you! Did I get any acknowledgement or gratitude? Hell no! All I got was an 'I never asked for your help and as far as I'm concerned I never needed it!' That's why now I'm like 'Screw Kaiba! Kaiba can kiss my ass for all I care!' Did you know that he almost had me killed?"

"But your sister's going there, too! Along with Yugi and Tea!" She reminded.

"Serenity can handle herself…" Joey simply said. "What piss me off the most is that she saw what Rich Boy did to me! Here I am, bleedin' buckets from my forehead, thanks to Kaiba, and she's criticizing me for saying the world 'screw?' It's like she wants me to be Kaiba's little whippin' boy that doesn't do anything, or somethin'!"

'Believe me, you don't have no idea…' Aria thought, realizing that when Joey found out what went on that night, it was all going downhill…

"So where yer sistas?" Joey asked, not able to find Arana or Erika around.

"They're in Domino! They just have to get registration done for School!"

"So that means you guys found Legal Guardians?"

"Something like that…" She simply says. "Now, there's something I want to give you."

Joey blinked. "Me? Are you serious? We've still just met, and yer already givin' me a gift?"

Aria nodded as she pulled out a small box from her pocket. It was wrapped in a shiny silver wrapping paper. She placed it in Joey's hands. "Go on, open it?"

Joey was a bit hesitant at first, but decide to remove the paper before opening the box. Inside, he found a small ring, which was made purely out of gold. Save for a small ruby at the top. "A ring for me? You serious?"

"What? It's a friendship ring!" Aria asked him. But seeing the doubtful look on his face, she felt a bit sad at his reaction. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that. But I'm just shocked, that's all!"

"Then try it on! Should be a good fit for you!" Aria insisted.

With a small nod, Joey slipped the ring onto his left ring finger. Needless to say, it was a perfect fit. "How much did you pay for it?"

"It's nothing, really!" Aria insisted.

"Seriously, how much did ya pay for it? Bling like this don' come cheap, ya know!"

Aria sighed, "Will you just accept the damn ring! I told you the cost doesn't mean a thing! Our friendship does."

"Well that true… And I guess our friendship must really mean a lot!" He sighed. "I now feel guilty about not getting you something."

"Oh don't worry." Aria waved it off. "I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow, Joey! Like that new card you got from that duel with Magnum earlier! What was it? Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke?"

"Wha? C'mon, I need all the rare cards I can get if I'm gonna win the tournament! Let alone kick Kaiba's butt!"

"I know…but it would go so good with my deck!"

"You got eliminated already, remember!"

"Oh, it was just a fluke!" Aria said in her defense! "That guy used that cheap Magical Marionette/Gearfried/Butterfly Dagger combo to beat me in one turn! He just had the luck of the draw!"

…

"So what's next?" Tea asked Yugi.

"Well we need to catch up with the others for starts." Yugi explained as he looked around. "What happened to Joey?"

"He didn't want to help!" Serenity simply said, arms crossed and all! Apparently she was still angry over that. "I love him, but sometimes Joey can be a real jerk! He's probably with Aria and the others right now."

"Well, Joey _was_ bleeding from his head after that fall…" Tea reminded.

"But that still wasn't a reason to not come and try to help! All he needed to do is stop bleeding and come and help!"

"But you have to put yourself in his position." Yugi explained. "He's being asked to help a guy who hates him, not to mention hates back, and has just fell down the stairs busting himself open because of that guy being in a hurry, not even bothering to apologize, too!"

"I see… But still, he could've at least been the better man and help!"

"Let's just forget about that for a minute and find him first! Then we can scold him, okay!" Tea suggested, wanting everyone to get back together as soon as possible.

Serenity nodded. This was just another part of Joey's anger problem with the fact that he can't put aside his differences to do what is right. And she wanted to put an end to that.

…

"You're kidding, right?" Tristan blinked in shock of what he had just heard from Duke, as he rode shotgun with Rikku on his lap. Due to the amount of people riding, they had to compensate. Rikku was on Tristan's lap as Tidus, Marik, and Bakura were in the back. Noah was squeezed between Marik and Bakura while Yuna was, of course, on Tidus' lap. Duke, of course, was in the driver's seat as they were near Luca. "Are you freaking serious, Devlin? You mean that Marik and Bakura's dark sides aren't behind this?"

"I'm positive! I visited Yugi's grandpa only a few hours ago at the hospital!" Duke explained. "When I asked him how he was feeling, he said he was okay. He asked me how was Yugi doing in the tournament, but I didn't had any idea there was a tournament, with the production of my Dungeon Dice Monsters game."

Rikku blinked with interest. "Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"Stay on topic, alright?" Tristan scolded.

"Now's not the time for you to be jealous!" Duke continued. "Anyway, I asked him how he got in the hospital and then he told me that the card shop got robbed!"

"Right!" Rikku explained. "Gramps got attacked and they stole the Egyptian God cards…"

"Gramp said that there were three of them."

"So Seymour was with them…" Yuna added her two cents. "He probably wanted to have a closer look."

Duke shook his head. "No… They weren't the ones. From Gramps' description they all looked the same and each have duel disks.

"Probably LeBlanc's goons!" Rikku guessed. "They've been going on a rampage all day!"

Duke shook his head. "Gramps got a good look at one of them and they had eyes not unlike yours! She had a rose tattoo on her abdomen."

Rikku's eyes went wide at this new bit of information. "She wouldn't happen to have blonde hair with green and red streaks, right?"

"He didn't say…" Duke said.

"Tristan…it was them… After all, who could have duel disks that could cause that much damage?"

"I hear ya…" Tristan sighed, "What sucks now that Tea was right, and we'll never hear the end of it. Well…me and Joey!"

"Well, we really need to get to them quickly!" Marik stated. "There's no telling what they're capable of!"

"Let's make it fast." Noah suggested. "I feel like a pancake here!"

"You want to sit on my lap?" Bakura politely offered.

"No, that's okay…" Noah turned down the offer.

"Hang on, we're now entering Luca!" Duke informed as he put the pedal to the metal! The car began to speed up as they entered the city of Luca.

…

Back at the center of Luca, duels were beginning and ending, as the finalist hopefuls were haste in finding new duels. They've already realized that just about all the spots were filled up as there were only two spots left in the finals. There was one person there who already has a spot in the finals.

"Where did he go?" Yugi asked as he looked around the area. "Didn't you say that you last saw him here, Serenity?"

"That's where Joey was before I ran off after you guys!" Serenity explained. "I don't see, Erika, Aria, or Arana either."

"Knowing them, they're probably with him!" Tea placed in her two cents. "Well the sooner we find him, the sooner we can head to the rendezvous point!"

"Just where are they anyway?" Serenity looked around, only to find a familiar-looking convertible driving up to them. "Isn't that…"

"Looks like we don't have to worry about meeting up with them, now." Tea admitted as Duke pulled up the car with everyone else in tow!

"Hey guys!" Serenity greeted them.

"Hey there, Serenity!" Duke grabbed her hand and just as he was about to kiss it…

"Don't even think about it, Devlin!" Tristan glared as he, after Rikku got off from his lap, stepped out of the car and went over to the two.

"So what's up?" Tea asked.

"Trouble… First thing's first! Yugi, your Grandpa's doing well at the hospital!"

"He is?" Yugi's eyes went up. Obviously the best thing he's heard all day. "That's great, Duke! Have you guys seen Joey?"

"We were about to ask you the same question!" Yuna responded.

"You mean he's not with you?"

"We haven't even seen him since school!" Marik admitted.

"He's probably with Erika, Aria, and Arana." Serenity said, much to the chagrin of the arrivals.

"That's not good…" Tidus said. "You left him alone with them?"

"What wrong with that?" Yugi asked. "It's not like they've done anything!"

"Wrong, Yugi!" Duke explained. "Your Grandpa told me the whole story! Not only are they responsible, they're the ones who stolen the Egyptian God Cards!"

"But the Millennium Rod was also stolen! What would they need those and the Egyptian God Cards for?" Serenity asked.

"Don't you see?" Tea spoke, "They probably were working for Seymour! Probably were paid a bundle to steal them! I knew it! I knew all along that they couldn't be trusted!"

"Right, Tea! You knew all along!" Tristan said, feeling remorse for not listening to her before. "Let's hope that we can find Joey before something happens!"

"Or things become worse than they already may be!" Noah said as they all desperately began to search for their friend, before he got himself into a mess that he couldn't get out of. However, they were not alone.

"They're on to us…" Erika said, having her hair inside a wool cap, save for a pair of sunglasses to keep incognito.

"Well…it was fun while it lasted." Arana pulled off the head of the Moogle suit she was wearing. "Let's get Aria and split! The last thing we need is a fight right now! We got five people with Duel Disks and one person with a sword. With two of the people with duel disks having weapons! I was hoping to thrash Tea, knocking down little Miss Perfect a peg or two…"

"Yeha, but I'm afraid it's not to be…" Erika grabbed our a walkie-talkie as she pressed on the button a selected number of times. Apparently using morse code communicate…

…

"Hey Joey…" Aria asked.

"Yeah…?" He responded.

"If I did something bad, no matter how cruel and how despicable it was, would you still be my friend?" She asked, hint of desperation was in her eyes.

"That depends…" He honestly said. "To be honest, I wouldn't know how to react unless I knew what you've done."

"I'm serious! I just want to know if I can count on you to not give me the third degree and treat me like a criminal!" She said, more serious than before!

Joey sighed, "What did ya do? Just how bad was this anyway!" He figured if she was going to ask him such a serious question, she had to do something bad. It's not as if she was related to that Seymour guy he kept hearing about, right?

"But I can't say it here, can we go somewhere else?" Aria asked. "Please…"

"It's that bad, huh…"

"Joey, there's someplace where I wanna show ya!" Aria says with a smile. "It's a really cool place in Spira!"

"I'm up for it, but what about Yuge and the gang?" Joey reminded. "I'm already in hot water for not offering to help Kaiba without bailing on them for something."

"I'm sure they'll understand!" Aria then noticed the blue diamond on her ring flashing. 'Damn…not now…' She stood up form her chair. "I… have to freshen myself up a bit, be right back!"

"Sure…" Joey shrugged as he saw her leave for the restroom. 'Weird girl…but I like her.' He thought. She was a bit of a mystery, her and her sisters, but that's one of the things that make a person unique!

The door swing open as a familiar face came in! "Joey!"

Joey turned around as he blinked. "Yugi, Tea!"

The couple ran up to the blonde. "Thank God, you're okay!"

"Guys, why wouldn't I be? I only busted my head open! It's no problem!" Joey was a bit confused by the way they are acting! It was as if something tragic happened.

"It's not that, Joey!" Tea slightly glared.

"She's right, Joey! This is serious!" Yugi said.

"What, the Sydicate's attackin' again?" Joey sighed, "Listen, Aria's takin' me to see the Moonflow, and I was wondering if-"

"THAT'S WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO TELL YOU, YOU DOPE!" Tea screamed.

"Jeez Tea, chill already!" Joey held up his hands.

"If you would just listen for one second! We're trying to tell you about your new friend-"

"Lemme guess: She's no good, she's the ultimate evil! Right Tea?"

"Tea's right this time!" Yugi explained. "Aria, with her sisters stole the Egyptian God Cards!"

"WHAT?" Joey outburst as Aria opened the door to the women's restroom and saw Yugi and Tea with Joey.

'He knows now…' Aria sighs as goes back into the restroom. "At least there's a window I can escape from…"

"They stole the Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Rod!" Tea declared

"But what would they need those for? They can't use them?" Joey responded.

"Joey, they're working for Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, and Seymour!" Yugi explained.

"Well Aria's in the wash room so ya can just wait 'till she gets out!"

"I'll drag her out…" Tea stormed to the women's restroom to drag the traitor out. However, all she found was an open window…

She walked back out. "Now do you believe us, Joey? Your friend just bailed!"

"What? No way! I'll believe it when I see it!" Joey is about to head for the restroom.

"Don't even think about it!" Tea glared. "I mean, isn't my word good enough for you? Does our friendship mean anything to you anymore?"

"Why are you tryin' to pull a guilt trip on me all of the sudden? She probably heard you accusing her which hurt her feelings!

"They sent my Grandpa to a hospital!" Those words that came from Yugi's mouth were enough for Joey to have second thoughts…

"They're responsible for Gramps being put in the hospital?"

"Yes…" Yugi looked down.

Joey looked down! He still couldn't believe it! Aria and her sisters trashed the card shop, attack Gramps, and stole the God Cards and the Millennium Rod.

The door opened wide as Tristan ran in! "Guys! We just saw them on their hover bikes leaving Luca!"

Tea looked at Joey, "_Now_ do you believe me? If they were so innocent, why are they so much in a hurry to leave?" She got her answer as Joey quickly ran out the door. "Joey wait!"

Joey continued to run before seeing Tristan and Duke. "Where did they go?" He simply said.

"Joey, calm down! We need to stick together, man!" Tristan told him.

"I don't care! Aria lied to us! She lied to me! And I wanna know why!" Joey said.

Duke sighed as he told him. "They were just heading towards the Highroad."

"Thanks Duke…" Joey said as he then ran over to an unoccupied hover bike. As the original owner of the bike, an Al Bhed, noticed what was happening, it was too late!

"RIO! (HEY!)" He protested.

"I'll bring it back…" Joey simply said as he went to speed off...

"Joey wait!"

Joey turned around to see Serenity running towards him. "Serenity, not now!"

"We need to talk, Joey!" She said with a small glare.

"It can wait!"

"Then I'm going with you!" She said as she then hopped onto the bike.

"Serenity, this is-" Joey tried to explain.

"So what! We need to talk now, and if this is the only way, so be it!" She snapped, much to the shock of everyone.

"I guess she really is Joey's sister…" Tea said, knowing how often Joey could be at times, as the hover bike carrying the Wheeler siblings speed off!

"Joey, we really need to ta-"

"NOT NOW SERENITY!" Joey snapped as they proceeded to leave Luca and enter the highroad, in pursuit of the three traitors. The traitors they've all trusted.

Speaking of whom, they were gaining on them. "For someone who's trying to get away from everyone, they're not going that fast!" Serenity commented.

"Good, the sooner we get this straighten out! The sooner we can end this whole thing!" Joey said as he gave it more gas on the bike as the speed increased.

Arana looked back and saw that Joey was right behind them. "Oh crud! He's behind us!"

"Well girls, we're just gonna have to lose him!" Erika states.

"Right…" Aria said softly, a small bit of remorse was hinted in her voice, as the girls activated their duel disks and sent out their monsters: For Erika, it was Dark Blade. Arana, Pitch-Black Warwolf, and Aria, Cannon Soldier!

"Joey look out!" Serenity cried as Joey evaded the shots from the Machine Monster before activating his own Duel Disk.

"So that's the way it's gonna be, huh?" Joey placed a monster card on his Duel Disk. "Go The Fiend Mega Cyber!" Joey called out as the armored fiend was summoned on the field and proceed to obliterate the Cannon Soldier first, before going after Warworlf and Dark Blade.

"Looks like we're gonna have to up the stakes!" Erika realized. "Aria?"

She nodded as she held up a card, Goblin Attack Force, "Goblin Attack Force, go!" The large team of Goblins were summoned, via the pyroflies and proceed to hammer away on the Mega Cyber fiend with their clubs until it was destroyed.

"Joey!" Serenity cried.

"Not that easy!" Joey drew a card and summoned it on the field. "Go Jinzo!" The Android Psycho Shocker appeared on the field as it proceeded to fire a Dark Energy blast on the Goblins, destroying them. "Yer not gonna get away from me!" The bike's speed accelerated as Joey narrowed his eyes, "You got 'lotta explain' to do!" He yelled at them.

"SPLIT UP!" Erika shouted, seeing a 3-way fork in the road as the three sisters decided to go their separate ways: Erika left, Arana right, and Arana continuing to go straight.

This however didn't phase Joey one bit. The only person out of the three that he even wanted to speak right now was the red and green streaked blonde! 'At least now it'll be one on one. Just me an' her' no one else.'

…

Back in Luca, everyone else was preparing to go after Joey! However, there was one small problem, according to Duke Devlin…

"Okay, I know how much we all want to save Joey, but we ain't gonna do anything!" He said.

"And why the hell not, Dice Boy? That's our friend out there and to make things worse Serenity's with him! Especially knowing how reckless Joey can get!"

'Good thing he didn't take my car.' Duke mused to himself, imagining Joey doing a scene straight out of the Dukes of Hazard with his car as Serenity feared for her life! Speaking of car, that was the whole issue. "Just think about it for a second! We barely had enough room to even come to Luca, and that was without Tea and Yugi! Now we're even gonna have even less room! And I doubt any of us have the money, let alone the right currency, to buy a bike, much less a car!"

Rikku looked to Yuna. "Yunie, you have some Gil to spare?"

Yuna shook her head. "Not since that whole impostor incident with LeBlanc."

"Don't ask me!" Tidus said. "I've been dead for two years and I haven't even thought about having cash!"

"You'll have to put me on the same boat as him." Noah admitted.

"I haven't even bought a Souvenir in Spira and I still haven't have enough." Marik admitted.

"I'm sorry, but I have to say that I'm broke!" Bakura stated.

"I've been trying to save money for a car and I haven't even saved enough to even rent a used car!" Tea stated her woes.

Yuna pouted. "Now this isn't really fun at all!"

"Yeah…if only we-" Rikku stopped as she then remembered. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet!"

"What?" Yuna blinked.

"You're not talking about Kaiba's custom jet, right?" Tristan asked as Tea gave a worried look.

"Now that you mentioned it, you never did tell us how you managed to make it on time!" She said to the thief!

"You got it!" Rikku winked. "I flew on the plane to make it to the start of the tournament!"

"And Kaiba actually let you?" Yugi asked.

"Well…eheheh…let's just say what Setty doesn't know won't hurt him!" Rikku smiled innocently as Tea shook her head.

'That girl's gonna get in serious trouble someday…'

"Hey, it's Setty's fault for not waking me up on time!" Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand, "Come on Yunie, we'll take the plane! Everyone else can ride in Duke's car!" She insisted as she proceeded to drag Yuna along.

"Wait Rikku…Hold on!" Yuna protested, but it was in vain as Rikku was too quick in heading for the destination.

Now at the docks, Rikku let go of her grip. "It should be this way, c'mon Yunie!" She insists as she breaks into a sprint.

"Rikku, wait up!" Yuna runs after her, but stops when she sees that Rikku already has.

"That's odd, I could've sworn that I landed it here!" Rikku looked around until she found a note on a crate. The Al Bhed thief walked over to the note as she proceeded to read it.

_Don't think I didn't know it was you who took the plane from the mansion and flew it here! We'll talk about this later…  
–Kaiba _

"Aww…" Rikku whined. "Now what are we going to do?" He question was answered as she heard a familiar sound of an engine as a familiar aircraft appeared in the sky! "No way!"

Yuna looked up as it was indeed the Celsius! "Looks like Brother and Buddy got the repairs done!"

"And good timing, too!" Rikku chirped. "I'll get the others! Looks like we won't be taking Duke's car after all!"

"He'll be relieved." Yuna giggled as the red Airship proceeded to land near a dock. Looks like they found transportation which room space will not be an issue!

…

Back to the pursuit, Joey was gaining on Aria as they were now leaving the Mi'hein Highroad, now entering Mushroom Rock Road!

"Haven't you realized how far we've gone from the others?" Serenity asked as her hands were wrapped around his waist.

"I don' care Serenity!" Joey simply said. "I'll travel all the way to hell just to get some answers if I have to!" Aria made a left, which Joey followed. All Serenity could do is to just hold tight onto her brother and hope that nothing bad would result to their deaths.

In this next section of the rocky terrain, there were two paths! The one above, and the one below! Joey's choice of route was obvious when he saw Aria taking the bottom path. "Yer ain't getting away from me!"

Now on the below path, it was much darker and more foggy than it was earlier, but that was what headlights were for. Because he didn't know the terrain very well, with the obvious foggy element added, Joey had a much harder time keeping up with her than before. But he was still determined to find her and get some answers! _Good_ answers, for their sake!

It took a while, but Joey finally made it to the end to a section of this path, as he saw Aria's vacant bike. The bike slowed into a complete stop as Joey and Serenity then dismounted. They were now at the area known as the Den of Woe!

"Is this some kind of ruins?" Serenity asked.

"All I know is that Aria's in there and that she has a lotta explainin' to do!" Joey said as he proceeded into the already opened door, with Serenity not too far behind. In there, laid a few lifeless bodies as well as a few pyroflies… "Aria!" Joey called out, but no answer! "Aria!" He called again. Still no answer… "Where is she?"

"I'm scared Joey…" Serenity shivered a bit, holding on to her older brother. "I wanna get out of here."

"Not without Aria!" Joey simply stated. "I have things I wanna ask her!" It was then at that moment he saw the muti-color streaked blonde, standing there brushing her long hair back with one hand. "ARIA STOP!" He shouted, causing the girl to turn towards him. "You have a lot of 'splainin' to do!"

However, Aria did not answer, as she turned back around and walk away!

"Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you! Why'd ya attack Gramps and stole the God Cards and the Millennium Rod! Why did you help Seymour and those sick freaks? Why?" Aria might have stopped, but again she didn't say anyway! This was beginning to make Joey angry! Here he was, at least giving her the benefit of the doubt, and this is how she acts? "ANSWER ME, ARIA!"

This time, she did say something, but she wasn't very happy. "I have nothing to say to you or _any_ of your stupid friends, Joey!" She hissed.

"Nuthin' to say? You broke into my best friend's home! You sent an old man to a hospital, and you stole the Egyptian God Cards, after pretending to not know anything about them, and the Millennium Rod to a whacked-up Maester, and two evil Yamis who are all bent on revivin' a monsta that'll threaten the world, AND YOU DON'T GOT NUTHIN' TO SAY TO ME?" He sighed, "Tea was right, you are bad news…"

"…I did it for family! Erika and Arana were already up to this whole thing! I at least had some remorse! I could've stopped them! I could've said to them that it was wrong! And you know what? I didn't! Not only did I not stop them, but I also helped them as hard as I could to get this done, and do you know why?"

"Tell me!" Joey glared as Aria glared back.

"BECAUSE WE'RE A FAMILY, THAT'S WHY!" She screamed! "No matter what happens families always stick together! It's called loyalty to the family, but what the hell would you know about that, Joey Wheeler? How could you know anything about family loyalty when not a single damn member of your own family has ever even remotely shown you that! Right _Serenity_?"

Serenity blinked at her being mentioned as Joey glared at the blonde. "My sista has nuthin' to do with what you did?"

"True, but if my sisters and I are backstabbing traitors to you, then we're not the only ones, isn't that right Serenity?"

"M-me?" Serenity replied. "What did I do?"

"I think we both know what you did! So why don't you just come clean and tell us what you did!"

"…I didn't do anything!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The night the God cards were stolen! Where were you?

"Well…I…" Serenity was now nervous. If Joey found out that she was with _him_, him being upset would be a huge understatement!

"Joey, do you want to know why Serenity wants you to do this Anger Management crap? Do you want to know why she doesn't want you to defend yourself form Kaiba, and wants you just take it without any retaliation?" Aria saw Joey's skeptical glare as she then continued. "It's because your so-called 'loyal sister' is actually dating Kaiba!"

"What?" Joey blinked in shock.

"No, that's not true!" Serenity defended herself.

"You lie as bad as you dress, Traitor!" She then returned her attention to the angry and now somewhat confused blonde. "Joey, you can't trust your sister to have your back anymore, as she's now sided with the man you hate the most, Seto Kaiba!"

Meanwhile, Erika and Arana, both being cloaked by the mist, proceeded to watch on, as Arana appeared to have some type of sphere-like device in her hand.

"Good, he's wearing the ring…" Erika smiled before turning to Arana. "Don't press it until I give you the signal."

Arana nodded, "This should be fun…"

Serenity tried to plead her case "Joey, you have to believe me! I would never-"

"She's desperately wants to get into Kaiba's pants so bad, that she's agreed to convince your friends to turn against you!" Aria interrupted as she reached into her bag. "If you don't believe the words that are coming form your mouth! Maybe you'll believe this!" She pulled out the picture and gave it to Joey. It was indeed a picture of Kaiba and Serenity together, sitting opposite of each other, as they appeared to be at an expensive restaurant.

'She saw us…' Serenity gasped as she tried to talk some sense into her brother! "Joey, it's not what you think!"

"Now!" Erika signaled as Arana then pressed the button on the device. Upon that moment, the ring, the same ring Aria had given Joey, began to glow red as Joey began to scream in pain! Much to the horror of Serenity, but to the satisfaction however, despite not showing on her face, of Aria…

"Joey, are you okay?" Serenity fearfully asked as Joey slowly got up, still looking at the photo!

"Serenity and your so-called 'friends' are all going to betray you, just like your mother did!" Aria simply said.

"Joey…say something…please…"

Joey gave a demented chuckle as he turned towards his sister. "…My own SISTA!" He growled, filled with rage. His eyes were now glowing as red as the ring was.

"Joey…tell me what-"

Joey pushed her down, hard, to the ground with one hand as the now-frightened girl looked up to her now-furious brother. "Big brother, what's-"

"DON'T 'BIG BROTHER' ME YOU BACKSTABBING BITCH!" He shouted as he then activated his duel disk!

"No Joey, don't do this! Please!"

"You wanna screw me and leave me for dead?" Joey mocked as he placed his signature monster on his Duel Disk, Red Eyes Black Dragon! "WELL I'M GONNA KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" He screams as Red Eyes Black Dragon was summoned.

"That's it Joey!" Aria encouraged, "Get your revenge!"

"Joey…don't do this! This isn't you! You have to remember wh-" She was interrupted as she miraculously managed to dodge an Inferno Fire Blast!

"I REMEMBA YOU SELLING ME OUT TO THAT SNAKE IN THE GRASS MONEYBAGS!" He screamed as Serenity made a run for it, with Red Eyes hot on her trail.

"Are you sure this is where they are?" Yugi asked as he, Tea, Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, and Brother, and Tristan were all getting off from the Celsius at the place where the path to the Den of Woe began.

"According to the scanners, Joey's Duel Disk is in there!" Buddy said over the commlink. "We can't land here, so you guys are on your own here!" With that said, the Celsius began to ascend before taking off, presuming to find a more suitable spot to land.

"Aren't you the pilot Brother?" Rikku asked, "Then why are you here?"

"Where my Yuna goes, I go!" Brother declared. "Besides, Duke said he could handle being the pilot! He said, 'If Monkey boy could do it without wrecking the ship, this should be no problem for me!'" This comment caused Tristan to groan at what Duke Devlin said.

Tidus scoffed, "_Your_ Yuna?"

"We can argue about this, later! Right now we need to find Joey and Serenity!" Yuna reminded as they all now proceeded into the path to the Den of Woe. However, they were stopped by a loud scream.

Tristan blinked, recognizing the scream. "Serenity!" He gasped before breaking off in a sprint.

"Tristan wait!" Rikku called out. "You don't know where yer going!"

"I don't care!" The pointy-haired brunette shouted back as he ran to the source of the voice. However, he didn't have to run too far as from the entrance to the Den of Woe, Serenity was already running for her life. "Serenity!"

Serenity ran into the open arms of Tristan as she began to cry into his shirt. "Serenity, what's wrong?"

"..It's Joey…" She cried… "We were in there, then Aria…"

"What did she do…" Tristan asked. 'How low did she go this time…'

"She made Joey want kill me…" Serenity broke down again and cried.

"Oh man…" Tristan looked back. "Hey guys, this is serious!"

"What's wrong Tristan?" Yugi asked as the others came over. They then noticed Serenity's condition! Her sleeves were in rags as he vest was ruin. "Serenity, what happened?

"Aria happened!" Tristan explained. "From what she's saying Joey and Serenity must've found her and she must've done something to convince Joey to kill Serenity!"

"Aria's behind all of this?" Tea glared. "Why am I not surprised…"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice as they all saw Joey! His eyes glowed red as the ring that was on his finger as his hands were both closed into a fist. Red Eyes Black Dragon stood…umm…hovered beside him.

"There they are! The rest of the traitors, Joey!" Aria said, not too far behind him.

"ARIA!" Tea shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" She demanded as she then noticed Red Eyes. "Serenity must've been running from it, just like I saw it with the Millennium Necklace."

"Me?" Aria played the role of the innocent bystander. "I didn't do anything to him! All I did was just opened his eyes to the truth about you backstabbing turncoats!"

"The only turncoat here is you, Aria! You and your sisters were working with Seymour and Marik and Bakura's dark sides all along weren't you?"

"Don't make me the bad guy, Tea! You're the one who sold out on him, just like that brat Serenity did!"

"You're lying, Aria! You seem to be good at that lately, you meanie!" Rikku glared before turning her attention to the enraged blonde. "…You don't believe her Joey, right? …Right!" She asked, with a small bit of fear in her voice, as the only thing Joey did was tighten his fists. Apparently, he _did_ believe everything Aria was saying, let alone what she had already told him!

* * *

If you think things were intense this chapter, wait until you see the next! Because Kaiba returns, and when he does, it won't be pretty!

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"What is going on here?"

"Oh no…" Tea sighed as she turned around and saw him. White sleeveless trench coat that defied the laws of gravity, the Kaibacorp logo on the belt buckle and the pin. Mokuba was beside him too so it really was him. Out of all of times to show up, this was definitely not a good one.

Aria just crossed her arms as she gave a satisfying smirk. 'Now the real fun begins…'

"I heard screaming so I decided to check it out! Just for my amazement, Geek-a-polooza is in process." He said coldly.

Mokuba blinked as he noticed the now-frightening state of Joey. "What's wrong with Joey?"

"Aria…" Tristan narrowed his eyes as he held on to Serenity. "She's the one that screwed with his mind and made him believe that we're the enemy."

"Have you tried getting through to him?"

"We tried, but Aria just made it seem like we're lying!"

"So what are you waiting for Joey? The one you hate the most is finally here!" Aria giggled like a schoolgirl. "So what're ya going to do?"

**Chapter 17:** Rage of Betrayal Unleashed!


	17. Rage of Betrayal Unleashed!

And here is the next chapter! I was ready to update last night, but something with wrong when I tried to sign in. But enough about that…

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – I didn't want things to be too obvious, but sometimes you just can't help it. Congrats for figuring it out, anyway!

**Gallantmon of the Hazard** – I know. It's just like the Martians from Mars Attacks. They say one thing but do the opposite. Also, I'm trying not to bash anyone in this fic since, I don't really like bashing in general with a small exception of those in real life who _really_ deserve it. If it looks like I did, I apologize. Oh, on the idea for your story? Sure you can use it! It's not like I have it copyrighted! Like I said in previously, I do not like KxS pairings, but if ya do? Good for you, then. To each to their own.

**FireGoddess101** – Good point! I now realized that, too!

**Althea **– Yep, it's amazing how someone can mind control a person.

**xxxSethKisaraxxx** – It's unfortunate that he's brainwashed once again. Maybe it's that he's just an easy target. shrugsAs for the confrontation! It won't be pleasant.

* * *

**Chapter 17:** Rage of Betrayal Unleashed!

A grin formed on Aria's face as she saw all of her so-called "friends." Yugi, Tea, Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Brother, and Tristan! Oh how it was priceless to see the look on their faces when they not only saw Serenity on the verge of being murdered, but by the hand of her own brother, Joey! And she owed it all to the ring she gave him back in Luca! It was simply and easy as Mom's apple pie: Have your target place the ring on, then give the person a somewhat legit reason to get angry! Then with a press of a button, the ring activates and it connects with the target's Central Nervous System. The poor soul becomes so enraged he'd believe anything if it would result in a fight! Perfect for wiping our your enemies by barely lifting a finger!

Speaking of whom, Joey was more than ready to exact, as he was convinced to believe, revenge upon those who have betrayed him! From what Aria has brought to his attention, Serenity has not only betrayed him for Kaiba, but she was trying to get all of his so-called "friends" to join her and betray him! Maybe back in that Shadow Game Serenity really _did_ wanted to kill him…

Tidus slowly drew out his sword as Yuna took out her pistols. Friend or not, mind-controlled or not, Joey was a threat and needed to be stopped, at _all_ costs…

"Careful!" Yugi reminded. "It's not Joey's fault he's like this!"

"But he's still dangerous, let alone with that dragon beside him!" Tidus reminded.

"Please be careful…" Serenity begged. She just wanted things to be over. She didn't want anyone to be hurt. She didn't even want Aria, despite what she's done, to get hurt. She just wanted all the violence to stop.

"We have to defend ourselves!"

"See Joey? They're ready to kill you! Is that the way friends treat friends?" Aria asked.

"Don't you dare talk about friends, Aria!" Tea snapped at the blonde. "You're the last person that should _ever_ talk about friends, seeing that you don't have any by the way you treat them!"

"What would you know about them, Tea? Weren't you the one that left your friends just because you didn't get the amount of attention you deserved Your Highness?" Aria taunted, then gave a satisfying smirk at Tea's silence. "Thought so! Next time you want to jump all over my case, keep your mouth shut!" She turned back to the pseudo-mind-controlled blonde. "See, do you want to be friends with a hypocrite who preaches about friendship, but then when not everything goes as picture-perfect as she makes her life out to be, she bails on you!"

"Snap out of it Joey!" Tea called out! "She's just playing with your mind! She's using you!"

Aria sighed as she shook her head, "Oh Tea…you still haven't got it yet! Thanks to me, Joey believes that _you're_ the traitors, not me! You just gotta hand it to the technology these days…" She raises an eyebrow at Joey. "Speaking of Traitors, now it's time to make them play! Start with your so-called sister, the future Miss Kaiba!"

Yugi blinked, "Miss Kaiba?"

Rikku was in shock, "No…it can't be true! T-that's me…"

The name "Kaiba" was enough to ignite the flame of rage that was inside, as Joey didn't think twice about going to strike Serenity!

Serenity, still on the ground, moved backward as Joey maliciously moved forward, with the Black Dragon following. "Joey…please…you gotta remember!" She begged, but he was unfazed.

"…Red eyes…" He said, a bit of monotone mixed with rage.

"…Don't do this…!"

"DESTROY THE BACKSTABBIN' BITCH!" He screamed in a frenzied rage as Red Eyes obeyed his master's orders as he was about to fire another blast at the trapped girl.

"THAT'S IT!" Tidus jumped in the way as he hit the dragon hard with Brotherhood as he then got into his battle stance. "If you're gonna kill your sister, than you'll have to get past me! Try again and I will kill you!" He didn't care any more! If he hadn't had done something! He would've killed his own sister!

"Tidus-"

"She can't defend herself, Yuna!" He explained to the former summoner. "I'm sorry, but if he's-" He was cut off with a blow to the face from Joey's Duel Disk-equipped arm!

"Fine… I'LL START BY KILLING YOU INSTEAD!" Joey screamed as Red Eyes turned his direction to the Blitzball Player, who now had a not-that-small cut on his forehead, as he evaded the Inferno Fire Blast!

Tristan managed to grab Serenity while the two blondes were occupied as he managed to carry her to the others, out of harms way. "You okay?"

She nodded, "I just want all of this to be over!"

"So seriously, what does Aria mean about you being 'Miss Kaiba!'" Yugi asked.

"Is that the reason why you don't like me as a boyfriend?" Tristan asked. "Because you like Kaiba?" He cringed a bit. 'I kind of sympathize what Joey's feeling after hearing that.'

"It's just a misunderstanding." She insisted. "Aria made it out to be some big deal!"

"Well that 'misunderstanding' is what Aria's using to enrage Joey, and the fact that she's making us out to be traitors isn't helping either!" Tea explained as she then gasped at the sight of Joey punching Tidus in the gut. Much to everyone's shock… "TIDUS!"

Tidus fell to the ground after the blow as Joey didn't care to look at his right arm. Blood stained his jacket as the source came from his deeply scraped palms, most likely from the jagged rocks and perhaps the sword. Apparently not only did the rage ring make its wearer angry, but it made the person stronger and unaware of how much pain was being inflicted upon himself.

Yuna ran up to her fallen love as she then kneeled beside him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"That kid…packs a punch…" He winced. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Even Aria was impressed. But then again, her sisters did had it set on seven! "He'll be seeing his lunch again…" She mused.

"That's not funny!" Rikku shouted. "Whatever you have on Joey, turn it off now!"

Aria cupped her ear. "What was that? Did you say 'turn it up?' As you wish…" She looked back. "Arana, Erika, turn it up to eight!"

Yuna narrowed her eyes, "So they're all here…"

Back in the Den, Erika managed to hear her sister's "request" as she turned to Arana. "You heard the lady! Increase the power!"

"No problem!" Arana turned the knob on the device as the marker no longer landed on seven, but eight! "Let's see how Joey-Boy handles this!"

The ring began to glow brighter as Joey collapsed to the ground, withering in pain as Aria just watched. Tea glared again!

"Some friend!" She snapped. "Joey's in pain and you're just watching!"

"Like you're helping him, you damn hypocrite!" Aria snapped back as she looked down at Joey. "Besides, he seems to be feeling better…well…for a guy who's just been betrayed!"

"Shut up!" Tea really wanted to jump over there and snap the multi-colored streaked bitch. But she knew with Joey's current state he'd jump to defend her! Thanks to that ring, Aria was the only one Joey trusted. At least there was one good thing in this situation: Kaiba wasn't around to make things worse! If Joey was this angry at Serenity betraying him, she didn't even want to imagine how he'd be when he saw Kaiba.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh no…" Tea sighed as she turned around and saw him. White sleeveless trench coat that defied the laws of gravity, the Kaibacorp logo on the belt buckle and the pin. Mokuba was beside him too so it really was him. Out of all of times to show up, this was definitely not a good one.

Aria just crossed her arms as she gave a satisfying smirk. 'Now the real fun begins…'

"I heard screaming so I decided to check it out! Just for my amazement, Geek-a-polooza is still in process." He said coldly.

Mokuba blinked as he noticed the now-frightening state of Joey. "What's wrong with Joey?"

"Aria…" Tristan narrowed his eyes as he held on to Serenity. "She's the one that screwed with his mind and made him believe that we're the enemy."

"Have you tried getting through to him?"

"We tried, but Aria just made it seem like we're lying!"

"So what are you waiting for Joey? The one you hate the most is finally here!" Aria giggled like a schoolgirl. "So what're ya going to do?"

Apparently, the Kaibas weren't the only ones who had joined them. As from the den, Erika and Arana appeared.

"We got tired of just waiting in the back!" Erika complained as her voice was filled with boredom.

"We wanted a ringside seat for this!" Arana rubbed her hands together in participation of the fight that was soon to be unleashed. "Y'know, I like Joey a lot better when he has that killer instinct, don'cha agree guys?"

Yugi glared. "So you all decided to come out!" As much as he felt like using Mind Crush to send all three of them to the Shadow Realm for what they've did to Joey, not to mention what they made him do so far, the lost souls in the Shadow Realm were being used for Sin's revival somehow! In truth, Mind Crushing Erika, Aria, and Arana or anyone else for that matter, would be doing Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, and Seymour a favor. Yugi already had an idea for the source of Joey's rage, and that ring was somehow the key. It appeared to become even brighter the angrier Joey became. And with Arana holding the device, which controlled the ring, they could make him even more and more angry until he just went berserk.

Joey finally noticed Kaiba's presence as his tensed up and gr. "…Kaiba…" With the eerie red glow in his eyes, he began to advance closer and closer to the one he despised… To the one that he loathed… To the one who he wanted to kill…

"Bor-ring!" Arana went to adjust the level again, which caught the eye of Aria.

"Arana, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Speeding things up a bit…" She simply said as the notch was now on "9."

Joey stopped dead in his tracks as he dropped down in pain again. The ring began to flash even brighter.

"What's with Wheeler?" Kaiba said, not out of care but out of curiosity to what mess he's gotten into this time.

"They're making him angrier…again!" Rikku glared.

"I always knew he was the perfect lab rat…" Kaiba mused.

"Kaiba, that's not funny!" Tea glared. "With his state of mind, he's ready to kill anyone, especially you!"

Kaiba scoffed, "Kill me? Please, if I had a penny for every time-"

"We know the deal, Kaiba!" Tea was becoming sick of Kaiba's attitude so much she wanted to knock him down a peg or two herself. But that wouldn't be necessary as a certain enraged blonde was about to do it for her.

Mokuba gasped, "Seto look out!"

Kaiba managed to avoid a hard fist from Joey as he then knocked the blonde down. "Just when I thought he couldn't get any more pathetic…" Kaiba about to walk away but Joey quickly rose back up to his feet when he went after him again. He wanted to kill him so bad that he forgot about his Red Eyes, let alone decide to use it. He didn't want to just bark out orders, he wanted to physical kill him! Annoyed, Kaiba decided to throw a card at him to stop him in his tracks, but while the card did slice through his cheek, Joey could care less about the blood that came from the newly fresh cut. All he cared about was one thing Kill!

"Joey stop!" Yugi called out, but he would have none of that as Kaiba went to punch him again. This time, Joey ducked and got behind him as then turned around. However, Kaiba, who had the brains advantage over pure rage, quickly turned around with a kick to the face. A kick, in which knocked off the bandage on Joey's forehead, and caused the since-closed cut to open once more.

"Hmm…maybe things will go better for poor Joey if we put it on maximum level!" Arana suggested, much to Aria's shock.

"Arana, are you nuts? At that level it might kill him!" She protested.

"It just means that there'll be two guys who we don't have to worry about!" Erika reminded as she gave Arana the green like to increase the level up to maximum.

Joey was now in immense pain as Kaiba walked a way. "If you don't want anymore humiliation you'll stay down like the dumb dog that you are, Wheeler…" He sneered as Joey's fists clenched as he began to shake. Veins began to be shown from his hands as well as his neck as his face turned scarlet. He began to growl as his teeth clenched together.

"Uh oh…"

"They've done it now…" Yuna said as she went to heal Tidus of his wounds. One could wonder if she was referring to just the Triplets, or Kaiba as well…

Joey slowly rose to his feet as the blood which poured from his head read his eyes, which glowed as red as they've never glowed before. He now had that look of rage! He really now have that "killer instinct" Arana mentioned before. Tea was becoming scared as Serenity was already frightened at what he had become. He had already snapped before, but as now, with the help of Erika, Aria, and Arana, Seto Kaiba had finally done it…

Joey Wheeler had finally gone berserk!

"KAAAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed in pure rage as Kaiba turned around, only to see the now-berserk blonde tackle him on the ground as he then proceed to choke him to death. Kaiba gagged, feeling his nails puncture into the skin as he saw the look Joey had on his face. It wasn't even human, he thought. And he wasn't doing this as an insult this time, he was dead serious.

Not wanting either of them to get hurt, Yugi and the others quickly went to restrain him…

"Oh no you don't!" Erika took out what appeared to be pistols not unlike Yuna's and fired, keeping them at bay. She worked so hard making this good plan come together and she wasn't going to let them ruin it!

"That does it!" Yuna pointed her own pistols at Erika, as they now were a standoff.

"Joey, snap out of it-" Tristan tried to pull him off of Kaiba, but was met with a hard punch!

"YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE! YOU'RE ALL ON HIS SIDE!" He screamed as Yugi tried to subdue him, but Joey grabbed and tossed him into Tea, as he then shoved Brother into Tidus before turning his attention. "KAIBA HAS MESSED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME! AND I'M GONNA KILL HIM, AND EVERYONE THAT GETS IN MY WAY!" Joey screamed before turning his attention back to the CEO!

Seeing that he was distracted, Kaiba decided to punch him in the face! However, there was one thing he'd never expect him to do, as he then screamed in the pain his hand was now in…

Kaiba's knuckles were in Joey's mouth as he bit down even harder. Blood from his fingers were now on his teeth as Joey chuckled. How ironic after all the times Kaiba called Joey a dog, Joey attacks him like one! Tristan and Yugi got back up as they went to pull him off of the CEO! This time, they did manage to pry him off as they then hold his arms. Kaiba saw this as his chance for some more revenge as he went over and…well…lets just say that if Kaiba went any lower, hopefully Joey wore a cup.

"Some friends you have, Joe!" Erika called out. "Are you gonna let them make you look like a joke?"

"NOT ANYMORE!" Joey elbowed his two friends as he grabbed a small stone and went to attack Kaiba once again, but somebody got into the way…

Arana shook her head. "You're just helping us even more, you know that, right? You're just making him more pissed off!"

Serenity stood between Joey and Kaiba as her arms extended to the side. 'Joey won't hurt me…' She thought. 'He would never hurt me!'

If Joey had any hint of sanity left, this was proof as he stopped. "…move…" He said coldly. Apparently something inside of him was preventing him from physically attacking.

"No!" She glared. "I'm not moving…"

"Is this girl stupid?" Kaiba scoffed. "It must run in the family!"

"He's not attacking her…" Erika said, a bit concerned. "Arana, increase his rage!"

"I can't! It's already at maximum!"

"But isn't there a maximum plus or a maximum ultra or something?" Erika asked as nearby, Rikku was just waiting for her chance to strike and steal the device from her.

"Joey, just stop! This isn't like you at all! This is all just to turn us all against each other!" Serenity pleaded. A small tear formed in her eye as she place a hand on his shoulder, but Joey grabbed it as he went to squeezed it…hard…

"JOEY STOP!"

He was unmoved as his friends surrounded him. If there was no choice, they would have to do the unthinkable, as Tidus had his sword drawn and Yuna's pistols were pointed at Joey. "Serenity is your sister, Joey!" Tea explained.

"I DON'T HAVE A SISTA!" He screamed in pure rage and hurt. "I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!"

"Damn it Joey, she _is_ your sister!" Tristan tried to jog his memory! "Remember Battle City, Joey? When you were drowning? She saved your life! She wouldn't have risked her life if she didn't care!"

"Serenity is your sister! She loves you!" Yugi added.

"We're your true friends Joey! Remember the friendship circle I drew on our hands Joey?" Tea reminded.

"Come on Joey, don't let her trick you!" Tidus added.

"FRYD YNA OUI, SYT! CRA'C OUIN CECDAN OUI HISPCGIMM! (WHAT ARE YOU, MAD! SHE'S YOUR SISTER YOU NUMBSKULL!)" Brother shouted.

"Serenity didn't betray you! We would never betray you! Aria's the one who's betrayed you! Just like they all betrayed us! Remember?" Yuna tried to reason with the enraged blonde.

"Joey…I know if you're still in there behind all that rage! I just want you know that I care! We all do!" Serenity said as Joey's grip became tighter.

"You're lyin'… I KNOW THE TRUTH!" Joey screamed in rage!

"You think you know the truth, but the truth is that you're confused. And listening to Aria and her sisters is just making you even more confused!"

"No matter what you say, you won't be able to break his rage! All you're doing is delaying the inevitable!" Arana taunted as she held the device. "As long as we have this, you're wasting your time!"

"That's why I'll take this off your hands!" Rikku jumped as she snatched the device that controlled the ring from Arana's hands. "Now to turn it off!"

Erika was about to shoot with her pistols, but decided there was no need as she placed them away. "You can't, Stupid!" The Pink-braided blonde mocked. "Once it's activated, it can never be turned off!"

Aria blinked. "There wasn't an off switch?"

"Hey, it's not like we were going to stop and show them any mercy or anything." Erika shrugged.

"No off switch? Then I guess it looks like I'll have to make my own!" Rikku shrugged as she proceeded to place it down on a rock then smash it under her boot. 'Maybe now Joey'll be back to normal!'

Serenity felt her brother's grip loosen as Joey was now dazed and confused. The ring was no longer bright as his eyes were back to their normal brown color. "Joey, are you okay…?" She desperately asked, but all she got in response from him was falling backwards onto the ground! Apparently all the rage he released has worn him out.

"Hmph, serves him right!" Kaiba sneered as Serenity glared at him.

"You're not helping!" Tea glared as she then noticed a certain pair of triplets backing away.

"There's a time to plan…" Erika said.

"There's a time to fight…" Aria added.

"But most importantly…" Arana said before they all said at the same time.

"There's a time to run! Later losers!" The trio of sister proceeded to make a run for it back into the Den of woe!

"Oh no they don't!" Tea turned to Brother. "Brother, can I borrow your Duel Disk?"

"Umm…Sure!" Brother removed his deck from it before handing over his Duel Disk to her. "But why would you need it."

"I have my deck with me, and I still have a few things I want to say to them." Tea said before she placed her own deck into the slot as she then ran after her.

"Wait a second Teyi! You mean 'we' right?" Rikku asked as she already had her duel disk. "You don't think I'm gonna let you go alone, right?"

Tea just smiled at Rikku. "Let's go get 'em together! For all they've done to us!"

"I'll go with you!" Yugi offered, getting ready to activate his duel disk...

"Wait Yugi, I'll go!"

Yugi and the others turned around to see Yuna, who have just finished healing both Kaiba and Joey, who was still unconscious. Not to mention the small scrapes Serenity had gained from all of this. "Just make sure he gets some rest." She said, pointing to Joey. "Physically he's okay, but mentally, I'm not too sure."

"Yuna, are you sure you want to put yourself in that danger!" Tidus asked, concerned. "Knowing them, there's no telling what they're capable of."

"Don't worry!" Yuna gave him a soft kiss, much to Brother's chagrin. "They'd probably want to duel us for our souls, and I've already been in a duel which the Eye of Horus was played!"

"Okay, but just be careful!" Tristan warned. "The last thing we need is for the three of you to lose your souls!"

"You don't think we can do it, Tristan?" Tea glared at him.

"NO, it's not that! It's just…"

"Hmph! We'll show them!" Tea turned to Yuna. "Yuna, you're ready?"

She nodded. "I'm ready."

"How about you, Rikku?"

"You know it, Teyi!"

"Then it's time for some payback! Let's go girls!" Tea said as the three female duelists ran off in pursuit of the girls. Knowing very well what they would have to face once they were found…

* * *

Next chapter, it's the one I've been waiting to write! Yes, it's the notorious Triple Duel! It's gonna take some time, but when it's all said and done, you'll enjoy it!

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"And that's another thing! Why are you so cruel? Especially to those who have trusted you! People who cared about you?"

"Like you're any better, Lady Yuna!" Erika added. "You're just a pompous, holier-than-thou snob who only cares about your reputation! Just like your father!"

Yuna was in brief shock with the mention of Lord Braska, her father. "What does my father have to do with this?"

"Everything! It's people like him that's reason why we hate everyone in Spira, and why we could care less if Sin did destroy the world!" Arana glared at the former Summoner, who gasped.

"How could you say something like that? Many people lost their lives! Homes and families were destroyed because of that monster!"

"Like I give a care about those losers!" Arana scoffed. "They never had to live through the life we did! They never knew how hard we had it growing up! As far as I'm concerned, Sin was just a simple wake-up call for everyone in Spira!

**Chapter 18:** Three-on-Three Duel!


	18. Three on Three Duel!

Here it is, Y'all the start of the Triple Duel! This won't exactly be like the Double Duel you're used to seeing, and no, I'm not talking about the obvious. Well anyway, enjoy!

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – He probably would. But that probably won't be the case! Let's just say that a certain Auburn-haired girl may have something to do with this.

**Gallantmon of the Hazard** – On the Triplets, yeah they're Al Bhed! But if I told ya any more, I might spoil it!

**xxxSethKisaraxxx** – You don't have to wait any longer!

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Three-on-Three Duel! 

"Damn, can't they just bother someone else?" Arana complained as she, Aria, and Erika continued to run in the Den of Woe. It was now that they discovered that they were being followed…more like being pursued!

"Should I blast them all to hell?" Erika asked her sisters.

"No…" Aria said. "No this time…"

"What?" Erika raised an eyebrow.

"Aria, are you going soft on us all of a sudden?" Arana accused. "Don't tell me you're still-"

"I just have a better idea, okay!" She snapped back. "Besides, it's more fun…"

A grin formed on Erika's face, knowing exactly what she meant. "Right…let's see how well they can do in a Shadow Duel!"

"Hey, you run too fast!" Rikku shouted at them as she, Tea, and Yuna were in pursuit of them.

"They won't get very far…" Yuna assures. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Believe me, they won't get away with this!" Tea vowed. "After that stunt they pulled, not by a long shot…" The only reason she brought her deck with her in the first place was to have a rematch against Rikku after the tournament. But now she wanted to make them pay! Pay for betraying them, and for tricking one of her friends into believing that they all betrayed him! Because of that, Tea would never forgive them.

The three sisters were nearing the end of the den as they sighed. "Okay girls, we got three pissed of divas on our tail! What do we do?" Arana asked.

"Simple!" Erika answered as she went to activate her Duel Disk.

"If you can't out run 'em?" Aria's Duel Disk was activated as well. "Duel 'em!"

Arana activated her Duel Disk. "Fine with me! Let's hope those girls can keep up!"

"Looks like they've got nowhere else to run!" Rikku exclaimed as the trio finally caught up with the ones that were responsible for the events not too long ago!

"Trapped like the rat's they are!" Tea glared at the sisters. "You weren't leaving so soon were you?"

"It's never too soon to get away from some groupie like you!" Aria glared.

"Groupie?" Tea wanted to strangle her, but Yuna held her back with a single arm.

"Why have you done this?" She asked them, angrily. "What gives you the right to try to break up a family? What gives you the right to try to destroy a friendship?"

"We don't have to tell you anything, Your Highness!" Arana sneered. "What we do is our business, no one else's!"

"For Al Bhed Triplets, you sure are on the wrong side, especially what Seymour had done to our home! Remember?" Rikku shouted.

"Don't even try to play the race card on this one, Rikku! You're wasting your time!" Erika said. "Besides, we have a duel to play, right?"

"I'm wondering why you've done what you did, and you're talking about dueling?"

"That is why you're here! I mean, you all have Duel Disk, and we have Duel Disks! And since we're all so anxious to get this over with…Let's get this over with!"

Tea activated the Duel Disk she had borrowed from Brother. "The sooner we beat you, the sooner we'll never have to see you again."

"So I guess you know what you're getting into!"

"Wait, you don't know what you're-!"

"Too late, Yuna!" Erika said. "Tea's already accepted for your behalf, so let's explain the rules! Since there's three of us, and three of you, we're going to have a three on three duel, but there's going to be a bit of change in the rules."

Tea glared. "What changes…"

"It's simple, Tea!" Erika continued. "Instead of us each having up to five monsters and five facedown cards on the field. We're all going to share 15 spots for monsters and facedown cards, not to mention you're all gonna have to share the graveyard. Oh, and finally, instead of each of us having 8000 Life Points, We'll each have 24000 Life Point for each side."

"So Tea if you're going to screw up, remember that your Life Points is Yuna and Rikku' s Life Points as well!" Aria taunted.

Yuna and Rikku activated their Duel Disks as Tea glared. "Just go!" She glared, as the duel was set.

Yuna, Rikku, Tea: 24000  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 24000

"Losers first!" Arana sneered as they all drew five cards from their decks. "Not that'll do you much!"

Rikku drew a card. "I'll place one card and one monster facedown and let Yunie take over!" She said as two cards, one card faced down in defense position. "Yunie?"

Yuna drew a card. "Since we start, we can't immediately attack so I'll play one facedown monster and end my turn!" She said as another defense-position card appeared on the field.

Tea drew a card. "Okay…I'll follow Rikku's example by playing one card and one monster facedown and end my turn!" She said as two more facedown cards appeared.

"Gee Tea, can't you do something original?" Aria taunted. "You did exactly what Rikku just did! But then again, what would one expect from a groupie anyway?"

"Why don't you just shut up for once?" She snapped back.

"What's wrong? Did I hit a sensitive spot on the cheerleader?"

"Teyi, she's trying to get to you!" Rikku tried to calm the brunette down.

"Let's get back to the duel, shall we?" Erika informed as she went to draw a card.

"Aria…" Tea narrowed her eyes.

"Tea…" As did Aria!

"Traitor!"

"Groupie!"

"Excuse me, it's my turn!" Erika interrupted, slightly irritated, as she looked at the card she just drew. "I'll play Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400) in attack mode!" She informed as the possessed demon beast appeared on the field, eyes glowing red as it growled at Rikku. "Next, I'll play Banner of Courage, which'll increase the attack of all of our monsters by 200 when they're about to attack!" She informed as a banner appeared next to the pink-braided blonde. "Now Mad Dog of Darkness (2100/1400), destroy Yuna's facedown monster!" She ordered as the possessed dog ran to attack with its fangs. The beast bit on its target, which was The Forgiving Maiden (900/2000). "Not doing so good, are ya, Queenie?"

"Queenie?" Yuna responded, with a small hint of offence with confusion at the nickname.

"That's right! Erika sneered. "I'll let Aria take it from here!"

"Right ahead of you and I know just what to do…" Aria smirked as she draws a monster. "First, I'll sacrifice Erika's Mad Dog of Darkness so I can summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) in attack mode!" She announced as the dark beast was sacrificed to make way for the stronger, light, pure machine-type dragon who then appeared on the field! "Next, I'll play this card: Fairy Meteor Crush! It'll allow my Cyber Dragon to inflict damage on any monster, even if they are in defense mode!" Aria placed the card into the spell-Trap zone. "Now Cyber Dragon, attack Tea's facedown monster!" She ordered as the Mech-dragon unleashed its blast onto Tea's facedown monster, which was revealed to be Nimble Momonga (1000/100). Of course, with the added effect of Erika's banner of courage (2300/1600) and Fairy Meteor Crush, their adversaries took a hit on their Life Points. "Not so tough now, are y-Huh?" Aria blinked at what she saw.

Yuna, Rikku, Tea: 22800  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 24000

Two more monster cards were facedown as Tea proceeded to explain. "When you destroyed my Nimble Momonga, you activated its special ability! As soon as you destroyed it, I gain 1000 Life Points! Also I'm allowed to place two more Nimble Momongas facedown on the field. So thank you Aria! Keep attacking me and give me even more life points!"

"You just got lucky, Tea! That's just the start of what I have planned." Aria snapped. "I'll end my turn. Arana!"

"My pleasure!" Arana proceeded to draw a card before placing all of them facedown. "I'll just place five cards facedown and end my turn!"

It was once again Rikku's turn as she drew a card. "I'll reveal my facedown monster, Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) as I now play Frontline Base! This allows me to special summon one Union Monster in my hand each turn! With that said, I'll first Summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) and then Special Summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600), both in attack mode!" Rikku announced as X and Y machine monsters appeared on the field! However, the ground started to break as X-Head Cannon soon fell down! "Huh?"

"You activated one of my Trap Cards, Bottomless Trap Hole! Thanks to this card, your X-Head Cannon has been removed from the game!" Arana explained

"Well at least I can still do this!" Rikku glared, "I'll now remove my Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank from the game to Special Summon YZ-Tank Dragon (2100/2200)!" Rikku announced as her remaining monsters proceeded to combine together to form the YZ-Tank Dragon formation. Now Aria's Cyber Dragon and my Tank Dragon have the same attack points! That's why I play Machine Conversion Factory to increase my Monster's attack and defense by 300 (2400/2500)! "Now YZ-Tank Dragon, destroy Aria's Cyber Dragon! Fire!" She ordered as the tank fired its blast onto the Cyber Dragon, destroying it and a bit of the sisters' Life Points…however, it wouldn't last for long…

Yuna, Rikku, Tea: 22800  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 24700

Rikku blinked, "What? But how?"

"Here's my second Trap card: Numinous Healer! All you had to do is inflict damage to our Life Points, and we get 1000 back! Your friend Tea's not the only one to play the Life Points game!"

"Oh Poopie…" Rikku pouted. "I'll end my turn! Yunie, make them pay!"

Yuna drew a card as she looked on. With Tea having her facedown Nimble Momongas and Rikku having her YZ-Dragon Cannon, she was the only one without any monsters on the field. "I'll use Rikku's Frontline Base effect to Special Summon Kiryu (2000/1500) in attack mode!" She informed as the Red Orange dragon appeared on the field. "Next, I'll summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in attack mode!" She continued as the Dark Armor-clad warrior appeared on the field. "Next, I'll equip Kiryu to my Dark Blade, increasing his attack power (2700/1500)!" Dark Blade leaped into the air as he then back flipped onto Kiryu's back. "Now Dark Blade, attack Erika directly!" Yuna ordered as the Dragon proceeded to take off in flight with Dark Blade mounted on its back. As the dragon flew closer, Dark Blade drew his swords as he then proceeded to attack Erika, lowering her team's Life Points…

Yuna, Rikku, Tea: 22800  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22000

"I think Yunie should have her monsters take another crack at it!" Rikku suggested. "That's why I activate my trap card Combination Attack, making Kiryu its own monster once again.

"Too bad I activate my Third Trap Card, Trap Jammer!" Arana discarded her last card from her hand. "Since your Combination Attack's effect is now negated, thanks to this card, that's the end of Yuna's attack for now."

"You always have to ruin things, do ya?"

"It's what I do…"

"I'll end my turn." Yuna says as Tea drew a card.

"I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode!" She announced as the two female elves appeared on the field. Tea then looked around. 'They still have 2 facedown cards…' She thought. However, if any of them were trap cards, they would've used them by now. "Now Gemini Elf, attack Aria directly!" She ordered as the two elves alternate their spell attacks on Aria, wiping out more of their life points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 22800  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 20100

"What was that about me just being a 'groupie' Aria?" Tea asked sweetly.

"You might have gotten a cheap shot, but that's nothing compared to what I have in my deck…" She replied.

"We'll just have to wait. It's your sister's turn!"

"Speaking of which…" Erika drew a card. "I'll play Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) in attack mode!" She announced as the large gorilla appeared on the field. "Since one of its special effects is that I must attack as much as possible with this card, I might as well attack! With that said, Berserk Gorilla, attack Tea's Gemini Elf with Berserk Fire Blast!" She ordered as the enraged beast unleashed a furious breath of fire onto Gemini Elf, destroying the sisters and a bit of their opponents' Life Points. Not to mention the added bonus to Erika's banner of courage (2200/1000)

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 22500  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 20100

"I'll end my turn! Aria, you're up!"

Aria drew a card as she then smiled at what she just drew. "Playtime's over ladies!" She announced as she played a Spell Card. "I now play Toon-"

"Before you play Toon World, dear sister…" Arana interrupted. "Allow me to activate my last two facedown cards!" Her final facedown cards were revealed. They were Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine. "Now you can continue!"

Aria winked, "As I was saying, I play Toon World!" She announced as the familiar pop-up book appeared and opened up! "All it costs is a measly 1000 Life points…" She informs as her teams Life Points go down…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 22500  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 19100

"Now with Toon World on the field, I now summon Toon Goblin Attack Force (2300/100) in attack mode!" She announced as the cartoon version of the Goblin Strike Team appeared on the field. However, one of the goblins tripped over, resulting in the rest consequently falling over like a row of dominoes. "They may appear to be a bumbling bunch, but boy do they pack a hit!" She bragged. "Since I'm not permitted to attack with a Toon Monster on the turn it's summoned, I end my turn!"

Arana drew a card as she then pondered. Their Life Points increased with this draw…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 22500  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 19600

"I'll start by playing Pot of Greed, which'll allow me to draw 2 new cards!" The blonde draws two cards from her deck before continuing, also increasing her Life Points due to Solemn Wishes' effect…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 22500  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 20100

"Next, I'll place one card facedown and summon Pitch-Black Warwolf (1600/600) in attack mode!" Arana announced as the Beast-Warrior wolf was summoned, wielding its blood-tipped sword as it gave a bone-chilling howl. "And last, I activate Mage Power, powering up my Warwolf's attack and defense by 500 for every Spell or Trap card on our side of the field. "Let's see…there's Erika's Banner of Courage, Aria's Toon World, and my Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine! Not to mention Mage Power, of course!

Rikku blinked. "That means her Warwolf will get 2500 points!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Arana grinned as an enchanting aroma appeared around the beast-warrior's sword, its attack power increasing (4100/3100)! "Now Pitch-Dark Warwolf, attack Rikku's YZ-Tank Dragon!" She ordered as the dark wolf-like warrior rushed towards the Fusion Machine monster as with one swing of its sword, the Beast-Warrior destroyed Rikku's monster, as well as her team's Life Points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 20900  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 20100

"That concludes my turn for now! Now make your best shot, Rikku!"

"Don't worry, I will…" Rikku drew a card. 'With Aria having a Toon on the field, we're in trouble…' She thought, knowing all too well about Toon monsters! The only way she had a chance is by fighting Toon with Toon! She already had the monster, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. Now all she need was Toon World. For the meantime, she'd have to find a way to defend, at least until she could find a way to get rid of Arana's tricked-up Warwolf. Rikku looked at the card she just drew. 'This'll work.' Rikku placed the card facedown. "I'll place one monster facedown and end my turn! Yunie, you're up!" She said. "Let's hope that they don't have any important monsters on the field when they attack my monster…"

"First, I'll change my Kiryu back into a monster and switched it into defense mode." Yuna announced as Dark Blade dismounted the reddish dragon. "Now, I play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Blade with my Pitch Dark Dragon to form…" The Black Dark Dragon appeared on the filed as it was pulled into a vortex along with Dark Blade. After the fusion process was complete, Dark Blade was mounted on Pitch Dark Dragon! "Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (2200/1500)!"

Rikku sighed at the monster Yuna had summoned. 'Let just hope nobody goes to attack me…'

"Now Dark Blade the Dragon Knight, destroy Erika's Berserk Gorilla!" The Dragon Knight ordered his dragon to fly near the enraged ape, and with one powerful attack, it was destroyed, as well as part of the controller's Life Points.

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 20900  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 19900

"Dark Blade the Dragon Knight's special ability allows me to remove up to three monsters from your side of the field! I'll remove your Mad Dog of Darkness and Berserk Gorilla, and Aria's Cyber Dragon from the game!"

'Oh well…' Aria sighed.

"I end my turn! You're turn, Tea!"

"Gladly!" Tea drew a card, "First, I'll place one card facedown! Then, I'll place one more monster facedown and end my turn!" She explained. 'I hope they attack.'

Erika drew a card, which by Arana's Solemn Wishes trap card, increases their Life Points...

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 20900  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22400

"Now for something to take you down!" Erika placed the card down. "I play Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode!" She announced as the spear-beaked monster appeared on the field. "Since I'm not dumb enough to attack Yuna, and I don't want to do Tea a favor, I'm going to attack Rikku's facedown monster!"

Rikku blinked. "Huh?"

"Spear Dragon, attack Rikku's facedown monster with Cyclone Blast!" Erika ordered as Spear Dragon (2100/0) unleashed its Cyclone Blast, destroying Rikku's facedown monste,r which was revealed to be Cyber Jar (900/900)! Due to Spear Dragon's special ability, Rikku's team lost even more Life Points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 19700  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22400

"Sorry guys…" Rikku apologized as Yuna's Dark Blade the Dragon Knight and Kiryu and Tea's facedown Nimba Momongas and her facedown monster that was revealed to be another Forgiving Maiden. As well as Erika's Spear Dragon, Aria's Toon Goblin Attack Force, and Arana's Pitch Black Warwolf.

"Actually Rikku, thanks to you I'm going to activate my own Solemn Wishes card." Tea activated the Facedown card she had just placed facedown. "Now if they gain Life Points, so will we!"

The group went to draw their five cards, summoning any monster that was a four star monster onto the field! Since all of them drew cards, both teams gained 1500 Life Points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 21200  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 21900

As for their monsters, Rikku managed to special summon V-Tiger Jet (1700/1200) and W-Double Wing Catapult (1400/1600), as well as one monster facedown. Yuna summoned Dunames Dark Witch (1800/1050), while Tea managed to special summon Fire Princess (1500/1300), and two facedown monsters.

As for the triplets? The only ones who could summon a monster on their side of the field were Erika, who had Slate Warrior (1900/400) on the field, and Aria, who managed to draw Toon Mermaid (1400/1500) and a second Toon Goblin Attack Force! Arana wasn't so lucky as the only thing she drew were trap cards. "Nice try, Rikku! But you just made things even harder on yourself! Slate Warrior (2100/400), destroy her W-Double Wing Catapult!" She ordered as the Wind-Attribute fiend unleashed its attack on the W-Machine monster, destroying it and a bit of their Life Points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 20500  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 21900

"I think I'll end my turn!" Erika concludes as Aria went to draw, increasing her team's Life Points, as well as the life Points she had gained from Life Absorbing Machine's special effect…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 20500  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22900

"Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse two monster cards in my hand, both of them being Cyber Dragons! She said as she placed the Spell Card on the field. "Now my Cyber Dragons combine together to form Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)!" She announced as her two Cyber Dragons went into the fusion vortex. After the vortex was gone, in place of the two Cyber dragons was a two-headed version of one. "Next, I'll use my Fusion Sage to retrieve my Polymerization card, which I'll use to fuse two Toons together! My Red Eyes Toon Dragon and my Toon Summoned Skull!" With that said, the Toon versions of Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull popped out of the book as they went to fuse together. "Now to present to you, the Notorious Toon Skull Dragon (3200/2500)!" The Toon Black Skull Dragon stretched its head as it gave Rikku a raspberry. "Lucky for you, my Toon Skull Dragon can't attack this turn, but unfortunately for you, the rest of my monsters can! First thing's first, Cyber Twin Dragon (3000/2100), attack Tea's Fire Princess!" Aria ordered as the Two-headed Cyber Dragon fired its blast from its right head onto the Fire Princess, destroying it and taking out a bit of their Life Points!"

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 19000  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22900

"Unfortunately for you, my Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice in one turn, so…" She looked toward Rikku! "Attack Rikku's V-Tiger Jet!" She ordered as the Twin Dragon fired from its left head attacked the V-Machine monster, destroying it and more of the other team's Life Points!

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 17700  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22900

"And last but not least, I'll pay a grand total of 500 Life Points for my two Toons to attack!" The Life Points of Aria's team dropped…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 17700  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22400

"Now Toon Goblin Attack Force (2500/100) and Toon Mermaid (1600/1500), attack Tea directly! Show that Groupie who's boss!" Aria ordered as the Toon Goblins squeezed though Tea's facedown monsters as Toon Mermaid fired a heat-seeking arrow from her bow as Tea shielded herself! Her team's Life Points then dropped.

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 13600  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22400

"Not so tough, are ya Tea?" Aria taunted as Tea recovered from the attack.

"That's enough!" Yuna snapped, angry at the constant taunting and bullying of Tea from Aria. "What did Tea ever do to you?"

"What? Her monster was the weakest one so I used my dueling instincts! If anything it's her fault for playing it!"

"It's not just that! You're basically singling her out, and for what?"

"Okay then, Miss Perfect! I'll target you next turn!" She sneered.

"And that's another thing! Why are you so cruel? Especially to those who have trusted you! Who even cared about you?"

"Like you're any better, Lady Yuna!" Erika added. "You're just a pompous, holier-than-thou snob who only cares about your reputation! Just like your father!"

Yuna was in brief shock with the mention of Lord Braska, her father. "What does my father have to do with this?"

"Everything! It's people like him that's the reason why we hate everyone in Spira, and why we could care less if Sin did destroy the world!" Arana glared at the former Summoner, who gasped at hearing this.

"How could you say something like that? Many people lost their lives! Homes and families were destroyed because of that monster!"

"Like I give a care about those losers!" Arana scoffed. "They never had to live through the life we did! They never knew how hard we had it growing up! As far as I'm concerned, it was just a simple wake-up call for everyone in Spira!"

Tea narrowed her eyes. "You're despicable…"

"Well excuse us for not having a picture perfect storybook life like yours!" Erika responded. "No matter! After we're through with you, your perfect life will be no more!" She said, believing that they had the advantage! If their monsters didn't get them this round, on the nextone Aria's Toon Skull Dragon will.

* * *

A bit of a spoiler: This duel will be a three-parter. As a matter of fact, I'm working on Part Three! Also, expect even more surprises to be revealed in the upcoming chapters of this story! 

**O.C. Cards Used:**

**Red Eyes Toon Dragon  
**Dark/Dragon/7  
2400/2000  
Toon  
This card cannot attack on the same turn it is normal summoned. If Toon World is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If Toon World is on your side of the field and there are no Toon monsters on your opponent's side of the field, this monster can attack directly. If there are Toon monsters on your opponent's side of the field, it must attack the Toon monsters.

**Toon Skull Dragon  
**Dark/Dragon/10  
3200/2500  
Fusion/Toon  
Red Eyes Toon Dragon + Toon Summoned Skull; This card cannot attack on the same turn it is normal summoned. If Toon World is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If Toon World is on your side of the field and there are no Toon monsters on your opponent's side of the field, this monster can attack directly. If there are Toon monsters on your opponent's side of the field, it must attack the Toon monsters. 

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"Bmayca…hu suna…hu suna… (Please…no more…no more…)"

"Fryd'c fnuhk? Ec dra meddma pypo kuehk du lno? (What's wrong? Is the little baby going to cry?)" Aria taunted in her native language as Tea then lost it!

"HOW COULD YOU?" She couldn't take it anymore, as small tears were in her eyes! First they pretended to be their friend! Then they turned one of her friends against them and had him kill his sister! And now this? "HOW COULD YOU ACTUALLY HAVE FUN DOING WHAT YOU DONE? HOW CAN YOU JUST LAUGH AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE? WE TRUSTED YOU! WE SHOWED YOU COMPASSION AND YOU TREAT US LIKE DIRT!"

"YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON THAT SHOULD EVER, _EVER_ CRITICIZE US ON HOW WE TREAT YOU LOSERS!" Aria snapped back. "YOU'VE BEEN JUDGING US SINCE THE DAY WE MET, YOU FREAKIN' HYPOCRITE!"

**Chapter 19:** An Electrifying Shadow Game! The Threat of The Magus Sisters!


	19. An Electrifying Shadow Game! The Threat ...

First, I just like to proudly say that as of right now, I officially break my record of chapters per story! My last story with the most chapters was the Prequel "A New Path," which contained 18 chapters!

Well, I finally got my first flame over at Media Well, it wasn't really a flame, but more like a troll posting saying "yugioh's ghey" and stuff like that! It shouldn't have to be said, if you don't like something! **DON'T FREAKING READ IT!**

Now with that outta the way, some news: After this chapter, I'm probably gonna have to up the rating due to the language in this chapter and the next.

**Gallantmon of the Hazard**– Let's just say that this chapter and the next will be shocking.

**MagicmanSmokegirl**– Expect Tea to get some satisfaction of revenge…somewhat.

**FireGoddess101**– No worries! Beggars can't be choosers! Basically, I'm thankful for every review I get.

**Raging Dragon **– No problem. Keep enjoying the story!

**Frank** – I doubt we're going to see that card. But great idea for it, though.

**xxxSethKisaraxxx**– Yep, and a quick spoiler on the Shadow Game: It'll sucks to be Rikku!

**Chapter 19:** An Electrifying Shadow Game! The Threat of The Magus Sisters!

"Frana dra ramm fana oui? Uid du mihlr? (Where the hell were you? Out to lunch?)" Brother complained in the cabin area as they, after a _long_ walk all the way to the Travel Agency on the Highroad, were now back on the Celsius, even Kaiba and Mokuba! Joey was placed on top of one of the beds, resting as Yuna recommended, while Serenity just watched him. Physically, he was fine, but mentally he was strained. The first thing they did after he was placed down was to remove that ring from his finger.

"What are we supposed to do? Just sit here on our thumbs while you guy get finished doing whatever it was?" Buddy responded, not exactly too happy!

"Yeah!" Duke agreed. "You guys were gone for so long, we decided to go out and get a bite! And I have to say that Shoopuf Burgers are very tasty!"

"We almost basically destroyed each other, thanks to those girls, and you decided to go take 5 and go to a restaurant?" Tristan yelled.

Noah cleared his throat. "We did manage to bring you guys back something!" He informed.

"Well let's see what'cha got!" Tristan insisted, apparently he was no longer angry with the boy who was responsible for his mind being trapped inside a robotic monkey.

"We have Shoopuf Burgers, some Fries, and some Shoopuf Milk, as well." Bakura informed.

"You'll love the Milk." Marik informed. "Nothing like back home!"

Tidus sighed as he took a look outside through the window. The only thing on his face was worry and concern.

"You're thinking about Yuna, are you?"

The Blitzball player turned around to see the fused being of the Pharaoh and his incarnation. "Yeah…I mean, I always wanted to come back and be with Yuna again. She must've gone through a lot! After all, the last thing she remembered about me was saying goodbye while I jumped off an Airship and began to fade away…

"I understand." Yugi said. "I'm worry about Tea, as well!"

"How long have you've known her? Tea I mean."

"I've known her since we were small! My childhood friend." Yugi explained, remembering it all as if were yesterday.

"So you guys go way back. I've only met Yuna two years ago! From the day I first arrived in Besaid, up to Sin's final defeat. Not very long, huh?"

"It doesn't matter how long you've known her. It could be three hours, three days, or even three centuries perhaps."

Tidus blinked, "Whoa…Centuries?"

"It is said that two people are destined to be together for all eternity! That may include their reincarnations." Yugi decided not to mention him being fused together with a 5000-year old Pharaoh. He was already experiencing enough phenomenal events, let alone since he just got back into the land of the living, without hearing about this. "You need not to worry. Yuna will be fine. I'm sure that she, Rikku, and Tea can handle themselves.

…

Tea glared at Erika, Aria, and Arana, their opponents in the triple duel she was in with Yuna and Rikku. Yuna at the moment was the only one with a monster face up on the field, Dunames Dark Witch, as Tea only had two facedown monsters. Leaving Rikku the only one without any monsters face up or facedown. Them, on the other hand had the advantage. Erika had Slate Warrior on the field, as Aria had the most monsters out of anyone on the field: Cyber Twin Dragon, Toon Goblin Attack Force, Toon Mermaid, and Toon Skull Dragon.

"I've met demented, psychotic freaks in my life…" Tea started, "But you three are the lowest, most despicable human beings that I've ever met!"

"Coming from you, that means as much to me as the grime under my boots!" Erika declared.

"Just as much as your frie-Wait, we were never that to you, weren't we? We were just the sheep to watch over while your bosses planned their next move! You don't know anything about true fr-"

"I'm sorry, were you about to say the 'F-word' again?" Aria interrupted with a taunt. "We don't care about friendship! The only thing we care about friendship is how to destroy it, seeing that we never had any in the first place! Right Rikku?"

Rikku blinked at being mentioned. "What do I have to do with this?"

"Don't play dumb! You and your family have been judging us since day one! We were treated like outsiders!"

"What do you mean? I've never seen any of you in my life!" She insisted. "Honest!"

"Whatever, it's my turn!" Arana drew a card as her team gained Life Points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 13600  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22900

"Now, I place one card facedown and end my turn! Your turn, losers!"

Rikku drew a card, hoping it would be Toon World, as she gained Life Points.

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 14100  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22900

With Aria's Toon Skull Dragon on the field, Blue Eyes Toon Ultimate Dragon was her only hope to protect their Life Points… With a look at the card she just drew… "Alright! Toon World!" Rikku cheered as she then placed the spell card on her duel disk. "I now play Toon World! You already know how works, right?" Another Toon Book appeared, this time on Rikku's side of the field as her team's Life Points dropped…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 13100  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22900

"Now with Toon World on the field, I can now use my four-card combo to bring out the strongest Toon in the world!" Rikku announced as she activated her Polymerization card. "Now with Polymerization I now fuse together my three Blue Eyes Toon Dragons in my hand to form…" The three Toon Dragons merged together into the vortex, forming the unstoppable Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon (4500/3800)! "I may not be able to attack right away, but at least you can't attack us directly anymore! Next, I'll play Robotic Knight in attack mode (1600/1800)!" Rikku summoned another monster on the field! This time the Robotic Knight of the Machine King. "Now Robotic Knight, take out Aria's Toon Mermaid!" With the orders, the Machine Knight charged after the Toon mermaid as with one slice of his sword, the shell-protected Mermaid was destroyed.

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 13100  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22700

The damage wasn't much, but at least it was one less Toon to worry about. "Okay Yunie, take over!" Rikku ended her turn.

Yuna drew a card, which once again due to Tea's Solemn Wishes card, increased her team's life points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 13600  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22700

Now that the Toon Threat was completely over for the time being, the only thing left to worry about was Aria's Cyber Twin Dragon. She didn't have any idea what were Tea's facedown cards, let alone if she should risk sacrificing them to summon Guardian Angel Joan. But then again, she had a better idea. "First, I now play Change of Heart, which I'll use to take control of Aria's Cyber Twin Dragon!"

"What?" Aria blinked in shock as she saw her dragon move to Yuna's side of the field! "Arana, don't you have a Magic Jammer or something to stop this?"

"If I did, I would've used it by now!"

"Next, I'll equip my Dunames Dark Witch with Sword of Deep-Seated!" Yuna activate as the Fairy witch received the violet-colored sword, increasing her power (2300/1550)! "And finally, I play Stop Defense, which will bring your Toon Goblin Attack Force back in Attack mode!" Toon Goblin Attack force were awakened from their slumber as the Toons got back into attack position.

"Why did you do all that? You just did me a favor!" Aria rolled her eyes as she then got her answer…

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Aria's Toon Goblin Attack Force!" Yuna ordered the Cyber Dragon to attack the Toon Goblins, destroying them and a bit of the opposition's Life Points.

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 13600  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 22200

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Erika's Slate Warrior!" She ordered as the Machine Dragon attacked again, this time destroying the Wind-Attribute fiend, causing more damage to their Life Points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 13600  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 21300

"I end my turn by placing one monster facedown, and sacrificing your Cyber Twin Dragon to summon Penumbral Soldier Lady (2100/1400) in attack mode!" Yuna ended her turn, much to Aria's disbelief.

"My Cyber Twin Dragon! You'll pay for this, Pompous Bitch!" Aria vowed.

Now it was Tea's turn as she went to draw, activating her Solemn Wishes' effect.

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 14100  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 21300

"First, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Solemn Wishes from the field!" She announced as a typhoon appeared on the field as it proceeded to destroy the Life Point-gaining Trap Card. Next, I'll reveal one of my facedown monsters, another Fire Princess (1300/1500)!" She announced as the facedown monster card was flipped over, revealing the Princess of the flames. "Next, I'll play Graceful Charity, which lets me draw two cards, but I have to discard two! And you know what else?" She asked as she went to draw three cards. "Since I drew more cards, my Fire Princess' special ability has been activated, hope you don't get too burnt…" She said as spark of flames hit the three of them, lowering their Life Points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 14100  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 20800

"And that's just the start!" Tea continued as she discarded two cards to the graveyard. "I now reveal my other facedown monster, Magician of Faith (300/400) and use her special ability to regain one Spell card from my graveyard!" Tea explained as the Pink-haired magician girl appeared on the field. "I have to admit, if it wasn't for your one graveyard per team rule, then I wouldn't have been able to do this! I'll use Yuna's Change of Heart, and take control of your Toon Skull Dragon!"

"Not again…" Aria groaned as Black Skull Dragon was now on the opposite side of the field. Worst of all, Tea was now controlling her Dragon!

"Now Toon Skull Dragon, attack Aria directly with Molten Fire Balls!" She ordered as the Toon huffed, and huffed, and then finally fired a salvo of small Molten Fire Balls at the Multicolor-streaked blonde, who shielded herself. Much smaller, but more in quantity than the original Black Skull Dragon would fire, as Aria's team's Life Points dropped.

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 14100  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 17600

"Now Magician of Faith and Fire Princess, attack her some more!" Tea ordered as the two Spellcasters unleashed their spell-based attacks onto the Al Bhed, lowering more of her team's Life Points…

"I end my turn by sacrificing _your_ Toon Skull Dragon to summon Marie The Fallen One (1700/1200) in attack mode!" She said as the Toon version of Black Skull Dragon was sacrificed. In its place was the Fallen Angel herself. "I end my turn!"

"That's it!" Erika drew a card as she couldn't take it any more! Twice they had two of their own monsters turned against them, let alone by two of the people who they couldn't stand the most, and now someone was going to pay! "I'm changing the rules of this duel!"

"Wait! You can't do that!" Rikku protested

"Watch me!" She hissed. "Using my sister's Cyber Twin Dragon against us was already bad enough! But now you've done it!" she took a card from her hand as she then played it on her duel disk! "Now I play the Eye of Horus!" She announced.

"The Eye of Horus! Don't do-"

"I just did!" Erika glared as Aria's, Arana's, and her forehead then each contained the Eye of Horus. The purple fog filled up the area as pink-braided blonde grinned evilly! "I told ya I was going to change the rules, and I did!"

"Erika, do you know what you're risking?" Yuna asked, with fear in concern in her voice. The last time she was in a Shadow Duel, she lost bits of herself during the duel, and at the end Shinra had vanished.

"You're scared…seeing how your last duel was…" Erika cruelly said.

"If you think we're sick already?" Aria added.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Arana added as then, a bolt of Lightning struck onto the field, much to the horror of Rikku, who cowered…

"Lightning…" She said frantically.

"What's wrong? You're not scared of a little lightning, are ya?" Erika taunted.

"You would be too if you had a Lightning Bolt St-YIPE!" Rikku cowered again at the sound of thunder.

"If you think that's scary, just think about what'll happen when you start to lose Life Points." Erika licked her lips as she picked a card from hand. "Check this out!" She placed it on her duel disk. "I now activate the Spell Card Lucky Threes!" Erika explained. "This card makes each of us draw until we all have five cards in our hands and have summoned three monster cards onto the field, including the monsters that are already on the field, regardless if they can normally be Special Summoned or not! The only draw back is that all the monsters that were special summoned by this effect, as well as our entire hand will be discarded from the game!"

All six players proceeded to draw until they had five cards and three monsters were on the field. Tea already had three monsters on the field so she just drew until she had five cards. Rikku, having already have Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon and Robotic Knight on the field, managed to have special summoned Fusilier Dragon, The Dual-Mode Beast (2800/200) while Yuna just Special Summoned Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900)! Also, on their side of the field, Erika special summoned her own Dark Blade (1800/1500), Kiryu (2000/1500), and Pitch Dark Dragon (900/600) as Aria summoned another Red Eyes Toon Dragon (2400/2000), Red Eyes Toon Metal Dragon (2900/2500), and Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900). And Arana? She summoned Mask of Darkness (900/400), Dark Elf (2000/600), and another Pitch Black Warwolf (1600/600).

"Now, I sacrifice Dark Blade, Kiryu, and Pitch Dark Dragon so I can summon a monster which will be one of the last things you three will ever see! I'll special summon my own Aeon Card, Magus Sister Sandy!"

"What?" Rikku's, Yuna's, and Tea's eyes went wide at hearing this!

The Three monsters were sacrificed. In their place came from a sky a woman who appeared to be cosplaying as a red mantis morph! She then strugged but the Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead, raising her power by 500! Erika explained, "Magus Sister Sandy's special ability is that the attack and defense of the three monsters used for the sacrifice is added up, making it strong enough to take out any of your monsters, even your Ultimate Toon Dragon, Rikku (5200/4100)!"

"No way…" Rikku commented.

"How could they?" As did Tea!

"How is it possible that you could get an Aeon Card? Did the Fayth approach you?"

"As if! Let's just say that we were close enough to Pegasus to get them from him." Erika then ordered, "Magus Sister Sandy, attack Tea's Magician of Faith with Scythe Slash!" The Mantis Magus rushed over and proceeded to slice the unfortunate Magician in half, with Banner of Courage still in effect (5400/4100), taking a huge chunk out of the opponents' Life Points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 9000  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 17600

As their life Points dropped, an array of Lightning Bolts showered down hard onto Rikku, Yuna, and Tea as the three screamed in pain and agony, much to the amusement of the Al Bhed Triplets…

"Hope you didn't get too fried…" Erika mocked. "We did warn ya what would happen if you lost Life Points…"

"No…no…" Rikku muttered as she clutched her knees, curling into a ball. "Not again…not again…" Rikku's nightmare was once again being revisited...

"Rikku!" Yuna rushed over to her petrified cousin. Rikku's fears were being exploited as Tea glared at them!

"That's low!" She hissed. "How could you do something like that to a human being?"

"Hey, that's what the Shadow Game's all about? Bringing your worst nightmares to life!" Aria shrugged. "If you want to blame anyone for this, look in the mirror! It was _your_ monster that my sister's Aeon Card destroyed. And Speaking of Aeon Cards, it's my turn!" She went to draw. "Now, I'll sacrifice my Red Eyes Toon Dragon, Red Eyes Toon Metal Dragon, and Toon Gemini Elf to summon my Aeon Card, Magus Sister Cindy (1850/1550)!"

The three Toons were sacrificed as from the sky, a blonde-haired girl who couldn't be past the age of twelve dressed in a bee outfit flew down from the sky. Like her sister, Cindy struggled, but then succumbed to the power of Shadow Magic, as her innocent Bee-like appearance transformed into a wicked wasp-like one (2350/2050)! "With this monster on the field, non of your spell cards can stop our monsters! Oh, and by the way? Magus Sister Cindy can attack directly, even when there's monsters on the field! So Magus Sister Cindy (2550/1550), attack Tea directly!"

"What?" Tea blinked as the half human/half bee girl flew over and proceeded to sting her, wiping out her team's Life Points…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 6450  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 17600

The trio was shocked once again by the lightning Barrage! This definitely wasn't really helping as Rikku just became even more and more broken as tears began to pour from her eyes. "Bmayca…hu suna…hu suna… (Please…no more…no more…)"

"Fryd'c fnuhk? Ec dra meddma pypo kuehk du lno? (What's wrong? Is the little baby going to cry?)" Aria taunted in her native language as Tea then lost it!

"HOW COULD YOU!" She couldn't take it anymore, as small tears were in her eyes! First they pretended to be their friend! Then they turned one of her friends against them and had him kill his sister! And now this? "HOW COULD YOU ACTUALLY HAVE FUN DOING WHAT YOU DONE? HOW CAN YOU JUST LAUGH AT WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE? WE TRUSTED YOU! WE SHOWED YOU COMPASSION AND YOU TREAT US LIKE DIRT!"

"YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON THAT SHOULD EVER, _EVER_ CRITICIZE US ON HOW WE TREAT YOU LOSERS!" Aria snapped back. "YOU'VE BEEN JUDGING US SINCE THE DAY WE MET, TEA!" She calmed back down as an arrogant smirk formed on her lips. "But then again, I wouldn't blame you! I'd be insecure too if I was the one that left because another girl appeared in your 'friendship circle.' I mean, seeing you the way you looked at us when we first met! Whoa…talk about feeling threatened. You obviously were looking for a reason to hate us! I bet Joey and Tristan weren't the only ones in your famous friendship circle that showed interest in us, if you know what I mean?"

"Stop it…"

"I mean, I know that he's the King of Games and all! But I just wonder if he's also the King of Kissing as well! Especially with tongue! Don't you wonder about that too, Erika?"

"That's an interesting idea! I think Yugi would be just kind enough to show us!" She grinned suggestively. "What do you think, Arana? I'd like to hear your own opinion!"

"I'm just wondering how good he is with his tongue!" She admitted. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"…Shut up Shut up SHUT UP!" Tea snapped, much to the satisfaction of the Triplets, especially Aria.

"Insecure are we, Tea? I wonder why you really hate us as much as you say. Is it because of what we did to Joey? Is it because of what we almost made him kill Serenity? Is it because you really thought that we were your friends? Or is it because deep down, you silently asked yourself, 'Do they like those girls, since the day they met, much better than they like me for as long as we've all known each other?'"

"Why would I be insecure about you three, when you don't know anything about friends, much less being one, Aria! A true friend is always there when they're needed!" Tea explained as an annoyed Aria made a "mouth talking" motion with her hand. Not in the mood to hear a lecture from the goody-goody champion of friendship! "A true friend always sticks together with their friends! A true friend shows compassion to others, always be honest with other friends, and never turn their back on those who care, and you and your sisters lack all these qualities! A true friend does _not_ attack another friend's family member! A true friend does _not_ steal from a friend! And a true friend sure as hell does not brainwash a friend to kill that friend's own friends and family!"

"Oh cry me a freaking river, you bleeding heart! And as for true friends, all I need to know is how fickle they all are! All you need to survive is yourself, because your so-called 'friends' not only won't help, but they'll kick you when you're down!" Aria scoffed, "I end my turn!"

Arana drew a card, "Now it's my turn to introduce to you the last of the Magus sisters!" She announced. "I now sacrifice Mask of Darkness, Dark Elf, and Pitch Black Warwolf to summon Magus Sister Mindy (2600/3000) in Defense Mode!"

The yellow mask, the darker version of Mystical Elf, and the dark wolf-like Beast-Warrior were sacrificed as from the sky came a woman who appeared to be dressed like a Ladybug as she flew down. She appeared to be chunkier than the others, but she was still as powerful. Of course, she struggled with the dark force, but she son accepted it, as did her sisters before her (3100/3500)!

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna attack you! But however, all of your souls are going to the shadows to be Sin's source of Energy!" Arana explained, "When all three Magus sisters are on the field, they can unleash an incredible power that can wipe out everything in sight!"

Erika added. "And with your luck, or lack thereof…"

"You won't survive next turn!" Aria finished.

"Now, it's time to activate their Special Ability!" Arana announced. "For the cost of 5000 Life Points, every monster on the field, with an exception of the Magus sisters of course, and every card in our hands are sent to the graveyard!" Their Life Points began to drop…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 6450  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 12600

"Let's see…" Arana counted off. "30 cards in all of our hands, as well as eight monsters to be sent to the graveyard! That makes 38 cards! Multiply that by 900…" She whistled down. "34200 Life Points! Waaay more than enough to win the duel…"

"Overkill…" Aria stated.

Erika shook her head. "Aw well… It's been fun, losers!"

"Sorry we have to send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"I'm not!" Aria smirked.

"Magus Sister Sandy…" Erika began.

"Magus Sister Cindy…" Aria added.

"Magus Sister Mindy…" As did Arana!

"Vehecr dras uvv yht caht dras du ramm! (Finish them off and send them to hell!)" They said in unison as the Magus sisters flew up in a triad formation. "Delta Attack!"

Once in the sky, the Sisters flew downward as triangle shaped light formed between them. Afterwards, it released an extremely powerful blast to the field, which Rikku's Blue Eyes Toon Ultimate Dragon, Fusilier Dragon, and Robotic Knight, Yuna's Dunames Dark Witch, Penumbral Soldier Lady, and Chaos Command Magician, and Tea's Fire Princess and Marie the Fallen One were all destroyed!

"Ur famm… (Oh well…)" Erika sighed.

"I almost feel sorry for them…almost." Arana admitted.

"It's over… We've won. They're really gone…" Aria stated. However, for some reason, her eyes went wide. "FRYD? (WHAT?)"

A silhouette of Yuna appeared in the dust, standing strong as the dust cleared over. Their Life Points weren't touched at all They have survived!

"What? That's impossible! How th- What did you do?" Aria snapped, both in shock and fear.

"It's called a trap card!" Yuna stated as said trap was revealed. "My Hallowed Life Barrier prevents any damage to our Life Points for the rest of the turn! It's a good thing I discarded a card before you activated your Special Ability!" She glared.

"Figures…" Erika scoffed. "Lady Yuna always out the save the day and ruin everything! But it doesn't matter! Since we all have plenty of Life Points to spare, anyway! Because we activated our Delta Attack Special Ability, we have to skip our next turn! You also draw two cards, so be glad! But that doesn't matter, as afterwards you're through and you'll get exactly what you deserve!"

Yuna, Rikku, and Tea proceeded to draw two cards, increasing their Life Points, via Solemn Wishes' effect.

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 7950  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 12600

Yuna then responded to Erika's declaration, "I deserve?" she glared. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

Erika glared as the Eye of Horus glowed on her head. She then hissed, "You were born…"

Things begin to heat up as next chapter, the Triple Duel concludes. But who will be victorious? Yuna, Rikku, and Tea? Or Erika, Aria, and Arana? And there's even more than just the duel! What did Arana mean when she said to Yuna, as for their reason to hate the former High Summoner, "You were born?" What is the force that drives her, and her sisters' anger for that matter? All answers will be revealed in the next chapter!

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon  
**Light/Dragon/12  
4500/3800  
Fusion/Toon  
Blue Eyes Toon Dragon + Blue Eyes Toon Dragon + Blue Eyes Toon Dragon! This card can only be fusion summoned by the fusion materials above and while Toon World is on the field. If Toon World is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. You must pay 500 Life Points to attack. If there are no Toon monsters on your opponent's side of the field, this monster can attack directly. If there are Toon monsters on your opponent's side of the field, it must attack the Toon monsters.

**Toon Skull Dragon**

Dark/Dragon/10

3200/2500

Fusion/Toon

Red Eyes Toon Dragon + Toon Summoned Skull; This card cannot attack on the same turn it is normal summoned. If Toon World is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If Toon World is on your side of the field and there are no Toon monsters on your opponent's side of the field, this monster can attack directly. If there are Toon monsters on your opponent's side of the field, it must attack the Toon monsters.

**The Eye of Horus  
**Spell/Continuous  
When this card is activated, the maximum number of space for monster cards and spell/trap cards increase to ten. The 5 monsters in front on the field must be destroyed first before attacking the 5 in the back. Also, the ATK/DEF of monsters on the user's side of the field increase by 500 points! The user of this card can decide on a shadow game to be played for the remainder of the duel, even if this card is removed from the field. The loser of this duel will lose their soul. If the duel ends in a draw, no one loses their soul!

**Lucky Threes  
**Spell  
Both players draw until they have six cards in their hand and have special summoned three monsters onto the field (Including monsters that can't be special summoned normally.) At the end phase of the user's next turn, all cards in both players hands as well as the monsters special summoned by this effect are removed from the game.

**Magus Sister Cindy  
**Light/Fairy/10  
1850/1500  
Effect  
This monster can only be Normal Summoned by sacrificing three monsters on your side of the field. This monster cannot be set! When this monster is special summoned, The ATK/DEF points of this monster equals to zero. This monster can attack directly. While this card is on the field, negate the effects of Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field that designates a monster on your side of the field. When "Magus Sister Mindy" and "Magus Sister Sandy" are on your side of the field, pay 5000 life points to send all monster cards face up or facedown with an exception of this card and the cards mentioned above, as well as the cards from both players' hands to the graveyard and subtract the number of cards sent to the graveyard by this effect multiplied by 900 from your opponent's life points. This effect can only be used once per turn. If this effect is used, this card can't attack next turn and your opponent draws two cards.

**Magus Sister Mindy  
**Lignt/Fairy/10  
2600/3000  
Effect  
This monster can only be normal summoned by sacrificing three monsters! This monster cannot be set! When this monster is special summoned, the ATK/DEF points of this monster equals to zero. While this card is on the field, negate the effects of spell cards on your opponent's side of the field that designates a monster on your side of the field. When "Magus Sister Cindy" and "Magus Sister Sandy" are on your side of the field, pay 5000 life points to send all monster cards face up or facedown with an exception of this card and the cards mentioned above, as well as the cards from both players' hands to the graveyard and subtract the number of cards sent to the graveyard by this effect multiplied by 900 from your opponent's life points. This effect can only be used once per turn. If this effect is used, this card can't attack next turn and your opponent draws two cards.

**Magus Sister Sandy  
**Earth/Fairy/10Effect  
This monster can only be Normal Summoned by sacrificing three monsters on your side on the field. This monster cannot be set! When this monster is special summoned, the ATK/DEF points of this monster equals to zero. The ATK/Defense of this monster equals to the sum of the original ATK/DEF of the monsters used as tributes. When "Magus Sister Cindy" and "Magus Sister Mindy" are on your side of the field, pay 5000 life points to send all monster cards face up or facedown with an exception of this card and the cards mentioned above, as well as the cards from both players' hands to the graveyard and subtract the number of cards sent to the graveyard by this effect multiplied by 900 from your opponent's life points. This effect can only be used once per turn. If this effect is used, this card can't attack next turn and your opponent draws two cards.

**Preview for Next Chapter:**

"Don't blame Yuna for your problems." Tea glared. She already wanted to rip both of their heads off for what they've done to Rikku.

"Why not, it's only the truth!" Erika explained. "Yuna, did you ever wondered why you left Bevelle and left to grow up in Besaid?"

"What? How did you know?"

"Because we know everything about that deadbeat, Braska!" Aria added. "How he went on his pilgrimage, his two guardians! Everything! Even that wife of his who couldn't keep her legs closed!"

Yuna glared. "Don't talk about my mother like that!"

"Why not? We're just saying the truth!"

"You're lying! My mother was a respectable woman for an Al Bhed, and you're making her out to be some slut!"

"Hey, the truth hurts! But then again, why would you care? If anything doesn't fit into your perfect world, into your perfect _life_, then it's all a bunch of lies!" Erika stated. "Little Miss Perfect can't have any flaws in her perfect life, now can she?"

**Chapter 20:** Bevelle's Secret Scandal! The Anger of the Al Bhed Sisters!


	20. Bevelle's Secret Scandal!

**FireGoddess101** – Don't worry. You won't need to have been able to play FFX(-2) to figure it out. It should be made crystal clear.

**MagicmanSmokegirl** – Basically, a lesson should be learned from this: When you make a move that has a nasty side effect at the end, make sure that the move is worth it and it actually helps! (I.E. Using Power Bond to summon Cyber End Dragon.) As for the Triplets, they believe that all they needed was themselves and no one else. Or maybe that's just the Eye of Horus talking.

**xxxSethKisaraxxx** – Don't worry, Rikku should be getting some retribution for her astraphobia being exploited.

**Dav J** – Don't worry, the chapter's here!

**devildice708** – Don't worry, I'm still working on it.

* * *

**Chapter 20:** Bevelle's Secret Scandal! 

"Everything that has happened to us was because of you!" Erika declared at Yuna, who along with Tea were angry. Rikku on the other hand was curled into a ball, mentally broken. Her astraphobia was brought into this duel to haunt her, and was afraid that any bad move she made would result into getting hit by more lightning! The Al Bhed sisters on the other hand each had a Magus sister on their side of the field. "You ruined our lives!"

"Don't blame Yuna for your problems." Tea glared. She already wanted to rip both of their heads off for what they've done to Rikku. For their blatant exploitation of her astraphobia!

"Why not, it's only the truth!" Erika explained. "Yuna, did you ever wondered why you left Bevelle and grew up in Besaid?"

The former summoner's eyes grew wide at the statement. "What? How did you know?"

"Because we know everything about that deadbeat, Braska!" Aria added. "How he went on his pilgrimage, his two guardians! Everything! Even that wife of his who couldn't keep her legs closed!"

Yuna glared. "Don't talk about my mother like that!"

"Why not? We're just saying the truth!"

"You're lying! My mother was a respectable woman, for an Al Bhed, and you're making her out to be some slut!"

"Hey, the truth hurts! But then again, why would you care? If anything doesn't fit into your perfect world, into your perfect _life_, then it's all a bunch of lies!" Erika stated. "Little Miss Perfect can't have any flaws in her perfect life, now can she?"

"What gives you the right to talk about my mother that way?"

"Listen, you pompous bitch, we can talk about _our_ mother any way we want to!" Arana glared.

Tea blinked in shock at what Arana just said, "Y-your mother? Are you saying that you and Yuna-"

"That's right…" Erika sighed, "It must be really shocking to you, Yuna! To find out that all four of us are sisters! Except that you were treated like a princess while we were treated like redheaded Stepchildren! Anyway, did Daddy Dearest ever tell you why you were sent to Besaid? You see, your mother, being the obvious harlot that she was, decided to go out and get drunk one night and…well…let's just say that she was pretty knocked up the next morning!"

"You're lying!" Yuna declared.

"Oh am I? Then tell me why you haven't seen your mother since you were transferred to Besaid? I said that Bevelle held Spira's biggest cover-up of the century! As for our birth father, he decided to bail hours ago. Not wanting to take any responsibility for our birth! But that was just the start!"

Tea blinked, "What do you mean?"

"When we were three, our so-called mother abandoned us at Luca! Of course, since we were Al Bhed, hardly anyone even acknowledged us, let alone offered to take care of us, seeing that we were just abandoned kids 'that those heathens wouldn't even want anything to do with!' Not even our own race would give a damn about us! Isn't that right, Rikku?"

The cowered girl looked up as she got back to her feet. Her dry tears stained her face, as her shaking indicated that she was still feeling the effects of the thunder shock. "…W-what did I do?"

"You know what you did, or do we need to refresh your memory?" Arana said. "Remember in Luca, before the big game between the Al Bhed Psyches and the Kilika Beasts, Rikku? Your discrimination began since the day we met! You obviously didn't think that we were good enough to even _talk_ to since the day we met!"

_-Flashback-_

_A young blonde haired, green-eyed Al Bhed girl who couldn't be much older than the age of seven seated on a bench in Luca! The Blitzball game between the Al Bhed Psyches and the Kilika Beasts was only several hours away, so she decided it was a good idea to work up on her studying of the common language in Spira…_

"_Dra (The)… The… Pymm…(Ball…) Ball…" She read as she pronounced the words and translations. "…Ec (…Is) …Is …Nat. (…Red.) …Red. …Tha…Bymm…Es…Rat... The…Balm…Is…Ret…The…Ball…Is…Red." Rikku cheered, feeling she's improving on learning the common language. True that her father, also being bilingual, was teaching her. But she wanted to learn as quickly as possible! "The ball is red!"_

_Suddenly, three girls who appeared to be the same age as Rikku walked over! Interested in what she was reading. All three were blonde, except that one had her hair in a high ponytail, the second in pigtails, and the third kept her hair shoulder-length and straight. "Re! (Hi!)" One of them greeted!_

_Rikku looked up. "Re, oui'na rana du caa dra Psyches payd dra Beasts, duu? (Hi, you're here to see the Psyches beat the Beasts, too?)"_

_All three shook their heads, "Hud nammo… (Not really…)" They sighed._

_Rikku smiled as she placed the book down and extended a hand. "So hysa'c Rikku! (My name's Rikku!)" She introduced herself._

"_Erika!" The first girl shook her hand._

"_E'c Aria! (I'm Aria!)" As well as the second girl!_

"_Yht E'c Arana!" (And I'm Arana!)" And finally the third followed suit as she noticed what she was reading. "Oh, so you're learning the common language?" She asked._

_Rikku gave her a puzzled look. Despite the tremendous process she was making, with the translation of letters from the Al Bhed language to the more common language. She was still having a hard time speaking outside of her native tongue. She did recognize the words "learning" and "language," however… "Not too far along, are you?"_

"_No…" Rikku sighed, the first time she spoke outside of her Al Bhed language to them._

"_She still has a lot to learn…" Erika sighed. Since they spent their lives living on the street, they have managed to both learn the Al Bhed Language and the more common language in Spira through reading the Al Bhed Primers!_

"_Can…you…tea-" Rikku was about to ask, a bit struggling with the common language, but was interrupted._

"_RIKKU!"_

_The four girls turned to another direction as and older boy, who appeared to be in his pre-teens hurried over and grabbed her hand. "Rikku, fryd tet vydran dumt oui ypuid dymgehk du dras? ("Rikku, what did father told you about talking to them?")_

_She blinked, "Pid Brother, frao'na so- (But Brother, they're my-)"_

"_Mad'c ku Rikku! (Let's go Rikku!)" He proceeded to drag his sister away from the triplets, who now feel as if someone just stuck a dagger through their hearts. They were alone, once again._

…

_Brother had succeeded in dragging Rikku inside of the Stadium! _

"_Mad sa ku! (Let me go!)"_

_Brother released his hold on her. "Cdyo rana! (Stay here!)"_

"_Hu! E ys kuehk pysg du so haz vneahtc! (No! I am going back to my new friends!)" She declared._

"_E ys dammehk oui du cdyo rana! Cdyo yfyo vnus dras! Drao yna hu kuut! (I am telling you to stay here! Stay away from them! They are no good!)" Brother then felt a hard kick to the shins as he screamed in pain._

"_E ys kuehk pysg du so vneahtc, yht drana ec hudrehk oui lyh cyo un tu du cdub sa! (I am going back to my friends, and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me!)" Rikku defiantly said as she then ran out of the stadium! _

"_Rikku! E femm damm Vydran! (Rikku! I will tell Father!)" Brother threatened._

"_Mega E lyna, oui pek sayhea! (Like I care, you big meanie!)" She shouted back as she left the stadium! She wanted to go back to her new friends! Hopefully they were still there. Hopefully Brother didn't offend them! However, once she got back to the bench, the three girls were long gone. "Aww…" As quickly as she had met them, her new friends were gone._

_-End Flashback-_

"Wait…I remember…" Rikku explained. "After I left my brother, I searched everywhere for you guys but I couldn't find you!"

"Whatever…" Aria glared. "But what would we expect from the rest of them, or you for that matter? In Bikanel, we hardly had anyone to come and help us! All they did was look down at us, how much of a bad seed we were! And don't let me started when we ever reached home!"

Erika shook her head. "For a place called 'Home,' it sure as hell felt anything but! We were basically prisoners in our own territory!" Small tears began to pour from her eyes. "We were treated like outsiders by our own people! The only family that we had was each other, and we managed to survive! No thanks to either of you!"

"Of course, the Yevonites weren't any better, perhaps even worse! After all, we Al Bhed didn't' follow the teachings of Yevon so basically we weren't popular to begin with!" Aria declared. "It was already bad enough, in their eyes, that the almighty 'High Summoner Braska' married a lowly, sacrilegious Al Bhed, but to marry an Al Bhed who turned out to be nothing but a wh-"

"ENOUGH!" Yuna screamed. She didn't like the way they were talking down her family the way they were!

"We're just telling you the truth, _Sis_!" Erika hissed, much emphasis on "sis." "The truth hurts, doesn't it? Apparently while you were transferred to Besaid, your Father and the rest of those pompous, holier-than-thou hypocrites were busy with the biggest cover-up in the history of Spira! Basically, you're the worst of both worlds: The backstabbing hypocrisy of an Al Bhed! And the stuck-up, pompous, holier-than-thou attitude of a Yevonite!"

"Everyone else in Spira may love you: The High Summoner who defeated Sin who will do anything to help! But then again, why wouldn't they! Because losers, _love_ losers!"

"That's enough!" Rikku shouted as she drew a card, which activated the effects of Solemn Wishes, along with Marie The Fallen One's effect for being in the graveyard, as she gained life points...

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 8650  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 12600

Astraphobic or not, she was not going to let them talk down her cousin! Even if they were her sisters! She wasn't exactly thrilled at them calling everyone losers, either. She looked at the card she had just draw. It wasn't a card, like Monster Reborn. But this card could still come in handy. "I'll place this card facedown and end my turn!" She sighed, 'Maybe Yunie will have better luck…' Despite now only having two cards in her hand, she still was in a rut.

"Didn't get the card, you need?" Erika asked.

"Maybe our sister will do better!" Arana suggested.

"I'm not your sister!" Yuna hissed. "I'm not like you at all! I don't go around destroying people!"

"Just like you destroyed your own Aeons? The same Aeons who you traveled with on your Pilgrimage?" She reminded. "It must've been really hard for you!"

"Don't listen to her, Yuna!" Tea said to the former Summoner. "She's just trying to get into your head! You didn't have a choice!"

'You didn't have a choice!' Isn't that your excuse for everything? Like, for example, you have to break into a store to steal something that could save a friend's life when you can't afford it, even though you know it's wrong, let alone illegal! You say, 'We had no choice! It was the only way!' Or an even better and more recent example: When Joey was under mind control, you were ready to kill him when you knew that it wasn't his fault he was the way he was at the time! Yeah, we admit it was our bad! You and your little boy toy were set to slice, dice, and pump him full of lead! If it weren't for your Astraphobic friend over there, you would've once again used that 'We had no choice' excuse! That's gotta make one wonder: Are you, the High Summoner that defeated Sin and also needlessly killed her Aeons…"

"Stop it…"

"-Any better than a common thug who would even kill his own wife and children to make a buck?"

"That's enough!" Rikku glared, "Whose calm do you think this is, Missy?" Outside, she was angry with the three. But on the inside, she was wondering if any of what they're saying is true! 'If Yunie's their sister…and her mother is their mother…that means…'

"Hey, she makes a point!" Arana stated. "I guess the almighty High Summoner isn't very mighty after all!"

As Yuna went to draw a card, her team's Life Points increased by both Marie The Fallen One's and Solemn Wishes' effect…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 9350  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 12600

Yuna looked at the card. It was her Aeon Card, The Wind of Valefor! This was her best chance to turn this duel around. From her team's card graveyard, the only monsters that could provide some use to her were Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning, Guardian Angel Joan, both destroyed from her hand due to the Magus Sister's special effect, and Rikku's Toon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. As much as the situation was a desperate situation, she decided to go with what she knew instead of what she didn't. Because if she failed now, and Tea couldn't take over, Erika, Aria, and Arana would win the duel on their next turn…

"Now it'll be Aeon Card against Aeon card, as I now activate the Wind of Valfor!" She played the card on her Duel Disk, as the Bird-like Aeon appeared from the sky. "And now, I'll combine the card with my Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning from the graveyard..." The Chaos Soldier appeared on the field as he then proceeded to combine with Valefor, forming once again, Black Luster Soldier, The Aeon Knight (4000/4000)!

"Great…" Aria scoffed, 'Arana, I hope you got something against this…'

"My Aeon Knight's Special Ability is to remove one of your monsters from the game, and that monster's attack points is transferred to his attack points!" Yuna exclaimed. "Now Black Luster Soldier, The Aeon Knight, remove Magus Sister Sandy from the game! I don't want her interfering in my plans anymore!" With one swipe of his sword, a beam in the print of the sword launched, hitting the Magus Sister as she disappeared from the field, not to reappear again as her attack points were added to the Knight's… (9200/4000)!

"Now attack Magus Sister Cindy with Chaos Sword Blast!" The former Summoner ordered as the Knight and the Aeon both fired from the sword and mouth, combining the blasts together into one huge beam as it destroyed the Human/Bee hybrid Aeon.

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 9350  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 5750

Yuna's attack to their life points as Erika, Aria, and Arana were now feeling the electric bolts rain on them as they screamed in pain at the effect of their own Shadow Game! Much to the satisfaction to her teammates…

"Alright!" Rikku cheered. "Let them know how it feels!"

"That's showing them!" As did Tea!

A smile came to Yuna's face, as things were looking up for the Trio. But then, why did the Aeon Knight suddenly disappear? "What?"

"You… didn't think… it'd be… that easy, did ya?" Arana hissed, still recovering from the lighting strike as her facedown card was revealed: Begone, Knave. "I figured that you'd try something like this, so for every time one of your monsters inflict Battle Damage, they'll end up like your Aeon Knight: Gone!"

"I knew you had something against this!" Aria praised, "After all, you always do!"

Yuna sighed, as she placed a card on her duel disk. "I end my turn by placing one card facedown!"

It was finally Tea's turn to turn this duel around as she looked at her three cards. They were Fusion Sage, and her Dark Magician Girl, and another Fire Princess. She knew even if Dark Magician Girl was a 4-star monster, if she inflicted battle damage to their opponents' Life Points, her monster would return to her hand. But not this time, as Brunette girl had other plans, drawing a card, activating her Solemn Wishes' Effect, as well as her Marie the Fallen One's…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 10050  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 5750

"First, I'll play Fusion Sage to place one Polymerization card into my hand!" Tea started as she went through her deck, and grabbed the one card needed for fusion. "Then I activate the Polymerization Card I just drew, combining my Fire Princess with my Dark Magician girl!" As Dark Magician Girl and Fire Princess appeared on the field, they were pulled into the vortex. As soon as the fusion was finish, a new monster appeared on the field. It appeared to be Dark Magician Girl, only much different. Her golden flowing blonde hair was now in an ash blonde color and wavy, as her eyes were gray and narrowed. Her outfit changed as she wore a dark red loincloth that reached down to her feet, which were clad in black boots, which went up to her knees. Her top was the same, save for the dark-red color, as her hat was gone! Save for the wand, which was black as coal. "Meet the strongest monster in my deck, Fire Empress Magician (3050/1800)!"

Arana scoffed. "You forget that my Magus Sister Mindy is in defense mode, so I won't lose Life Points to that Matchstick Magician of yours! Even if it did, thanks to my Begone Knave Trap Card, it'd be so outta here!"

"You think I don't know that?" Tea glared. "Fire Empress Magician, destroy Arana's Magus Sister Mindy with Burning Magic Attack!" The magical Empress of flames made a circular motion with her wand as a few symbols of witchcraft appeared around it. As the top began to glow bright red, with one thrust of the wand, a barrage of Fire-Elemental spells fired right onto the lone Magus Sister, destroying her! Leaving the triplets without a monster. "And I'm not done, yet!" Tea continued as suddenly, Fire Empress Magician's Attack Points dropped… (2750/1800)! "When Fire Empress Magician is successfully summoned, I can place one Spell Counter on her, increasing her Attack up to 3050! Not even Kaiba's Blue Eyes can hold its own against her! But all I need to do is to remove that Spell Counter and I can destroy any Spell or Trap card. Including your Begone Knave Trap Card!"

"Oh no…" Arana sighed.

"Fire Empress Magician, destroy Arana's Begone Knave Trap Card!" The Flame Magician Girl tapped the ground with her wand as a tripwire of flames began to pop up from the ground in a path towards the trap card that is destined to be destroyed. Satisfied, Tea smiled as she placed a card facedown. "I end my turn by placing one card facedown!"

Erika grumbled, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to waste our Life Points like that…" She drew her card as she took one look at it. It was The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave. It wasn't much, but at least it would protect her Life Points… "I'll place one monster facedown and end my turn."

Aria drew a card. Unfortunately, since by the Magus Sisters' effect of them losing their entire hand, they had to do with whatever they could draw. Unlike her sister, this time she was lucky. "I now activate my Spell Card Snatch Steal!" She announced as suddenly, Tea's Fire Empress Magician is taken from her side of the field and is brought to the streaked blonde. "Now your monster belongs to me! The only drawback is that you get 1000 Life Points at the start of your next turn! But that doesn't mean a thing!" Next, she ordered. "Fire Empress Magician (2950/1800), attack your former master with Burning Magic Attack!" She ordered as the Flame Mage unleashed her attack once more. This time, a holy barrier appeared as the spell attack hit it and bounced back, hitting the Fire Empress hard and destroying her!

"Nice try…" Yuna explained. "My Mirror Force blocked your attack and reflect it back at her." She then looked towards Tea. "Sorry…" She apologized.

"I rather having you destroy it than having it used against me!" Tea stated, not minding the sacrifice that needed to be made. "We had no choice…"

Aria huffed, "Figure you'd kill your own monster and then use that played-out 'We had no choice' excuse! After all, you did slaughter your own Aeons to defeat Sin, right Sis?"

"You will take those words back!" Yuna snapped. Her so-called "sisters" have pushed and pushed her to no ends! First with the bulling of Tea, then with the blatant exploitation of Rikku's Astraphobia! Yuna wasn't one to get extremely angry, but even the former High Summoner had her limits. And now, she couldn't take it anymore! "You don't know anything about what we went through! You don't have a clue about the pain we felt doing what we did! We destroyed our own allies, our own friends! We destroyed the Aeons who had fought together with us, by our sides! We didn't have a choice then! We believed that was the only way we could save Spira. Do you know what it felt like to watch them die, one by one, Erika? Do you know the pain it felt to be the one responsible for their deaths, Aria? Did you hear them cry in pain Arana? Did you ever asked, why? Why did this have to happen? What did they do to deserve to die, other than help Spira?"

"The last thing that I ever want to hear is a lecture from you!" Erika icily said. "And as for your talk of pain, you can just shove it for all I care! Who cares about a bunch of measly Aeons! We've felt more pain and loss than you'll ever know, Miss Perfect! Have you ever felt the pain of losing someone, the only person who really cared about you? Have you ever felt the pain of losing someone who, out of every other cutthroat in this goddamn world, actually showed at least an ounce of compassion for you! Well we did. We felt this pain…WHEN YOU KILLED OUR FATHER!"

Yuna blinked at this accusation. "What?"

"Now you're going too far!" Rikku glared. "Yunie would never kill anyone out of cold blood!"

"Don't try to make Yuna the bad guy in all of this!" Tea glared.

"Two years ago, you killed the only father figured we ever had! Remember Yuna? Or is your world so perfect that you don't want any of your shady past coming back to haunt you?" Erika declared. "I can't believe that we actually share the same mother with a murderer!"

"And she can't, and still won't believe that she could actually be related to a trio of backstabbing, conniving, manipulative bitches like you three!" Tea snapped back.

"Why don't you just shut up and mind your own business for once in your life, Tea!" Aria hissed. "I mean do you ever get tired of hearing yourself? This is an A-B conversation, so why don't you just C your way out of it! This is a discussion between sisters! If we need the opinion of a champion-duelist-groupie-for-life, we'll call you! And if we need one of a tagalong, we'll give both you _and_ Rikku a call, too!"

Rikku glared, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I mean you follow 'Yunie' everywhere you go! I mean, it's 'Oh Yunie!' 'Let's do it Yunie!' I mean by God! It's like you're so far up Queenie's ass that it's impossible to tell where you begin and she ends!"

"Now that's enough!" Yuna hissed.

"Shut it, Murderer!" Erika cut her off.

"I have never killed anyone in my life!"

"More Lies! Tromell saw the whole thing! He told us everything what you and your loser friends did to our father!"

"Tromell? That's ridiculous! He didn't even see it happen! All he did was come in and saw Seymour's dead body! And that was out of self-" Rikku blinked, now putting two and two together! "No way… It can't be possible…"

As did Yuna! "Impossible! You're saying that-"

"Yes." Arana glared. "Seymour Guado is our adoptive father! He might as well been our birth father, as he was the only one to have ever treated us as if we were his own daughters! His own flesh and blood! Unlike our so-called 'parents!' And you killed him, Yuna!" Tears began to flow from the blonde's eyes. "You took away the only person who ever cared about us! And I'll never forgive you for that… _never_!"

"Seymour was a madman! He was a monster! Didn't you know what he was going to do to Spira? Didn't you know what he did to Home?" Rikku cried, as thinking about the tragic day the Al Bhed's beloved Home being destroyed uncovered old wounds. She couldn't believe what, if they were telling the truth about Yuna being related to them as sisters, her cousins were saying. 'The Eye of Horus must be messing with their heads. Just like it was doing to Weevil's…'

"We could care even less about how many Al Bhed were killed by the Guado! The Guado have treated us more like equals! _Mega_ _vysemo!_ (Like family!) Sure as hell a lot more than our own race even considered to!" Erika declared as an evil grin formed on her lips. "Besides…those sand munching traitors deserved everything they got! It's called karma: what goes around comes around!"

"As far as we're concerned, we may look, sound, and talk Al Bhed, but we're nothing like those traitors!" Arana concluded.

"Traitors?" Tea glared. "You basically were lying to us since the first day we met, you used those who have trusted you and turned them against each other, trying to break up a family, and YOU BELIEVE THAT YOUR OWN PEOPLE ARE THE TRAITORS?"

"Whatever…I end my turn!" Aria sighed, "But at least you don't have any monsters on the field, so you're now sitting ducks."

Arana drew a card. Fortunately, it was a spell card. "First, I activate Pot of Greed! Which allows me to draw two cards." Arana went to draw her two cards before continuing. Next, I'll activate my Spell Card, Dimension Fusion!" She said as the Triplets' Life Points began to drop…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 10050  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 3750

"Now we special summon as many monsters that have been removed from the game as we possibly can!" Arana explained as both teams proceeded to special summon as many monsters as they could. On the Triplets side, were Erika's Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400), Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000), and Magus Sister Sandy (0/0), and Aria's Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)! On Rikku's side, was X-Head Cannon (1800/1500), Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600), and Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300). Of course, the Triplet's monsters soon succumbed to the power of the Eye of Horus. (Mad Dog of Darkness 2400/1900, Berserk Gorilla 2500/1500, Cyber Dragon 2600/2100, Magus Sister Sandy 500/500)

"Since it was only my sisters' monsters that were special summoned, and I can't attack using my teammate's monsters, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn! I gave you one more chance to get the job done! But be careful! If you screw up now, there is no way in hell that you'll be able to come back…literally…" Arana informed as Aria showed a hint of admiration. 'How'd she learn to bluff like that, I don't know?'

Rikku looked down at her cards. She had another W-Double Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet in her hand. Also, with Frontline Base on the field, she could summon both of them and then special summon another VW-Tiger Catapult. Also, she could also summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon as well! The biggest threat as of right now was that Cyber Dragon, which shouldn't be any problem for XYZ-Dragon Cannon. But still, there was a trap card on Arana's side of the field. Nevertheless, Rikku went to draw a card, but was met with a bright flash of light…

…

Rikku's eyes opened as she looked around. She was in familiar territory as she looked into the interior. Wasn't she in the Djose temple, which was now the headquarters of the Machine Faction? Her eyes narrowed, realizing who is behind this. "Gippal, if you know what's best for ya, you'll come out now!" She shouted as she walked around. Since she didn't meet up with Tidus, Yuna, and the others during the pilgrimage two years ago until they were near Guadosalam, Rikku did not recognized this place as the Cloister of Trials.

As the Blonde Al Bhed traveled through, she found out why it was best that she only met them after they had visited Djose, as this place was filled with lightning and, consequently, Rikku's shrieks out of fear. Still, the young theiftress manage to solve every puzzle and get through all the obstacles until she made it to the shrine.

As Rikku hesistantly walked inside, She saw a card floating over a seal that had the likeness of another person. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a white Unicorn with a few amounts of lightning around it. "Isn't that…"

"Rikku…"

Rikku turned around, only to see the Fayth. "It's you…"

"Please, take the Horn of Ixion and save all of Spira." She requested.

"Umm…Okay… I guess…" Rikku slowly reached for a card, and once it was in her hands, the same bright flash was emitted once more.

…

"Are you going to make your move, or should you just quit now. "After all, all the monsters you have on the field to even take out my sister's Mad Dog of Darkness, much less my Cyber Dragon." Aria taunted as Rikku just glared. "And besides, I don't think that there's anything in your hand that can help you!"

"Oh really?" Rikku asked innocently as she then revealed the card that she just drew: The Horn of Ixion. "How about this?" She asked with a toothy grin.

Needless to say, the blonde with the multi-colored streaks was a bit shaken. "Okay… maybe there is."

"You've seen Yunie's and we've seen yours. Now it's time to see mine! Ixion, come on out!" Rikku cheered as she placed the card on the field. A vortex opened up as the thunder-element Aeon itself made its way to the field as it stood besides its new master. "And that's not all!" The now-bubbly blonde cheered. "Umm…Teyi? That card you have facedown? That wouldn't happen to be a Spell card, would it?"

Tea was a bit taken back by the question, but when she saw the look of determination in her eyes, she just smiled. "Sure is!" Rikku must be up to something, and Vegas odds say that it has something to do with the new Aeon card.

"Now I'm going to combine Ixion with Teyi's face-down spell card… umm…"

"Double Spell!" Tea answered with a smile to the theiftress.

"Right…" Rikku continued, "Now Ixion, combine with Teyi's Double Spell Spell Card and form…" The Aeon Card began to combine with the power of the Spell Card as afterwards, Ixion now began to glow with a bright aroma around it. "Spell Absorption Aeon Ixion! (4000/4000)"

"Oh…crap…" Erika was more than taken back than her sister was, especially now that she has an Aeon on the field as she now turned to Arana. "You wouldn't happen to have a Bottomless Trap Hole would you?"

"If I did, y'think I would've used it by now?" She snapped at her sister.

"My new and improved Aeon's special ability is that all effects of all Spell cards are applied to this card. Meaning that your Eye of Horus now powers my Aeon!" She announced as the Eye of Horus appeared on the Aeon's head right below the horn. Increasing its power (4500/4500). "And I'm far from done!" Rikku's turn continued. "I now remove V-Tiger Jet, W-Double Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank to summon both VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/1500) and XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2500)!" Rikku announced as the machines proceeded to combine with their respective counterparts as then, the two powerful Machine monsters were on the field. "Next, I'll discard the only card that I have left in my hand and activate my Dragon Cannon's special ability and destroy one card on your side of the field: Your Cyber Dragon!"

"Shoot!"

"I intend to!" Rikku discarded her one card as she then ordered. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroy Aria's Cyber Dragon! Fire!" The missiles from the XYZ Machine fired as they impacted the mechanical dragon, destroying it instantly.

"With that out of the way, VW-Tiger Catapult, attack Erika's Magus Sister Sandy!" Rikku ordered as the Tiger/Double Wing fusion proceeded to open fired on the lone Magus sister, destroying her and the Triplets' Life Points, not to mention feeling an electric shock…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 10050  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 2250

"Now XYZ-Dragon Cannon, fire your lasers at her Mad Dog of Darkness!" The machine continued its destruction, now targeting the formerly outstanding dog with its lasers, destroying it and lowering even more Life Points, leaving the girls to get even more shocked…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 10050  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 1850

"Case closed!" Rikku smiled. "Now Spell Absorption Aeon Ixion, attack them directly and wipe out their remaining life points with Thor's Hammer Blast!" She ordered. "Give them a bit of their own medicine!" The Aeon's horn began to glow as it fired at blast headed towards Aria. However, just as the blast was about to hit a hair, a red button appeared in front of her.

"Like we're going to lose to _you_!" Arana snorted as the blast pushed the button, causing the entire field to explode. "You activated my little last resort plan, Self-Destruct Button! If we can't win, then nobody will!" She said as both sides' Life Points began to drop…

Rikku, Yuna, Tea: 0  
Erika, Aria, Arana: 0

Rikku, Yuna, and Tea were both pushed back to the outside from the shadow realm, but so were Erika, Aria, and Arana! Since nobody lost the duel, no souls were taken.

"Looks like you losers got lucky." Erika snorted.

"While it was nice messing with you." Aria continued.

"We gotta jet!" Arana ended.

"Later losers!" The three of them shouted as a puff of smoke came out from the ground, covering the entire area. Leaving the stunned girls coughing as smoke reached them.

"Wait!" Rikku shouted as she, Tea, and Yuna ran after them. "Get back here!" Unfortunately for the trio, after the smoke had cleared, the triplets were long gone. "Damn, where did they go?"

"I don't know…" Yuna admitted, but her mind was occupied on a more important matter. Was any of it true? Could Erika, Aria, and Arana really be biologically her half sisters? Did her mother really have an affair with another man? She shook her head. That just couldn't be true. That just couldn't possibly be true. There's no way her mother was anything like what they said.

"Yuna, you don't really believe what they said, do you?" Tea asked, concerned. "It was just more of their mind games trying to throw us off our guard." She was already sick of the triplets as far as she was concerned. They've already caused more than enough damage to everyone, especially Joey and Serenity. While Joey was nearly pushed to his death by that device, she was more worried about Serenity. This must've been hell for her. Having three people who she considered as friends betrayed her and brainwashing her brother into trying to kill her. "Let's get back to the Celsius. Everyone's probably waiting."

Yuna nodded. "You're probably right." She said softly. "Let's go…"

The three girls made their exit from the Den of Woe, heading back to the Celsius where everyone was waiting. However, another event was happening elsewhere…

…

"Think they followed us?" Erika asked as the three sisters had entered inside Chateau LeBlanc.

"Doubt it!" Aria sighed as she removed her shirt, showing her sports bra fully. "I'm gonna freshen up, be back in a sec."

Arana watches her sister head up stairs as she sighed. "You do have to admit. It was a close one."

"I'll say." Erika nodded. "Good thing you placed down that trap card. I thought we were goners."

"I don't know how that twerp Rikku got that Aeon Card, but she almost did a number of us." Arana went to move, but she froze. In an eerie sense, so did Erika. They couldn't even move, not one muscle. The voice from behind did more than just confirmed their fears.

"What she did was nothing, compared to what I'm going to do to the three of you, you fools!"

"Marik!" They both gasped, as from behind, it was indeed him! Yami Marik to be exact, followed by Yami Bakura and Seymour, both with displeased looks on their faces.

"Girls, I'm very disappointed in you." Seymour said in a regretful tone. "You stole the Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Rod. That was good. Then you tricked Joseph Wheeler into destroying his friends, including Lady Yuna and the Pharaoh. But you let Rikku stop you. Then you dueled her, Lady Yuna, and Tea Gardner to capture their souls, but not only did you fail. You also ran."

"We gave you those Aeon Cards specifically to defeat Yuna's. But not only did you failed, by the time she had her Aeon Card out, yours have already been defeated!" Yami Bakura added.

"But…how did you-"

Yami Marik glared at her. "You forget, I have mind slaves throughout all of Spira! I see all and I know all, and I know of your defeat at the hands of the Summoner AND HER TWO PATHETIC FRIENDS!"

"…But we tied…"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO OBTAIN THEIR SOULS, BUT YOU FAILED!" A dark grin formed his face as Yami Marik held up the Millennium Rod. "And you know what the penalty is for failure."

Fear and horror quickly came to the faces of the two identical girls. They exactly what was coming… "No…please…no not that!" Erika begged.

Arana added, "We'll do better next time! I beg of you, please give us another chance. We won't fail again! I swear!"

"Don't worry, we know you won't fail! How could you fail…while you're trapped in the Shadow Realm!" The rod began to glow!

"No…please…" The Eye of Horus appeared on Erika's head.

"Father…please… help…" Arana begged Seymour, the eye appearing on her forehead as well.

Seymour just turned away. Apparently, remorse was not in his intention. "You've failed us Erika, Arana… You've failed me…"

"Father…"

"Please…"

"Don't let him do this…"

"Don't let him do this to us…"

A bright flash then emitted throughout the entire chateau as a pair of screams were heard. After the flash vanished, the now lifeless bodies of Erika and Arana dropped to the floor.

"Now that we handled business, we need to get back on track." Yami Bakura reminded.

"Thanks to failure of those girls of yours, we'll now have to take this matter personally!" Yami Marik added.

"My girls are dead to me." Seymour coolly said. "But then again, the Al Bhed aren't exactly the best kind of help to get… But that doesn't change the fact that Lady Yuna now hold in possession of Osiris the Sky Dragon while we still have Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"We'll get those fools soon enough. They'll have to face us eventually, and then the Summoner and the Pharaoh will spend eternity wandering around in eternal darkness, as well as their foolish friends."

"And Aria?"

"She can't be too far. We'll find her soon enough, then she'll join her sisters in the Shadow Realm."

"First we take over Spira, next we'll take over the world, and we will rule in a way we see fit!" Yami Bakura declared as the three evil men laugh. Unknown to them, a certain blonde Al Bhed, from behind a door, had witnessed everything, especially the fall of her sisters. With Erika and Arana gone, and Seymour more or less disowning them for their failure, there was only one thing the teary-eyed girl could do now.

Run.

…

Back at the Celsius, Yugi, Tidus, Noah, Tristan, Duke, Brother, Buddy, Marik, and Bakura all were waiting for the return of Yuna, Tea, and Rikku. Kaiba, with Mokuba with him, had long since left. Not wanting to be around "the geeks" any longer than he had to and he'd see them at the finals. Joey was still recovering from the whole "Ring" incident as Serenity kept vigil. She wondered if her brother would ever wake up. But one thing was for certain, at least he wasn't being controlled and pushed into killing them anymore. She didn't even care if he ever controlled his temper! She just wanted to talk to her big brother again…

As she looked down, clear liquid poured from her eyes. She was reminded of what Aria tried to do. What she _almost_ did! She could never forget that moment. Her own brother, believing that she betrayed him and would leave him for dead, looking to kill her before she could kill him! That was something she may never forgive Aria and her sisters for doing, or forget about the pain they've caused.

Serenity then noticed a bit of twitching as her eyes went wide. His eyes slowly began to open as Serenity got all what she needed for a confirmation. "Guys!" She shouted. "He's waking up!" She turned back to her brother who began to sit upward on the bed.

"What's wrong Serenity?" Yugi asked as the others in the cabin ran up to the beds.

"Joey! He's okay! He's waking up!"

"Of course he's fine!" Marik reminded, "Yuna did heal him!"

"Wha…?" The blonde asked scratching his head. "The hell happened?"

"Oh Joey…" Serenity wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I was so worried. I thought you never wake up!" As the young girls arms wrapped around him, it all began to come back to Joey. Everything that had happened! However, unfortunately for everyone else, they were not prepared to hear these six angry words.

"Get… the hell… away from me!"

* * *

Who would've thought that after all that's happened, Joey would _still_ be angry at Serenity! What will happen now? Also, with her sisters now in the Shadow Realm, Aria's on the run. The question isn't if she'll be captured, it's more of a matter of time. How long will she be able to elude a man who she had once called "father" and his two cohorts? No preview this time because…well… I haven't even started on the next chapter yet. 

**OOC Cards used.**

**The Wind of Valefor**

This Monster can combine with a monster card in your graveyard into an effect monster.

**The Horn of Ixion  
**This monster can combine with a spell card into an effect monster!

**Black Luster Soldier the Aeon Knight!  
**Light/Wariror/12  
4000/4000  
Effect  
This monster can only be summoned by Combining The Wind of Valefor with Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning from the graveyard! You can remove one monster from the field once per turn. Add the ATK of the removed monster to this cards attack until your next turn. If this effect is used, this card can't attack next turn.

**Spell Absorption Aeon Ixion  
**Light/Thunder/12  
4000/4000  
This card can only be used by combining The Horn of Ixion with Double Spell from your hand or your side of the field! This monster gains the effects of all spell cards on your opponent's side of the field until the end of your turn.

**Magus Sister Cindy  
**Light/Fairy/10  
2350/1500  
Effect  
This monster can only be Normal Summoned by sacrificing three monsters on your side of the field. This monster cannot be set! When this monster is special summoned, The ATK/DEF points of this monster equals to zero. This monster can attack directly. While this card is on the field, negate the effects of Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field that designates a monster on your side of the field. When "Magus Sister Mindy" and "Magus Sister Sandy" are on your side of the field, pay 5000 life points to send all monster cards face up or facedown with an exception of this card and the cards mentioned above, as well as the cards from both players' hands to the graveyard and subtract the number of cards sent to the graveyard by this effect multiplied by 900 from your opponent's life points. If this effect is used, this card can't attack next turn and your opponent draws two cards.

**Magus Sister Mindy  
**Lignt/Fairy/10  
2000/4000  
Effect  
This monster can only be normal summoned by sacrificing three monsters! This monster cannot be set! When this monster is special summoned, the ATK/DEF points of this monster equals to zero. While this card is on the field, negate the effects of spell cards on your opponent's side of the field that designates a monster on your side of the field. When "Magus Sister Cindy" and "Magus Sister Sandy" are on your side of the field, pay 5000 life points to send all monster cards face up or facedown with an exception of this card and the cards mentioned above, as well as the cards from both players' hands to the graveyard and subtract the number of cards sent to the graveyard by this effect multiplied by 900 from your opponent's life points. If this effect is used, this card can't attack next turn and your opponent draws two cards.

**Magus Sister Sandy  
**Earth/Fairy/10Effect  
This monster can only be Normal Summoned by sacrificing three monsters on your side on the field. This monster cannot be set! When this monster is special summoned, the ATK/DEF points of this monster equals to zero. The ATK/Defense of this monster equals to the sum of the original ATK/DEF of the monsters used as tributes. When "Magus Sister Cindy" and "Magus Sister Mindy" are on your side of the field, pay 5000 life points to send all monster cards face up or facedown with an exception of this card and the cards mentioned above, as well as the cards from both players' hands to the graveyard and subtract the number of cards sent to the graveyard by this effect multiplied by 900 from your opponent's life points. If this effect is used, this card can't attack next turn and your opponent draws two cards.

**Fire Empress Magician  
**Fire/Spellcaster/9  
2750/1800  
Fusion/Effect  
(Dark Magician Girl + Fire Princess)  
When this card is successfully Fusion Summoned, put 1 Spell Counter on it (max.1). Increase the ATK strength by 300 for each Spell Counter on this card. Remove 1 Spell Counter from this card to destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the Field. Also, inflict 800 points of Direct Damage to your opponents Life Points each time you increase your own Life Points. 


	21. Arguments, Accusations, and Departures

This chapter, I've managed to get done after Christmas due to working on my other stories a bit. First, let me apologize in advance for failing to get this story done and completed. Number of reasons come from writer's block to plot changes to basically having to use FFX(-2) as a reference. Anyway, this chapter is about, love, happiness, and the bonding of family… Nah, who am I kidding, it doesn't contain any of that! It contains betrayal, and a revelation that doesn't make anyone happy! So enjoy this chapter, y'all.

* * *

**Chapter 21:** Arguments, Accusations, and Departures

"Get… the hell… away from me!"

Serenity's eyes went wide as everyone looked in shock at the icily, angry tone Joey had just used. After all that just went down earlier, they've figured the last thing, or emotion in this case, he would feel is anger, let alone for Serenity, of all people.

"Joey, what's wrong-"

The blonde harshly cut her off. "Get away from me!" He demanded. "NOW!"

Serenity quickly jumped away as Tristan just glared at his friend. "Joey, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Why don't you ask Serenity? She knows perfectly well! Or do you want her new boyfriend to tell you?"

"Boyfriend?" Yugi asked, as he then shook his head. It couldn't be possible! It was as if he was still under the effect of the rage ring, but that was preposterous! As soon as they made it back to the Celsius the first thing they did was remove the ring from his finger. Now why was he still so angry at Serenity?

"That's right Yuge!" Joey glared as he got out of the bed. "Or didn't she tell you about her little secret rendezvous? While everyone was at your place after the God Cards were stolen!"

"No Joey!" Serenity said desperately to calm him down. "Please just calm down!"

"Calm down?" Joey shook his head. "Calm down? I just found out that my sister's been smooching with my enemy behind my back AND YOU WANT TO CALM DOWN?"

"Joey, it was just a big hoax used by Aria just to drive you berserk and to try to kill us! Duke explained. "And besides, why would she go with someone like _Kaiba_ of all people, anyway?"

"For one thing, he's not a womanizing pig like you, Devlin!" Tristan hissed before turning back to Joey, "And besides that, Kaiba's not exactly one who'd go out with a girl. Besides, any girl who's dumb enough to go out with him deserves a heartache!"

"You know that I'm right here, right?" Noah reminded.

"And I don't think Rikku would appreciate you talking down on Kaiba, either." Buddy added.

"Oh really…" Joey reached into the inside pocket of his picture to pull out the photo. The infamous photo that played a key role in him going berserk. "If you don't believe the words coming outta my mouth, take a look at this!"

Tristan took the photo he looked at it. In all honest opinion, he was praying to God that it was just edited together. A mediocre photoshop job! But unfortunately, it appeared to be very legit. Duke took a look at the picture as well and he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, shocked, and betrayed.

"At first I was a bit…no, I was _very_ skeptical! Believing that my sister would've never stabbed me in the back like this! But thinking about it now, after everything that's happened lately? She may've turned out to be a back-stabbin' double-crossin' bitch, but Aria had a point!" Joey declared.

"You can't be serious!" Tidus exclaimed, shaking his head. Did Aria still have this guy under some spell or what? No way he could be that dense.

"As a heart attack." Joey explained. "All of a sudden, Serenity wants me to start this whole anger management crap, and for what? So I won't retaliate to Kaiba's insults! So I'll be his little whipping boy who doesn't do nothing and just lets it happen! And why doesn't she want me to retaliate against him, to stand up for myself? Because she doesn't want me to ruin her chances with that piece of sh-"

"JO-"

"I _know_ that you're not trying to scold me because of my language!" Joey hissed at his sister, who was horrified. Joey had never spoke to her this way before, let alone with this amount of anger and hate! "Speaking of scolding, let's flash forward to today! When we were going to meet you guys, I went up the stairs, and guess who came running down? Kaiba pushed me down the stairs, which was a miracle THAT I DIDN'T BREAK MY FREAKING NECK!" And what happens? Do I get a 'Joey are you okay?' A simple 'How's yer head?' Hell no! What I got was 'Come on Joey, we have to help Kaiba!' That jerk could've killed me and Serenity expected me to be like 'Kaiba just pushed me down the stairs and cause my head to be busted open, never mind that the fall could've snapped my neck and paralyzed me or worse killed me, but let's go help the guy responsible for that anyway, even though that he won't give a thank you or show the least hint of gratitude afterwards.'" He scoffed. "I dunno… Maybe she was right. Maybe I should've gone and helped Kaiba. Maybe then he could finish the job, right Serenity?"

"Now you're going too far, Joey!" Tristan glared. "You know Serenity wouldn't do any of this to you! And besides that, you're healed if you haven't noticed."

Joey shook his head. There he was. Tristan defending Serenity! What, did he expect her to kiss him or something? At this point, he didn't care. He didn't even know _what_ to believe anymore."It's not about the bandage disappearing, it's the damn principal of the whole thing. What if it was you? What if you got pushed down the concrete stairs and nearly got killed! Then having somebody to just forget about that and help the same guy who pushed you down, WHO DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHEN HE COULD'VE BROKEN YOUR NECK? Would you've done the same?"

"But you were fine, were you?" Serenity asked, now becoming angry herself. She somewhat understood his anger about the stairs, but she wasn't going to let him berate her like he was doing now. "Seto need our help and you just decided not to do something over some blood loss."

"Since when did you start callin' Kaiba by his first name, 'Sis?'" Joey snapped as Serenity just realized that she called Kaiba by his first name. All that did was confirm Joey's suspicions. Suspicions of her betrayal. "Now I _know_ there's something going on between you two! And I know that you've been plannin' something behind my back. That's what this whole entire anger management crap is all about, isn't it? Once I become as placid as you like, Kaiba can really make me into his bitch, and I won't be able to do anything about it! Hell, he could nearly kill me and you wouldn't even care-Oh wait, he already did and you don't! Just because he's your boyfriend and you blindly love him so much! After all, it's what you want? Defenseless, stupid, pathetic big brother getting the hell beat out of him by your rich, mega-hottie boyfriend nearly killing him, but that's okay cause he's your boyfriend!"

"No!"

"Than why, Serenity? Why the hell is this so freakin' important to you that you basically want me to turn the other cheek when that jerk nearly kills me?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BECOME AN INSENSITIVE, SHORT-TEMPERED, ABUSIVE DRUNK JUST LIKE DADDY!" Serenity screamed as everyone's eyes went into shock, including Joey's, at what she just said. Having realized what she just yelled out, Serenity couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she actually said it to Joey, let alone in his face.

Joey's eyes narrowed as his fists tightened. It appears that the truth had finally come out. All this time, after all they've been through together he believed that Serenity cared about him. That she saw him as a nice guy who always looked out for his friends. But that was all a lie, Serenity really thought of him just the same way _she_ did: He was just a worthless street punk who was a future abusive drunk just like his father. "So that's what you really think of me, huh?" He simply said, his voice wasn't in anger, just…cold. "That's just peachy…"

"Joey…" Serenity walked up to him, tears beginning to form in her eyes, as she reached out her hand, but he just slapped it away.

"You think that I'm just like Pop?" He scoffed, "Fine with me, 'cause up until now, I thought that you were someone who had my back, someone who actually gave a damn about me. I guess I'm really am an idiot. Thinking that you gave a crap about me. But now I know the truth. You think that I'm worthless, a loss cause. And wouldn't have any qualms stabbin' me in the back and let me get killed. Just like Ma…"

"You're right, you are an idiot!" Tristan said. "You a total idiot if you really think that! Damn it, Serenity cares about you!"

"Yeah, scolding me for not being so fast to save her boyfriend after I nearly broke my neck. She _really_ cares a lot!"

"If you mention about your neck being broken one more time, I'll break it myself." Tristan muttered. He was getting tired of Joey's attitude. Serenity was hurting big time and Joey wasn't being much help. What kind of brother was he?

Unfortunately, it wasn't silent enough. "Is that a threat, Tristan?" Joey asked. Now his so-called friend was threatening him now, too? More and more, Aria was being proven right. Not just about Serenity, but his so-called "friends." "If you want to break my neck, than do it! For what? To defend Serenity's honor or something? Pretty admirable to do something for someone who doesn't even like you!"

That was it when Tristan just lost it. Joey was already pissing him off by basically giving Serenity the riot act. That comment was the breaking point when Tristan punched Joey in the face as he stumbled back.

'So that's how it's gonna be…' Joey decided to rush back and tackle Tristan to the ground as the two friends began brawling with each other.

"Joey, Tristan! Stop!" Yugi cried as Buddy, Brother, Duke, Marik, and Bakura tried to pull the two away from each other as Serenity watched on what was happening. It was because she had to mention their father, bringing up their abusive father and comparing Joey to him, as she realized, was possibly the worst thing she had ever done to him.

"Damn it Joey, stop!" Duke yelled as he tried to pry Joey off of Tristan.

"You're not helping things!" Tidus reminded as he pried Tristan's arms from Joey's neck.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Yugi snapped. The others looked at him in shock from the outburst from the usual-placid teen. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STANDING STRONG WITH EACH OTHER NOT RIPPING EACH OTHER TO SHREDS!"

"Tell that to _him_!" Tristan hissed. "Joey's the one who's acting like a jerk! And that attitude of his isn't helping!"

"Yeah well, maybe I'll just take my attitude and leave!" Joey snapped back as he shoved Duke and Brother off him before going to exit the Celsius.

Buddy called out as Joey. "Hey wait!"

"Why don't ya?" Tristan snapped.

"I will!" Joey was downstairs from the bed as he entered the elevator.

"Good!"

"I'm gone!"

"Go ahead, we don't need ya!" Tristan shouted as the door to the lift closed.

"Are they going to be alright?" Buddy asked.

Yugi sighed, "They do this all the time."

"Unfortunately I have to agree." Bakura stated.

"Ditto…" Marik nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Noah asked.

"Just let that dumbass go!" Tristan stated. "He could use the fresh air to come to his senses."

Serenity just sighed, as tears became to pour from her eyes. Her relationship with Joey was in ruins and, despite what Yugi, Bakura, and Marik believe, he and Tristan might as well destroy their friendship. And the worst of all: It was her fault. It was all her fault.

…

"Where is she?"

"I don't know? She was right around here a minute a go!"

"Then keep looking. You don't want the boss to get angry!"

"Roger!"

The two Syndicate Members continued their search and destroy mission around Macalania Forest. There was no possible way their target could've gotten away that quickly! No matter where their target was, in Spira there was no place to run or hide. Escape from the LeBlanc Syndicate was futile. It was then, from the trees, when they spotted a Al Bhed girl with red and green streaks in her hair making a run for it.

"Stop!"

"There's no escape!"

The two soldiers ran after the girl who ran through the darkened trails of the forest. Since when did she become to be so fast, they wondered? Nevertheless, if she escaped, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, and Maester Seymour were going to… no, after known what happened to LeBlanc, as well as to Logos and Ormi, they didn't even want to think about what would've happen if they would've failed. Fortunately for them, they caught her right at a dead end…

One of them smirked as he activated his duel disk. "End of the line, Kid!" He declared as he summoned Tiger Axe.

"Surrender now and we promise not to hurt ya." The second said as he followed suit, summoning Wolf Axewielder. "Much!"

Aria narrowed her eyes as she decided on what she should do? Surrender to the Syndicate and join her sisters in the Shadow Realm? Or fight back and run away? But even if she did the latter option, where would she go? At any case, there was only one option to do…

Aria activated her duel disk as she drew a card. Her eyes narrowed, "How 'bout!" She placed the card on the field. "NO!" Through the pyroflies, her Cyber Dragon was summoned. "Get rid of them! Strident Blast!" She ordered as the machine Dragon fired its fiery blast at the two Beast Warriors, as well as their controllers.

"Look out!" Both Syndicate members jumped out of the way as Aria took this chance, this one chance to escape.

As she jumped onto the back of her Cyber Dragon, she looked back at the defensive Syndicate members. "Get us out of here!"

The Machine Dragon nodded as it proceeded to slither away in high speed as more monsters were summoned. A salvo of Winged Beast monsters began to chase her as she looked back. Now wondering what she was going to do. She basically had no place to go. To ask who could she turn to was completely out of the question. Seymour basically disowned her, and Erika and Arana were in the Shadow Realm. The Al Bhed could care less about her, and she knew that there were still plenty of Yevonites that lived in the past who still hated the Al Bhed and the "forbidden machina."

Lady Yuna, her half-sister? Please, she didn't even want to go anywhere _near_ her. And her friends wouldn't be that sympathetic towards her either, especially Miss Holier-Than-Thou Goddess Goody-two-shoes, Champion of Friendship Téa. In fact the only person out of them who would've at least give a damn and tried to help her probably hated her now for what she did to him. And seriously, who would blame him? Aria would be pissed too if anyone tried to turn her against her sisters, break up her family. The only family she ever had. A tear came from her eyes. She just had to mess it up! She finally met people who, with the exception of Téa of course, didn't judge her at all. People who were actually trying to be her friend, but they just had to throw it all away. Her and her sisters! She met someone who could relate to how it was like to be judged and looked down upon, but they had to blow the whole damn thing. And for what? To make Spira feel the pain they felt for a lifetime? To please Seymour? To make their so-called "father" happy? And looked what happened to her now?

She was on the run…

No friends…

No family…

No escape…

No hope…

Aria was alone, and there was no one who could help her now…

Aria sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me, Cyber. No friends, no family, nobody to turn too. And I doubt that there's a Home for us to go to, either, let alone one where they'd accept me." She let out a chuckle. "I see it now. 'The beast can't stay, but we'll take the card.' If nobody accepted me before, why the hell would they start now? Especially after what I…after what we done." She thought about what they've done. They went to the game shop, sent Solomon Moto to the hospital, and thrashed the game shop just to look for the damned God Cards in the first place. Then they were basically sent as spies to watch over Yugi and company. Third came their divide and conquer strategy. And for what? To revive Sin, to destroy Spira and remodel it to what suited those three madmen: Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and Seymour.

The latter name made her skin crawl. What was she thinking? What were _they_ thinking? Hell, were they thinking? After all, the man _did_ kill his own father! If he had no qualms about Killing Lord Jyscal Guado, his own father, his own flesh and blood, who's to say that he wouldn't kill his three adoptive children, who weren't even Guado, but Al Bhed? The enemy of Yevon! He quickly proved that theory to be true, when Seymour had Yami Marik send Erika and Arana to the Shadow Realm.

And now, it was just a matter of time. The Syndicate should soon be on her trail. Aria could use her Cyber Dragons and Toon Monsters to defend herself, but the Syndicate's monsters were twice in quality and quantity as themselves. Basically there were about 10 monsters for each syndicate member. And the last she checked, there were a helluva lot of people. Only a miracle could save her now, but she wasn't holding her breath for that to happen. If she did meet the same fate as her sisters or worse, Aria would gladly accept it. While some thought of death as unfortunate, she thought of it as both a blessing to escape a world where she was hated and despised, and redemption for all the bad things she has done. Especially to Yuna, and her friends.

* * *

Well that was an explosion of emotions. On the Joey/Tristan verbal spat. Bonus points will go to whoever can figure out what scene from what movie it was inspired from. But now with Joey's departure, where will we do? What will the others do? And how will Yuna, Rikku and Téa react when they return to the Celsius. And what about Aria? If and when the LeBlanc Syndicate capture her, what will happen? 


End file.
